Memories
by ichigo song
Summary: "eoh? Sajangmin, apakah Anda sudah lama berdiri disini? -/"eoh? Ani. Aku akan ke apartemen nanti.-/"aku berencana untuk memperluas Song Zio-/"aigoo kenapa wookie tadi mau saja disuruh kemari?-/"Hyung? Gwaenchanha?"/"hyungie sudah datang? Kenapa Hyungie lama sekali?"/-Hyung lebih suka musim gugur dari pada musim semi"summary amburadul. Main Pair:YeWook. BL. jangan lupa review ne
1. Prolog

Memories

Cast: Kim Ryeowook

Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

Others

Disclaimer: all characters belong to GOD. But this story is mine. And forever mine^^. Jika ada kesamaan nama itu memang disengaja –tapi Cuma minjem kok^^-.

Genre: family, hurt/comfort (mungkin)

Rate: T

Warning: YAOI, Sho-ai, B x B, BoysLove., OOC, typo(s) bertebaran, ide pasaran –setidaknya jalan ceritanya 'sedikit' berbeda- dan gaje. Cerita mungkin gak sesuai judul dan plotnya gak jelas ada atau gak.

DLDR! No bash!

Happy Reading^^

PROLOG

Angin dingin berhembus pelan menusuk kulit. Cuaca hari ini sedang tidak bersahabat. Namun namja itu seakan tidak peduli. Bahkan jika angin dingin itu mampu merobek kulit putih bersihnya, dia tidak akan peduli.

Setetes bulir bening jatuh dari kelopaknya yang saat ini bahkan tertutup. Sakit yang dirasakannya tidak sebanding dengan dingin yang kini mampu mencapai tulang-tulangnya. Duduk sendirian di sebuah taman yang tidak ramai menjelang tahun baru ini adalah pilihan yang sudah diambilnya sejak sore.

"jika aku boleh memilih, aku akan memilih menjadi orang buta, tuli dan bisu saat ini."

Kenapa semuanya jadi keluar jalur seperti ini? Bukan ini yang kuharapkan. Bukan seperti ini yang pernah kubayangkan. Semua jauh berbeda dengan apa yang pernah kuimpikan.

Tangannya perlahan bergerak menyentuh dada tempat jantungnya berada. Detakan tidak teratur jelas terasa ditelapak tangan kecilnya. Matanya terpejam. Namun lagi, air bening itu tidak juga berhasil ditahannya.

Terluka. Perasaannya terluka, lagi. Belum berhenti darah mengalir di luka yang sebelumnya, kini bertambah lagi luka yang diterimanya. Kenapa seperti ini?

"jika boleh, aku tidak ingin seperti ini. Terlambat mengetahui dan hanya menyisakan peyesalan tiada akhir dalam hidupku. Tapi untuk apa penyesalan itu?"

Kenapa kau tega sekali berkata seperti itu? Apa aku telah melakukan kesalahan fatal padamu? Tolong katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini? Kau begitu berbeda. Kau bukan dirinya.

Benarkah yang dikatakan orang itu tadi? Kenapa dirinya merasa kalau apa yang dikatakan orang itu hanyalah kebohongan?

Dirinya terlalu terpaku pada masa lalu. Menutup mata untuk masa depan. Dan terus berpusat pada masa lalunya yang jelas kini sudah berbeda. Semua tidak sama. Kenyataan itu perlahan terkuak. Merangkak naik untuk mencari tempat seharusnya kenyataan itu berada. Bukan hanya dalam kotak rahasia yang selalu terkunci rapat dan tersimpan rapi.

"dan sekali lagi. Bolehkah aku dulu memilih? Sungguh, keadaan seperti ini membuatku benar-benar ingin menjadi buta, tuli dan bisu. Atau setidaknya, biarkan aku menjadi orang yang polos dan bodoh, atau kau boleh merubahku menjadi seorang idiot, Tuhan."

Tidak! Kau pasti bohong! Kau passti bohong kan?! Tolong katakana padaku jika yang kau katakana itu bohong. Umma tidak mungkin seperti yang kau katakana! Kau pasti hanya ingin melihat Umma-ku menderita kan?

Kenapa semua orang suka sekali berkata kebohongan? Apa kebohongan itu terlalu 'indah' samapi dikatakan dengan cara seperti itu?

"karena aku, tidak –belum- sanggup untuk menerima keadaan seperti ini."

Kumohon. Jangan seperti ini. Kau pasti bercanda kan? Semua ini hanya lelucon bukan? Tolong jangan membuatku takut.

Kenyataan apa lagi ini? Kenapa semua jadi sangat jauh dari yang kuharapkan? Kenapa Tuhan begitu jahat padaku?

Sungguh! Semua ini bukan yang kuharapkan. Tuhan. Kenapa kau begitu tega padaku?

"tapi kurasa, semua ini akan segera berakhir. Benar kan?"

Bukankah ini yang kau harapkan? Semua akan berakhir sayang. Semua akan jadi sama dengan yang kau harapkan. Semua akan jadi seperti yang pernah ada dalam mimpimu.

Benar. Ini yang kuharapkan. Bisakah semua akan terus jadi seperti ini? Aku akan menuliskan ceritanya untuk kalian. Bisakah kalian menjalankan ceriat itu untukku?

Sungguh. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena mengabulkan permintaanku.

"yah.. kurasa. Karena kau ada disini sekarang. Bersamaku. Disisiku."

Benar. Semua ini akan berakhir bahagia, bukan? Kau ada disini sekarang. Jadi kenapa aku harus menyerah sekarang? Aku akan melkukan apapun untuk kalian. Asal kalian bahagia. Tidak masalah jika aku harus terluka lagi bahkan jika itu lebih dalam, aku taka pa. asal aku bisa melihat kalian bersama meski tidak bersama.

Tidak apa jika aku harus berjalan dan terus berjalan ke arah yang berbeda setiap hari. Karena ini memang yang kuharapkan. Tidak masalah meski cerita ini jadi sedikit berbeda. Namun, aku sudah cukup senang dengan cerita ini. Meskipun berada sedikit diluar jalur ceritaku, tapi semua hamper sama dengan cerita yang kutulis untuk kalian lakukan. Benar bukan?

"aku sungguh berharap semua ini tidak sia-sia"

Aku sungguh mencintai kalian. Sungguh. Sampai kapanpun, aku akan tetap mencintai kalian. Bahkan, aku mencintai kalian jauh sebelum cerita ini aku tulis untuk kalian. Karena kalian tahu? Semua yang kulakukan itu sebenarnya karena aku mencintai kalian. Biarkan semua tetap berjalan seperti cerita yang telah aku tulis untuk kalian.

Tak apa meski aku harus terluka lagi dan lagi. Meski aku sakit bahkan jika aku harus mati, tak apa. Asal aku masih bisa melihat senyum itu terukir manis di bibir kalian.

Baru Prolog. Pendek? Gak papa ya? Sebenernya ini fanfic debut saya. Keseringan punya ide tapi Cuma ditulis doing jadi ketimbun di lappy. Kasian juga kalo telantar.

Jelek? Maklum ya. Masih belajar sih. Mohon maklum ya…

Ichi ucapin makasih banyak buat yang udah mau baca. Apalagi kalo mau ninggalin review. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat dibutuhin Ichi biar bisa bikin fict yang lebih bagus lagi.

Ichi harap gak ada yang ngebash ya. Cuma comment, kritik dan saran yang membangun aja oke?

Ichi sadar se-sadar sadarnya kalo fict ini masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi biak atau memenuhi standard. Jadi mohon maaf ya..

Oke… sekali lagi Ichi harap tinggalin comment, kritik dan saran ya…

Gomawo *bow*


	2. Chapter 1

Memories

Cast:

Kim Ryeowook

Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

Others

Disclaimer: all characters belong to GOD. But this story is mine. And forever mine^^. Jika ada kesamaan nama itu memang disengaja –tapi Cuma minjem kok^^-.

Genre: family, hurt/comfort (mungkin)

Rate: T

Warning: YAOI, Sho-ai, B x B, BoysLove., OOC, typo(s) bertebaran, ide pasaran –setidaknya jalan ceritanya 'sedikit' berbeda- dan gaje. Cerita mungkin gak sesuai judul dan plotnya gak jelas ada atau gak.

DLDR! No bash!

Happy Reading^^

Ini bukan sebuah kisah bahagia. Namun bukan juga kisah sedih. Kalian tahu, terlalu banyak rasa yang masuk ke dalam mulut kalian, maka tidak akan ada satupun rasa yang benar-benar bisa kalian rasakan dengan baik. Sama dengan cerita ini. Rasa yang ada terlalu banyak tertuang. Hingga tidak ada rasa yang dominan dalam cerita yang sama sekali tidak jelas ini.

Dengarkan baik-baik cerita ini. Karena cerita ini tidak akan diulang untuk yang kedua kalinya. Cerita tentang seorang namja yang harus menanggung semua rasa yang menghinggapinya seorang diri tanpa tahu kemana harus berbagi. Seorang namja yang saat ini tengah duduk diatas ranjang Queen Size miliknya yang berada di tengah ruangan yang cukup luas. Matanya menatap kosong ke depan. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

Tok tok tok

Sebuah bunyi ketukan pintu belum mampu menariknya kembali ke dunia nyata. Suara itu hanya seperti sebuah angin lalu di telinganya.

Tok tok tok

Sekali lagi. Dan kali ini terdengar tidak sabar. Matanya mengerjab beberapa kali ketika kesadarannya mampu kembali. Matanya menatap pintu tak berdosa yang membuatnya harus kembali ke dunia nyata yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu disukainya.

'huh! Siapa yang mengetuk pintu seperti itu sih? Apa dia pikir aku tidak dengar eoh?' rutuknya dalam hati sambil beranjak turun dari ranjang dengan malas.

"Wookie chagi~ apa kau sudah tidur?" suara lembut seseorang terdengar dari balik pintu yang masih tertutup rapat itu.

"ya umma.. sebentar" balas namja itu pada sosok yang dipanggilnya umma yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan senyum manis di bibirnya ketika pintu sudah terbuka. Senyum juga terkembang di bibir namja yang membukakan pintu. Namun siapa yang sadar jika itu hanya sebuah senyum palsu? Hanya dirinya dan Tuhan yang menyadarinya.

"kenapa lama sekali di dalam kamar heum? Sejak pulang sekolah kau tidak keluar. Bahkan ini sudah malam"terdengar khawatir memang. Tapi tidak bagi namja itu. Baginya, itu hanya sekedar formalitas mengingat status mereka yang Umma dan Aegya –meskipun kenyataannya mereka adalah Umma dan Aegya kandung-.

"maaf Umma.. aku terlalu lelah sampai ketiduran tadi"dustanya. Dengan suara dan raut wajah yang sangat meyakinkan, siapa yang tidak akan percaya ucapannya?

"baiklah. Ayo makan. Ini sudah waktu makan malam kau tahu?"ajak Ummanya sambil tersenyum lembut dan menarik pelan tangan aegya-nya menuju ruang makan.

Sedikit menunduk ketika perasaan sakit itu dirasakannya kembali. Tatapannya tetap tertuju pada sebuah potret dua orang namja kecil yang sungguh menggemaskan. Tergambar disana salah satu namja tengah merangkul bahu namja satunya yang tampak mem-pout-kan bibir mungilnya.

Menghela nafas panjang sebelum menghapus bulir yang hampir menetes. Mencoba tersenyum ditengah rasa sesak yang kian hari kian menghimpit dadanya. Matanya beredar mengelilingi ruangan tempatnya berada saat ini. Dan tatapannya terjatuh pada subuah buku yang belum selesai ia baca. Menjulurkan tangannya untuk dapat meraih buku yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk dan mulai membacanya ketika sebuah ketukan pintu terdengar menyapa telinganya.

"siapa?"tanyanya sedikit berteriak karena jarak tempatnya duduk dengan pintu sedikit jauh.

"ini aku Hyung, Kyuhyun"jawab seseorang dibalik pintu.

Perlahan namun pasti, kakinya melangkah mendekati pintu dan membuka pintu untuk seseorang bernama Kyuhyun. Namja bernama Kyuhyun itu tersenyum lebar ketika mendapati sosok hyungnya dengan wajah malas membukakan pintu untuknya.

"hai Hyung. Apa aku mengganggumu?"sapa Kyuhyun sambil menerobos masuk ke ruangan pemilik tanpa izin membuat sang pemilik mendengus sebal yang hanya dibalas dengan kikikan oleh Kyuhyun.

"kalaupun aku berkata mengganggu, kau juga tidak akan peduli Cho Kyuhyun."balasnya sambil kembali membaca bukunya.

"oh ayolah, Yesung Hyung. aku hanya berbasa basi tadi"

"dan aku tidak butuh basa basimu, Cho" balasnya ketus membuat Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Yesung, atau Kim Jongwoon putra seorang kepala jaksa agung dan seorang diplomat. Bermata sipit namun juga tajam. Memiliki suara yang begitu indah hingga membuatnya mendapatkan panggilan itu, Yesung.

Hening.

Untuk beberapa saat suasana kamar dengan dominasi warna merah itu menjadi hening. Hanya ada Yesung –pemilik kamar- yang masih fokus pada bacaannya dan Kyuhyun nyang sudah mulai serius dengan 'kekasih' –PSP- sehidup sematinya.

Tok tok tok

Sekali lagi bunyi pintu diketuk berhasil membuyarkan konsentrasi Yesung –meski sedikit-. Yesung mendongakkan kepala menatap ke arah pintu seolah mencoba melihat siapa yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya dari balik pintu yang masih tertutup rapat. Dan hasilnya. Tentu saja Yesung tidak tahu. Apa dia pikir pintu kamarnya itu terbuat dari kaca bening yang membuatnya bisa melihat pelaku pengetukan pintu? Yang benar saja.

"Yesungie, Kyuhyunnie, ayo makan malam. Appa sudah menunggu di ruang makan"ucap seseorang yang Yesung yakin adalah Ummanya

"ne, Umma / ahjumma" balas Yesung dan Kyuhyun bersamaan dan kemudian saling menatap sesaat sebelum keduanya berjalan ke arah pintu.

Seseorang yang disinyalir sebagai Umma Yesung itu tersenyum menatap dua anaknya –meski yang satu lagi bukan benar anak kandungnya- yang kembali melempar pandangan sebal karena mereka keluar bersamaan. Umma Yesung –Leeteuk- segera menengahi ketika dilihatnya sebentar lagi pasti akan ada keributan 'kecil' ulah kedua namja yang ada di depannya.

"ayo cepat. Appa sudah menunggu kalian di bawah"ucapnya sambil menggandeng lengan kedua namja itu membuat Leeteuk berada diantara dua namja itampa tersebut.

Seorang namja baru saja keluar dari mobil Aston Martin Vanquish Silver metalik miliknya ketika namja yang merupakan teman sekaligus Hyung sepupunya itu menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Namja itu menoleh dan tersenyum kemudian. Dilirkkannya matanya ke belakang tubuh sepupunya dan tersenyum kecil.

"kau membawa Bugatti Veyron 16.4-mu hyung?"tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Seseorang yang dipanggil hyung itu tersenyum malu dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"hehe~ iya Wookie. Sayang sekali bukan kalau mobil bagus seperti ini tidak pernah kubawa? Huh! Gara-gara Sungjin yang selalu membawanya setiap hari. Apa dia ingin pamer pada teman-temannya?"jawab namja aegyo itu sambil menggerutu.

Seseorang yang dipanggil Wookie itu hanya tersenyum tipis sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Ayolah, dia bertanya satu kalimat dan dibalas dengan kalimat panjang, lebar, dan tinggi. Tapi itulah Lee Sungmin, sepupunya yang imut dan cerewet. Jika namja itu berubah jadi diam, maka itu harus dipertanyakan.

"eoh, Wookie, apa kabar dengan AM Virage Dragon 88-mu? Kenapa kau membawa AM Vanquish?"tanya Sungmin ketika menyadari kalau Wookie membawa mobil yang tidak biasa dibawanya.

Baik, Wookie, Ryeowook atau Kim Ryeowook. Seorang namja manis yang –ehem- sedikit mirip dengan yeoja karena wajah manis diatas rata-rata miliknya dan juga didukung dengan tinggi badannya yang tidak terlalu –sebenarnya memang tidak- menjulang. Seorang putra pertama pengusaha terkenal dan sukses di Seoul dan di luar negeri, yang juga merupakan pemilik saham terbesar di tempat kuliahnya, Seoul University.

Namun, siapa yang tahu ada sebuah rahasia tersimpan rapi disana?

"oh? Ada di rumah. Hanya ingin membawa yang satu ini hari ini. Ayo Hyung, kita masuk"ajak Wookie dan mulai berjalan beriringan bersama Sungmin.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju gedung tempat mereka kuliah, tidak sedikit yang menatap ke arah mereka dengan kagum. Ayolah, jangan tanya siapa mereka. Semua warga (?) Seoul University tahu siapa mereka. Putra pertama pengusaha terkenal dan sukses serta pemegang saham terbesar kampus mereka juga seorang lagi yang merupakan putra pengusaha besar juga. Orang tua mereka berteman baik dan juga rekan kerja dan juga saudara.

Pandangan kagum dan memuja (?) tidak pernah lepas ditujukan untuk dua namja yang sama manis tapi berbeda (?) itu. Bukan hal luar biasa karena itu sudah sering terjadi –setiap hari- dan yang mengherankan, apa mereka tidak bosan?

Ryeowook dan Sungmin terus berjala beriringan tanpa peduli tatapan yang ditujukan untuk mereka. Sesekali mereka tertawa dengan obrolan mereka yang entah mereka sadar atau tidak, membuat seluruh penggemar mereka semakin meleleh (?).

Dua orang namja keluar bersamaan dari mobil mereka di parkiran Korea University. Seorang namja dengan mata sipit keluar dari Aston Martin DBS hitamnya. Dan seorang namja tinggi dan tampan dengan rambut ikal keluar dari Bugatti Veyron berwarna night blue. Mereka saling menatap sebelum sebuah seringai tipis terukir di bibir mereka.

Saat-saat seperti inilah yang mereka sukai. Ketika mereka keluar dari mobil mereka atau ketika mereka berjalan melewati lorong atau dimanapun mereka berada, mereka pasti akan selalu mendengar teriakan yang selalu ditujukan untuk mereka.

Dua dari sekian namja populer di Korea University itu adalah dua dari 6 namja untouchable disana. Tidak ada yang berani pada kelompok yang benar-benar menguasai Korea University itu. Jangan tanya siapa orang tua mereka. Kalian hanya akan lupa setelah tahu satu menit sebelumnya. Yang jelas mereka bukan dari kalangan biasa atau menengah atas. Dan itu berarti mereka berasal dari kalangan atas yang patut diperhitungkan.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju gedung tempat kuliah mereka berlangsung. Ketika mereka berjalan melewati koridor yang tidak begitu ramai, dua orang yeoja datang dan menghalangi jalan dua namja itu. Kyuhyun –namja tinggi dengan rambut ikal- dan Yesung –namja dengan mata sipit namun tajam- otomatis berhenti melangkah. Mereka menatap datar dua yeoja yang saat ini tersenyum –berusaha- semanis mugkin.

"oppa, apa kau sibuk siang ini?"tanya seorang yeoja yang diidentifikasi bernama Jessica

"kau juga tidak sibuk kan Kyu?"tanya seorang yeoja lagi pada Kyuhyun, Tiffany.

Baik Yesung maupun Kyuhyun tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan kedua yeoja yang juga terkenal di kampus mereka.

"kami sibuk" jawab keduanya kompak setelah –sepertinya- melakukan kontak batin -.- dan setelah itu pergi meninggalkan kedua yeoja yang tampak menghentakkan kaki mereka ke lantai karena diacuhkan oleh dua namja itu –lagi-.

"yoo Hyung, Kyu. Kenapa muka kalian kusut seperti itu eh?"tanya seorang namja yang –ehem- nyaris sempurna, Choi Siwon, ketika Yesung dan Kyuhyun tiba di tempat mereka berkumpul seperti biasa. Seketika, kantin yang sudah ramai sejak tadi menjadi semakin ramai dengan lengkapnya kelompok untouchable itu.

"aaa~ atau boleh kutebak?"ucap tanya Lee Donghae, namja pecinta ikan sambil tersenyum jahil. Menyisakan Choi Minho –adik siwon- dan Jung Yunho yang hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka dengan senyum geli.

"ck. Tidak ada yang lucu disini."jawab Yesung ketus. Sedangkan Kyuhyun lebih memilih diam dan memfokuskan diri dengan PSP hitamnya.

"ckckck~ kenapa tidak kalian terima saja ajakan mereka? Mungkin mereka akan berhenti setelah merasakan jalan-jalan dengan kalian"timpa Yunho

"atau mungkin malah semakin ketagihan?"imbuh Minho dan diakhiri dengan kikikan lembut yang berbuah death glare 'manis' dari dari Yesung.

'setali tiga uang. Tidak Siwon maupun Minho ternyata sama saja. Menyebalkan.'inner Yesung sambil menatap Siwon dan Minho bergatian.

"kenapa memandang kami seperi itu Hyung?"tanya Siwon dan Minho bersamaan membuat Yesung geleng-geleng kepala membuat Siwon dan Minho mengernyit bingung.

Mereka tahu Hyung mereka yang berkepala –ehem-sedikit- besar itu memang aneh. Tapi kenapa semakin hari dia terlihat semakin aneh. Kecuali ketika mereka tidak dalam keadaan santai dan berkumpul seperti ini. Yesung akan terlihat begitu berkharisma dengan aura yang entah bagaimana selalu bisa membuat banyak yeoja takluk dan membuat iri para namja. Tapi mereka bisa apa? Mereka tidak akan bisa apa-apa bukan?

Yesung melirikkan kepalanya ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk 'bercinta' dengan 'kekasihnya'. Yesung menarik paksa PSP ditangan Kyuhyun dan mendapatkan death glare terbaik dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"bukankah kau ada kelas sekarang? Cepatlah masuk sebelum guru pengampumu datang atau aku akan melempar 'kekasih'mu ini"ucap Yesung datar namun tegas.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal dan mendelik kearah Yesung yang tidak berefek apapun. Kyuhyun menurut. Dia bangkit dan berjalan dengan menggerutu bersama Minho yang juga telah mendapat perintah mutlak dari Siwon.

Bukannya Kyuhyun tidak bisa membeli lagi PSP yang baru. Hanya saja, game yang ada disana sudah melewati banyak level yang dia mainkan dengan penuh perjuangan -.- dan dia tidak rela jika game yang sudah hampir dia taklukkan itu tiba-tiba terbuang –dengan percuma- dan dia harus mengulang game itu lagi. Ck. Dan Minho? Dia masih sayang mobilnya. Tidak ingin kehilangan Porsche 991-nya, dia lebih memilih mengalah pada hyungnya daripada mobilnya nanti ditarik Appanya dan dia terpaksa menumpang hyungnya atau yang lebih parah dia bisa saja disuruh naik bus. Bagus kalau saja motornya tidak dia hancurkan dulu. Ck.

"jadi, Choi Siwon, apa kau benar-benar berencana untuk menukar Vorsteiner Lamborghini Gallardo-mu dengan Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder?"tanya Yunho ketika dua 'anak kecil' diantara mereka sudah menghilang di balik pintu cafetaria.

Siwon menoleh dan mengangguk kemudian. Senyumnya terkembang ketika membayangkan dirinya yang akan membawa mobil keluaran terbaru dari Lamborghini itu. Siwon terkikik pelan mengundang tatapan aneh dari Yesung dan juga Yunho.

"hehehe"kekeh Siwon sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak sedang gatal. Yesung dan Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka.

Ryeowook mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Pikirannya kembali entah melayang kemana. Beruntung Ryeowook bisa membagi konsentrasinya dengan cukup baik. Hingga dia bisa sampai dengan selamat sampai tujuannya, Mobbit Cafe.

Ryeowook memasuki cafe tersebut dan memilih duduk di pojok. Pesanan datang setelah beberapa menit Ryeowook memesannya. Dihirupnya wangi cappuccino kesukaannya dan menyeruputnya sedikit untuk kemudian meletakkan cangkir itu ke meja dengan pelan.

Ryeowook berjengit kaget saat mendengar sebuah teriakan masuk ke gendang telinganya.

"YAK KIM JONGJIN PABBO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA PORSCHE TURBO-KU HUH?!"teriak seseorang yang dengan seenak jidatnya berteriak di tempat umum seperti ini. Beruntung cafe saat itu sedang sedikit –ingat, sedikit- sepi. Bayangkan saja apa jadinya kalau cafe itu ramai.

Ryeowook menoleh ke arah kasir yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Seorang namja dengan rambut hitamnya yang –sepertinya- dibuat sedikit acak berdiri sambil menunjuk namja yang ada di depannya. Namja yang ditunjuk hanya tersenyum kaku sambil mengaruk tengkuknya yang mendadak gatal. Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan melanjutkan acara melamunnya.

Yesung memasuki cafenya dengan sedikit teburu-buru. Cafe yang cukup besar dan ramai itu saat ini sedang –ehem-sedikit- sepi. Yesung, dengan segala rasa kesal dan marahnya segera mengahampiri Jongjin –sang adik- dan saat itu juga Yesung berteriak penuh amarah pada adiknya.

"YAK KIM JONGJIN PABBO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA PORSCHE TURBO-KU HUH?!" teriak Yesung yang menyebabkan beberapa pelanggan menoleh kearahnya karena merasa terganggu dengan suara teriakan Yesung. Tapi memang dasar Yesung, dia tidak peduli dengan hal yang seperti itu. Dia masih menatap sang adik yang saat itu menggaruk tengkukya yang diyakini Yesung tidak gagal. Padahal memang sebenarnya gatal.

"hehehe~ mianhae Hyung. aku tidak sengaja."balas Jongjin sekenanya -.-. yesung menghela nafas panjang.

Bagaimana mungkin mobilnya bisa memiliki goresan yang cukup panjang di bagian badan sebelah kiri. Bukan hanya sekedar panjang, tapi sangat panjang. Goresan itu ada sepanjang bagian mobil dari depan hingga ke belakang. Wajar kan jika Yesung marah? Mobil itu imbalan dari Appanya karena Yesung mau membantu appanya mengurus cafe mereka –Mobbit- dan tentu saja dia harus berkorban waktu bersenang-senangnya. Dan sekarang, mobil yang sudah dia dapatkan dari mengorbankan waktunya, dirusak begitu saja oleh adiknya yang baru saja bisa menyetir mobil. Oh Kim Jongwoon, sepertinya kesabaranmu sedang diuji sekarang.

Yesung menghela nafas panjang sekali lagi dan berlalu begitu saja. Tanpa sengaja tatapannya jatuh ke meja yang berada di sudut café. Sejenak mataya terpaku pada seorang namja yang duduk menghadap ke jendela, membuat wajahnya hanya tampak setengah dari samping. Yesung mencoba untuk mengabaikan meskipun merasa familiar dengan seseorang yang bahkan baru hari ini dia lihat dan terlebih tidak melihat seluruh wajahnya. Setelah memutuskan untuk mengabaikan, Yesung berjalan keluar café dan memasuki Aston Martin DBS-nya.

Ryeowook turun dari AM Vanquish Silver metalik miliknya dan melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju pintu besar yang berdiri kokoh tepat di depannya sekarang. Sejenak, Ryeowook hanya berdiri disana. Menatap pintu itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Ryeowook membuka pintu dan masuk dengan langkah santai.

Perlahan, kakinya melangkah menaiki anak tangga berniat menuju kamarnya sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi langkahnya.

"dari mana saja kau, Kim Ryeowook?"sebuah suara yang terdengar tegas menyambut kepulangan Ryeowook. Ny. Kim menatap tajam Ryeowook yang hanya balas menatap datar ummanya.

"kau dari mana Kim Ryeowook"ulang Ny. Kim dengan suara satu oktaf lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Ryeowook menghela nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Ummanya,"jalan-jalan". Setelah menjawab pertanyaan ummanya dengan begitu singkat, Ryeowook melanjutkan langkahnya tidak menghiraukan ummanya yang Nampak kesal padanya.

Ryeowook memasuki kamarnya kemudian mengunci pintu kamar dan segera membaringkan tubuhnya yang entah kenapa terasa lebih lelah dari biasanya. matanya terpejam sekedar mencoba untuk menghilangkan lelah yang melanda pikiran dan juga tubuhnya.

"appa… bogoshippeo…."lirihnya dengan setes airmata mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Yesung memarkirkan mobilnya setelah baru saja menge-check keadaan Porsche Turbo miliknya yang saat ini tengah berada dalam masa perbaikan akibat ulah Jongjin. Segera setelah membuka pintu rumahnya, Yesung melangkah menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua dan membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang King Size miliknya.

Pikirannya kembali melayang pada sosok namja yang tadi dilihatnya di café. Pikirannya masih mencoba untuk memutar semua memori yang dia miliki. Merasa begitu familiar dengan wajah seperti itu. Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya ketika merasa percuma karena dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa mengira-ngira mirip dengan siapa wajah itu.

Yesung memiringkan badannya dan membuka laci di meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Tangannya terulur untuk meraih sebuah lembar photo usang yang masih begitu terawat. Lagi. Dipandangi dua sosok bocah dalam potret itu. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis ketika kembali mengingat bagaimana dirinya dan bocah itu dulu.

Perlahan, tangannya mengusap gambar namja yang tengah mem-pout bibirnya. Yesung terkekeh pelan dan mengecup photo itu kemudian. Dipandanginya sekali lagi sebelum memeluk lembar photo itu yang aka mengantarnya menuju alam mimpinya.

Matahari pagi menelusup masuk melalui celah jendela sebuah kamar dengan seseorang yang masih setia berada di dalam selimut hangatnya. Suara nyanyian burung tidak juga mengusik tidurnya yang terlihat begitu nyaman. Menggeliat kecil saat secercah cahaya mengusap lembut matanya. Memaksanya untuk membuka mata meski matanya masih serasa dilem.

"nnnghh" lenguhan pelan terdengar seiring dengan terbukanya kelopak mata yang menyimpan dua bola caramel indah di baliknya. Matanya mengerjap pelan seiring dengan tangannya yang bergerak mengusap lembut kelopak matanya dengan gaya yang sungguh manis. Matanya meilirk jam weker motif jerapah di atas meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Mengangguk perlahan dan menguap kecil.

Kakinya yang pendek melangkah perlahan menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamarnya. Selang beberapa menit Ryeowook –pemilik kamar yang baru bangu dari tidurnya- keluar dengan keadaan segar. Setelah bersiap untuk pergi ke kampusnya, Ryeowook menyambar kunci AM Vanquish Silvernya dan berjalan tenang menuruni tumpukan anak tangga yang tertata rapi.

Kakinya terhenti ketika baru saja dirinya akan melangkah menuju ruang makan. Tidak ingin merasa sakit, Ryeowook memilih untuk segera pergi dari pada harus menyaksikan adegan drama family di depannya yang hanya akan membuatnya merasa sesak.

Ryeowook mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Bukan saatnya terburu-buru karena jam kuliahnya masih baru akan dimulai pukul 9 nanti dan sekarang masih baru pukul 7:33. Jadi masih ada banyak waktu untuk sekedar menikmati suasana pagi daerah Incheon ini.

Kepala Ryeowook bergerak pelan dan sesekali mengikuti lirik lagu _memories_ yang tengah di putar olehnya. Perlahan namun pasti, mobil itu memasuki pelataran parkir yang cukup –mungkin memang- luas dan memarkirkannya di tempat yang masih cukup lengang itu. Ryeowook tidak turun dari mobilnya dan memilih menunggu Sungmin Hyung-nya barangkali sambil melantunkan beberapa lagu lagi.

Sungmin menggerutu dalam perjalanannya menuju tempat kuliahnya. Hari ini, Kyuhyun –kekasihnya- terlambat –lagi- menjemputnya. Padahal kemarin Kyuhyun sendiri yang menawarkan untuk mengantar Sungmin.. tapi nyatanya?

15 menit sudah suasana mobil itu hening. Kyuhyun berniat meminta maaf pada Sungmin atas keterlambatannya –lagi- pagi ini. Kyuhyun merasa bersalah karena setiap dia ada jadwal untuk menjemput Sungmin, maka dia pasti akan terlambat. Seharusnya Kyuhyun kapok dengan keterlambatannya yang tidak bisa dikatakan jarang itu. Kyuhyun sendiri sudah tahu bagaimana menyeramkannya Sungmin ketika marah. Tapi sayangnya itu tidak berlaku untu Kyuhyun.

"Minnie hyung~ maafkan aku ne… aku kesiangan pagi tadi"ucap Kyuhyun dengan sedikit menoleh kea rah Sungmin. Kyuhyun sedang menyetir oke.

"…"

"sungminnie Hyung… maafkan aku ne.."kali ini dengan sedikit merajuk.

"diamlah Cho. Percepat saja mobilmu atau aku akan terlambat dan kau tahu apa akibatnya."balas Sungmin datar.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya tidak perlu menunggu Sungmin terlambat pun, Kyuhyun sudah mendapat akibatnya. Sungmin marah dan tu berarti Kyuhyun akan sulit bicara dengannya selama beberapa hari kecuali ada suatu keajaiban yang membuat Bunny Ming-nya memaafkannya dengan mudah hari ini. Berdoalah Kyu

Bugatti Veyron night Blue yang dikendarai Kyuhyun berhenti tepat di sebelah AM Vanquish Silver milik Ryeowook. Tempat itu masih kosong. Tentu saja. Semua orang tahu kalau tempat disamping mobil seorang Kim Ryeowook berada hanya untuk Lee Sungmin. Semua tahu itu. Tapi tentu saja ini juga bukan sebuah pelanggaran. Karena didalam Bugatti Veyron night blue itu juga terdapat seorang Lee Sungmin. Tidak ada peraturan tertulis memang, tapi entah kenapa. Mungkin karena memang sudah selaalu terlihat seperti itu, jadi mahasiswa lain membuat peraturan tidak tertulis seperti itu.

Sungmin turun dari mobil Kyuhyun dan langsung mengetuk pintu kaca mobil Ryeowook. Sungmin tahu dongsaeng manisnya itu masih di dalam mobil. Seperti sebuah kewajiban untuk mereka berangkat menuju gedung akultas bersama. Kyuhyun ikut turun dan menyusul Sungmin. Mendekati Sungmin dan mencoba meminta maaf lagi. Ryeowok yang sudah turun tersenyum melihat wajah frustasi Kyuhyun yang –selalu- tampilkan karena Sungmin-nya marah. Sedangkan Sungmin memasang wajah marah yang memang errr…menyeramkan.

"sudahlah Hyung. Maafkan saja si evil ini. Atau dia akan mengikuti kita, kau sebenarnya, kemanapun pergimu. Dan jangan lupakan fans Kyuhyun juga tidak sedikit disini. Dan dia akan tertarik dengan yeoja atau uke lain ~ aku jadi membayangkan seperti apa wajahmu saat tahu hal itu? Ya Tuhan. Pasti akan lebih menyeramkan dari ini."bujuk Ryeowook, yang sebenarnya malah terlihat seperti sengaja membuat Sungmin marah. Dia tahu seberapa Sungmin akan cemburu pada orang-orang itu.

Kyuhyun, yang tadinya tersenyum senang karena dibantu untuk membujuk Sungmin agar memaafkannya, sekarang jadi melotot tak percaya. Astaga. Mati aku. Inner Kyuhyun. Sungmin melempar death glarenya untuk Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Ryeowook terkiki geli sedangkan Kyuhyun memucat. Semakin takut tidak dimaafkan Bunny Ming-nya.

"kau. Kalau kau sampai mengikuti kami atau aku kemanapun aku pergi dan sampai membuat maklhuk-makhluk penggilamu itu histeris apalagi sampai kau tertarik, lihat apa yang akan aku lakukan."ucap Sungmin datar membuat bulu kuduk Kyuhyun berdiri dan Ryeowook makin merasa geli.

Hei. Dia ini Evil Kyu. Kenapa bisa setakut itu pada maklhuk aegyo semacam Sungmin? Ckck. Kyuhyun mengangguk patuh membuat Ryeowook makin tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"tapi kau memaafkanku kan Hyung?"

"ne."

"jinjja? Whoaa~ hyung.. gomawo.." teriak Kyuhyun girang dan langsung memeluk Sungmin. Sungmin terkiki gelid an membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

"pulanglah. Bukankah kau ada jadwal setelah ini?"

"ne. aku pergi dulu ne, Hyung. Wookie Hyung, aku pergi ne. pai pai" pamit Kyuhyun setelah mencuri cium pipi Sungmin membuat namja aegyo itu merona hebat.

"pertunjukan yang menarik"ucap Ryeowook pelan. Sungmin meoleh dan menatap bingung donsaeng-nya. Ryeowook mengangkat bahu dan Sungmin menoleh sekitarnya. Betapa Sungmin ingin memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam tas Ryeowook sekarang. Bagaimana tidak. Banyak mahasiswa yang berdiri disekitar mereka dan Sungmin yakin, mereka pasti melihat apa yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu.

Sungmin segera menarik Ryeowook untuk ke gedung kuliah mereka dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

"aksi yang menghibur Minnie-ah"sebuah suara mengagetkan keduanya. Seseorang merangkul bahu kiri Sungmin dan tersenyum lebar.

"berhenti membahas itu Jae Hyung"rengek Sungmin dengan wajah yang kian merah.

"sungguh drama yang romantic Hyung"sahut suara disebelah Jaejoong

"berhenti bicara atau aku akan melemparmu dari latai 4 gedung ini, Lee Hyukjae"desis Sungmin membuat semua terkikik geli.

Yesung mengehntikan AM BDS-nya di sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari rumahnya yang dulu. Dulu. Dia sering bermain dengan seorang namja manis yang dia sayangi, atau malah dia cintai.

Dulu, mereka sering bermain petak umpet disini. Bermain ayunan atau bahkan namja manis itu sering mengajaknya piknik disini. Hanya mereka berdua. Dengan bekal yang dibawa namja manis itu dari rumah, mereka berpiknik di taman kecil yang maih sama seperti terakhir kali mereka bermain disini.

Yesung berjalan perlahan. Megelilingi taman kecil yang sama sekali tidak berubah sejak 15 tahun yang lalu. Ya, 15 tahun. Bukankah itu bukan waktu yang sebentar? Tapi kenapa bayangan namja manis itu bahkan tidak mau hilang sedikitpun?

Taman ini… taman yang ada tidak jauh dari rumahnya, adalah taman yang paling sering dia kunjungi ketika dia masih berumur 7 tahun. Taman yang hamper setiap hari dia kunjungi bersama namja manis yang bahkan sampai saat ini masih setia memonopoli hati dan pikirannya. Rumah namja manis itu berlawanan arah dengan rumahnya. Tapi sama, tidak jauh. Hanya harus melewati beberapa rumah dan sampai di rumahnya yang memang tidak pernah jauh dari kata mewah.

Yesung kembali berjalan meysuri taman dan kemudian berhenti tidak jauh dari sebuah pohon maple tua. Tempat favoritenya dengan namja manis itu. Mereka selalu berpiknik disana. Dibawah poho maple yang rindang saat musim semi. Musim yang disukai namja manisnya. Tapi sayang, dia lebih suka musim gugur.

**Flashback **

Dua namja kecil beda umur itu tengah duduk sambil menikmati bento –bekal piknik yang dibawa namja manis itu- di bawah sebuah pohon maple. Namja manis itu tampak begitu menikmati suasana. Beda dengan namja yang satu lagi yang tampak biasa saja.

'hyung tahu, aku suka sekali musim semi'ujar namja manis dengan senyum indah terukir di bibirnya

'kenapa? Hyung lebih suka musim gugur dari pada musim semi'

'karena musim semi itu indah hyung. Semuanya bersemi saat musim semi. Banyak bunga yang mekar saat musim semi.'

'menurut Hyung, musim gugur juga lebih indah daripada musim semi. Meskipun banyak daun yang gugur, tapi mereka tetap terlihat indah. Malah semakin indah. Lihatlah pohon maple ini nanti saat musim gugur. Daunnya yang berserakan di tanah malah memperindah pemandangan.'

'baiklah. Tapi aku tetap suka musim semi. Apapun yang terjadi, aku lebih suka musim semi'akhirnya namja manis itu mengalah

'apa itu berarti kau membenci musim gugur?'tanya namja satunya dengan nada sedikit kecewa disana. Namja manis itu sontak membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam dan menoleh kearah namja yang lebih tua 3 tahun darinya.

'tentu saja tidak. Tapi menurutku, musim gugur itu adalah awal sebuah perpisahan. Dan aku tidak suka perpisahan. Tapi meskipu begitu, bukan berarti semuanya jadi berakhir. Meskipun setelah musim gugur, musim dingin datang, tapi setelah itu akan ada lagi musim semi. Musim yang akan menumbuhkan kembali semua yang baru saja hilang saat musim gugur dan musim dingin. Lalu keindahan itu akan terlihat lagi. Dan seterusnya. Meskipun musim gugur menghilangkan semua, tapi musim semi akan mengembalikannya lagi. Benar kan?'jawabnya dengan senyum manis an polos terukir di bibirnya.

Setelah berucap sedemikian panjang, namja yang masih berusia 4 tahun itu melanjutkan acara makan bentonya sambil melihat beberapa ekor kupu-kupu yang terbang di depannya. Yesung, namja yang satunya, terlihat memikirkan kata-kata namja manis di sampingnya. Senyum terukir dan dia ikut makan kembali bersama namja di sampingnya.

**Flashback off**

"musim semi ya?" gumamnya smabil menengadahkan kepalanya. Menatap langit daerah perbukitan di pinggiran kota Seoul.

Matahari bersinar cerah hari ini. Masih baru memasuki musim semi. Udara belum begitu hangat. Tapi sudah tidak sedingin beberapa hari yang lalu.

"kau akan membuatnya indah kembali kan, baby?"ucapnya pelan pada angin.

Entah berapa lama Yesung memejamkan matanya. Tapi saat dirinya membuka mata, seseorang tampak uduk dengan sebuah kotak bekal di tangannya. Yesung menajaman penglihatannya. Seperti orang yang ada di café kemarin. Pikirnya. Yesung memperhatikan dengan seksama setiap apa yang dilakukan namja itu.

Mulai dari membuka kotak bekal, membuka sumpit,memasukkan bento ke dalam mulutnya, saat namja itu mengunyah, bahkan hingga menelannya. Yesung terus memperhatika ekspresi namja itu. Terasa begitu familiar.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikan, namja manis itu menoleh dan mendapati Yesung berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Dilemparnya senyum sopan yang begitu manis kea rah Yesung yang dibalas dengan senyum pula oleh Yesung. Setelah itu namja manis itu kembali sibuk dengan bentonya dan Yesung memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan taman karena dirinya harus segera ke Mobbit dan melihat mobilnya yang dlaam masa perbaikan.

"Baby…."gumamnya pelan. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Yesung masih menyempatkan diri untuk melihat lagi namja yang terlihat begitu menikmati bekalnya.

"seandainya itu kau, Baby."ucapnya pelan dan penuh harapan.

Sedangkan disana, namja manis itu –Ryeowook- menoleh kea rah Yesung yang berjalan menuju mobilnya.

"Hyungie…."Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya sesaat sebelum melanjutkan, "seandainya itu kau, Hyungie." Dan setetes Kristal bening jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"bogoshippeo"

**T.B.C**

**Balasan review:**

**Paprikapumpkin**: hehe~ silakan ditunggu yah. Pasti sudah bisa nebak kan? Gag berbelit-belit kok –kayaknya-. Cereitanya disakiti, dikhianati, ditinggal menikah? Gag tau yang mana aja nanti jadinya. Kkkk~ tenang aja. Bukan crack pair kok. Ini official pair. Ichi juga kurang suka sama crack pai. Tapi kalo kepepet yam au imana lagi? *digetok* dan disini juga Ichi kasih Kyumin. Jadi gag perlu nyut-nyutan oke.

**MinNy Ming**: whoaa~~~ makasih ya udah mau baca dan review. Ini juga udah semangat –gag yakin juga tapi-. Hehe~

**Ryeo rye ryeong:** iyakah? Kekeke~ tapi kayaknya gag sebegitu menarik ya? Ckckckc.

**Kayaknya gag menarik yah? *sigh* sebenernya gag pede mau publish chap ini. Takutnya nanti kayak kemarin. Tapi gpp. Kalo setelah ini tetep sedikit yang review, di stop aja ya.**

**Masih belum kelihatan bagian mana yang bayak rasa. Baru awalnya aja ini.**

**Makasih yang kemarin udah sempetin baca dan kasih review. Meski sedikit tapi itu udah bikin saya seneng banget. *bow***

**No bash! **

**Mind to RnR?**


	3. Chapter 2

Memories

Cast:

Kim Ryeowook

Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

Others

Disclaimer: all characters belong to GOD. But this story is mine. And forever mine^^. Jika ada kesamaan nama itu memang disengaja –tapi Cuma minjem kok^^-.

Genre: family, hurt/comfort (mungkin)

Rate: T

Warning: YAOI, Sho-ai, B x B, BoysLove., OOC, typo(s) bertebaran, ide pasaran –setidaknya jalan ceritanya 'sedikit' berbeda- dan gaje. Cerita mungkin gak sesuai judul dan plotnya gak jelas ada atau gak.

DLDR! No bash!

Happy Reading^^

Ryeowook duduk perlahan di sofa sebelah ummanya duduk. Matanya menatap lurus pada benda persegi datar di depannya. Namun lagi. Pikirannya tidak ada bersamanya. Saat itu rumah sedang sepi. Abeoji-nya masih belum pulang. Perkerjaannya kadang menuntutnya untuk lebih banyak di kantor daripada di rumah. Kim Kibum, namja dingin itu lebih memilih bergumul dengan bukunya di dalam kamar sebelum akhirya keluar saat jam makan malam tiba. Kim Minki, adiknya yang paling kecil yang berumur 8 tahun, hasil dari umma dan abeoji barunya, sedang belajar di kamarnya. Dan disnilah Ryeowook sekarang. Duduk berdampingan dengan sang umma tanpa ada kata yang keluar dari mulut masing-masing.

Ryeowook memilih diam dengan pikirannya sedangkan ummanya lebih memilih untuk serius menonton infotainment di depannya. Pikiran Ryeowook masih melayang ketika ummanya akhirnya buka suara.

"ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?"Tanya umma Ryeowook –Kim Heechul- tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar datar yang tengah menampilkan acara fashion show. Ryeowook sedikit kaget namun akhirnya menjawab "ya" dengan datar.

"apa?"masih belum mengalihkan perhatian pada putra pertamanya.

"appa dimana?"Tanya Ryeowook to the point.

Dan entah memang tidak 2menangkap siapa yang Ryeowook maksud atau sengaja,Heechul menjawab dengan santai."bukankah dia sudah bilang kalau dia lembur hari ini, Ryeowookkie?" tak lupa senyum manis terukir dibibirnya.

Ryeowook mendengus. Dia tahu kalau sebenarnya ummanya tahu siapa yang Ryeowook maksud. Dan Ryeowook tahu kalau ummanya sengaja menjawab seperti itu.

"kau tahu siapa yang kumaksud, Umma"ucap Ryeowook datar.

Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya dari televise menuju putra sulungnya yang masih belum melupakan sosok yang tidak ingin diingatnya seumur hidup.

"dan kau tahu pasti jawaban apa yang akan kuberikan, Kim Ryeowook"balas Heecul penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

Ryeowook mendecih pelan dan senyum sinis namun tipis terukir di bibir kissable miiknya. Tidak ada ekspresi kaget apalagi terkejut melikhat ekspresi Ryeowook. Heechul sudah terbiasa melihat hal seperti itu.

"dan kau juga tahu pasti apa balasanku Umma. Hanya katakan dimana namja itu sekarang adan aku akan berhenti bertanya tentangnya."

"semakin sering kau menanyakannya, semakin malas aku menjawabnya Kim Ryeowook."

"dan semakin kau malas menjawabnya, maka aku akan semakin bersemangat menanyakannya, Umma. Cukup jawab yang sebenarnya dan setelah itu aku akan benar-benar berhenti bertanya. Aku pergi"

Ryeowook segera menyambar kunci AM Vanquish-nya dan pergi dari tempat yang sama sekali tidak membuatnya nyaman. Meninggalkan Heechul yang menunjukkan ekspresi tak tertebak.

Yesung menuju counter di dapur apartemennya. Mengambil gelas ramping dengan kaki panjang kemudian menuangkan cairan Montana dari Sauvignon Blanc kedalam gelas. Diputar perlahan hingga cairan di dalamnya berputar seolah diaduk, menghirup pelan aromanya kemudian meneguk isinya perlahan.

Yesung berjalan perlahan menuju ruang tengah apartemennya dan menuju sebuah gramophone yang terletak tidak jauh dari sofa dan televisenya. Yesung membuka pintu tepat dibawah gramophone itu dan mencari sebuah piringan hitam diantara tumpukan piringan hitam koleksinya. Alunan music dari Ludwig van Beethoven terdengar setelah Yesung meletakkan piringan hitam di tempatnya. Yesung perlahan namun pasti melangkah menuju jendela apartemennya. Dari sana, Yesung bisa melihat bagaimana keadaan jalanan Seoul malam hari.

Hari ini Yesung memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemennya. Pikirannya tiba-tiba terus terusik dengan hal yang sama. Namja manis-nya. Baby-nya. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Dimana namja manis itu? Yesung merindukan namja itu.

"bogoshippeo, baby. Kau dimana sekarang?" ucapnya pada udara di sekelilingnya. Diteguknya sekali lagi cairan Montana yang masih tersisa di gelasnya.

Diraihnya ponsel yang tergeletak di meja dan menghubungi seseorang.

"kau dimana Kyu?" Tanya Yesung sambil menguk kembali Montana-nya yang tinggal sedikit.

'di Bareknuckle Bar Hyung. Wae?'

"baiklah. Aku akan kesana sekarang." Yesung bersiap dengan jaket kulit dan kunci AM DBS-nya.

'baiklah.'

"bersama siapa kau disana?" Tanya Yesung sambil berjalan keluar apartemen dan mengunci pintu kemudian perjalan menuju basement.

'ada Hyungdeul disini. Dan juga Bunny Ming-ku. Hahaha'

"ck. Baiklah. Aku akan tiba disana dalam waktu 30 menit." Yesung memutuskan sambungan telephon dan melajukan mobilnya menuju Bareknuckle Bar.

Mobil Yesung melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Menyelip diantara mobil yang dianggapnya mengganggu perjalanannya. Menambah laju mobil ketika rambu lalu lintas akan berganti warna dan sedikit mengurangi kemudian melaju lagi hingga tepat dengan waktu yang dikatakan Yesung, namja itu sudah berada di halaman parkir gedung dimana Bar yang terbilang mewah itu berada.

Bukan hanya Bar sebenarnya. Bangunan dengan susunan 5 lantai itu berisi café di lantai satu, Bareknuckle Café. Bareknuckle Restaurant di lantai 2. Bareknuckle Family Karaoke di lantai 3. Bareknuckle Bar di lantai 4. Dan di lantai terakhir adalah sebuah Studio Musik yang juga milik Bareknuckle. Yesung menatap bangunan mewah di depannya. Memang bukan kali ini dia datang ke tempat sejenis ini. Biasanya dia akan pergi ke Mirotic Club bersama yang lain. Tapi hari ini, suatu yang mengejutkan terjadi. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun mau pergi ke tempat seperti ini. Oke. Memang bukan hanya magnae evil itu yang ada disini. Yesung yakin semua namja untouchable juga ada disini. Tapi kenapa?

Satu yang jadi pertanyaan Yesung. Apa mereka baru saja kemasukan setan? Ck. Sudahlah. Toh dia tinggal masuk dan menikmati minuman disana.

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift dan menekan angka 4 untuk menuju Bareknuckle Bar itu. Pintu lift terbuka dan Yesung keluar. Kakinya melangkah ringan menuju pintu masuk Bar. Lorong panjang itu terlihat sepi. Tidak ada suara apapun disana. Tentu saja. Semua yang ada disini kedap suara, kau tau. Yesung melangkah masuk setelah melewati bagian pemeriksaan. Matanya menatap liar ke seluruh penjuru Bar yang ternyata begitu berbeda dengan diluar. Di dalam sini begitu ramai dan bising. Music mengalun dan ruangan yang Yesung yakin tidak bisa hanya dibilang luas itu terlihat sempit. Penuh sesak dengan orang-orang yang bertebaran diseluruh penjuru ruangan.

Mata Yesung berhenti pada counter bar. Yesung dan beberapa orang ada disana. Yesung menghampiri teman-temannya dan mengernyit bingung saat tidak mendapati Siwon dan juga Minho disana.

"dimana duo Choi?"Tanya Yesung membuat semua mata menoleh padanya.

"eoh? Kau sudah datang Hyung?" jawab Kyuhyun yang tidak nyambung.

"ck. Bukankah sudah kukatakan aku akan tiba disana dalam 30 menit?"balas Yesung.

"dimana duo Choi?"ulang Yesung.

"mereka ada jadwal kencan jadi tidak bisa ikut. Lagi pula akan berbahaya kalau Minho ikut. Namja-nya kan masih Senior High School tingkat akhir. Malam ini ada pemeriksaan bukan?" jawab Yunho.

"lalu Siwon?"

"namja-nya Siwon tidak suka Bar. Dia lebih suka Café. Mungkin mereka ada di café bawah? Atau Song Zio Café? Entahlah"kali ini Donghae menjawab.

"kau ingin minum apa Hyung?"tawar Kyuhyun

"bisa aku minta White Wine?"

"kau tidak ingin mencoba Cocktail Hyung?"kali ini Sungmin menawarkan pada Hyung namjachingu-nya. Meki tidak terlalu akrab, tapi mereka pernah beberpa kali bertemu.

"apa ada rekomendasi untukku, Sungmin-ssi?"balas Yesung

"tentu. Dan, cukup Sungmin, oke?"setelah berkata seperti itu, Sungmin memanggil seseorang. Padahal disana sudah ada bartender-nya.

"bisa kau panggilkan Wookie?"Tanya Sungmi pada bartender itu.

"baik"

Sesaat kemudian, seorang namja manis bak yeoja –ingat tingginya yang tidak menjulang dan tubuhnya yang ramping- datang dengan senyum manis terpatri di bibirnya.

"kenapa Hyung?"suaranya terdengar lembut di telinga Yesung meski kenyataannya namja manis itu bersuara tenor yang –ehem- cempreng. Ck. Kau gila Kim yesung.

"bisa kau buatkan cocktail untuknya, Wookie?"Tanya Sungin sambil menunjuk Yesung.

"tentu. Mau apa?"Tanya Ryeowook

"yang jelas jangan kau buatkan Pisco Sour terlebih Tom & Jerry kesukaanmu itu Kim Ryeowook."desis Sungmin yang disambut tawa oleh Ryeowook.

'manis'inner Yesung saat melihat Ryeowook tertawa.

"jadi? Kurasa White Russian tidak buruk. Bagaimana eum…"

"Yesung"potong Yesung

"ne, Yesung-ssi. Jadi bagaimana? Mau mencoba White Russian-ku?"Tanya Ryeowook sambil terkekeh kecil.

"tentu, Ryeowook-ssi"dan dengan itu, Ryeowook dengan lihai membuat minuman untuk Yesung.

Yesung berpikir, 'apa namja ini bekerja sebagai bartender disini?'

"dia ini pemilik tempat ini,Hyung."ucap Sungmin seolah bisa membaca pikiran Yesung. Seketika itu, Yesung berfikir, 'apa amjachingu Kyuhyun ini seorang mind reader?'

"dan aku juga buka seorang mind reader Hyung"lanjut Sungmin diiringi kikikan dari yang lain. Yesung memutar bola matanya. Ck. Apa-apaan ini? Inner Yesung.

Yesung memperhatikan Ryeowook dengan seksama. Ah! bukankah dia namja yang waktu itu? Pikir Yesung. Ah. Yesungie. Kenapa kau begitu lama menyadarinya?

Sungmin berjalan perlahan memasuki kamar dongsaengnya. Dilihatnya sang dongsaeng tengah mengerjakan tugas –atau mungkin tidak karena laptop yang tertutup oleh badan mereka, membuat apa yang tengah mereka kerjakan tidak tampak dari tempat Sungmin- dengan temannya yang merupakan adik dari Jongwoon. Dibukanya perlahan pintu yang tidak tertutup sempurna itu dan melangkah masuk dengan pelan. Setelah tepat berada di belakang kedua namja yang sepertinya tidak begitu memperhatikan sekitar, Sungmin, dengan seringai mengerikan yang ia pelajari dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin berteriak tepat diantara kedua namja yang tengah asik itu. Membuat kedua namja itu sontak ikut berteriak dan segera menjauh dari tempat mereka duduk. Sungmin tertawa hingga merasakan perutnya sakit akibat terlalu banyak tertawa.

Kedua namja itu, Sungjin dan Jongjin, melemparkan death glare terbaik mereka untuk Sungmin yang malah dibalas dengan senyum tanpa dosa Sungmin.

"yak Hyung! Kau mau membuat kami mati kena serangan jantung hah?!"Sungjin bersungut marah sedangkan Jongjin masik sibuk mengatur nafasnya sambil menatap Sungmin marah. Bagaimana tidak. Mereka sedang asik menonton film yang sedang berada dalam keadaan yang begitu tegang kemudian kau dikagetkan dengan suara teriakan nyaring membahana tepat disamping telingamu. Hell no! demi Spongebob yang suka berteriak di depan rumah Squidward, mereka tidak ingin melempar Sungmin dari lantai dua kamar Sungjin.

"hehehe~ mianhae."cengir Sungmin

"ada apa?"Tanya Sungjin ketus

"iya. Kenapa Hyung kemari dan mengagetkan kami?"Jongjin ikut bertanya. Nafasnya sudah mulai beraturan sekarang.

"ani. Hyung hanya ingin tahu apa yang kalian kerjakan sampai tiadk memperhatikan Hyung masuk. Ckckck.. Ternyata kalian bukannya mengerjakan tugas tapi malah mennton film eoh? Aigoo~ bagaimana kalau Umma sampai tahua apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya Sungmin iseng

"ck. Aku tahu Hyung tidak akan mengadukan kami."tantang Sungjin

"bagaimana kalau aku serius kali ini?"balas Sungmin

"coba saja"

"baiklah. Umm—"

Belum selesai Sungmin memanggil ummanya, Jongjin dengan cepat membungkam mulut Sungmin dan member isyarat untuk diam.

"isshhh Hyung. Kau benar-benar tega mengadukan kami?"

"hahaha~tentu saja tidak"jawab Sungmin steela Jongjin dengan baik hatinya melapskan bekapannya pada mulut Sungmin.

"huufff… untung saja. Tolong jangan adukan pada umma Lee ne, Hyung. Aku bisa tidak diizinkan keluar oleh Umma kalau sampai umma tahu. Huee~~ bagaimana nasibku nanti kalau tidak bisa kemari lagi? Aku pasti akan sangat susah tidur karena tidak bisa melihat Sungjin sebelum aku tidur. Dan akan lebih parah kalau sampai aku tidak bisa mendengar suara Sungjin lagi nanti. Hueee~~"ujar Jongjin mendramatisir. Sungmin dan Sungjin hanya bengong melihat reaksi Jongjin yang sungguh terlalu mendramatisir keadaan.

"yak Kim Jongjin! Kau berlebihan babo!"sungut Sungjin

"sudahlah. Aku hanya ingin berpesan padamu Sungjin-ah. aku akan pergi ke rumah Ryeowook. Mungkin juga aku akan menginap disana nanti. Tolong katakana pada umma atau appa jika mereka menanyakanku nanti. Oke" dan setelah berkata demikian, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari siapapun, Sungmin melesat pergi dengan Bugatti Veyron 16.4-nya.

"aish~ hyung macam apa itu? Aku bahkan belum sempta meng-iya-kan tapi dia sudah melesat pergi lebih dulu seperti itu? Ckckck"

"sudahlah. Mungkin Sungmin Hyung memang sedang terburu-buru. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan menontonnya?"

"eum~ sepertinya aku sudah tidak berminat lagi untuk menonton flm. Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan permainan yang seru?"tawar Sungjin dengan senyum manis yang ehem 'sedikit' mengudang aura tidak mengenakkan untuk Jongjin.

"baiklah. Permainan apa itu?"

"mudah saja. Kita main kartu. Bagaimana?"

"tidak sulit. Lalu apa hukuman bagi yang kalah?"

"kkeke~ mudah juga. Yang kalah harus berdandan ala yeoja. Ah! aku akan mengambil peralatan make up umma. Oke. Tunggu disini." Sungjin segera pergi dengan seringai tipis yang juga sudah lama dipelajarinya dari yuhyun. Oh Kyu, kau member pegaruh yang tidak baik untuk namja-namja polos ini.

Sedangkan Jongjin? Jongjin masih setia dengan reaksinya. Keringat dingin perlahan mulai muncul di dahinya.

"ya tuhan. Aku kenapa meng-iya-kan saja ajakannya tadi? Aku kan tidak pandai bermain kartu. Dan what the? Apa Sungjin sengaja? Bukannya yang kalah biasanya hanya harus mentraktir makan di kantin selama tiga hari? Kenapa ini berbeda? Hueee~~ umma.. tolong aku" ratap Jongjin.

Sungmin mngendarai Bugatti Veyron 16.4-nya degan kecepatan sedang. Sesekali mulutnya ikut menyenandungkan alunan music yang terdengar dari kaset yang diputarnya. Kepalanya sesekali ikut bergerak dan senyum terukir manis di bibirnya. Sebuah dering ponsel terpaksa mengecilkan volume suara dari playernya. Sebuah senum yang amat manis terukir lagi disana.

"yeoboseyo"

'Hyung. Kau dimana?'

"alu sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Ryeowook, Kyu. Wae?" Tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang merupakan orang yang saat ini tersambung via telepon dengannya.

'aaaa~ baiklah. Tadinya aku mau mengajakmu makan malam, Hyung. Tapi tak apa. Aku akan pergi dengan Yesung Hyung'

"mianhae Kyu. Aku ada sedikit urusan dengan Ryeowook. Besok akan kutemani kau makan malam, ne?"hibur Sungmin. Dia tahu Kyuhyun pasti merasa kecewa karena Sungmin tidak bisa menemaninya makan malam sekarang. Tapi apa yang akan dikatakan Ryeowook juga penting. Ini menyangkut tentang dongsaeng manisnya yang begitu dia sayangi sama seperti dia menyayangi Sungjin.

'ne Hyung. Gwaenchanha. Baiklah. Hati-hatilah dijalan, Hyung. Jangan pulang terlalu malam'pesan Kyuhyun

"ani, Kyu. Mungkin aku akan menginap di tempat Ryeowook mala mini."balas Sungmin.

'baiklah. Hati-hati, ne. saranghae, Hyung'

"ne. nado saranghae, Kyu" dan sambungn telepon pun terputus.

Sungmin menghela nafas sejenak dan menambah laju mobilnya untuk segera sampai di rumah Ryeowook.

Drrtt ddrrrtt drrtt

Ponsel Sungmin bergetar lagi. Sungmin meliriknya dan kemudian menjawab panggilan itu.

"ya Wookie-ah. aku sedang di jalan" sahut Sungmin langsung

'ne, Hyung. Aku tahu. Apa kau sudah jauh dari rumahmu?'tanya suara diberang sana. Ryeowook.

"eumm~~ belum terlalu jauh. Kenapa Wookie-ah?"

'bisakah kau dating ke rumahku saja? Aku sedang malas di rumah. Umma sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk namjachingu Kibum dan appa juga pasti akan pulang cepat.'

"ah. baiklah. Aku masih belum setengah jalan. Apa kau sudah sampai di rumahmu?"Tanya Sungmin sambil merubah jalur mobilnya menuju sebuah perbukitan yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tengah kota.

'ani. Aku juga masih di jalan. Sebentar lagi aku sampai. Ah. apa kau sudah makan malam? Aku aka menyiapkan makan malam untukmu sambil menunggumu.'

"bukan ide yang buruk. Kebetulan aku juga memang belum makan malam"

'baiklah. Kau hati-hati di jalan Hyung. Tidak perlu terlalu ngebut dengan mobil sport-mu itu.'

"hahaha.. arra.. arra. Kau ini cerewet sekali. Kau juga hati-hati, ne" balas Sungmin kemudian meletakkan kembali ponselnya pada kursi penumpang yang kosong di sampingnya.

**Kyuhyun PoV**

Aish. Kenapa aku tidak menghubungi Sungmin Hyung sejak siang. Coba saja aku menghubunginya sejak siang tadi. Pasti aku tidak akan terjebak dengan Hyung pecinta kura-kura yang dingin ini. Lihatlah. Aigoo~~ kenapa dia selalu bersikap seperti ini jika diluar rumah?

Ck. Sungguh berbeda jauh dengan di rumah. Dia bisa menjadi orang yang begitu aneh kalau dirumah dan hanya denganku. Ingat. Dia akan menjadi aneh hanya denganku. Tidak bahkan dengan teman-teman kami. Tapi kenapa harus? Ah! bukankah dia memang harus seperti itu? Kalau tidak, mungkin dia hanya akan di cap aneh orang-orang di kampus.

Aku memperhatikan Hyungku yang masih stay cool menikmati makan malamnya tanpa peduli pada tatapan yang kulemparkan apalagi yeoja-yeoja yang menatapnya genit. Yesung Hyung meraih gelas wine yang ada di depannya dan meneguknya dengan elegan. Sedangkan aku hanya menatap malas pada menu makan malamku.

Aaah~~ sungguh malam yang sial.

**Kyuhyun PoV End**

Sungmin memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di sebelah AM Vanquish Ryeowook yang terparkir rapi di halaman depan rumahnya yang tidak besar. Berbeda jauh dengan rumah kedua orang tuanya. Rumah yang dibeli oleh Ryeowook beberapa bulan yang lalu itu tampak sederhana. Dengan sebuah taman kecil dihalamannya dan beberapa pohon yang cukup besar untuk menaungi siapa saja yang ingin bersantai disana.

Sebuah rumah sederhana yang berada di daerah perbukitan di pinggiran kota Seoul itu terletak tidak jauh dari sebuah panti asuhan yang juga sering dikunjungi oleh Ryeowook. Meski rumah sederhana itu berpagar, namun tetap saja di wilayah itu bukan wilayah seperti di kota. Rumah tetap berjejer dengan jarak yang tidak jauh antara rumah satu dengan rumah yang lain. Menciptakan kesan hangat disana.

Sungmin mengintip ke dalam garasi mobil Ryeowook. Disana terparkir rapi AM Virage Dragon 88 milik Ryeowook. Setelah puas menatap rumah Ryeowook yang tampak biasa dan sederhana dari luar, Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya masuk, melepas sepatu dan memakai sandal rumah berwarna pink dengan aksen kelinci yang sudah pasti dibeli Ryeowook untuknya.

Sungmin tersenyum menatap rumah yang sudah tidak assing namun tetap mampu memukau dirinya. Mungkin memang tampak biasa dan sederhana dari luar. Namun berbeda dengan tampilan luarnya. Bagian dalam rumah kecil ini Nampak begitu mewah. Ketika memasuki ruang tamu yang juga merupakan ruaang santai, Sugmin masih bisa melihat photonya yang berada dalam sebuah pigura mewah bersama Ryeowook. Sofa hitam simple dengan bantalan sofa berwarna putih menunggu untuk diduduki. Sebuah televise flat yang tidak terlalu besar menyala menayangkan acara music.

Sungmin menoleh ke kiri dan mendapati Ryeowook tengah menata hasil masakannya di meja makan yang bersatu dengan dapur. Tidak ada sekat antara tempat Sungmin duduk dengan dapur Ryeowook.

"eoh? Kau sudah datang Hyung? Sebentar. Aku akan segera menyelesaikannya." Sapa Ryeowook. Sungmin tersenyum dan membiarkan Ryeowook melanjutkan kegiatannya. Kali ini Sungmin sedang tidak ingin membantu Ryeowook. Dia masih ingin menikmati suasana rumah Ryeowook yang hangat.

Sungmin menengok ke atas. Daerah Ryeowook. Ruangan yang tanpa sekat itu terlihat oleh mata Sungmin. Sungmin melangkah menyusuri anak-anak tangga yang tidak sebanyak di rumahnya atau rumah Ryeowook. Mengarahkan pandangannya ke kiri begitu sampai pada anak tangga paling atas dan melangkah perlahan kesana.

Tepat di bagian paling pinggir, menempel dengan pagar pembatas, sebuah meja belajar lengkap dengan perangkat computer keluaran terbaru dan beberapa buku tersebar di atas meja. Sungmin menarik kursi belajar Ryeowook dan menengok dongsaengnya yang kebetulan juga menatap ke asrahnya dan melempar senyum sebelum melanjytkan kegiatannya. Sungmin kembali memperhatikan kamar yang well, tidak terlalu besar jika disbanding kamar di rumah orang tua mereka.

Subuah potret ukuran jumbo milik Ryeowook tertempel semurna di dinding tepat bagian atas tempat tidur Ryeowook dengan sebuah meja nakas di samping kirinya. Sebelah kanan tempat tidur Ryeowook ada sebuah meja rias kecil yang berisi beberapa barang milik Ryeowook dan sebelah kanan lagi terdapat sebuah lemari pakaian yang berukuran sedang namun terkesan sederhana dan elegan dalam waktu bersamaan.

Sungmin tertawa kecil saat menangkap kembali bed single milik Ryeowook. Sprai motif Winnie the Pooh berwarna ungu muda –dimana seharusnya Pooh identik dengan warna kuning- lengkap dengan selimut tebal dan bantal dengan cover yang bermotif sama. Lalu sebuah boneka Winnie the Pooh yang diletakkan di depan bantal bersama sebuah boneka Jerapah yang dipanggil Kiki oleh Ryeowook. Sungmin berpikir, punya berapa kepribadian namja manis itu? Dia bisa menjadi begitu dingin jika diluar. Lalu begitu acuh dalam keluarganya. Tidak peduli sekitar jika tidak berminat. Namun begitu hangat saat sedang bersama dirinya atau orang yang membuatnya nyaman. Sungmin menggeleng dan beranjak dari duduknya, mengembalikan kursi ke tempat semula dan menuju sisi lain di lantai atas. Seberang kamar Ryeowook.

Sebuah rak buku yang sudah tidak memiliki celah itu menempel rapat dengan dinding rumah Ryeowook. Sebuah meja dengan kursi single terletak dipojok yang menghadap kamar Ryeowook. Sungmin menangkap sebuah benda asing yang baru dilihatnya. Sebuah buffet kecil terletak tepat disamping rak buku di pojok pagar belakang meja yang diperkirakan Sungmin dipakai Ryeowook untuk membaca buku. Sungmin menghampiri dan membuka buffet kecil itu. Matanya melotot tak percaya mendapati –masih- beberapa buku terbungkus rapi di dalamnya dan sebuah kotak model lama yang tergembok. Sungmin mengira-ngira apa isinya. Diangkatnya kotak kuno yang menarik perhatiannya dan mengocoknya pelan. Tidak ada punyi apapun. Apa mungkin kosong? Tapi kenapa berat? Pikir Sungmin.

Sungmin mengembalikan kotak itu pada tempatnya dan berbalik, namun dia dikejutkan dengan sang pemilik rumah yang tersenyum begitu manis padanya.

"sudah selesai mengamati rumahku? Kau membuat makan malam kita hamper dingin Hyung. Ayo cepat sebelum benar-benar dingin."ajak Ryeowook diikuti Sungmin yang berjalan mengekor menuruni anak-anak tangga.

"apa isi kotak itu Wook-ah?" Tanya Sungmin disela makan mereka. Ryeowook terdiam sejenak dan tersenyum masam

"barang-barang yang mungkin akan kubutuhkan nanti."

Sungmin hanya bisa ber-oh ria. Bukan tidak penasaran. Namun melihat ekspresi Ryeowook yang…entahlah. Sungmin sendiri tidak berni menerka-nerka perasaan namja mungil nan manis yang tidak bisa ditebak itu

"kau ingin melihatnya? Aku akan menunjukkan padamu setelah makan malam"ucap Ryeowook seolah tahu pikiran Sungmin.

"kau mirip mind reader Wookie-ah" canda Sungmin

Ryeowook megambil kotak yang sebelumnya membuat Sungmin penasaran. Emnentengnya dengan sayang menuju tempat tidurnya yang telah ada Sungmin disana. Ryeowook duduk bersila di atas tempat tidurnya berhadapan dengan Sungmin dan membuka kotak setelah membuka kunci dari gemboknya.

Sungmin mengernyit bingung dan tak percaya sekaligus.

'pantas tidak bersuara saat kukocok tadi. Ternyata isinya penuh begini'pikir Sungmin. Ryeowook terkekeh melihat ekspresi Sungmin.

"sudahlah. Jangan terlalu sibuk denga pikiranmu itu. Bukankah kau tadi penasaran?"

Sungmin meraih sebuah album photo yang berada paling atas dan membukanya

"dia siapa Wook-ah?"tunjuk Sungmin pada seorang namja yang tenggah merangkul bahu Ryeowook dan tersenyum dengan begitu tampan sedangkan Ryeowook malah mem-pout-kan bibir mungilnya. Ekspresi Ryeowook sedikit berubah. Sungmin tahu itu tapi Ryeowook masih bertahan memasang wajah santainya.

"ah itu? Namja itu yang selalu bermain denganku dulu saat aku masih di Incheon. Dia tampan kan?"ujar Ryeowook sambil mencoba menghibur dirinya yang merasa kosong.

Sungmin yang merasa tak enak hati memutuskan untuk mengambil album photo yang lain. Namun seperti mendapat kejutan di siang bolong, Sungmin menatap tak percaya pada gambar dalam photo di tangannya dan Ryeowook bergantian. Ryeowook tersenyum miris.

"ne. dia appa. Appa-ku. Aku sengaja mencari album lama itu di rumah halbeoji di Incheon beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku takut akan semakin kehilangan bayangannya jika tdiak menyimpan album itu."ujar Ryeowook dengan tatapan menerawang.

"tapi Wook-ah, bukankah—"

"ne. dan aku sama sekali tidak percaya dengan perkataan Umma. Aku harus bertemu dengan akan menunggu appa dating lagi padaku dan memelukku lagi seperti dulu."

"tapi Wook-ah. dia sudah meninggalkanmu. Meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya sebagai appamu dan bahkan aku rasa dia juga sudah meninggalkan kenangannya bersamamu."ucap Sungmin membuat Ryeowook menatapnya marah

"dia tetap appa-ku Hyung!"seru Ryeowook kesal penuh emosi

"TAPI DIA PERNAH HAMPIR MEMBUNUHMU KIM RYEOWOOK!"

**T.B.C**

Rasanya makin hari makin buruk. Gag dapat kah feel-nya? Mian. Agak sedikit maksain sih. Gegara listrik mati dan gag ada kerjaan akhirnya lanjut ni ff dengan feel yang setengah setengah.*curcol*

Gimana ceritanya? Kurang bagus ya pasti? Ah. enaknya di kasih moment abalapn gag? Tadinya mau Ichi kasih. Tapi masih ragu. Dan saya sudah berusaha keras supaya ff ini jadi lebih bagus. Tapi maaf kalo jadinya massih tetep gag bagus . Jangan lupa review ne ^_^

**Paprikapumpkin**: :D nanti Ichi bikini KyuMin moment deh biar tambah banyak bunganya ;). Iya. Kenapa couple itu selalu tersakiti ya? *Digetok* Ichi juga sedih banget waktu banyak crack pair. T.T mau tau hubungan Yewook itu apa? Udah tau kan…? Ada lah. Lihat aja di chap depan. Kkeke~ makasih yah udah bersedia buat review

**efa yewookyunjae shipper**: sebenernya Yesung gag punya maslaah apapun sama umma maupun keluarganya. Emang Yesung kayak punya masalah ya sama keluarganya? Makasih ya udah sempatin review

**Nana Kim**: Yesung kan emang babo *digiles clouds* kan memang Yesung juga lamban proses di otaknya *dirajam clouds* oke. Mereka memang dibikin gitu. Udah baca kan yang yesung di taman. Kan udah sekian tahun. Jadi wajar kalo mereka gag tau. Makasih review.a .

**Don't forget to review **

**No Bash!**


	4. Chapter 3

Memories

Cast: Kim Ryeowook

Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

Others

Disclaimer: all characters belong to GOD. But this story is mine. And forever mine^^. Jika ada kesamaan nama itu memang disengaja –tapi Cuma minjem kok^^-.

Genre: family, hurt/comfort (mungkin)

Rate: T

Warning: YAOI, Sho-ai, B x B, BoysLove., OOC, typo(s) bertebaran, ide pasaran –setidaknya jalan ceritanya 'sedikit' berbeda- dan gaje. Cerita mungkin gak sesuai judul dan plotnya gak jelas ada atau gak.

DLDR! No bash!

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah rumah yang begitu besar di daerag Daegu, sebuah keluarga kecil tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah rumah mereka. Televise menyala dengan tayangan berita yang sudah berlangsung lebih dari setengah jam yang lalu. Seorang namja yang masih belum tampak tua, duduk di sofa dengan memegang remote tv. Namun pandangannya sama sekali tidak terarah pada benda datar yang masih terus saja mengoceh. Pandangan namja itu terus terarah pada seorang namja cilik berusia sekitar 3 tahun yang tengan tengkurap dengan buku gambar di hadapanya sedangkan pensil di tangannya. Tak lupa juga beberapa batang pensil warna bertebaran disekitar tubuh kecilnya.

"apa yang sedang kau gambar chagi-ah?"Tanya seorang yeoja yang juga belum tampak tua. Masih begitu cantik dan terlihat anggun.

"eung~ aku mencoba menggambar umma, appa dan juga aku"jawab namja kecil itu tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari gambarnya.

"coba appa lihat"namja yang disebut appa itu mencondongkan badannya. Mencoba mengintip hasil gambar anaknya

"iiyaahhh~~ appa tidak boleh mengintip. Ukh~" ujar namja cilik yang ternyata begitu manis itu sambil memeluk hasil gambarnya dan mem-pout bibir tipisnya. Sang appa tergelak melihat tingkah putra satu-satunya itu.

"baiklah. Appa tidak akan mengintip..."sang appa terkekeh pelan.

"eoh? Umma sedang menggambar juga? Itu gambar apa umma?"tangannya menutup hasil gambarnya dan merangkak menuju Ummanya yang ada di seberang meja.

"aah~ ini gambar untuk design baju saying."sang Umma berkata tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tumpukan kertas dengan gambar fashion di depannya.

Diam-diam sang appa mengintip hasil kerja anaknya dan terkekeh geli melihat hasil gambar sang anak. Lumayan bagus untuk anak seusianya.

"ryeong-ah, sudah malam. Ryeong tidur sekarang ne?"ucap sang appa lembut yang dijawab anggukan dari namja manis yang dipanggil Ryeong itu.

"tapi appa temani Ryeong tidur ne"

"baiklah. Ayo"

.

.

.

"APA? Kau jangan bercanda Hyun Joong-ah!"

"ssttt... jangan keras-keras. Nanti Ryeong dengar. Dan aku sama sekali tidak bercanda Chullie-ah. Mianhae"

"bagaimana bias kau kenapa PHK eoh? Kau sudah bekerja dengan merekas bukan untuk waktu yang sebentar. Kau sudah bekerja disana bahkan sejak kau baru saja lulus sekolah Hun Joong-ah!"

"tapi itu kenyataannya Chullie-ah. Mianhae"

"ck. Kemasi barang kita. Kita pindah ke Incheon besok."

"tapi Chullia-eh—"

"Wae? Kau tidak mau? Mau kerja apa kau disini? Tidak mudah mencari pekerjaan disini. Kita bias mencari pekerjaan baru disana"  
"apa? Kita? Apa maksudmu?"

"tentu saja aku dank au. Aku akan mencari pekerjaan disana dank au juga carilah pekerjaan baru diasna. Aku rasa itu tidak akan sulit jika kita mencoba mencari pekerjaan disana"

"kau ingin bekerja? Lalu siapa yang akan mengurus Ryeong nanti? Kau jangan seenaknya Chullie!"

"Disana ada Umma dan Appa. Aku rasa mereka bias menjaga Ryeong untuk kita."

"itu akan merepotkan mereka Chullie!"  
"itu lebih baik dari pada kau menganggur. Sudahlah. Kalau kau tidak mau ikut pindah ke Incheon, aku akan pindah sendiri bersama Ryeong."

Setelah berkata demikian, Chullie atau Heechul, segera membaringkan tubuhnya dan menarik selimut sebatas dada. Meninggalkan Hyun Joong atau Kim Hyun Joong yang hanya bias terpaku di tempatnya. Tidak percaya. Bagaimana bias istrinya itu menentukan semuanya tanpa mau mendengar pendapatnya? Tinggal di rumah orang tua istrinya? Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya nanti? Apa tanggapan ayah dan ibu mertuanya nanti? Berbagai pertanyaan berdesakan di dalam otaknya. Namun taka da satu pun yang mampu membuatnya bias menemukan jawaban yang tepat untuk segala pertanyaannya.

.

.

.

.

"HALBEOJI... HALMEONI..."teriak namja manis yang saat ini tengah berlari menuju dua orang yang sudah cukup berumur dan melebarkan kedua tangannya bersiap menyambut pelukan untuknya. Sedangkan bumonimnya masih berjalan dengan begitu santai di belakangnya.

"aigoo~~ cucu nenek sudah besar eoh?"ucap yeoja berumur sambil mengacak rambut namja kecil itu gemas.

"masuklah dulu. Di luar dingin"ujar pria berumur yang mendapat anggukan dari yang lain.

.

.

"jadi kau kena PHK?"Tanya pria berumur yang ternyata adalah appa Chullie

"ne, abeoji. Mianhamnida"hyun Joong terlihat menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Begitu menyesal karena ikut terkena PHK. Tapi apa yang bias dia lakukan? Semua keputusan ada pada atasannya.

"baiklah. Cobalah untuk mencari pekerjaan lagi disini mulai besok. Aku rasa ada banyak peluang kerja disini."

"ne, abeoji"

"istirahatlah. Kau pasti lelah."

"ne, abeoji"

.

.

"apa? Suamimu kena PHK? Bagaimana bias? Bukankah dia sudah lama bekerja disana?"

"aish Umma. Jangan keras-keras. Iya. Dia bilang sedang ada pengurangan tenaga kerja dan dia salah satunya. Aku sendiri juga heran. Bagaimana mungkin perusahaan itu malah memecat pegawai yang sudah begitu lama bekerja pada mereka."

"lalu apa rencanamu?"

"aku?"Heechul sedikit tersenyum,"tentu saja aku akan menjalankan rencanaku Umma."

Alis Umma Heechul mengkerut. Bingung.

"aish Umma. Tentu saja aku akan mencari pekerjaan. Melanjutkan lagi mimpiku yang sempat tertunda saat menikah dan tinggal bersamanya dulu."

"kau mau bekerja lagi? Dimana?"

"aku sudah mengatur semuanya Umma. Aku akan kembali bekerja di perusahaan fashion. Kalau masih belum bias, aku akan coba bekerja di boutique. Kebetulan temanku ada yang punya boutique dan beberapa hari yang lalu dia menawariku untuk bekerja disana. Bukankah itu bagus Umma?"mata Heechul berbinar senang

"bagaimana dengan Hyun Joong? Apa dia setuju?"

"Hyun Joong? Entahlah. Yang pasti aku sudah mengatakan tentang ini semalam. Tapi dia tidak merespon lebih lanjut saat aku mencoba untuk tidur."

"terserah kau saja. Istirahatlah. Ini sudah malam. Kau pasti lelah."

"ne, umma."

.

.

.

"halmeoni dan halbeoji mau kemana? Boleh wookie ikut?" Tanya Ryeong atau biasa dipanggil Wookie saat melihat bumonim ummanya keluar dari rumah dan membawa tas yang sedikit besar.

"eoh? Halmeoni dan halbeoji mau ke kebun di atas bukit. Mungkin akan menginap disana. Jadi Wookie tidak boleh ikut ne. wookie belajar saja di rumah. Bukankah wookie ingin sekolah eoh?" balas sang kakek lembut. Mencoba memberi pengertian pada cucunya yang terkadang mudah sekali mengambek.

"tapi Wookie sendirian di rumah, halbeoji"ujar Wookie sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan meremas-remas kedua tangannya yang menyatu.

"kalau begitu Wookie harus mencoba mencari teman. Ah. Atau Wookie mau ke taman? Biasanya disana ada banyak anak yang mencari teman seperti Wookie" ujar kakek sambil mengelus surai coklat milik Wookie

"eoh? Benarkah? Dimana taman itu halbeoji? Wookie mau kesana."mata Wookie berbinar mendengar kata teman. Wookie memang bukan anak yang begitu mudah mencari teman. Sifatnya yang sedikit pemalu membuatnya sedikit sulit untuk mendapatkan seorang teman.

"kau tinggal jalan saja lurus ke depan sana. Lalu di persimpangan itu kau akan melihat taman kecil disana."tunjuk sang kakek.

Bagaimana mungkin anak masih berusia tidak lebih dari 3 tahun diizinkan berjalan sendirian di lingkukan barunya? Hey. Perlu kalian tahu. Ini bukan daerah metropolitan yang rawan dengan penculikan anak tau apa. Ini hanya sebuah desa yang begitu damai.. tidak sedikit anak-anak balita yang ebrmain disana. Dan Wookie bukan namja cilik manja yang bodoh. Namja ini begitu cerdas. Sehingga tidak perlu khawatir berlebihan karena dia bias menghafal jalan dengan mudah. Bahkan di lingkungan barunya sekalipun.

"ne, halbeoji. Wookie pergi dulu ne"Wookie berlari kecil dengan tangan melambai pada orang tua di belakangnya

.

.

.

"BAIKLAH! TERSERAH KAU SAJA! APAPUN SILAKAN KAU LAKUKAN! TAPI JANGAN PERNAH MENCOBA UNTUK MEMBAWA WOOKIE PERGI DARIKU" teriakan keras itu terdengar memenuhi setiap sudut rumah dua lantai itu. Tidak peduli pada seorang namja manis yang kini hanya mampu menggigiti kukunya karena tidak tahu apapun dan juga sedikit takut dengan suara teriakan yang menggema itu.

"TSK. APA KAU PIKIR WOOKIE MAU IKUT DENGAN IBU YANG TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB SEPERTIMU HAH?!"

"YAH! JAGA UCAPANMU KIM HYUN JOONG! WOOKIE ITU ANAKKU! AKU YANG MELAHIRKANNYA! JADI KAU TIDK PUNYA BERHAK UNTUK MEMBAWANYA PERGI DARIKU!"

"Baiklah! Terserah kau! Kita bisa lihat keputusan pengadilan nanti."

"u..umma... appa... k..kenapa kalian berteriak-teriak s...seperti itu?"matanya sudah tergenang oleh air mata. Jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang mendengar teriakan-teriakan itu. Namun dirinya masih tetap bertahan di depan pintu kamar bumonimnya. Bukannya tidak mau pergi. Tapi tidak bisa. Tubuhnya serasa terpaku untuk tetap berada disana.

"sudahlah. Kita lihat saja hasilnya nanti."Hyun Joong keluar dan segera menghampiri putra semata wayangnya dan menggedongnya. Hyun Joong bisa melihat mata merah putranya yang kini malah memandang kosong ke depan. Sepertinya suara teriakan mereka memberi pengaruh yang 'sedikit' tidak baik untuk putra mereka.

.

.

.

"Wookie-ah. Umma pergi dulu ne. nanti ketika Umma pulang, umma akan bawakan boneka kesukaan wookie. Ne."bujuk Heechul pada putranya yang kini tengah merajuk karena tidak ingin di tinggal Ummanya ke Seoul. Namun matanya seketika berbinar ketika mendengar penawaran dari sang Umma

"jinjja Umma? Yaksok? Umma tidak akan bohong kan?"matanya berbinar cerah. Membuat Heechul merasa tak tega untuk meninggalkan anak manisnya ini. Namun apa daya. Dirinya direkrut oleh perusahaan fashion besar di Seoul. Dan menurutnya, itu adalah kesempatan langka yang tidak boleh disia-siakan

"ne. umma janji. Jadi biarkan Umma pergi ne?"

"ne, Umma. Asal umma menepati janji Umma."

.

.

.

"eh? Appa mau kemana? Kenapa membawa tas besar sepeerti itu?" wookie berlari kecil berusaha mengejar appanya yang tengah berada di anak tangga paling atas hendak turun. Perasaan takut sedikit menyelimutinya ketika melihat appanya membawa tas yang besar seperti Ummanya beberapa minggu yang lalu

"appa mau kemana?"tanyanya saat tepat berada di belakang sang appa. Hyun Joong menoleh dan membungkukkan sedikit bedannya dengan senyum terpatri di bibirnya.

"appa mau pergi dulu sebentar ne, Ryeong chagi. Nanti appa pulang."

"tapi kenapa appa membawa tas besar seperti Umma?"

Rasa takutnya mulai menjalar ketika pemikiran negative menyerbunya. Ingat kan kalau namja manis ini anak yang cerdas. Otaknya berkerja cepat untuk situasi yang menyergapnya saat ini.

"appa mau membelikan mainan untuk Ryeong. Apa appa masih belum boleh pergi?"

"benarkah?"tanyanya penuh selidik. Matanya menyipit. Sedangkan sang appa tertawa pelan karena tingkahnya

"ne, tentu saja. Jadi biarkan appa pergi sebentar ne."Hyun Joong berbalik tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Ryeong. Ryeong hanya diam di tempat ketika Hyun Joong mulai menapaki anak tangga stu per satu. Dan hampir sampai pada pertngahan barisan anak tangga, ryeong berteriak dan ikut menyusuri anak tangga untuk mencapai sang appa.

"Ryeong ikut ne, appa."

"ani Ryeong-ah. Ryeong di rumah saja, ne."Hyun Joong menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ryeong yang mengikuti di belakangnya

"ayolah appa. Ryeong juga ingin jalan-jalan"

"..."

"appa..."

"Tidak Ryeong! Apa kau tidak dengar appa bilang tidak eoh?!"bentak Hyun Joong membuat Ryeong membatu di tempat.

"appa... appa kenapa? Kenapa membentak Ryeong?" Ryeong mulai mendekati sang appa dan menggenggan lengan sang appa dengan kedua tangan kecilnya membuat Hyun Joong berhenti namun tetap tidak berbalik.

"appa tidak apa-apa Ryeong-ah. Ryeong tidak usah ikut ne. appa tidak akan lama. Oke?"

"ani! Pokoknya Ryeong mau ikut appa."

"Ryeong. Lepaskan"ucap Hyun Joong tajam namun tak membuat Ryeong melepaskan genggaman tangan kesilnya

"Ryeong"desis Hyun Joong

"Ryeong! Dengark—"ucapan Hyun Joong terhenti. Sisa kalimat yang akan dikeluarkannya tercekat di tenggorokanya. Di depan matanya, dia melihat putra semata wayangnya terguling dengan cepat. Membenturkan tubuh mungil itu pada anak tangga yang dilewati tubuhnya dan berakhir dilantai bawah dengan mata tertutup dan darah menggenang di sekitar kepala mungil itu.

Sungguh, Hyun Joong tidak sadar ketika tangannya menyentakkan dengan kasar tangan mungil yang menggenggam erat tangannya. Akal sehatnya sudah di dominasi oleh amrah dan emosi yang memuncak. Belum lagi rasa tertekan yang dirasakannya. Begitu banyak perasaan yang membuatnya hilang kendali. Membuatnya menjadi orang pertama yang melukai putra semata wayangnya.

.

.

.

"maaf. Tapi pendarahan di kepalanya harus segera di operasi karena itu sangat berbahaya untuknya."ucapan sang Dokter membuat semua yang ada disana menahan nafas. Hyun Joong dengan segera membawa Wookie ke rumah sakit terdekat dan menghubungi Heechul. Dirinya sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan kemarahan Heechul nanti. Yang penting putranya selamat. Dan juga tidak peduli pada tatapan benci sang Ibu mertua yang dilayangkan padanya.

"lakukan yang terbaik dokter. Saya mohon"ucap Heechul dengan derail air mata menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Hyun Joong sungguh tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dirinya sungguh sudah kalap. Hilang kendali atas emosinya di depan sang anak dan menyebabkan anaknya masuk rumah sakit seperti ini.

Heechul menatap Hyun Joong sengit.

"kau pikir apa yang baru saja kau lakukan huh? Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada anakku, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu."desis Heechul tajam. Dirinya sungguh beruntung karena mendapat izin dari sang boss setelah mendapat telepon tadi sehingga dia bisa berada disini sekarang.

"mianhae."hanya itu yang mampu di ucapkan Hyun Joong saat itu. Perasaannya masih kalut. Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa pada putra kesayangannya itu?

"pergilah. Dan jangan pernah mencoba untuk muncul di hadapan kami. Aku akan mengirim surat cerai kita setelah masalah ini selesai."ucap Heechul tajam tanpa menatap Hyun Joong.

"aku akan pergi setelah mendapat kabar dari dokter."

"terserah kau saja"

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kisanya makin gaje -_-'**

**Saya sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga (?) buat nulis chap ini. Tadinya gag ada niatan sama sekali buat bikin flashback kayak begini. Tapi ternyata jadi juga. Kkkk~~**

**Dan sebenarnya, ini terinspirasi dari sebuah kisah nyata yang tentu saja saya dengan berbaik hati mau merubah 'sedikit' ceritanya. Karena kan gag mungkin kalo Ichi bikin sama.**

**Dan lagi, kisah nyatanya belum kelihatan endingnya gimana -_-'**

**Aaiiyyaaaa~~~ mianhamnida kalo bikin mual ceritanya. Flat? Belum.. nanti akan ada saatnya Ichi bikin naik turun kayak bukit ceritanya. Kkeke~~**


	5. Chapter 4

Memories

Cast: Kim Ryeowook

Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

Others

Disclaimer: all characters belong to GOD. But this story is mine. And forever mine^^. Jika ada kesamaan nama itu memang disengaja –tapi Cuma minjem kok^^-.

Genre: family, hurt/comfort (mungkin)

Rate: T

Warning: YAOI, Sho-ai, B x B, BoysLove., OOC, typo(s) bertebaran, ide pasaran –setidaknya jalan ceritanya 'sedikit' berbeda- dan gaje. Cerita mungkin gak sesuai judul dan plotnya gak jelas ada atau gak.

DLDR! No bash!

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook terdiam mendengar penuturan Sungmin. Tidak. Yang dikatakan Sungmi itu tidak semuanya salah. Namu ada satu bagian yang menurut Ryeowook itu terlalu berlebihan. Dia tahu, keluarganya memang suka melebih-lebihkan hal yang tidak perlu. Tapi haruskah bagian yang satu itu juga?

"kita lupakan pembicaraan ini. Apa kau mau coklat hangat? Aku akan membuatkannya untukmu. Tunggulah sebentar disini."dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Sungmin atau sekedar melirik, Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya turun dari ranjangnya dan menuruni anak tangga menuju dapur kecilnya.

"mianhae, Wook-ah. aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk mengingatkanmu tentang itu. Tapi bisakah kau berhenti?"Tanya Sungmin yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di dapur dan tengah duduk di meja makan kecil Ryeowook.

"gwaenchanha. Bukankah itu sudah sering terjadi?"jawab Ryeowook acuh.

Sungmin menghela nafas pelan. Selalu berakhir seperti ini jika sudah menyangkut orang yang disebut 'appa' oleh Ryeowook.

"jangan terlalu menyiksa dirimu sendiri Wook-ah."ucap Sungmin pelan namun cukup untuk bisa sampai ke telinga Ryeowook

"apa maksuddmu, Hyung? Lupakan pembicaraan ini. Akan lebih baik jika kita tidur setelah ini"Ryeowook membawa dua buah mug berisi coklat panas untuk dirinya sendiri dan Sungmin.

Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka sampai Ryeowook memutuskan untuk membuka suara.

"hyung tidurlah dulu. Aku akan megerjakan tugasku yang belum selesai. Tidak perlu memikirkan pembicaraan kita ini. Ini sudah biasa terjadi kan? Tidurlah."

Ryeowook melangkah menuju sofa hitam miliknya masih dengan mug ditanganyya. Setelah meletakkan mug itu di meja, Ryeowook kembali meniti langkahnya menuju kamarnya dan turun dengan laptop dan beberapa buku dan alat tulis di tangannya. Sungmin yang masih terdiam di kursi hanya menatap Ryeowook kemudian meletakkan mug-nya ke bak cuci dan beranjak menuju kamar Ryeowook untuk menjemput mimpi yang dia harap kali ini bukan mimpi buruk seperti biasa setelah dirinya membahas hal sensitive ini –untuk ryeowook dan ummanya- dengan Ryeowook.

"aku tidur dulu. Kau jangan tidur terlalu malam. Selamat malam"

"ne"

.

.

.

Yesung menatap jengah pada Kyuhyun yang hanya memutar-mutar gelass martininya tanpa ada niat untuk meneguk isinya. Sudah hamper tengah malam dan kali ini Yesung ingin pulang sekedar mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Namun saying. Keinginannya harus ditahanya sejenak karena Kyuhyun belum juga mau diajak pergi. Mau ditingal? Jangan sampai Yesug melakukannya. Bisa gawat kalau ternyata setelah Yesung pulang ternyata Kyuhyun malah minum bergela-gelas dan akhirnya mabuk dan…. Oh tidak. Yesung tidak berani berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"ayo pulang Kyu-ah"ajak Yesung pelan. Namun sama sekali tak ditanggapi oleh Kyuhyun.

Yesung menghela nafas pelan sebelum meminta satu gelas beer pada bartender.

"Hyung, ayo pulang."ujar Kyuhyun saat Yesung baru saja meletakkan bibir gelas pada bibirnya. Membuat Yesung menatap horror pada Kyuhyun. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menyeringai kecil yang dibalas dengan dengusan kesal Yesung.

'sial! Aku kena lagi oleh Kyuhyun. Tsk!'inner Yesung masih dengan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"dongsaeng kurang ajar."umpat Yesung dan segera menguk habis beer-nya sebelum Kyuhyun sampai pada pintu keluar.

"kau menyebakan, Cho!" umpat Yesung yang hanya dibalas kekehan ringan oleh Kyuhyun.

"sudahlah hyung. Aku sedang butuh hiburan. Tidak ada Bunny Ming rasanya sepi sekali."

"kau berlebihan, Cho."

Dan Kyuhyun pun tertawa karena lagi-lagi, utnuk yang kesekian kalinya, Yesung terjebak dalam ide jahilnya. Menghasilkan kepuasan tersendiri untuk Kyuhyun dan perasaan kesal untuk Yesung.

.

.

.

Beberapa harri sudah berlalu sejak pebincangan sentive –untuk Ryeowook dan ummanya- Sungmin dengan Ryeowook. Ryeowook masih menjalani harinya seperti biasa. Menjadi namja manis yang dielu-elukan dengan sifat acuh namun bukan dingin dan angkuh. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan tertarik mahasiswa atau mahasiswi yang ditujukan padanya. Balas menyapa mereka yang menyapanya. Dan bersikap dingin saat akan menuju gedung fakultasnya.

Semua berjalan seperti biasa seperti sebelum ada pembicaraan sensitive itu berlangsung. Namun tidak untuk Sungmin. Namja aegyo yang mengenal Ryeowook bukan untuk waktu satu atau dua tahun ini, merasa ada yang berbeda dengan Ryeowook. Bukan perubahan besar memang. Namun tetap saja, itu sedikit mengganggu Sungmin yang belum terbiasa dengan Ryeowook yang begini.

Setelah selesai dengan mata kuliahnya, Ryeowook bergegas menuju AM Virage Dragon 88-nya dan melajukannya tanpa Sungmin yang biasanya mengekor. Seperti biasa. Sungmin selalu 'diculik' oleh si Evil Kyuhyun itu sebagai ganti karena tidak bisa menemaninya makan malam kemarin lalu. Hey. Padahal kejadian itu sudah berlalu sekian hari dan masih mengungkitnya? Oh, betapa kekanakannya namja itu? Piker Ryeowook.

Ryeowook melajukan AM Virage Dragon 88-nya menuju café-nya yang tidak jauh dari SM High School. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Ryeowook bergegas masuk dan disambut dengan bungkukan badan oleh pegawainya. Seperti biasa. Sambutan yang hangat yang juga disambut hangat oleh Ryeowook. Ryeowook berjalan perlahan menuju ruangannya yang berada di sudut ruangan yang terbilang luas itu. Matanya menelisik ruangannya. Masih rapi. Seperti biasa.

Didudukkannya tubuhnya pada sebuah meja kerja yang ada di ruangannya dan melihat beberapa berkas laporan harian café-nya. Menge-check-nya dan meletakkannya kembali ke meja. Diperhatikannya seluruh ruangan yang sudah beberapa tahun terakhir ikut memasok dana di tabungannya. Mengintip keluar melalui kaca buram yang ada di ruangannya. Café yang tidak pernah sepi sejak 2,5 tahun yang lalu. Café yang memang telah dibuka sejak 3 tahun lalu itu memang membutuhkan waktu untuk mendapat pelanggan yang membuat café ini tidak pernah sepi pengujung. 6 bulan. Bukankah itu bukan waktu yang sebentar? Tapi bukankah ini juga setimpal? Café yang sekarang mungkin sedikit memerlukan perombakan sedikit dan peng-luasn ruang sepertinya akan benar-benar diperlukan. Memang, diluar juga ada beberapa meja dengan paying yang akan melindungi pelanggannya dari panas atau hujan, tapi tidak ada salahnya kan untuk sedikit member ruang lagi.

Ryeowook tersenyum dalam pikirannya. Dengan langkah ringan, ryeowook keluar dari ruangannya dan berjalan menuju kasir dimana orang yang dipercayai-nya tengah berdiri disana dengan beberapa orang yang mengantri di depannya. Ryeowook berdiri disamping namja yang masih ssibuk itu sambil memandangi beberapa cake yang ada di etalase. Cake yang dulu dia buat dengan tangannya, kini tidak lagi dibuat oleh tangannya. Masih dengan resep yang sama, orang tidak akan tahu kalau itu bukan buatannya meski resepnya adalah miliknya sendiri. Tapi berbeda dengan orang yang mengenal betul masakannya, tentu cake ini akan sedikit berbeda. Tangan Ryeowook terjulur untuk meraih salah satu cake dengan balutan cokelat tebal dengan sentuhan art diatasnya utnuk dimakannya kemudian.

'tidak pernah berubah' gumamnya pelan masih dengan cake dalam mulutnya.

"eoh? Sajangmin, apakah Anda sudah lama berdiri disini? Choeseonghamnida. Tadi begitu ramai sampai saya tidak memperhatikan sajangnim disini."

"ck. Jujur saja Taemin-ah, aku sedikit –banyak mungkin- tidak suka dengan panggilan itu. Dan bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu untuk memanggilku Hyeong saja?"balas Ryeowook pada namja yang memanggilnya 'sajangnim' yang ternyata bernama Taemin.

"ne, sajangnim. Tapi saat ini bukankah kita masih ada pada jam kerja? Kita sudah membuat perjanjian itu kan?"ucap Taemin ngotot

"dan bukankah aku juga sudah bilang Taemin-ah. itu tidak berlaku jika kita hanya berdua seperti ini."balas Ryeowook dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"sudahlah. Aku sedang ingin cappucinno buatanmu. Bisakah kau membuatkannya untukku? Dan tolong kau antarkan ke ruanganku, ne" tanpa menunggu jawaban Taemin, Ryeowook melenggang pergi dengan senyum yang bertengger manis di bibir tipisnya

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunan Ryeowook yang kembali menyusun rancangan untuk ruangan barunya dalam kepala. Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Taemin yang tengah membawa apa yang dimintanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"duduklah Taemin-ah." Ryeowook berjalan menuju sofa berwarna beige yang tidak jauh dari meja kerjanya

"cappucinno-nya, Hyung."ucap Taemin seraya meletakkan cangkir berisi cappucinno di depan Ryeowook dan duduk berhadapan dengannya.

Ryeowook mengambil cangkir itu dan menyesap isinya perlahan setelah menggumamkan kata terima kasih. Untuk beberapa saat suasana hening mendominasi. Taemin lebih memilih diam menunggu Boss yang sudah dianggap Hyung-nya itu. Sedangkan Ryeowook sendiri masih terdiam menikmati suasana sepi yang menyelimuti mereka saat ini.

"jadi, kenapa Hyung memanggilku kemari?"tidak tahan berlama-lama dalam suasana sepi, akhirnya Taemin memilih membukan suara yang disambut senyum oleh Ryeowook

"kenapa kau merusak suasananya eoh? Ckckck… kau masih tidak tahan dalam suasana sepi eoh? Padahal kita sering kan seperti ini?"jawab Ryeowook yang bukan merupakan jawaban yang diharapkan oleh Taemin.

"yak Hyung. Aku bukan kau yang tahan dengankeadaan sepi tau."PTaemin meggembungkan pipinya sambil mulutnya berkomat kamit tidak jelas membuat Ryeowook tertawa pelan.

"oke, bagaimana menurutmu kalau kita merenovasi sedikit café kita ini?"Tanya Ryeowook dengan senyum manisnya

"eh?"

"bagaimana Taemin-ah?"

"kenapa Hyung Tanya padaku? Hyung kan Boss-nya."Tanya Taemin bingung

"aku ingin pendapatmu Taemin."

"ukh. Oke. Tidak masalah. Memang mau Hyung buat seperti apa?"

"hehe~ kita lihat saja nanti setelah aku menggambarnya. Aku baru menggambarnya di dalam kepalaku. Apa kau mau lihat?"senyum jahil terukir disana

"boleh. Apa Hyung bisa membuka kepala Hyung supaya aku bisa melihatnya?"goda Taemin

"benarkah? Akan aku buka untukmu Taemin-ah" balas Ryeowook sambil pura-pura berusaha membelah kepalanya, menghasilkan gelak tawa di ruangan yang tidak sempit itu.

.

.

.

"baiklah. Terima kasih atass kerja keras kalian hari ini. Hati-hati di jalan, ne"

"ne, sajangnim"

Dan satu per satu para pegawai café bernama Song Zio itu mlai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari café tempat mereka mendapatkan uang dan kehangatan keluarga itu.

"kau tidak pulang, Taemin-ah?"Tanya Ryeowook ketika melihat Taemin yag masih berdiri di sampingnya dan tidak menapakkan tanda-tanda akan beranjak.

"Hyung bawa mobil itu, berarti Hyung akan pulang ke Gyeongju?"Tanya Taemin karena hari ini Ryeowook membawa AM Virage Dragon 88-nya bukan AM Vanquish-nya.

"eoh? Ani. Aku akan ke apartemen nanti. Kemarin aku sudah kesana mengambilnya bersama Sungmin Hyung."

"oh… lalu Hyung mau kemana?"Tanya Taemin lagi karena Ryeowook berkata 'nanti akan ke apartemen' yang berarti tidak sekarang kan

"aaa~ aku mau ke Bareknuckle dulu setelah ini."

"oh.. baiklah.. aku pulang dulu Hyung. Hati-hati ne?"Taemin pun pamit dan melagkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju halte bus sebelum bus terakhir lewat.

.

.

.

Sungmin baru saja akan meneguk beer-nya ketika matanya menangkap siluet yang sudah sangat dikenalnya masuk dan berdiri di sebelah sang bartender. Senyumnya terkembang sempurna melihat dongsaengnya yang baru dating dengan wajah lelah.

"apa kau dari Song Zio?"Tanya Sungmin ketika Ryeowook berdiri tepat di depannya dengan segelas pisco sour ditangannya.

"heum~"

"seperti biasa?"

"yeah. Dan kurasa hari ini sedikit lebih ramai dari pada biasanya."

Sesaat kemudian suasana hening. Hanya terdengar alunan music yang menenangkan dan sedikit suara berisik pengunjung. Seperti biasa. Sungmin akan menyempatkan waktunya untuk membantu sepupunya yang sudah memiliki usaha sendiri ini. Setidaknya itulah yang bisa dilakukannya. Usaha illegal -dimata keluarga- yang cukup sukses ini tentu saja sedikit membuat orang penasaran dan Sungmin tidak aka membiarkan dongsaeng yang sudah cukup tersiksa ini jadi lebih tersiksa lagi kalau sampai ada pihak keluarga yang tahu Ryeowook memiliki tempat usaha sendiri.

"Hyung"panggil Ryeowook tapa mengalihkan pandangannya dari para pengunjungnya.

"hng?"

"aku berencana untuk memperluas Song Zio. Bagaimana menurutmu?"dan kali ini Ryeowook menataap Sungmin dengan senyum terpatri di bibir kissable miliknya.

"eh? Wae?"

"entahlah. Aku hanya ingin memperluasnya. Kurasa akan sangat bagus kalau tempat itu jadi lebih luas. Aku akan menambah satu lantai lagi di atas. Jadi kantorku nanti bisa di pindah disana. Dan sisa ruangan lantai atas kurasa bisa dipakai untuk ruang VIP meski tidak memungkinkan untuk kita membuat banyak ruang VIP."jelas Ryeowook dengan semangat

"lalu?"

"well. Aku akan membongkar kantorku. Kita bisa menambah beberapa meja kan. Kau mau membantuku membuat gambarnya. Sebenranya aku sudah memiliki gambaran sendiri."

"mana? Aku ingin lihat."

"masih di dalam kepalaku. Hihihi.."

"yak Kim Ryeowook! Isshhh.. kau benar-benar. Sejak kapan kau jadi ketularan Kyuhyun eoh?"ucap Sungmin tidak percaya karena ini sudah kali ke sekian dia berhasil dijahili oleh Ryeowook. Bukan suatu yang mengejutkan jika yang melakukan ini Kyuhyun. Tapi sungguh sebuah keajaiban jika seorang Kim Ryeowook bisa tertular jahil seperti Kyuhyun.

"hehehe… jadi. Apa Hyung mau membantuku?"ulang Ryeowook memastikan

"apapun untukmu Wookie-ah"ucap Sungmin sambil mengacak lembut surai Ryeowook

"yak! Kau merusak rambutku Hyung."seru Ryeowook dengan pout lucu di bibirnya membuat Sungmin tertawa dengan tingkah Ryeowook.

.

.

.

Ryeowook membuka pintu dengan pelan. Lagi. Seperti biasa. Tanpa mengendap, hanya berjalan dengan langkah rringan mencoba untuk melangkah menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul 00:27 waktu setempat. Bisa ditebak jika semua orang seharusnya sudah terlelap dalam mimpi mereka. Namun sekali lagi. Seharusnya. Yah, seharusnya. Karena pada nyatanya masih ada satu orang yang masih belum tidur dan tengah duduk di sofa dengan keadaan ruangan yang gelap.

"baru pulang Wookie-ah? dari mana saja?"suara lembut namun tegas itu sampai ke indera pendengaran Ryeowook. Ryeowook menoleh kea rah datangnya suara dan menadapati seorang namja paruh baya yang berstatus sebagai appa-nya sudah berdiri dan menatap khawatir padanya.

"ne,mencari sedikit hiburan, abeoji."

Namja itu –Hankyung- menghela nafas pelan dan berjalan menghampiri Ryeowook yang masih berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya semula.

"tidurlah. Kau pasti lelah. Jangan pulang terlalu larut. Umma-mu bisa marah padamu."Hankyung menepuk pelan bahu Ryeowook dan berjalan menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai satu.

"ne. "jawab Ryeowook lirih.

.

.

.

Sungmin tengah menyeret Ryeowook untuk ikut masuk ke dalam sebuah café yang beberapa minggu yang lalu pernah dikunjungi olehnya. Hari ini, Sungmin bersikeras untuk mengajaknya bertemu Kyuhyun di sebuah café yang pasti Ryeowook juga akan menyukai café lain selain miliknya. Dan ternyata, Sungmin menyeret Ryeowook ke Mobbit café. Meninggalkan mobil Ryeowook pada Taemin yang untung saja sedang berada tidak jauh dari tempat kuliahnya.

"yak Hyung! Jagan menarikkiu terus menerus."keluh Ryeowook karena tangannya sudah cukup merah akibat tarikan Sungmin.

"hehehe… mianhae"dan SUngmin pun melepaskan tangannya pada pergelangan Ryeowook.

Tring

Lonceng yang ada tepat di atas pintu berbunyi ketika Sungmin membuka pintu dengan semangat.

"annyeong Jongjin-ah. apa Kyuhyun ada di dalam?"sapa Sungmin pada seorang namja yang sedang berdiri di depan kasir. Seseorang yang pernah Ryeowook lihat sedang diteriaki oelh seseorang yang Ryeowook yakin adalah Hyung-nya masalah mobil.

"ah, Sungmin Hyung. Ne, Kyuhyun ada di dalam. Masuklah."balas Jongjin

"gomawo"

Dan setelahnya, Sungmin melangkah menuju sebuah ruangan dimana Kyuhyun-nya sudah menunggunya. Dibukanya pintu ruangan dengan semangat diikuti Ryeowook yang hanya berjalan malas dibelakang Sungmin.

"annyeong Kyunnie…"sapa Sungmin semangat sembari mendorong pintu yang menampilkan keadaan ruangan tersebut.

"annyeong Ming Hyung. Masuklah."balas Kyuhyun dengan tersenyum.

Sungmin yang tadinya menyapa dengan begitu semangat, mendadak terdiam. Berdiri mematung dengan Ryeowook yang menatap tidak mengerti ke arahnya. Sungmin dengan cepat merubah raut wajahnya dan kembali tersenyum sebelum menghela nafas berat dan melirik Ryeowook yang sejak tadi mengekornya sekilas.

Sungmin melangkah perlahan dan menggenggam tangan Ryeowook lembut. Melihat itu, Ryeowook sedikit bingung dengan Hyungnya. Ada apa? Pikirnya.

Setelah menutup pintu,Ryeowook berbalik dan matanya melebar untuk beberapa detik sebelum kemudian menguasai dirinya sendiri dengan keadaan yang akan dihadapinya.

"Hyung, kemari"Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk sofa disebelahnya. Mengisyaratkan Sungmin untuk duduk disana.

Di ruangan yang cukup luas itu, tidak hanya terdapat Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Namun juga ada beberapa orang yang tidak ryeowook kenal namun ada juga beberapa yang dikenalnya. Dan… seseorang yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ditemuinya di sudut dunia manapun.

"nah, Ming Hyung, kau sudah kenal dengan mereka kan? Dan yang bersama mereka itu namjachingu-nya."ucap Kyuhyun mengawali

"ne, aku tahu. Jae Hyung, ternyata kau juga mau kemari eoh? Ckckck"sindir Sungmin. Matanya juga melirik kea rah Eunhyuk yang sedang ber lovey dovey dengan namjachingunya di pojok ruangan.

"hehehe…"kekeh Jaejoong.

Ditengah Sungmin yang sedang berusaha mencairkan suasana yang kaku disebelahnya, Ryeowook malah bersikap acuh seolah tidak mengenal seseorang yang juga ada di ruangan ini. Matanya menyorot tajam ruangan yang di dominasi warna pastel ini seolah ingin menelanjanginya. Sejenak, tatapannya tertumbuk pada sebuah gambar yang terlihat hanya seperti coretan anak kecil yang ditempel di dinding dekat dengan sebuah lemari berisi buku. Bukan karena gambar yang seperti digambar anak kecil, melainkan karena Ryeowook seperti mengenal gambar itu sendiri.

"eoh? Kau sudah datang Sungmin-ah?"

Suara seseorang yang baru saja masuk sontak membuat seisi ruangan menoleh kea rah pintu.

"ne, Yesung Hyung."balas Sungmin.

Sejenak, tatapan Yesung berhenti pada sosok yang sudah beberapa kali ditemuinya. Yesung merasa begitu familiar dengan sosok itu. Yesung tersenyum sebelum melangkahkan kakinya masuk diikuti beberapa pegawainya yang membawa makanan untuk Yesung dan teman-temannya.

.

.

.

Kibum menatap Ryeowook yang sejak tadi mengacuhkan keberadaannya ditengah ruangan yang benar-benar ramai kali ini. Tatapan datar yang juga dibalas datar oleh ryeowook. Tidak ada yang menyadari atmosfir keduanya yang sama sekali jauh dari kata baik. Hanya Sungmin yang tidak mampu berbuat apapun dan memilih untuk memisahkan diri bersama Kyuhyun disebelah Donhae dan Eunhyuk. Sedangkan Yunho lebih memilih keluar bersama Jaejoong. Dan tersisalah di sofa itu Yesung, Ryeowook, Kibum dan Siwon. Suasana yang sama sekali tidak diharapkan begitu terasa oleh Siwon dan Yesung sehingga Yesung memutuskan untuk mengajak Ryeowook jalan-jalan sebentar di taman yang tidak jauh dari café.

.

.

Ryeowook menjilati es krim coklat yang baru saja dibelikan oleh Yesung. Sikap Ryeowook yang berubah dari pertama mereka saling bicara di Bar miliki Ryeowook membuat Yesung bertaya-tanya. Mana sifat Ryeowook yang sebenarnya.

Saat ini mereka tengah duduk di ayunan yang ada di taman yang kebetulan ada beberapa anak kecil yang bermain disana. Beberapa anak saling mengejar. Ada yang bermain petak umpet. Ada juga yang sedang makan bekal mereka di bawah pohon ek yang ada di taman. Tanpa sadar, keduanya menarik sebuah lengkungan yang membentuk senyum yang begitu manis.

#

#

#

"aigoo~~ kenapa wookie tadi mau saja disuruh kemari? Padahal disini tidak ada anak yang mencari teman. Yang ada malah anak-anak yang bermain. Aish~~ wookie bosan..."gerutu Wookie. Sejak dia berangkat tadi pagi., sekitar jam 8 hingga sekarang –jam 10- belum satupun teman yang di dapatnya. Yang ada malah kebosanan yang seolah ingin menjepitnya.

Bukankah namja manis ini cerdas? Tapi kenapa dia bisa jadi begini polos? Well, dia masih 3 tahun oke.

Dengan keputusan terakhir (?) Wookie berjalan menuju sebuah pohon maple satu-satunya yang ada disana. Perlahan mendudukkan direinya tepat dibawah pohon dan menengadahkan kepala. Menatap langit yang begitu cerah hari ini. Musim semi. Musim yang disukai namja manis nan cerdas itu. Senyumnya terkembang begitu manis tatkala angin membelai lembut wajah manisnya.

Merasa terlalu nyaman dengan suasana membuat Wookie merbahkan tubuhnya diatas rerumputan hijau disekitarnya. Hey adik manis, tidak takutkah kau akan dibawa orang asing?

.

.

Seorang namja kecil yang memakai seragam _elementary school _itu berjalan pelan di sebuah taman yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Melangkahkan kakinya begitu ringan hingga sampai pada salah satu sisi pohon maple satu-satunya yang ada di taman itu. Melepaskan tas ransel dan menaruhnya disamping tubuhnya kemudian menyamankan dirinya pada batang pohon maple yang cukup besar itu. Matanya terpejam kemudian menggumam kecil,"musim semi eoh? Hhhh~~"

Namja itu baru saja akan memejamkan matanya ketika indera pendengarannya menangkap suara lain di sisi pohon lain yang disandarinya. Kepala bergerak perlahan, mengintip siapa gerangan orang yang berada di tempat favoritenya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali ketika melihat seorang namja yangterlihat sedang bersenandung dengan tubuh yang di rebahkan diatas rumput hijau.

.

.

Namja itu begitu terpesona dengan wajah manis dihadapannya sampai tidak memperhatikan kalau namja yang sudah menarik perhatiannya itu kini tengah menatapnya tidak mengerti.'kenapa hyung ini menatap wookie seperti itu?'pikir namja manis yang kini sudah merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Perlahan tangan mungil itu terangkat dan melambai tepat di depan wajah sang namja yang masih terpesona itu.

"Hyung? Gwaenchanha?"Tanya namja manis itu –Wookie- dengan tangan yang masih asik melambai depan namja yang dipanggilnya Hyung.

Namja itu segera tersadar dari tingkah babo-nya dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"eh? Ehehehe..."namja itu tertawa garing atas tingkahnya membuat wookie mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Hyung baik-baik saja?"ulang wookie membuat namja itu semakin salah tingkah

"eoh? Ah.. ne. nan gwaenchanhayo"

"ohh.. Hyung sedang apa disini? Apa Hyung sedang mencari teman?"Tanya Wookie dengan mata berbinar.

Namja itu menggaruk pelipisnya bingung. Dia disini tadi untuk bersantai. Bukan untuk mencari teman seperti yang ditanyakan namja yang kini menatapnya bahagia itu. Baru namja itu akan membuka mulutnya utnuk menjawab, Wookie berucap lagi,

"ah Hyung! Aku juga sedang mencari teman. Jadi, maukah Hyung berteman denganku? Kim Ryeowook imnida. Hyung bisa memanggilkiu Wookie atau Ryeong seperti appa." Matanya berbinar jenaka. Membuat namja yang beberapa tahun darinya itu tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum melihat bola mata caramel yang tengah memancarkan kebahagianan itu.

"aaa~~ ne, Kim Jongwoon imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Jongwoon Hyung"balas namja yang ternyata bernama Jongwoon itu.

Senyum mereka di kedua belah bibir mereka.

Musim semi.

Sebuah awal untuk kehidupan yang 'indah'

.

.

.

"hyungie sudah datang? Kenapa Hyungie lama sekali?"Wookie mme-pout bibirnya lucu ketika mendapati Jongwoon yang baru saja dating dan itu terlambat dari jam mereka biasanya bertemu

"mianhae Ryeong-ah..Hyung tadi harus berkumpul dengan teman-teman Hyung sebelum pertandingan bola lusa."Jongwoon mendekat kea rah Ryeong. Meminta maaf pada namja manis yang sudah merenggut hatinya sejak awal pertemuan mereka.

"apa sekolah itu menyenangkan Hyung?"Tanya Ryeong dengan tatapan penasarannya yang membuat Jongwoon gemas dan mencubit pipi itu pelan

"tentu saja. Makanya Ryeong harus cepat besar supaya bisa sekolah seperti Hyung"ucap Jongwoon memanas-manasi

"ne. Ryeong juga ingin cepat besar supaya bisa bersekolah seperti Hyungi"balas Ryeong semangat.

"hari ini Ryeong bawa bekal apa eoh?"

"ah! Park ahjumma tadi mengantarkan bento untuk Wookie. Jadi Wookie bawa kemari."

"benarkah? Sini Hyung mau coba"

Ryeong menyodorkan kotak bekal yang dibawanya dari rumah. Membiarkan Jongwoon merasakan bento buatan ahjummanya.

"enak. Tapi mungkin akan lebih enak kalau buatan wookie."komentar Jongwoon.

"benarkah? Kalau begitu besok Ryeong akan minta diajarai oleh Park ahjumma untuk membuat bento."semangat terpancar jelas di mata Ryeong

"hahaha~ kau bisa membuatnya kalau sudah besar nanti Ryeong-ah. Kau belum boleh masuk ke dapur sekarang ini."

"eh? Kenapa Hyungie?"

"karena dapur itu berbahaya untuk anak manis sepertimu" pipi Ryeong memerah sempurna. Entah kenapa. Namun perasaan hangat itu menjalari seluruh system saraf tubuhnya. Memompa darahnya menuju satu titik. Wajahnya.

.

.

.

Dua namja kecil beda umur itu tengah duduk sambil menikmati bento –bekal piknik yang dibawa namja manis itu- di bawah sebuah pohon maple. Namja manis itu tampak begitu menikmati suasana. Beda dengan namja yang satu lagi yang tampak biasa saja.

"Hyung suka musim apa?"

"eh? Kenapa?"

"hyung tahu, aku suka sekali musim semi"ujar namja manis dengan senyum indah terukir di bibirnya

"kenapa? Hyung lebih suka musim gugur dari pada musim semi"

"karena musim semi itu indah hyung. Semuanya bersemi saat musim semi. Banyak bunga yang mekar saat musim semi."

"menurut Hyung, musim gugur juga lebih indah daripada musim semi. Meskipun banyak daun yang gugur, tapi mereka tetap terlihat indah. Malah semakin indah. Lihatlah pohon maple ini nanti saat musim gugur. Daunnya yang berserakan di tanah malah memperindah pemandangan."

"baiklah. Tapi aku tetap suka musim semi. Apapun yang terjadi, aku lebih suka musim semi"akhirnya namja manis itu mengalah

"apa itu berarti kau membenci musim gugur?"tanya namja satunya dengan nada sedikit kecewa disana. Namja manis itu sontak membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam dan menoleh kearah namja yang lebih tua 3 tahun darinya.

"tentu saja tidak. Tapi menurutku, musim gugur itu adalah awal sebuah perpisahan. Dan aku tidak suka perpisahan. Tapi meskipu begitu, bukan berarti semuanya jadi berakhir. Meskipun setelah musim gugur, musim dingin datang, tapi setelah itu akan ada lagi musim semi. Musim yang akan menumbuhkan kembali semua yang baru saja hilang saat musim gugur dan musim dingin. Lalu keindahan itu akan terlihat lagi. Dan seterusnya. Meskipun musim gugur menghilangkan semua, tapi musim semi akan mengembalikannya lagi. Benar kan?"jawabnya dengan senyum manis an polos terukir di bibirnya.

Setelah berucap sedemikian panjang, namja yang masih berusia 4 tahun itu melanjutkan acara makan bentonya sambil melihat beberapa ekor kupu-kupu yang terbang di depannya. Yesung, namja yang satunya, terlihat memikirkan kata-kata namja manis di sampingnya. Senyum terukir dan dia ikut makan kembali bersama namja di sampingnya.

Akhir musim semi ini, akan membawa sebuah kenyataan baru di depan matamu. Siap ataupun tidak, kau tetap harus berhadapan dengannya.

#

#

#

Tes tes tess

Bau anyir tercium begitu tajam di indera penciuman Ryeowook. Ryeowook tersentak kaget dan segera mengelap cairan pekat berwarna merah itu dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak menggenggam cone ice cream. Namun darah yang tidak lagi sedikit itu sedikit banyak mengotori tangan dan celana jeans-nya. Ryeowook dengan sedikit terburu-buru merogoh ransel yang masih setia berada di gendongannya. Mengambil sapu tangan untuk mengelap darah yang mengalir juga ice cream yang meleleh di tangannya.

Yesung yang menyadari gerakan Ryeowook segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan detik berikutnya, mata bulan sabtya itu melebar.

"yah, kau kenapa. Diamlah."dengan segera Yesung mendongakkan kepala Ryeowook dan sedikit memijit pangkal hidung mungil milik Ryeowook, berharap semoga darah itu tidak keluar terus menerus. Beberapa saat kemudian, ketika darah itu tidak lagi keluar, Yesung melepaskan tangannya dan menarik sapu tangan Ryeowook. Membersihkan darah yang mengotori wajah manis Ryeowook.

"kau baik-baik saja?"Tanya Yesung sambil menatap wajah Ryeowook yang terlihat begitu santai.

"ne, nan gwaenchanha Yesung-ssi."

"panggil aku Hyung saja ne. supaaya terlihat lebih akrab."

Ryeowook mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Yesung memastikan yang dijawab dengan anggukan imut serta senyum manis Ryeowook.

"hhhh… baiklah.."ucap Yesung pasrah. Tidak ingin memaksa namja manis di sampingnya yang tengah berusaha menghabiskan sisa ice cream yang sudah mencair.

Yesung terkekeh pelan melihat cara Ryeowook menghabiskan sisa ice cream cone di tangannya. Diperhatikannya lamat-lamat namja dihadapannya. Lagi, Yesung merasa begitu familiar dengan gesture wajah seperti ini.

"waeyo Hyungie?"Ryeowook yang merasa sedikit risih dipandangi Yesung akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya dan membuat Yesung kaget dibuatnya.

"ah! ehh… ani. Hehehe"cengir Yesung sambil menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah. Ryeowook mengangkat sebelah alisnya yang dibalasan kekehan tak berdosa Yesung.

Untuk sejenak, keduanya kembali terhanyut dalam pikiran mereka.

"kau dimana Baby? / kau dimana Hyungie?" ucap keduanya bersamaan.

Keduanya menoleh dan saling menatap. Mencari sesuatu dibalik manic caramel juga obsidian masing-masing.

.

.

**TeBeCe**

**.**

**.**

Phhuaahhh… cerita macam apa ini? -_-

Ichi sendiri bingung sama ceritanya. Mau difokusin sama cerita keluarganya baby Wook tapi masih belum dikupas kehidupanya diluar. Takutnya nanti pada bingung kenapa itu Umma-nya baby wook marah-marah mulu.

Mau dicepetin atau dilambatin nih alurnya?

Chap ini Cuma ada satu scene Ryeowook dirumah. Itu pun singkat banget. Mau dibikin panjang, lagi gag tega buat Ryeo bersikap begitu.

Tapi udah dikasih sedikit scene dan gambaran tentang Ryeo sama Kibum kan disini. Udah bisa nebak kan gimana mereka dirumah.

.

Boleh complain atau mengkritik. Tapi jangan di bash. Oke.

.

Review please ^.^


	6. Chapter 5

Memories

Cast: Kim Ryeowook

Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

Others

Disclaimer: all characters belong to GOD. But this story is mine. And forever mine^^. Jika ada kesamaan nama itu memang disengaja –tapi Cuma minjem kok^^-.

Genre: family, hurt/comfort (mungkin)

Rate: T

Warning: YAOI, Sho-ai, B x B, BoysLove., OOC, typo(s) bertebaran, ide pasaran –setidaknya jalan ceritanya 'sedikit' berbeda- dan gaje. Cerita mungkin gak sesuai judul dan plotnya gak jelas ada atau gak.

DLDR! No bash!

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

.

Kedua mata itu masih saling menatap. Mencoba menyelami setiap apa yang dipancarkan oleh caramel dan juga obsidian yang tampak begitu memikat itu. Untuk sesaat keduanya terdiam. Mengabaikan riuh anak-anak yang bermain di sekitar mereka. Mengabaikan angin yang membelai lembut wajah mereka dan mengacak halus surai keduanya. Setelah beberapa saat keduanya terdiam, mereka saling tertawa pelan kemudian.

"Sepertinya kita memiliki panggilan sayang yang sama,"ucap Yesung sambil mengalihkan tatapannya kembali pada anak-anak yang tengah saling mengejar.

"Ne,"sahut Ryeowook dan mulai mengedarkan pandangannya. Sesekali tersenyum lembut melihat beberapa anak yang masih bermain. Lalu kemudian ingatannya kembali pada masa kecilnya.

"Wook-ah!"seru seseorang membuat Ryeowook segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara. Dapat Ryeowook tangkap bayangan seorang Lee Sungmin dibelakang Yesung sana. Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya mengisyaratkan untuk Sungmin menghampirinya.

"Ada apa Hyeong?"Tanya Ryeowook ketika Sungmin sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Kau tidak ingin pulang? Ini sudah sore."

"Ah, kau benar Hyeong. Aku harus pulang. Kau mau pulang bersamaku atau—"

"—aku bersama Kyu saja. Kau pulanglah dulu. Aku akan menunggumu di tempat biasa nanti malam,"

"Aaa~~ baiklah. Yesung Hyeong, aku permisi dulu. Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Annyeong," Ryeowook melangkah menjauhi Yesung dan Sungmin. Keduanya menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan berbeda.

'Semoga semuanya segera berakhir.'batin Sungmin masih dengan menatap Ryeowook yang terlihat semakin mengecil.

'Rasanya berbeda. Seperti ada di dekat Ryeong,'inner Yesung dengan menatap bayangan Ryeowook yang mulai menghilang.

"Kau tidak ingin kembali ke café, Hyeong?"suara Sungmin mengembalikan Yesung ke alam sadarnya. Yesung menoleh dan tersenyum kecil pada Sungmin.

"Ani. Aku ingin disini dulu sebentar lagi,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku kembali dulu, Hyeong."Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke café Yesung dimana seorang Cho Kyuhyun sudah menunggunya dengan memasang muka bosan.

"Kau terlalu lama, Ming."ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada dibuat kesal membuat Sungmin tersenyum.

"Maaf. Ayo pulang,"Sungmin meraih tas selempangnya dan menarik Kyuhyun keluar.

.

.

.

Ryeowook sudah akan memulai perenovasian café-nya besok. Jadi sekarang dirinya masih berada di café untuk mengumumkan berita bahagia untuk pegawainya karena mereka bisa mendapat libur selama beberapa waktu.

"Apa kau yakin Hyeong?"Tanya Taemin sedikit khawatir dengan tindakan Ryeowook yang dirasa Taemin terlalu terburu-buru.

"Ne, Taemin-ah. aku sudah merencanakannya dengan matang. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Bukankah dengan begini kau dan yang lain bisa memiliki waktu belajar dan istirahat lebih?"Ryeowook tersenyum seraya menatap Taemin yang sepertinya malah gusar.

"Sudahlah, aku sudah benar-benar merencanakannya dari dulu. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal ini berlebihan. Kita hanya akan merenovasinya Taemin-ah. Bukan akan menghancurkannya. Kau ini kenapa?"sambung Ryeowook yang tidak mendapat tanggapan apapun dari Taemin.

"Aku hanya takut kalau nanti ada yang berubah Hyeong. Seperti ini saja sudah begitu nyaman. Jadi untuk apa di renovasi lagi?"bantah Taemin yang hanya ditanggapi dengan kekehan ringan oleh Ryeowook.

"Hey, kau tidak boleh egois Taemin-ah. kita juga harus membuat pelanggan nyaman kan? Mungkin dengan begini mereka akan lebih merasa nyaman dari yang sekarang."

"Tapi Hyeong—"

"Taemin, dengar. Kita sudah sering megecewakan pelanggan yang ingin mendapat ruang privasi. Bukankah kau bilang ada pelanggan yang sempat ingin menyewa ruang VIP untuk merayakan ulang tahun lalu juga untuk pertemuan? Kau tidak akan membiarkan privasi mereka terlihat oleh umum kan?"

Taemin berpikir. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan namja mungil dihadapannya ini. Taemin menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau benar Hyeong,"

"Baiklah. Ayo kita keluar. Ini sudah malam."

Ryeowook dan Taemin pun keluar dari ruangan Ryeowook dan megumpulkan seluruh pegawai yang sedang membereskan meja.

"Untuk beberapa hari ke depan café akan tutup sementara. Akan ada beberpa tempat yang akan direnovasi. Jadi kalian bisa libur sementara. Taemin akan menghubungi kalian kalau renovasinya sudah selesai. Jadi, selamat berlibur semuanya,"ucapan Ryeowook barusan disambut dengan sangat baik oleh para pegawainya. Ryeowook tersenyum diantara riuhnya suasana malam yang terasa begitu ceria itu.

"Baiklah. Kalian boleh pulang sekarang. Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian hari ini. Hati-hati di jalan,"

"Ne, sajangnim…" orang-orang itu mulai membubarkan diri mereka menuju ruang ganti.

"Kau mau pulang denganku?"tawar Ryeowook pada Taemin yang masih memandangi teman-temannya yang beberapa masih membereskan meja dan kursi.

"Eh? Lalu kuncinya?"

"Minta Kai menguncinya malam ini. Ryeowook kembali ke ruangannya untuk mengambil kunci AM Vanquish-nya beserta dengan tas selempangnya. Ryeowook berjalan menghampiri Taemin yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu café.

"Sudah?"

"Sudah Hyeong."

"Baiklah, ayo."Ryeowook menoleh sebentar pada namja yang sempat membuatnya bingung saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

"Kai-ah, titip café ya?"teriak Ryeowook pada sosok mirip Taemin yang tersenyum sembari mengacungkan jempolnya pada Ryeowook.

.

.

.

Ryeowook baru saja memasukkan satu kakinya ke dalam rumah ketika suara familiar itu masuk ke gendang telinganya.

"Apa kelakuanmu selalu seperti ini setiap hari?"

Ryeowook memasukkan tubuhnya ke dalam rumah yang ternyata sudah begitu terang ketika dirinya sudah memasukkan seluruh badannya. Padahal ketika dirinya masih di luar tadi rumah ini terlihat gelap. Diam-diam Ryeowook menghela nafasnya panjang. Ddilirknya jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul 10:53pm. Hamper jam sebelas malam. Kenapa tumben ummanya belum tidur jam segini?

"Mianhae,"jawabnya pelan.

Ryeowook dapat mendengar dengusan keras ummanya. Dan sebelum ummanya berceloteh panjang lebar, Ryeowook segera memotongnya.

"Aku bertemu teman lama dan kami mengadakan pesta kecil. Hanya makan-makan jadi aku pulang terlambat. Maafkan aku,"Ryeowook segera berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa menunggu jawaban sang umma. Dapat Ryeowook rasakan tatapan tajam sang umma yang mengikuti dirinya hingga menghilang di belokan ujung tangga.

Ryeowook menyusuri lorong menuju kamarnya. Lorong ini cukup panjang mengingat rumah ini bukan rumah sederhana atau bahkan kecil. Matanya menatap sebuah pintu kamar adiknya yang paling kecil yang penuh dengan aksen khas anak-anak.

"Kau tidak menungguku lagi kan, Ren-ah?"gumamnya pelan dan kembali melanjutkan jalannya. Namun kakinya kembali berhenti pada sebuah pintu bercat putih polos di sebelah kamarnya. Matanya menatap tajam pintu kamar tersebut sebelum kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Di lemparnya tas selempangnya ke sofaberwarna beige di amarnya dan menyambar handuk untu kemudian menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi yang terbuat dari kaca buram.

Lebih dari 15 menit Ryeowook berada di kamar mandi, dan ketika keluar dirinya sudah disuguhi pemandangan langka. Kim Hankyung, abeoji-nya, sudah duduk di pinggir ranjang king size dengan bed cover biru langit miliknya. Namja yang hampir separuh baya itu menarik kedua ujung bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum. Ryeowook balas tersenyum canggung. Sungguh, tak pernah sekalipun terlintas di benak Ryeowook untuk terjebak dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Ganti bajumu dulu Wook-ah. Appa ingin bicara denganmu,"namja itu masih setia tersenyum pada Ryeowook sedangkan yang disuguhi senyum hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati dengan senyum paksa yang terukir di bibirnya.

"Ne, abeoji."Ryeowook mengambil satu stel piyama sutera berwarna ungu dan kembali lagi ke kamar mandi untuk memakai piyamanya.

Ryeowook keluar dan sang abeoji tengah duduk menuggunya di sofa beige yang berada tidak jauh dari ranjang. Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya di sofa single disamping sofa yang diduduki sang abeoji.

Hening.

Baik Ryeowook maupun Hankyung tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda akan membuka mulut mereka untuk bertanya. Keduanya terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sampai Ryeowook akhirnya membuka suaranya untuk sekedar basa basi pada namja yang sudah menikahi ummanya itu.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin abeoji bicarakan denganku?"Ryeowook mencoba menatap sosok ramah itu.

"Apa kau ada waktu besok sepulang kuliah?"namja ramah itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ryeowook dan menatap lembut beserta senyumnya yang tak kunjung luntur.

"Wae?"Tanya Ryeowook acuh.

"Appa ingin mengajakmu bertemu dengan teman appa besok. Apa kau bisa?"

Ryeowook menghela nafas pelan. Sepertinya memang dirinya tidak akan pernah berharap dihadapkan dengan situasi semacam ini .

"Ne. Akan aku usahakan, abeoji."ucap Ryeowook dengan sangat terpaksa.

"Baiklah. Istirahatlah. Selamat malam,"sang aboeji beranjak keluar dari kamar bernuansa soft krem itu. Meninggalkan Ryeowook yang hanya bisa menghela nafas kasar.

"Seharusnya aku menge-check lagi pengerjaan renovasi besok,"desahnya pelan. Ryeowook beranjak dari duduknya dan menaiki ranjangnya untuk menggapai mimpi.

.

.

.

Yesung menghela nafas sekali lagi. Haruskah dirinya ikut besok? Oh ayolah, itu acara pertemuan dua rekan kerja yang tentu saja tidak akan jauh-jauh dari yang disebut bisnis. Dan Yesung tidak suka itu. Lebih baik menghabiskan waktunya seharian bersama ddangkoma di kamarnya. Yesung beranjak dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Untuk 15 menit kemudian hanya terdenga suara gemericik air dari kamar mandi yang ada di kamar Yesung. Namja itu keluar dengan sebuah handuk putih melilit tubuh bagian bawahnya. Rambutnya yang masih basah dikibaskannya kemudian berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya. Sebuah celana jeans biru selutut dan kaos putih membungkus tubuhnya sekarang.

"Kau sudah mau pulang?"Tanya sang eomma ketika Yesung sampai di depan ruang keluarga. Bumonimnya sedang berkumpul disana sekarang.

"Ne, eomma. Aku akan ada kuliah pagi besok."jawab Yesung sambil mengecup keduan pipi sang eomma.

"Jangan lupa untuk datang besok siang."ucap sang appa. Yesung menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa janji appa."

"Setidaknya kau bisa mengusahakannya Yesungie,"paksa sang eomma lembut. Yesung mengangguk dan menegakkan badannya.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu eomma, appa."pamitnya.

"Ne, hati-hati di jalan."

Yesung mengendarai mobilnya santai. Cuaca sedang panas saat ini. Dan Yesung berniat untuk bersantai lebih dulu sekarang. Diarahkannya mobilnya menuju taman kota. Memarkirkannya dan kemudian berjalan menuju mesin minuman otomatis sebelum duduk di sebuah bangku yang ada disana.

Kepalanya menengadah bersamaan dengan matanya yang terpejam. Menikmati semilir angin yang membelai lembut wajahnya.

"Baby dimana sekarang?"gumamnya pelan.

Yesung membuka matanya dan menatap ke depan. Di depan sana, sosok kecil yang beberapa waktu ini selalu mengganggu pikirannya berjalan pelan kearahnya, mungkin.

"Ryeowook-ssi,"panggilnya ketika namja itu akan melewati bangku yang didudukinya. Namja tu menoleh ke arah Yesung.

"Oh, Yesung-ssi."sapa Ryeowook.

Yesung tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk ruang kosong disebelahnya. Ryeowook mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Duduklah. Kau sedang mencari bangku kan?"tawar Yesung disertai dengan senyumannya. Ryeowook mengangguk dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yesung. Dibukanya kaleng soda yang ada di tangannya dan meneguk isinya sedikit sebelum kepalanya mendongak menatap langit yang terlihat begitu cerah malam ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Ryeowook-ssi?"

"Ryeowook saja, Hyung. Dan aku sedang mencari udara segar."jawab Ryeowook klise. Yesung tersenyum mendengar panggilan Ryeowook.

"Kau suka bintang?"Tanya Yesung yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Ryeowook terus menatap langit terang yang berbintang malam ini.

"Ne. Hyung juga suka?"Tanya Ryeowook sambil melepas tatapannya pada bintang.

"Lumayan. Haha,"jawab Yesung diakhiri dengan tawa. Ryeowook tersenyum. Melirik jam tanngan putihnya dan beranjak.

"Aku pergi dulu Hyung. Sampai jumpa,"

"Eh? Memang mau kemana? Kau baru sebentar disini Wookie-ah."tahan Yesung.

"Wookie?"ulang Ryeowook. Yesung menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil menyengir tidak jelas.

"Ne. Boleh kan aku memanggilmu begitu?"

Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Jadi, kau mau kemana?"Tanya Yesung lagi.

"Ke Bareknuckle. Hyung mau ikut?"tawar Ryeowook. Dilihatnya Yesung yang tampak berpikir sebelum mengangguk beberapa saat kemudian.

.

.

.

Sungmin dudu di bar seperti biasa. Namun yang berbeda kali ini adalah, ada Kyuhyun yang menemaninya. Tidak banyak yang mereka minum. Namun cukup banyak yang mereka bicarakan. Entah apa itu, tapi mereka selalu tida pernah kehabisan bahan obrolan meskipun mereka bertemu setiap hari.

"Ryeowookie tidak datang?"Tanya Kyuhyun setelah ,ereka terdiam untuk beberapa lama.

"Molla. Dia bilang nanti akan datang. Tapi tidak tahu kapan."

"Ck. Anak itu benar-benar merepotkan."gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Jadi aku merepotkan, Tuan Cho?"

Sebuah suara membuat sepasang kekasih itu menoleh. Sungmin tersenyum senang sementara Kyuhyun hanya nyengir tidak berdosa.

"Kalau merepotkan kenapa kau masih disini? Sungmin Hyung saja tidak keberatan. Iya kan Hyung?"protes Ryeowook dan meminta persetujuan Sungmin. Sungmin haya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kau lihat."Kyuhyun mendengus mendengar ucapan Ryeowook.

"Oh, ada Yesung Hyung?"tegur Sungmin pada Yesung yang hanya melihat kedua anak kecil di depannya.

"Ah, Sungmin-ah. Kau juga disini rupanya."

Sungmin tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Matanya menatap Ryeowook yang berjalan menuju lantai atas. Diikutinya langkah sepupunya itu setelah berpamitan pada dua namja tampan yang bersamanya.

"Kau tampak tidak baik."ucap Sungmin yang hanya mendapat tatapan datar dari orang yang ditanya.

"Abeoji mengajakku untuk bertemu dengan teman bisnisnya. Besok."sahut Ryeowook datar. Dirinya sungguh malas jika berurusan dengan bisnis abeoji-nya itu. Kenapa tidak minta Kibum saja yang menemaninya?

"Lalu?"pertanyaan Sungmin hanya dijawab hembusan nafas panjang oleh Ryeowook.

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka Hyung."

Hening.

Kedua namja itu memilih sibuk dengan pikiran mereka. Hingga Ryeowook membuka suara.

"Hyung, bisa tolong kau ambilkan obatku di laci?"pinta Ryeowook sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan sofa yang ditidurinya.

Sungmin dengan cepat menuju meja kerja Ryeowook. Membuka lacinya dan mengambil obat yang dimaksud Ryeowook. Entah obat apa itu, Ryeowook tidak pernah mau mengatakannya. Hanya berkata bahwa itu obat sakit kepala.

"Sudah lebih baik?"Tanya Sungmin beberapa menit setelah Ryeowook menelan obatnya. Ryeowook mengangguk pelan.

"Hyung temui saja Kyuhyun. Dia pasti kesal menunggumu. Atau kau bisa pulang. Kau pasti lelah."suruh Ryeowook dengan mata terpejam.

"Lalu kau?"

"Aku akan disini dulu. Katakan pada Yesung Hyung juga untuk pulang jika memang tidak mau sendiri disana."

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu."pamit Sungmin. Ryeowook tidak menjawab. Sepertinya tertidur. Diam-diam Sungmin mengambil satu obat Ryeowook dan menyimpannya.

.

.

.

"Ayo kita pulang Kyu,"ajak Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang tengah meneguk Champagne Flute-nya perlahan dengan Yesung yang meneguk Bronx Cocktail-nya khidmat.

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin dan menyuruhnya duduk sebentar.

"Duduklah sebentar Hyung. Aku akan menghabiskan ini dulu. Sayang sekali kalau tidak dihabiskan."ujar Kyuhyun sembari menggoyangkan gelas tinggi ramping di tangannya. Sungmin mengangguk dan memperhatikan sekitarnya. Semakin hari semakin ramai saja, pikirnya.

"Dimana Ryeowook?"Tanya Yesung dengan gelas cocktail yang digoyang pelan di depan wajahnya.

"Tidur. Sepertinya kelelahan. Yesung hyung mungkin mau pulang bersama? Ryeowook tidak bisa menemani Hyung sekarang."ujar Sungmin yang diangguki Yesung.

"Baiklah. Kalian bisa pulang kalau memang ingin pulang. Aku akan disini dulu."balas Yesung menanggapi pernyataan Sungmin.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Beberapa saat kemudian keduanya mulai beranjak setelah Kyuhyun meneguk habis isi gelasnya. Keduanya berpamitan pada Yesung dan segera bergegas pulang.

"Kyu, bisa antarkan aku ke apotek sebentar?"Tanya Sungmin ketika mereka sudah berada di jalan raya. Kyuhyun menoleh sebentar sebelum kembali focus pada kemudinya.

"Kau ingin membeli obat? Kau sakit?"Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan Sungmin lembut.

"Aniya Kyu. Aku hanya ingin menge-check obat ini."Sungmin menunjuk sebutir obat yang tadi diambilnya dari laci Ryeowook.

"Obat siapa?"

"Ryeowook."balas Sungmin singkat. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mengarahkan mobilnya menuju apotek besar yang tidak jauh di depan sana.

"Sudah sampai,"seru Kyuhyun.

Keduanya melangkah masuk kemudian. Kyuhyun memilih menunggu di kursi tunggu sementara Sungmin menanyakan obat yang dibawanya. Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya bingung melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang bahkan lebih buruk dari kata buruk. Kyuhyun berjalan menghampirinya dan menariknya untuk duduk di kursi tunggu yang didudukinya tadi. Menunggu hingga Sungmin merasa lebih baik sebelum akhirnya bertanya dengan suara pelan.

"Ada apa?"tanyanya lembut.

"Ini tidak baik, Kyu."ujarnya pelan. Air mata berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Membuat matanya seperti terlapis kaca bening.

Kening Kyuhyun mengkerut. Tidak baik? Apanya? Memangnya obat apa yang dibawa Sungmin tadi? Pikir Kyuhyun sementara air mata Sungmin sudah mentes satu per satu. Kyuhyun yang menyadarinya segera menarik Sungmin dalam dekapannya. Menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah di dadanya yang hangat. Kyuhyun mengusap perlahan kepala Sungmin ketika namja yang pandai ber-aegyo itu semakin menyurukkan kepalanya dalam dekapan hangat Kyuhyun. Isaakan terdengar begitu jelas karena keadaan yang sepi. Tidak mempedulikan beberapa penjaga apotek yang menatap mereka, Kyuhyun malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh berisi Sungmin.

"Ada apa?"Tanya Kyuhyun lembut ketika mereka sudah sampai di mobil Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang masih sesenggukan sedikit kesulitan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Ditariknya nafas dalam dan menahannya beberapa detik sebelum kemudian mulai mengeluarkan suara untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Ryeowookie sakit, Kyuhyun-ah. Ryeowookie sakit. Huks…"isaknya dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung namun tangannya kembali mengelus surai hitam Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Tenangkan dulu pikiranmu baru katakana padaku apa yang terjadi. Sekrang kita pulang, eum?"ujar Kyuhyun pelan dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah Sungmin.

.

.

.

Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Pusing di kepalanya sudah menghilang setelah meminum obatnya semalam. Ryeowook mengangkat pergelangan tangan kirinya. Jarum pendek itu menunjuk pada angka 3 lebih dan jarum panjangnya pada pertengahan angka 4 dan 5. Ryeowook bangkit dari posisinya dan menguap kecil. Ryeowook berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang memang ada di ruangannya. Setelah membersihkan diri, Ryeowook bergegas turun menuju mobilnya. Mengendarainya menuju apartemennya yang sudah pasti ada Taemin yang masih tidur disana.

Ryeowook menekan beberapa tombol pada benda di dekat pintu apartemennya. Membukanya perlahan berharap tidak akan membangunkan Taemin yang pasti masih terlelap saat ini. Ryeowook membuka gorden di seberang sofa. Membiarkan berkas-berkas sinar yang tidak terang itu masuk ke dalam ruangan yang juga sama gelapnya. Ryeowook berjalan ke dapur dan mengambil cangkir dan mengisinya dengan coklat instant sebelum menyeduhnya dengan air panas. Ryeowook membawa cangkirnya menuju sofa putih gading yang ada di ruang tenga apartemennya. Mendudukkan dirinya disana dan meraih remote tv, menyalakannya dan berharap ada channel atau acara yang menarik untuknya.

"Apa aku harus datang?"tanyanya pada angin. Helaan nafasnya seolah menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tidak buruk. Tapi juga bukan pilihan yang bagus."gumamnya lagi sementara matanya hanya menatap layar datar dihadapannya dengan malas. Diteguknya cairan coklat manis itu dengan perlahan.

"Abeoji benar-benar menyebalkan."serunya pelan sekali lagi.

Ryeowook terdiam dengan mata terpejam sementara kepalanya bersandar pada sandaran sofa dengan sebelah lengannya menutup kedua matanya. Suasana hening yang Ryeowook benci namun dia sukai itu terasa menenagkan hingga akhirnya dering ponsel miliknya memecah keheningan yang mengurungnya.

Ryeowook membuka matanya dengan malas kemudian meraih ponsel yang sempat diletakkannya pada meja di depannya. Menggeser tombol berwarna hijau dan kemudian menempelkan benda persegi panjang itu pada daun telinganya.

"Yeoboseyo,"sapanya ketika panggilan itu sudah terjawab.

"Yeoboseyo, Ryeowook-ssi."balas suara namja di seberang sana.

"Ada apa?"Ryeowook mengganti channel yang begitu membosankan untuknya itu.

"Maaf mengganggu waktu Anda pagi-pagi buta seperti ini."ucap suara itu dengan nada terdengar menyesal namun harus.

"Gwaenchanha. Ada apa? Apa ada kabar bagus?"Tanya Ryeowook dengan tangan sebelahnya yang sudah berhenti memencet tombol-tombol pada remote dalam genggamannya.

"Ne. Ini tentang Kim Hyunjoong-ssi."ucapan namja diberang sana sukses membuat Ryeowook terduduk denga tegap.

"Jelaskan padaku secara detail."perintahnya pada seseorang diseberang line.

Ryeowook menyunggingkan senyumnya tipis. Raut wajahya terlihat begitu cerah begitu mendengar penjelasan dari line seberang.

"Baiklah, terima kasih informasinya, Changmin-ssi."ujarnya riang sebelum memutuskan sambungan telepon. Wajahnya berubah cerah. senyum masih tetap dikembang oleh bibir tipisnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan datang nanti siang. Selagi mood-ku sedang bagus. Kkeke~"kekehnya pelan dan segera meneguk habis sisa coklatnya kemudian beranjak ke dapur membuat sarapan untuk dirinya dan Taemin.

.

.

.

Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya memasuki restoran elite dimana sang abeoji sudah menunggu dengan seseorang –yang kemungkinan- sudah datang. Busana semi formalnya membungkus tubuh kecilnya. Matanya mengedar menatap dimana sang abeoji duduk. Merasa tidak menemukan sang abeoji, terpaksa Ryeowook menelpon sang abeoji. Belum sempat Ryeowook menempelkan benda persegi panjang itu pada daun telinganya, seseorang datang menghampirinya dan bertanya sesuatu yang membuat Ryeowook terpaksa memutuskan sambungan yang sudah dilakukannya.

"Anda Kim Ryeowook-ssi?"Tanya seorang namja dengan baju –yang sepertinya seragam restoran elite ini- berwarna putih untuk kemeja dan vest serta celana panjang berwarna hitam.

"Ne,"jawab Ryeowook singkat. Namja itu tersenyum kecil.

"Tuan Kim sudah menunggu Anda. Mari saya antar."ujar namja itu masih dengan senyum di bibirnya. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk dan mulai berjalan bersama dengan seorang namja yang meurut Ryeowook adalah pelayan disana.

Namja itu mengetuk pintu sebelum kemudian membukanya dan mempersilahkan Ryeowook untuk masuk. Ryeowook masuk setelah menggumamkan kata terima kasih untuk namja yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi dari Ryeowook itu.

"Kau sudah datang Wookie? Duduklah,"sambut sang abeoji dengan senyum lembutnya untuk Ryeowook yang tak pernah hilang meski hanya ditanggapi seperlunya oleh Ryeowook.

"Ne abeoji."Ryeowook berjalan menuju kursi disamping sang abeoji yang masih kosong.

Ada tiga orang disana selain Ryeowook. Dua namja seusia sang abeoji dan seorang namja muda yang sudah beberapa kali Ryeowook temui. Namja tampan dengan surai hitam dan mata sipit dengan obsidian kelam yang mampu menarik Ryeowook untuk selalu menatapnya. Namja tampan yang memiliki arti nama art of voice yag kini tengah menatapnya dalam diam itu ada disana. Berseberangan dengannya. Duduk dengan tegap dan tenang disamping seorang namja lain yang Ryeowook yakini adalah appa dari namja berna Yesung tersebut.

Pembicaraan berlangsung setelah acara saling memperkenalkan diri. Dan pembicaraan yang memang tidak jauh-jauh dari bisnis itu masih terus mengalir. Masuk melalui telinga kanan Ryeowook dan keluar lewat telinga kirinya. Ryeowook sama sekali tidak berniat atau sekedar berminat untuk ikut campur urusan bisnis sang abeoji. Meski Ryeowook juga memiliki bisnis sendiri, namun Ryeowook sama sekali tidak berkeinginan untuk meneruskan bisnis sang abeoji yang menurutnya hanya akan semakin memeras otaknya yang sudah kering dan yang pasti akan sangat membosankan menurut Ryeowook. Ryeowook menguap kecil dan melirikkan matanya kearah Yesung yang juga tengah menatapnya. Keduanya kemudian tersenyum.

.

.

"Jadi Ryeowookie, kenapa kau tidak mau meneruskan usaha appamu?"Tanya Yesung ketika mereka sudah berhasil menghirup udaha segar taman yang tidak jauh dari restoran tempat mereka bertemu tadi. Mereka segera keluar setelah berbicara lewat tatapan mata dan beruntungnya, appa mereka mengizinkan dengan mudah. Betapa menyebalkannya aura dan udara di ruang VIP tempat mereka bertemu tadi.

"Aku beda jenis dengan abeoji. Aku lebih suka usaha yang sedikit lebih santai. Dan tidak terlalu menguras tenaga dan pikiran."jawab Ryeowook sambil menatap langit biru yang terselip beberapa awan putih disana.

"Jadi menurutmu usaha appa-mu itu membosankan?"Tanya Yesung memastikan. Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Lalu apa usahamu tidak membosankan dan tidak menguras tenaga dan pikiran?"Tanya Yesung lagi.

"Ani. Usahaku itu tidak terlalu membosankan karena aku tidak harus selalu berada di dalam ruangan yang meskipun tidak sempit tapi itu akan terasa seperti mau membunuhku. Dan juga, meskipun sedikit menguras pikiran, tapi itu aku lakukan karena aku menyukainya. Berbeda dengan usaha abeoji, aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya dan tidak pernah berpikir untuk melanjutkannya."jelas Ryeowook. Yesung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Lalu kau, Hyeong?"Tanya Ryeowook balik. Yesung tersenyum.

"Appa tidak pernah memaksaku untuk meneruskan usahanya. Jongjin lebih berminat. Lagi pula aku juga sudah memiliki usaha sendiri seperti yang kau lihat."ujar Yesung sambil menatap Ryeowook. Ryeowook tampak menganggukkan kepalanya dengan imut hingga membuat helai-helai rambut lembutnya ikut bergerak seirama pergerakan kepalanya.

Yesung terkekeh kecil dan mengacak rambut coklat madu itu lembut. Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Yesung. Yesung hanya balas tersenyum manis sebelum kembali melayangkan tatapannya pada langit yang menaungi mereka saat ini.

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap Ryeowook yang lagi-lagi menyibukkan diri dengan cairan-cairan beralkohol itu. Untuk apa memperkerjakan seseorang menjadi bartender kalau dirinya malah menggantikan pekerjaannya itu? Sungut Sungmin dalam hati. Matanya masih mengawasi setiap gerak gerik Ryeowook dengan sebelah tangannya yang memegang gelas cocktail yang berisi cairan appletini.

"Kenapa melihatku sampai seperti itu Hyeong?"suara Ryeowook menyambangi gendang telinganya. Sungmin meletakkan gelas yang dipegangnya dan menatap Ryeowook yang kini sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ani. Hanya saja aku berpikir, untuk apa kau mempekerjakan seseorang untuk menjadi bartender kalau pada akhirnya akan kau kerjakan sendiri?"ungkap Sungmin kemudian meneguk appletini-nya. Ryeowook mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"Tanya Ryeowook polos. Dalam hati Sungmin mengutuk kepolosan Ryeowook yang terkadang begitu menyebalkan.

"Lupakan."jawab Sungmin akhirnya."Bagaimana dengan pertemuanmu kemarin?"lanjut Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dapat Sungmin lihat dada Ryeowook yang naik dan tertahan selama beberapa detik sebelum turun kemudian.

"Hyeong tau, ternyata orang yang dimaksud aboeji itu appa Yesung Hyeong."jawab Ryeowook sambil meraih sebuah gelas berkaki panjang dan mengelapnya.

"Benarkah? Berarti appa Yesung Hyeong itu rekan kerja samchon ya?"Tanya Sungmin memastikan. Ryeowook mengagguk masih dengan tanganya yang bergerak mengelap gelas berkaki panjang di tangannya.

"Berikan aku Tango Cocktail."titah seorang namja yang baru datang dan duduk di sebelah Sungmin.

"Baik."sahut Ryeowook dan dengan segera meraih sebuah gelas cocktail lalu meraih cairan beefeater gin, Italian vermouth dan pricot brandy beberapa ml sebelum mengocoknya bersamaan dengan es untuk dituangkan pada gelasnya kemudian. Ryeowook meletakkan gelas berkaki panjang itu tepat di depan namja yang memesannya.

"Silahkan."ucapnya sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada Sungmin.

"Kau benar Hyeong. Dan ngomong-ngomong, dimana evil-mu itu?"Tanya Ryeowook yang tidak melihat kehadiran namja tinggi berambut ikal yang suka bertingkah evil di samping Sungmin.

"Oh, anak itu sedang mengerjakan tugas. Aku sendiri juga heran, apa kepalanya terbentur tadi pagi?"ungkap Sungmin yang hanya dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Ryeowook.

"Mungkin seorang malaikat baru saja datang padanya dan menyadarkannya."balas Ryeowook asal. Sungmin mendengus.

.

.

.

Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya pulang. Hari ini Ryeowook mengunjungi café-nya yang dalam masa renovasi. Namja berparas manis itu kebali memasang wajah datarnya ketika AM Vanquish miliknya mulai memasuki area rumah besar bumonimnya. Hari ini Ryeowook sengaja tidak datang ke Bareknuckle dan Sungmin-pun juga tidak bisa datang karena ada kencan dengan kekasihnya yang suka usil itu. Sudah ada Henry, pegawai kepercayaannya yang selalu membantunya mengurus Bareknuckle jika dirinya tidak datang. Ryeowook memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah tenang. Suara ramai yang Ryeowook yakin dari ruang keluarga membuatnya terpaksa melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai 2 rumah bumonimnya.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang Wookie?"sapa sang abeoji yang kebetulan melihat kedatangan Ryeowook.

"Ne, abeoji. Aku ke kamar dulu. Permisi,"tanpa menunggu jawaban dari siapapun, Ryeowook mulai kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk menapaki setiap anak tangga yang akan menghubungkan lantai satu dengan lantai dua rumah bumonimnya.

"Wookie Hyeong,"seru sebuah suara yang terdengar begitu imut dan menggemaskan membuat langkah Ryeowook yang baru menginjak anak tangga ke empat menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"Eoh, Ren-ah. Wae?"Tanya Ryeowook sembari menundukkan badannya dan menghadap pada namja kecil berumur 8 tahun yang tampak begitu cantik.

Namja yang dipanggil Ren oleh Ryeowook itu hanya merentangkan kedua tangannya. Meminta Ryeowook menggendongnya. Ryeowook menyambutnya kemudian membawa namja cantik itu ke atas.

"Ren kangen Hyeong,"Ren menyamankan kepalanya pada bahu sempit Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengusap rambut pirang namja itu.

"Hyeong juga kangen Ren."balas Ryeowook lembut. Sebelah tangannya meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya. Ruangan bercat ungu lembut itu menyambutnya. Tampak rapid an luas karena tidak banyak barang disana. Ryeowook menurunkan namja kecil itu diatas ranjang King Size-nya.

"Hyeong ganti baju dulu eoh."ucap Ryeowook dan meletakkan ranselnya lalu meraih satu stel baju santai dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi di kamarnya. Ryeowook keluar dengan sebuah celana jeans selutut berwarna putih dan kaos putih pendek dengan garis warna hitam horizontal.

"Ren kangen Hyeong?"Tanya Ryeowook lagi setelah membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Ren yang duduk sambil memainkan boneka jerapahnya yang sengaja dia tinggal untuk menemaninya tidur.

"Eum~ Ren kangen Wookie Hyeong. Hyeong tidak pernah kemari dan bermain sama Ren."adu Ren sambil memainkan boneka di tangannya.

"Kemarin lalu Hyeong pulang, tapi Ren sudah tidur."jawab Ryeowook sambil melirik ponselnya. Barangkali ada pesan dari Henry.

"Huh. Hyeong selalu begitu. Ren ingin main sama Hyeong."Ren mengerucutkan bibirnya imut membuat Ryeowook gemas. Baiklah, hari ini Hyeong kan menginap, jadi kita bisa main sepuasnya besok. Bagaimana?"ujar Ryeowook menenangkan. Dapat Ryeowook lihat anggukan kepala Ren. Rambutnya yang sepanjang bahu itu ikut bergerak lucu. Ryeowook terkekeh dan mengacak surai lembut dongsaeng cantiknya itu.

"Hyeong janji kan?"Tanya Re memastikan. Mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya yang kecil ke depan wajah Ryeowook. Pinky promise, kebiasaan Ren jika ingin memastikan ucapan Ryeowook. Ryeowook menyambutnya sambil terkekeh.

"Hyeong janji. Kajja, kita makan malam. Ren tidak lapar?"ajak Ryeowook dan mulai bangkit dari rebahannya.

"Eum~ Ren lapar."Ren yang sudah di piggy back oleh Ryeowook bergumam pelan."Tapi Ren kangen masakan Wookie Hyeong."lanjutnya. Ryeowook tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau begitu Hyeong akan masakkan untuk Ren besok. Bukankah besok hari minggu? Ren bisa makan masakan Hyeong sampai Ren puas."ucap Ryeowook sambil meniti anak tangga menuju ruang makan keluarga mereka. Dapat Ryeowook lihat disana tidak hanya ada abeoji, umma dan dongsaeng tirinya saja. Tapi juga ada dua orang namja yang Ryeowook tidak kenal. Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kibum setelah menurunkan Ren di samping sang umma.

"Ren mau sama Wookie Hyeong…"rengeknya sebelum makan malam dimulai. Ryeowook tersenyum dan menjemput Ren lalu mendudukkan Ren pada pangkuannya.

Makan malam itu berlangsung hangat, menurut Ryeowook juga. Setelah makan malam, mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah rumah besar itu. Ryeowook duduk bersila di atas karpet beludru berwarna merah maroon yang ada disana bersama Ren yang sudah menyibukkan diri dengan buku-bukunya. Entah apa yang dibicarakan orang-orang itu, Ryeowook bahkan Kibum juga sama sekali tidak memperhatikan. Yang Ryeowook dan Kibum tahu, mereka pulang setelah malam cukup larut untuk orang bertamu.

.

.

.

Ryeowook menyesap cappucinno-nya pelan sebelum orang yang ada di hadapannya itu bicara. Namja bertubuh pendek itu saat ini ada di sebuah café yang tidak jauh dari Bareknuckle. Setelah semalaman menemani dongsaeng cantiknya dan tadi membuat cukup banyak makanan dan cake untuk dongsaeng cantiknya –juga buminom dan dongsaengnya yang lain jika mereka mau-, Ryeowook pergi menemui seseorang yang dimintanya untuk mencari tahu tentang appanya. Hingga disinilah dirinya berakhir. Di café yang cukup ramai di siang hari yang panas ini.

"Jadi, apa yang kau dapatkan Changmin-ssi?"Tanya Ryeowook setelah terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Ada beberapa orang –cukup banyak- bernama Hyunjoong yang berasal dari Daegu. Tapi beberapa dari mereka memang sudah tidak lagi disana. Dan ada dua orang yang pergi dari Daegu yang bertepatan dengan waktu yang Ryeowook-ssi sebutkan. 15 tahun yang lalu, dua orang bernama Hyunjoong memang pergi dari sana. Satu orang pergi ke Busan dan satu orang yang lain pergi ke Seoul. Ini foto mereka."Changmin menyodorkan dua lembar photo ke depan Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengambilnya dan keningnya berkerut.

"Jadi mana yang Anda maksud?"Tanya Changmin siap dengan informasinya yang berikutnya.

"Entahlah, aku tidak yakin Changmin-ssi."jawab Ryeowook pelan. Changmin terpaksa membulatkan matanya.

"Bagaimana bisa?"seruya pelan tak percaya.

"Aku bahkan lupa wajahnya seperti apa Changmin-ssi. Bayangannya sudah hilang sama sekali dari ingatanku."ujar Ryeowook meratap. Changmin menghela nafasnya sejenak.

'Cukup merepotkan'gerutunya dalam hati.

"Lalu apa kau tidak punya photonya satupun?"Tanya Changmin mencari cahaya kecil.

"Photo yang kumiiliki bahkan photo yang diambil 2 tahun sebelum aku lahir. Dia masih sangat muda saat itu. Dia tampak begitu tampan dengan kulitnya yang putih."jelas Ryeowook pelan.

"Kau membawa photonya?"Tanya Changmin akhirnya. Mencoba membantu sekali lagi.

"Ani. Tapi aku akan mengantarnya besok. Tapi, kurasa namja ini lebih mirip dengan photo appaku yang kumiliki."Ryeowook menunjuk gambar seorang namja yang kira-kira seumuran dengan bumonimnya.

Changmin mengangguk."Namja itu sekarang ada di Jepang. Tapi selama beberapa bulan ke depan sejak satu minggu yang lalu, dia akan ada di Korea. Seoul lebih tepatnya."jelas Changmin sembari menatap gambar yang ditunjuk Ryeowook.

"Benarkah? Baiklah, aku akan membawakan photoya lagi besok. Kita bertemu disini lagi?"

Changmin mengangguk lagi.

"Ne. Dengan waktu yang sama seperti hari ini. Saya permisi dulu, Ryeowook-ssi."Changmin beranjak dari duduknya dan membunguk sekilas pada Ryeowook sebelum berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya pelan. Kepalanya sakit lagi. Ryeowook menyandarkan kepalanya pada meja dengan tangannya yang terlipat. Beberapa saat membiarkan dirinya sendiri tenggelam dalam kesunyian yang diciptakannya sebelum dering ponselnya merusak suasana hening yang dibenci tapi disukainya. Diraihnya ponselnya yang tergeletak tidak jauh darinya. Nomor asing. Keningnya berkerut namun tetap menjawab panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseyo,"sapanya ketika panggilan itu sudah terjawab.

"Yeoboseyo."balas suara diseberang line. Kerutan kening Ryeowook bertambah. Suaranya berat. Laki-laki yang Ryeowook tidak tahu siapa.

"Maaf, saya bicara dengan siapa?"Tanya Ryeowook karena namja itu hanya membalas sapaan Ryeowook.

"Kim Ryeowook-ssi?"Tanya suara berat itu. Ryeowook menjauhkan ponselnya dan menatap layar gelap itu.

"Ne, ada apa?"

Hening.

Ryeowook baru akan memutuskan sambungannya ketika namja itu kembali bersuara.

"Benar ini Kim Ryeowook?"

Kening Ryeowook makin berkerut dalam.

"Benar, saya Kim Ryeowook. Anda siapa?"Tanya Ryeowook mulai jengah.

"Ini Kim Hyunjoong."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TeBeCe**

**.**

**.  
**

**.**

Jahahaha... Akhirnya apdet. Hehe… udah hamper lusuh dalam otak Ichi. Ternyata masih ada yang nunggu? Kkeke~ Makasih udah mau sempetin waktunya Cuma buat nagih fict jelek ini ke Ichi. Ichi terharu. Ehehehe…

Ceritanya aneh ya? Makin jelek? Makin gaje? Jujur aja, ini agak Ichi cepetin karena bakalan sangat panjang kalo gag dicepetin dikit. Atau mungin kecepetan? Gag kan? Kasi tau Ichi dimana letak aneh dan gajenya ne. kurangnya dimana juga kasih tahu Ichi. Oke,

RnR.

_**NO BASHING**_ OKE?^^

Gomawo~~~ *bow*


	7. Chapter 6

Memories

Cast: Kim Ryeowook

Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

Others

Disclaimer: all characters belong to GOD. But this story is mine. And forever mine^^. Jika ada kesamaan nama itu memang disengaja –tapi Cuma minjem kok^^-.

Genre: family, hurt/comfort (mungkin)

Rate: T

Warning: YAOI, Sho-ai, B x B, BoysLove., OOC, typo(s) bertebaran, ide pasaran –setidaknya jalan ceritanya 'sedikit' berbeda- dan gaje. Cerita mungkin gak sesuai judul dan plotnya gak jelas ada atau gak.

DLDR! No bash!

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

.

Yesung membuka-buka laci meja nakasnya dengan iseng. Tidak ada kegiatan membuatnya melakukan hal-hal yang sama sekali tidak jelas. Kyuhyun juga tidak datang ke apartemennya. Berkencan dengan BunnyMing-nya mungkin? Yesung tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu. Dibukanya sebuah album photo yang tersimpan dibawah tumpukan bukunya yang lain. Hanya ada satu photo disana. Photo seorang namja kecil yang sedang tersenyum lebar yang seingatnya diambil oleh sang eomma atas permintaannya.

"Ryeong-ah~"gumamnya pelan.

Diletakkannya album itu di atas ranjangnya dan mencari lagi. Mungkin ada yang lain?

Dan benar saja. Selembar photo lagi yang entah kenapa bisa terlantar disana. Yesung mengambilnya dan sekali lagi tersenyum. Potret seorang namja kecil yang manis dengan wajah yang tertutup tepung dan bibir mengerucut terpampang dihadapannya. Yesung tersenyum. Ryeong-nya memang menggemaskan dan manis.

Yesung mengacak lagi satu laci terakhir yang ternyata hanya berisi beberapa komik manga dan sebuah kotak kecil di sudut. Yesung meraihnya dan mengamati kotak tersebut. Alisnya bertaut bingung. Ditimang-timangnya kotak kecil di tangannya lalu menganggu dan membuka kotak kecil yang ternyata berisi sebuah gantungan kunci kecil berbandul jerapah kecil disana. Yesung mengingatnya. Itu pemberian Ryeong saat mereka makan siang seperti biasa di bawah pohon.

"Ternyata aku masih menyimpannya. Syukurlah."

Yesung meraih kunci mobilnya dan memasang gantungan imut itu disana.

"Kau lihat Ryeong? Aku tidak akan melepaskan lagi gantungan ini."

Yesung memandangi gantungan kunci yang menjadi penghuni tambahan untuk kunci mobilnya lalu menghela nafas sebentar.

"Kenapa aku malah teringat Ryeowook? Apa mereka orang yang sama? Tapi Ryeong tidak seperti itu dulu. Hhhh~"

Yesung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya lalu memandangi dua photo yang ditemukannya tadi. Yesung terkekeh ketika menatap photo Ryeong yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal. Yesung masih mengingatnya. Saat itu Ryeong-nya sedang bermain ke rumahnya lalu ikut membantu –atau malah mengacau- eomma Yesung yang saat itu sedang membuat cake. Dan jadilah mukanya penuh dengan tepung setelah dirinya mencoba mengangkat tepung dalam ember kecil di meja untuk diberikan pada eomma Yesung tumpah karena tangan pendeknya hanya sampai pada pinggiran ember saja. Dan bukannya menolong, saat itu Yesung yang kebetulan juga ada di dapur malah tertawa hingga memegangi perutnya. Sementara sang eomma yang juga melihatnya malah ikut terkikik sebelum mengambil kamera untuk memotret namja mungil itu yang sudah mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika tahu dua orang yang lebih tua darinya malah menertawakannya.

"Kau sangat imut saat itu. Apa kau juga masih bertingkah imut seperti itu sekarang?"

Yesung terkekeh.

"Kau membuatku seperti orang gila baby."

.

.DOUBLE KIM.

.

Heechul duduk di atas sofanya dengan anggun sambil membolak-balikkan majalah fashion di tangannya. Minki –yang lebih sering dipanggil Ren oleh Ryeowook- duduk di atas karpet beludru di bawahnya dengan beberapa buku di sekelilingnya. Sedang belajar eoh. Suara derap langkah terdengar hingga mengalihkan perhatian Minki. Namja kecil yang cantik itupun mengangkat kepalanya dari buku yang tengah ditekuninya dan menarik senyumnya untuk seseorang yang baru saja datang.

"Appa!"seru namja cilik itu sambil berlari menyongsong sang appa yang dengan sigap menangkap namja kecil itu dalam gendongannya. Dikecupnya kedua pipi bulat namja cantiknya lalu berjalan menuju sang istri dan mengecup kilat bibirnya yang masih terkatup.

"Apa sudah selesai semuanya?"Tanya sang Suami, Hankyung, pada istrinya, Heechul, setelah menurunkan namja kecil itu untuk kembali mlanjutkan belajarnya di kamar yang segera dituruti.

Heechul menutup majalahnya dan menatap Hankyung lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Tentu saja sudah. Untuk apa memperlambat urusan seperti itu."jawabnya ringan lalu memeluk lengan suaminya setelah menlonggarkan ikatan dasi yang mencekik leher Hankyung.

"Ryeowook sudah tahu?"Hankyung menyuruh Minki untuk pergi ke kamarnya.

"Bukankah Ryeowook sudah tahu sejak dulu. Untuk apa diberi tahu lagi?"jawab Heechul santai dan kembali membuka majalahnya.

"Aku pikir dia akan terluka."ujar Hankyung sambil melepas jas yang masih meutupi kemeja putihnya. Heechul diam tidak menanggapi.

"Kau sudah tidak memberitahunya secara langsung tentang kehamilan Minki dulu. Dia bahkan tahu dari Sungmin 2 bulan sebelum kau menanyakan tentang dongsaeng yang diinginkannya sementara saat kau menanyakanya kehamilanmu sudah berusia 5 bulan."lanjut Hankyung. Heechul masih diam.

"Bahkan saat kau melahirkan Minki, Ryeowook menjadi orang terakhir yang tau sementara ahjussi dan ahjumma-nya yang ada di Jepang sudah tahu di hari kau melahirkan. Bahkan sekali lagi, yang memberitahunya bukan kau. Sungmin sudah memberitahunya lebih dulu sebelum kau menelponnya yang tidak pulang ke rumah satu minggu waktu itu."sambung Hankyung membuat Heechul menutup majalahnya keras. Heechul menatap Hankyung dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Memang kau pikir itu salah siapa? Salahnya yang tidak pulang dan sok sibuk. Salahnya yang tidak peduli padaku. Memang kau ingin aku seperti apa padanya?"ucap Heechul sedikit berteriak.

"Kau pikir Ryeowook akan betah di rumah sementara kau selalu membandingkannya dengan Kibum. Tidak akan ada yang suka jika dibanding-bandingkan Chullie-ah. Apa kau tidak bisa melihat tatapan terlukanya ketika kau selalu memuji Kibum di depannya lalu membandingkannya dengan Kibum?"jeda sejenak sebelum Hankyung melanjutkan."Kemampuan setiap orang itu berbeda Chullie-ah. Setidaknya kau harus bersyukur karena Ryeowook tidak menjadi anak nakal dan berotak jongkok. Meskipun Ryeowook tidak sepintar Kibum, tapi Ryeowook juga bukan anak yang bodoh. Kau harusnya mengerti itu Chullie-ah."ujar Hankyung panjang lebar.

"Lupakan pembicaraan ini. Aku akan siapkan air hangat untukmu. Mandilah sementara menunggu makan malam selesai."ucap Heechul menyudahi acara debatnya bersama Hakyung yang hanya bisa menghela nafas terhadap istrinya.

.

.DOUBLE KIM.

.

Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya di depan meja bar dengan Henry yang mengelap gelas di hadapannya. Namja berpipi chubby itu menatap Ryeowook yang sedang menggoyangkan gelas cocktail-nya pelan. Sesekali Henry bisa melihat bagaimana Ryeowook hanya menghirup aroma kamikaze dalam gelasnya tanpa menyesapnya.

"Hyung baik-baik saja?"Tanya Henry akhirnya. Tidak tahan juga berhadapan dengan Ryeowook yang seperti ini. Meskipun well, Ryeowook juga tidak terlalu banyak bicara saat bersamanya.

Ryeowook menoleh dan tersenyum lembut pada Henry lalu menyesap sedikit cocktail-nya

"Apa Sungmin Hyung tidak datang malam ini?"Tanya Henry sambil tetap mengelap gelas yang sama.

"Tidak. Kyuhyun menagih waktunya yang sering dihabiskan disini sampai dua hari ke depan. Ck. Dasar anak itu."gerutu Ryeowook di akhir kalimatnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan café-mu Hyung?"

Henry mencoba terus mengajak Ryeowook bicara karena jujur saja, wajah Ryeowook tidak cocok memasang tampang jelek seperti itu.

"Hhhh~ masih belum selesai. Padahal ini sudah satu minggu lebih tapi masih belum selesai."

"Memang Hyung maunya selesai berapa hari? Satu minggu itu sudah cukup cepat jika mereka bisa menyelesaikan bagian bawahnya. Bukankah Hyung juga sedikit menambah ruangan di lantai atas?"

"Kau benar. Tapi Taemin sudah merengek bosan karena lebih sering di rumah sekarang."

Henry swaetdrop. Jadi karena dia? Astaga.

"Jadi Hyung ingin semuanya cepat selesai untuk namja cantik itu? Kenapa tidak menyuruhnya berkencan dengan Minho saja kalau bosan?"

"Dia bahkan selalu pulang setelah jam makan malam sekarang."keluh Ryeowook.

Henry jadi bingung. Lalu kenapa Taemin masih bosan kalau setiap hari bahkan selalu pulang setelah jam makan malam bersama Minho. Sepertinya Ryeowook benar-benar tidak sedang berkonsentrasi saat ini. Bicaranya saja sudah tidak menyambung kemana-mana.

"Hyung istirahatlah. Sepertinya keadaan Hyung sama sekali tidak baik sekarang."ujar Hnery pada akhirnya. Tidak tega melihat Hyung-nya yang sudah kembali diam setelah dirinya juga diam. Ryeowook mendongak lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Ani. Berikan aku satu botol Liqueur saja."pinta Ryeowook setelah meneguk habis kamikaze-nya. Henry menghela nafas. Ingin melarang. Tapi sepertinya Hyung yang lebih pendek darinya itu sangat membutuhkan cairan berwarna oranye itu. Dan pada akhirnya, Henry memberikan satu botol liqueur untuk Ryeowook yang lagsung mengisi gelas kosongnya dengan cairan tersebut.

Seseorang tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya lalu menuang isi botol Ryeowook ke dalam gelas yang baru saja dimintanya pada Henry. Ryeowook menoleh sebentar pada sosok di sampingnya lalu melanjutkan lagi acara minumnya. Namja disampingnya itu meletakkan kunci mobilnya tepat di samping Ryeowook yang otomatis mata Ryeowook bisa menangkapnya. Ryeowook merasa tertarik dengan kunci itu. Ditatapnya kunci itu lalu menariknya pada genggamannya. Namja pemilik kunci itupun terkejut dengan tingkah Ryeowook.

"Kau kenapa Ryeowookie?"Tanya namja itu, Yesung. Ryeowook menoleh lalu kembali menatap kunci dalam genggamannya. Gantungan kuncinya lebih tepatnya.

"Hyung dapat ini dari mana? Bagus sekali."Tanya Ryeowook sambil menunjuk satu gantungan kunci yang ternyata baru dipasang oleh Yesung tadi.

Yesung melihatnya dan menarik sudut bibirnya untuk membentuk sebuah senyum.

"Itu dari seseorang."jawab Yesung sambil tersenyum. Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Aku juga dulu pernah punya gantungan seperti ini,"ujar Ryeowook sambil menggoyangkan gantungan itu di atas meja. Yesung menoleh cepat.

"Benarkah?"seru Yesung pelan.

"Tapi sudah kuberikan pada seseorang. Tapi orang itu menggantinya dengan sebuah bando motif kura-kura. Huh, aku jadi berpikir, apa dia berpikir aku ini lamban seperti kura-kura sampai mengganti gantungan jerapah dariku dengan bando motif kura-kura. Dan aku ini kan namja, kenapa di beri bando. Yang benar saja."gerutu Ryeowook tanpa mempedulikan raut wajah tak percaya Yesung di sampingnya.

"Lalu kau kemanakan akhirnya bando itu?"Tanya Yesung setelah mengembalikan raut wajah dan suaranya untuk kembali normal setelah sebelumnya suaranya hilang entah kemana.

"Eoh?"Ryeowook menoleh pada Yesung."Tadinya mau kubuang."

"APA?!"seru Yesung membuat Ryeowook berjingkat sementara beberapa orang menoleh ke arahnya. Yesung menggaruk tengkuknya gugup lalu menunduk meminta maaf. Ryeowook cengo dibuatnya.

"Kenapa Hyung berteriak begitu sih?"sungut Ryeowook kesal karena masih kaget. Yesung terkekeh tidak berdosa.

"Hehe, maaf, Hyung terlalu terkejut saat kau bilang kalau bando itu sudah kau buang."balas Yesung dengan nada sedih di akhirnya. Ryeowook melongo.

"Memang siapa yang membuangnya?"

Yesung mendongak menatap Ryeowook tidak mengerti.

"Bukannya tadi kau yang bilang kalau kau buang."ucap Yesung dengan muka polosnya.

Dalam hati Ryeowook merutuki namja dihadapannya ini. Tampan sih, memang. Tapi kenapa otaknya lemot begini. Kapan dirinya berkata membuang bando itu? Astaga.

"Kapan aku mengatakannya? Bukannya aku tadi berkata kalau mau kubuang? Bukan sudah kubuang."ujar Ryeowook sambil mengelus pelan boneka jerapah kecil di gantungan kunci milik Yesung.

"Jadi?"

"Tentu saja aku menyimpannya. Meskipun aku hanya memakainya satu kali ketika dia memberikannya, tapi aku juga tidak pernah membuangnya meski tidak pernah kupakai."terang Ryeowook sambil melempar senyum pada Yesung.

"Berarti bando itu masih kau simpan?"Ryeowook mengangguk dan menyerahkan kunci mobil Yesung pada pemiliknya.

"Tentu saja. Itu satu-satunya pemberian darinya sebelum aku pindah."jawab Ryeowook dengan lirih di akhir kalimatnya.

Yesung tersenyum lega. Setidaknya harapannya masih ada dan malah semakin besar. Yesung ingin melihatnya. Tapi tidak sekarang. Meskipun dirinya ingin segera membuktikan perkataan Ryeowook, tapi dirinya juga harus sabar. Dan sekarang, Yesung benar-benar berharap namja di sampingnya ini adalah namja yang selama ini dicarinya. Setidaknya pencarian dan penantianya selama ini tidak akan sia-sia bukan.

"Apa aku bisa melihat bandomu? Pasti itu sangat lucu."ujar Yesung tiba-tiba. Ryeowook yang baru saja menempelkan bibir gelas pada bibirnya segera menjauhkan gelas dari bibirnya dan menatap Yesung.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatnya. Apa boleh?"Tanya Yesung lagi. Ryeowook tersenyum dan meneguk isi gelasnya sebelum menjawab.

"Tentu saja. Tapi tidak ada disini sekarang. Mungkin lusa aku baru bisa mengambilnya."

Yesung mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Dan beruntungnya, kebingungan itu dapat ditangkap oleh Ryeowook. Ryeowook tersenyum sambil menuangkan kembali liqueur pada gelasnya.

"Bandonya ada di rumahku Hyung. Dan itu sangat jauh sementara untuk beberapa hari ini aku akan mengurus sedikit café-ku yang sedang kurenovasi."Yesung mengangguk dan menemani Ryeowook yang sudah hampir menghabiskan satu botol liqueur itu sendirian. Jika dua gelas Yesung tidak ikut dihitung.

Dan entah kenapa Ryeowook jadi sedikit banyak bicara dengan namja bernama Yesung itu. Dan jangan lupakan keterbukaannya. Bahkan Henry yang memang tidak pernah jauh-jauh dari tempat Ryeowook duduk itupun dibuat bingung olehnya. Henry tidak peduli, yang penting Hyung-nya itu tidak melamun seperti tadi. Itu bahkan lebih mengerikan dari pada Ryeowook yang banyak bicara dengan namja yang belum lama ini Henry lihat.

.

.DOUBLE KIM.

.

Ryeowook berjalan pelan melewati ruang keluarga dimana di atas sofa ada seorang Kim Kibum yang sedang duduk tenang dengan buku entah apa itu dipangkuannya. Ryeowook melirik jam tangannya. Sebentar lagi makan malam. Bisa dipastikan eomma-nya sedang ada di dapur membantu seorang ahjumma yang memasak untuk mereka. Kadang Ryeowook berpikir, kenapa tidak eomma-nya saja yang memasak? Masakan eomma-nya tidak buruk. Meski well, masakannya lebih enak, menurut Sungmin dan Henry. Ryeowook melanjutkan jalannya menuju kamarnya lalu melempar tas punggungnya ke sofa sebelum menyambar handuk dan menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi di kamarnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Ryeowook keluar dengan celana kain berwarna biru tua dan kaos putih longgar serta handuk di kepalanya. Ryeowook meraih ponselnya dari dalam tas. Seseorang mengiriminya pesan yang membuat air muka Ryeowook berubah seketika. Kim Hyunjoong. Namja yang dianggapnya sebagai appa bahkan sampai sekarang, meskipun selama sekian tahun tidak pernah membiayai hidupnya atau sekedar memberi kabar setelah kepergiannya, itu mengiriminya pesan standard.

Ryeowook memandangi ponselnya lama lalu mendengus. Perasaannya bercampur. Kebingungan melanda dirinya saat ini. Rasanya ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding untuk memperbaiki pola pikirnya yang selalu membingungkan ketika dirinya bingung, tentu saja. Ryeowook melemparkan ponselnya ke ranjang lalu membuka bukunya sebentar sebelum melakukan hal yang sama seperti ponselnya, melemparnya ke ranjang. Ryeowook mendengus sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar setelah menata rambutnya asal.

"Wookie Hyung!"pekik Minki, atau Ren, ketika melihat Ryeowook yang sedang menuruni anak tangga. Namja berwajah androgini itu berlari kecil dari karpet yang di dudukinya menuju Ryeowook yang sudah tersenyum lebar dengan kedua rentangan tangannya untuk menyambut Ren.

"Aigoo~ dongsaeng Hyung ini manja sekali eoh?"goda Ryeowook membuat kerucutan di bibir Ren muncul.

"Ren kan Cuma manja sama Wookie Hyung."balasnya membela diri.

"Benarkah?"Tanya Ryeowook memastikan. Ren manganggukkan kepalanya semangat. Rambut pirangnya bergoyang lucu."Sayangnya Hyung tidak percaya."lanjut Ryeowook setelah menurunkan Ren dari gendongannya dan berlari menghindari Ren yang sudah bersiap mengejarnya.

"Yak Wookie Hyung! Jangan lari!"teriak Ren diiringi tawa dari Ryeowook.

Ryeowook berlari menuju ruang tamu tepat ketika seorang namja membuka pintu dan masuk. Namja itu melihat bagaimana Ryeowook mengelilingi sofa dan meja serta bagaimana Ren mengejarnya sambil tertawa riang. Namja itu tersenyum. Berpikir bagaimana namja yang tidak pedulian itu bisa tertawa riang bersama dongsaengnya. Namja itu berdehem sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aigoo~ anak appa sedang apa eoh?"sapa namja itu membuat Ren mengubah jalur kejarnya jadi menghambur dalam pelukan hangat sang appa.

"APPA…"pekiknya riang. Bocah cilik itu tersenyum lebar dalam gendongan sang appa sementara sang Hyung hanya diam.

"Minki sedang main apa sama Wookie Hyung sampai appa tidak disambut?"Tanya sang appa dengan nada merajuk. Namja yang dalam gendongannya itu hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Mianhae appa. Tadi mengejar Wookie Hyung. Masa Wookie Hyung bilang kalau Minki ini manja. Padahal kan Minki tidak manja appa.."rengeknya. Sang appa tersenyum lalu mencubit pelan pipi anak bungsunya.

"Tapi Minki memang manja."ujar appanya seraya menurunkan namja kecil itu dari gendongannya.

Namja kecil itu melotot menatap appanya yang sama sekali tidak membelanya. Sementara namja yang satunya sudah tersenyum menang sekarang.

"Kyaaa~~ Appa! Wookie Hyung! Jangan lari!"namja cilik itupun akhirnya mengejar dua namja dewasa yang sudah berlari dengan arah yang berbeda. Namja cilik itu tampak begitu bahagia. Wajar saja. Moment seperti ini sangat jarang terjadi. Bahkan mungkin bisa dihitung jari sejak bocah cilik itu memasuki taman kanak kanak dan Hyung-nya jarang pulang ke rumah. Sementara di rumah, meskipun ada satu lagi Hyung-nya, tapi dia sangat kaku. Membuat namja cilik itu sulit beradaptasi dengannya.

"Ya ya… berhentilah berkejaran dan makan. Makan malam sudah siap."seru Heechul sambil menatap pemandangan di depannya. Satu yang menjadi focus-nya. Namja muda diantara mereka dengan rambut berwarna coklat dengan tinggi yang sepertinya bahkan seorang wanita ada yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Eomma~~ Wookie Hyung sama appa ngatain Minki manja…"adunya pada sang eomma. Sang eomma melepas pandangannya dari putranya dan menatap putra kecil kesayangannya.

"Benarkah?"

"Eum~ padahal kan Minki tidak manja eomma."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Minki sudah tidak manja sekarang."ucap sang eomma menenangkan sementara dua namja yang tadi di kejar Ryeowook mulai beranjak. Salah satunya pergi meuju ruang makan sementara yang satu lagi menghampiri pasangan ibu dan anak itu.

"Yeay! Appa lihat. Eomma bilang Minki tidak manja."ucap Minki lalu menjulurkan lidahnya sekilas. Sang appa terkekeh pelan lalu mengacak rambut anaknya.

"Aku pulang,"sapanya pada sang istri. Istrinya mendengus.

"Kau bahkan sudah berlarian dan baru mengucapkannya padaku."balas sang istri pura-pura marah."Tapi selamat datang,"lanjutnya.

"Ayo makan."

.

.DOUBLE KIM.

.

Ryeowook merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Apa yang baru saja di dengarnya cukup untuk membuatnya merasakan pusing yang sangat. Ditambah lagi dengan ucapan eomma-nya. Ditelannya obat yang sudah ada dalam genggamannya itu sekali teguk. Apartemennya sepi. Taemin sedang pergi dengan seseorang yang Taemin bilang adalah seseorang yang special untuknya yang Ryeowook tahu jelas orang itu adalah Choi Minho. Ryeowook merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang berukuran sedang di kamarnya. Hari sudah menjelang sore dan untuk menyalakan lampu saja Ryeowook merasa tidak mampu saat ini. Katakan dirinya lemah, karena memang begitulah kenyataannya.

"Apa dia pikir aku ini sudah sangat tidak laku sampai ada acara perjodohan konyol seperti ini. Ini bahkan sudah bukan negeri dongeng. Kenapa masih ada acara seperti itu."gerutunya pelan ditengah rasa sakit yang menyiksanya.

Ryeowook berusaha memejamkan matanya. Berharap rasa sakit yang saat ini dirasakannya akan hilang ketika dirinya bangun nanti. Namun semua itu tidaklah mudah mengingat kepalanya berdenyut hebat. Dan belum lagi dering ponsel yang entah sudah ke berapa kalinya itu turut mengganggu usahanya untuk tidur. Ryeowook mengumpat keras. Meraih ponselnya dan mematikannya. Tidak peduli orang itu, sang eomma, Sungmin atau Henry menelponnya nanti. Yang jelas saat ini dirinya sungguh ingin tidur.

Cklek

Suara pintu yang terbuka itu Ryeowook abaikan. Rasa kantuk sudah mulai menguasai dirinya akibat obat yang diminumnya. Entah siapa itu, hanya ada dua kemungkinan. Sungmin dan Taemin. Karena hanya mereka yang tahu password apartemen itu.

Cklek

Pintu kamar Ryeowook terbuka. Sebuah kepala tampak menyembul disana. Sungmin. Namja bergigi kelinci itu memasuki kamar Ryeowook dan melihat Ryeowook yang tampak baru saja memejamkan matanya dan belum terlalu tenggelam dalam tidurnya.

"Apa kau sakit lagi? Kenapa tidak mengatakannya padaku?"Tanya Sungmin pelan sambil mengusap rambut Ryeowook yang berantakan.

"Bukankah aku ini Hyeong-mu? Kenapa menyembunyikan hal seperti itu dariku? Apa aku sudah tidak kau anggap sebagai Hyeong-mu lagi?"Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya menahan bulir-bulir bening yang siap turun meluncur diatas pipi putihnya.

"Kau demam Wook-ah?"Tanya Sungmin ketika telapak tangannya menyentuh kening Ryeowook yang panas. Sungmin menghapus air mata yang masih berada di pelupuknya lalu menyelimuti tubuh Ryeowook dengan beberapa selimut tebal dan segera bergegas menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan kompresan untuk dongsaengnya tersebut.

Sungmin kembali ke kamar Ryeowook dengan sebuah baskom kecil dan handuk kecil di tangannya. Dengan cepat Sungmin mengompres Ryeowook yang sudah berkeringat itu. Sungmin menggantinya dengan teratur dan duduk di pinggir ranjang Ryeowook. Matanya menatap sekeliling untuk mencar kursi untuknya duduk. Tapi matanya menangkap sebuah cup kecil yang tertutup di meja nakas samping tempat tidur Ryeowook. Cup yang sama dengan milik Ryeowook yang ada di Bareknuckle.

"Apa kau baru saja meminumnya?"Sungmin meraih cup itu dan menyimpannya di laci. Ingin rasanya menangis saat mengetahui dongsaengnya menderita penyakit seperti itu. Bagaimana bisa Ryeowook mendapat penyakit mematikan itu sementara mereka tidak memiliki satu-pun keluarga yang memiliki riwayat penyakit kanker sepertinya.

"Sudah berapa lama kau mengetahuinya heum? Dasar anak nakal."Sungmin meraih kursi dari meja belajar Ryeowook sambil menangis. Dirinya tidak bisa lagi untuk tidak menangis sementara kenyataan menakutkan ada di depan matanya.

"Kau jahat sekali Ryeowook-a… hikss…"isak Sungmin dengan kepala bertumpu pada kedua tangannya yang dilipat samping tubuh Ryeowook.

Cklek

Pintu yang terbuka lagi itu sudah bisa dipastikan adalah Taemin. Jadi Sungmin tidak berpikir untuk menyambutnya dan lebih memilih disini. Mengganti lagi kompres Ryeowook.

Tok tok tok

Pintu yang diketuk pelan itu membuat Sungmin menoleh setelah terdengar bunyi pintu terbuka. Taemin berdiri disana dan tersenyum menatap Sungmin.

"Ah, ternyata benar Sungmin Hyeong disini."ucap Taemin dan menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang meletakkan kompresan di dahi Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook Hyeong sakit?"Tanya Taemin khawatir.

"Demam Tae. Kau baru pulang?"Sungmin menatap Taemin yang hanya tersenyum.

"Kau baru berkencan dengan Minho?"Tanya Sungmin menggoda. Taemin hanya tersenyum gugup. Lalu cepat-cepat mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Ryeowook yang menggigil.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya dibawa ke rumah sakit Hyeong? Atau Hyeong sudah memanggil dokter?"Tanya Taemin cemas. Tangannya meraba kening Ryeowook dan menemukan suhu tubuh namja yang dianggapnya Hyeong itu sangat tinggi. Taemin melotot kearah Sungmin.

"Demamnya sangat tinggi Hyeong. Kenapa Cuma di kompres. Ayo kita bawa ke rumah sakit."seru Taemin kaget. Sungmin ikut meraba kening Ryeowook dan berjengit kaget.

"Tadi tidak setinggi ini makanya cuma kukompres. Baiklah, bantu Hyeong eoh."

Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju lemari Ryeowook. Mengambil jaket tebal dan memakaikannya pada Ryeowook. Sungmin memeprsiapkan dirinya untuk menggendong Ryeowook di punggungnya dan dibantu oleh Taemin.

"Jangan lupa selimutnya Tae."ingat Sungmin dan dengan segera Taemin menyampirkan sebuah selimut tebal pada tubuh Ryeowook.

"Kau bisa menyetir kan Tae? Kau yang menyetir."putus Sungmin tanpa mendengar jawaban Taemin dan Taemin-pun tidak protes karena keadaan Hyeong-nya lebih penting dari pada siapa yang menyetir.

Keduanya bergegas menuju tempat parkir dan dengan cepat keduanya memasuki mobil Sungmin. Perjalanan menuju rumah sakit tidak membutuhkan waktu yang sedikit ditambah kemacetan yang menjebak mereka. Ryeowook tampak menggigil di pangkuan Sungmin. Paha Sungmin yang dijadikan bantalan untuk Ryeowook mulai sedikit basah karena keringat dingin Ryeowook yang tidak juga berhenti.

"Shit! Apa mereka tidak bisa lebih cepat."umpat Sungmin karena kemacetan itu tampak tidak berjalan sama sekali. Bahkan mobilnya berhenti total saat ini.

"Akh sial! Ryeowook, sebentar lagi eoh. Sebentar lagi kita sampai di rumah sakit. Kumohon jangan membuatku takut."ucap Sungmin yang sama sekali tidak di dengar Ryeowook juga tidak dimegerti Taemin apa maksudnya.

Oke, Hyeongnya itu memang demam tinggi. Tapi kenapa Sungmin tampak begitu ketakutan meski Taemin juga takut terjadi apa-apa pada Ryeowook. Tapi kekhawatiran Sungmin itu Taemin rasa terlalu berlebihan untuk orang yang demam tinggi.

Mobil berjalan lambat seperti siput yang membawa beban berat. Bunyi klakson yang saling bersahutan terdengar begitu memekakkan telinga. Berkali-kali Sungmin mengumpat kasar hingga akhirnya mereka terbebas dari kemacetan menyebalkan itu setelah hampir setengah jam terjebak disana. Sungmin memandang khawatir dongsaeng di pangkuannya.

"Bertahanlah. Sebentar lagi."bisik Sungmin di telinga Ryeowook.

.

.DOUBLE KIM.

.

Namja tampan itu tampak duduk di depan meja bar dengan tidak tenang. Beberapa kali kepalanya berputar untuk mencari keberadaan seseorang yang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak bisa ditemuinya. Bahkan Kyuhyun-pun tidak tahu dimana sepupu kekasihnya itu sementara Kyuhyun dan kekasihnya sudah beberapa hari ini juga tidak bertemu.

"Apa dia tidak datang lagi?"ratapnya sambil menatap gelas Jack Rose-nya. Helaan nafas panjang terdengar mengakhiri ratapannya.

"Hyeong?"sapaan dibelakangnya membuatnya menoleh.

"Oh, Yunho, Jae. Kalian disini?"Tanya namja tampan itu, Yesung, dan membiarkan sepasang kekasih itu duduk disampingnya.

"Ne. Jae tadi merengek ingin kesini."

"Yah! Siapa yang merengek huh?"seru Jaejoong kesal karena dibilang merengek oleh Yunho. Yunho tidak menanggapinya dan memanggil sang bartender yang sedang mengelap gelas cocktail-nya.

"Berikan aku Manhattan. Kau mau apa Jae?"Tanya Yunho pada kekasihnya.

"Berikan aku Margarita."ujar Jaejoong sambil melempar senyum yang dihadiahi delikan kesal dari Yunho. Jaejoong terkekeh.

"Kau tumben sendirian Hyeong? Dimana bocah evil itu?"Yunho ccelingukan mencari namja yang dipanggilnya evil itu. Yesung berdecak.

"Terima kasih."ucap Jaejoong ketika minumannya dan Yunho selesai. Yunho menyeruput pelan cairan berwarna merah sedikit coklat itu.

"Ne, Hyeong. Dimana bocah itu?"sambung Jaejoong yang masih asik menghirup aroma segar lime dari cairan putih di gelasnya.

"Anak itu pergi bersama Minho. Entah kemana."jawab Yesung kemudian menyesap Jack Rose-nya yang tinggal sedikit.

"Lalu kenapa Hyeong bisa ada disini? Sendirian. Tumben sekali."

Yesung mendengus mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

"Memang tidak boleh aku ada disini sendirian."sungut Yesung membuat pasangan YunJae itu terekeh geli karenanya.

"Kau seperti yeoja yang sedang PMS Hyeong. Hihihi~"

"Yak!"seru Yesung kesal. Matanya lalu menatap sang bartender yang kali ini berdiri di depannya. Mengabaikan kikikan sepasang kekasih yang banyak orang bilang adalah pasangan paling romatis disampingnya.

"Apa Ryeowook-ah tidak datang Henry-a?"tanyanya yang membuat namja berpipi chubby itu mengangkat wajahnya menatap Yesung sebentar lalu meletakkan gelas di genggamannya dan mengambil satu gelas lagi untuk dilap.

"Tidak. Ryeowook Hyung sakit jadi tidak bisa datang beberapa hari dan ini dan mungkin beberapa hari kedepan juga."jawabnya santai karena mengenal Yesung sebagai teman Ryeowook.

Yesung mengerutkan keningnya. Sakit? Kenapa namja ini tidak bilang dari kemarin? Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Kau tidak mengatakannya kemarin."seru Yesung kesal.

"Sungmin Hyung yang melarangku. Tapi melihat Hyung seperti orang kehilangan arah jika tidak menemukan Ryeowookie Hyung membuatku jadi merasa sedikit kasian. Kkkk~"kekeh Henry. Yesung mendengus.

"Kau terlalu mendramatisir Henly-a. Aku bukan anak ayam yang kehilangan induknya jika tidak bertemu Ryeowook."bantah Yesung. Henry terkekeh lagi.

"Tapi kau terlihat seperti itu Hyeong beberapa hari ini."

"Terserah."balas Yesung ketus."Berikan aku Martini, Henly-a."lanjut Yesung yang segera diangguki oleh namja berpipi chubby dengan nama Henry itu.

.

.DOUBLE KIM.

.

Sungmin baru saja akan merebahkan dirinya di ranjang King Size di apartemennya ketika suara pintu dibuka itu terdengar. Sungmin menghela nafas pelan.

"Pasti Kyuhyun,"gumamnya pelan dan menyamankan dirinya di kasur dan menarik selimut hingga batas dagu.

"Ming,"panggilan Kyuhyun tepat berada di telinganya sekarang. Namja tampan itu sudah membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sungmin yang baru saja memejamkan matanya tapi belum tertidur.

"Hmm,"

"Aku merindukanmu."ungkap Kyuhyun dan menyelipkan sebelah tangannya di bawah pinggang Sungmin lalu menarik namja itu dalam pelukannya tanpa membalik posisi Sungmin yang memunggunginya. Kyuhyun menghirup aroma Sungmin dalam-dalam.

"Kau tidak merindukanku?"Tanya Kyuhyun karena tidak mendapat jawaban Sungmin untuk pernyataannya tadi.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Kyu. Sangat,"balas Sungmin dan membalik posisinya hinga kini berhadapan dengan leher jenjang Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu tersenyum yang dibalas senyuman sedih oleh Sungmin.

"Wae?"Kyuhyun mengusap lembut kepala Sungmin. Berusaha menidurkan namja manisnya ini dengan segera.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"Tanya Sungmin sedih dan menurunkan sedikit posisinya hingga kini kepalanya tepat berada di depan dada Kyuhyun sebelum melesakkannya kesana. Kyuhyun merengkuhnya.

"Ada apa?"Tanya Kyuhyun lembut. Lupakan fakta bahwa Kyuhyun adalah remaja yang suka mengerjai Hyeongdeul-nya jika diluar. Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang berubah menjadi namja dewasa yang mampu menenangkan Sungmin yang kacau.

"Ryeowookie tidak mau di operasi Kyu. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Hikss,"isak Sungmin di dada Kyuhyun. Sesaat gerakan tangan Kyuhyun yang mengelus kepala Sungmin berhenti sebelum kemudian mengelusnya lagi.

"Tenanglah. Kita bisa membujuknya lagi nanti."ucap Kyuhyun menenangkan.

"Bagaimana kalau dia tetap tidak mau?"Tanya Sungmin cemas.

"Sudahlah. Kita pasti bisa membujuknya nanti. Bukankah kau mau tidur? Tidurlah, aku akan menemanimu."ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengelus punggung Sungmin teratur. Untuk beberapa saat Sungmin bingung dibuatnya. Kemana Cho Kyuhyun yang manja itu sampai bisa mengucapkan kalimat penenang untuknya seperti itu? Namja itu tampak begitu dewasa dengan kata-katanya tadi. Sungmin mengabaikannya dan melesakkan kembali kepalanya pada dada hangat Kyuhyun. Berusaha mencari ketenangan yang tidak di dapatnya selama beberapa hari ini karena sepupunya, Ryeowook, yang begitu keras kepala.

Kyuhyun masih mengelus pelan punggung Sungmin hingga terdengar nafas teratur dari namja dalam pelukannya. Sementara dirinya juga masih berpikir, dari mana Ryeowook bisa mendapat penyakit mengerikan seperti itu sementara keluarganya tidak ada yang memiliki riwayat penyakir kanker. Tapi memang itu tidak menjamin mengingat saat ini penyakit itu tidak hanya di dapat dari keturunan. Kemajuan zaman juga memicu penyakit mengerikan lain untuk muncul. Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

"Aku akan membantumu membujuk namja keras kepala itu Hyung."

.

.DOUBLE KIM.

.

Sungmin melangkah pelan memasuki Bareknuckle Bar. Matanya menatap sekeliling lalu senyum tipis terukir pada M Shape Lips-nya. Ramai. Seperti biasa. Sebenarnya Sungmin bisa saja menanyakan perihal ini kepada Henry yang meskipun tanpa diminta sudah memberikan laporan padanya dan juga Ryeowook. Tapi mengingat Ryeowook yang tidak bisa datang karena masih berada di rumah sakit –meskipun itu karena paksaan lantaran Ryeowook sama sekali tidak suka rumah sakit- juga akhirnya setelah Ryeowok terlelap dan Kyuhyun juga berada di sana, jadilah Sungmin berangkat untuk menengok usahanya bersama Ryeowook yang meskipun, bangunan ini atas nama Ryeowook karena dana pembelian bangunan ini lebih banyak milik Ryeowook.

Namja pecinta warna pink itu melangkah malas menuju meja bar dimana Henry tengah mencampur sebuah minuman untuk seorang namja di depannya. Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya sementara Henry meletakkan gelas itu pada seorang namja di sampingnya.

"Berikan aku Moon River, Henry-ah,"pinta Sungmin dan menyangga kepalanya dengan kedua tangan.

"Ne, Hyung."sahut Henry lalu dengan cepat membuatkan pesanan Sungmin.

Namja di samping Sungmin itu tampak tengah meneguk nikmat cairan Zombie dari gelas panjang ramping miliknya. Sementara Sungmin masih setia dengan posisinya hingga akhirnya Henry bersuara untuk membangunkannya.

"Moon River-mu Sungmin Hyung."

Sungmin mendongak dan meraih gelas cocktail tersebut. Menghirup sebentar cairan kuning orange di dalamnya sebelum meneguknya sedikit. Namja yang di samping Sungmin itu juga menolehkan kepalanya pada Sungmin ketika mendengar panggilan Henry untuk Sungmin tadi.

"Eoh, Sungmin-ah?"seru namja itu, Yesung. Sungmin menoleh lalu membalas sapaan Yesung dengan sebuah senyum kecil.

"Yesung Hyung disini juga. Sedang apa?"Yesung tersenyum seraya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kau tidak datang bersama Ryeowook?"Tanya Yesung yang masih penasaran dengan keadaan Ryeowook. Sakit apa namja itu sampai beberapa hari ini yang well, Yesung sengaja mendatangi tempat ini untuk melihat Ryeowook ada atau tidak, tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya yang kecil dan bangir itu.

"Ryeowookie masih sakit. Mungin lusa baru bisa datang kemari."jelas Sungmin. Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku juga ingin menjenguknya. Apa boleh?"

Sungmin menoleh cepat. Penasaran dengan namja yang sudah dianggap Hyung oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh?"Tanya Yesung cepat menanggapi keheranan tersirat Sungmin.

"Ani."balas Sungmin cepat."Setelah ini kita kesana."lanjut Sungmin yang segera diangguki oleh Yesung.

Setelah menghabiskan isi gelasnya, Yesung dan Sungmin berangkat untuk menjenguk Ryeowook. Dua namja dalam dua mobil itu mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Sungmin mengarahkan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit dan Yesung segera mengikutinya. Separah itukah keadaan Ryeowook sampai harus dirawat di rumah sakit? Pikirnya. Yesung masih mengikuti Sungmin bahkan ketika namja itu memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Apa keadaan Ryeowook sangat parah?"Tanya Yesung akhirnya setelah sejajar ketika menuju lift yang akan mengantar mereka ke kamar Ryeowook di lantai 4.

"Bisa dikatakan begitu."jawab Sungmin singkat.

Keadaan hening di dalam lift. Terlebih –entah ini sengaja atau tidak- di dalam lift hanya ada mereka berdua. Lift terbuka dan Sungmin berjalan lebih dulu. Satu kamar sebelum kamar di ujung lorong itu adalah kamar Ryeowook. Sungmin membuka pintunya yang langsung menarik perhatian penghuni di dalamnya.

"Sungmin Hyung, aku mau pulang…"rengekan seseorang menyambut kedatangan mereka. Sungmin masuk diikuti Yesung di belakangnya. Ryeowook segera menutup mulutnya sementara Kyuhyun sudah terkekeh karenanya.

'Memalukan! Apa itu tadi? Rengekan? Dan apa Yesung Hyung mendengarnya? Ck. Memalukan!'pekik Ryeowook dalam hati.

Setelah merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati, Ryeowook segera tersadar oleh suara tawa nista dari namja tinggi di samping ranjangnya. Bahkan namja itu sudah memegangi perutnya karena geli melihat ekspresi Ryeowook.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan Cho Kyuhyun."desis Ryeowook. Kyuhyun berusaha menghentikan tawanya sementara Sungmin hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Yesung? Namja itu masih menatap Ryeowook sejak dirinya masuk ke dalam ruangan berbau obat itu.

"Ryeowook-ah,"sapa Yesung. Sontak semua orang mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada namja tampan yang sempat terabaikan di ruangan itu.

"Ah, Yesung Hyung."balas Ryeowook sambil tersenyum canggung. Kyuhyun menatap Sugmin sebentar sebelum kemudian beranjak dari duduknya.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau malam ini Yesung Hyung yang menjaga Ryeowookie? Bagaimana Hyung? Kau setuju?"ujar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Yak! Kau tidak sopan Kyu. Mana boleh asal menyuruh orang seperti itu. Tidak. Aku yang akan menjaganya sendiri malam ini kalau kau tidak mau."tolak Sungmin cepat. Tentu saja dirinya merasa tidak enak pada Yesung jika langsung seperti itu. Dasar Kyuhyun kurang ajar.

"Gwaenchanha Sungmin-ah. Kau pulanglah. Aku akan menjaganya malam ini."balas Yesung karena dengan senang hati namja itu akan menjaga Ryeowook yang dia harap adalah orang yang dirindukannya selama ini.

"Kau dengar Minimie? Jja, kalau begitu kita pulang sekarang. Ryeowookie, kami pamit dulu eoh. Cepat sembuh oke?"dan dengan sebuah kerlingan nakal, Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin keluar dari kamar rawat Ryeowook.

Suasana canggung langsung menyergap keduanya ketika pintu geser berwarna putih itu menelan bayangan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Yesung menduduki kursi yang di tempati Kyuhyun sebelumnya. Namja itu menatap Ryeowook yang entah kenapa belum tidur di jam yang seharusnya sudah tidur. Ditatapnya wajah pucat itu.

"Apa kabar Wookie-a?"

Ryeowook menoleh dan mengulas senyum untuk Yesung.

"Sudah lebih baik Hyungie. Tapi Sungmin Hyung tidak mau memintakan izin pulang untukku."adu Ryeowook lalu mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya. Yesung terkekeh lalu mengacak gemas rambut Ryeowook.

"Yah Hyung! Kau merusak tatanan rambutku."seru Ryeowook kesal.

Yesung terpaku sejenak. Ucapan Ryeowook persisi seperti ucapan Ryeong ketika dirinya suka mengacak rambut Ryeong dulu.

"Hyung, gwaenchanha?"Ryeowook melambaikan sebelah tangannya di depan wajah Yesung. Yesung menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Gwaenchanha. Jja, tidurlah. Ini sudah malam. Bukankah kau ingin pulang? Maka cepatlah sehat. Tidur terlalu malam akan memperburuk keadaanmu."

Yesung membaringkan Ryeowook dengan sedikit –banyak sebenarnya- paksaan. Mengabaikan gerutuan dan kerucutan bibir tipis Ryeowook.

"Tidurlah. Hyung akan menemanimu disini."Yesung menepuk pelan tangan kanan Ryeowook yang terbebas dari infuse.

"Bisa Hyung ambilkan bonekaku di dalam situ?"Ryeowook melirikkan matanya ke meja nakas samping ranjangnya.

"Disini?"tunjuk Yesung pada satu pintu di bawah lacinya. Ryeowook mengangguk dan membiarkan Yesung mengambilkan bonekanya. Biarlah Yesung berpikir Ryeowook kekanakan karena masih menyukai boneka terlebih masih tidur dengan boneka.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa boneka itu."ujar Ryeowook ketika Yesung membuka pintunya.

Yesung mengangguk dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil boneka Winnie the Pooh di depannya. Yesung mematung setelah melihat boneka yang ada di tangannya. Mengabaikan tatapan heran Ryeowook, Yesung menatap lekat sebuah tulisan di baju pooh tersebut. Tulisan berupa tanggal itu mengingatkannya pada sesuatu, atau seseorang.

"Ryeong-ah…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TeBeCe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aneh? Hehe. Ichi tahu. Jelek? Ichi juga tau. Bahkan mungkin ini udah gag layak baca ya? Rada Ichi cepetin. Hehehe. Sebentar lagi. Satu atau dua chap lagi deh Ichi akhiri semuanya. Kkkk~

Keep reading eoh? Jangan lupa review-nya.

Gomawo~~~ *bow*


	8. Chapter 7

Memories

Cast: Kim Ryeowook

Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

Others

Disclaimer: all characters belong to GOD. But this story is mine. And forever mine^^. Jika ada kesamaan nama itu memang disengaja –tapi Cuma minjem kok^^-.

Genre: family, hurt/comfort (mungkin)

Rate: T

Warning: YAOI, Sho-ai, B x B, BoysLove., OOC, typo(s) bertebaran, ide pasaran –setidaknya jalan ceritanya 'sedikit' berbeda- dan gaje. Cerita mungkin gak sesuai judul dan plotnya gak jelas ada atau gak.

DLDR! No bash!

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

.

Heechul menatap namja yang ada di hadapannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Perasaannya bercampur aduk sekarang. Marah, kesal, benci, kecewa dan sedikit rasa rindu menyeruak menyesaki dadanya. Sudah lebih dari 15 menit berlalu sejak dua orang itu duduk saling berhadapan. Namun sama sekali belum ada satu patah katapun yang meluncur keluar dari bibir mereka. Heechul lebih memilih menikmati jusnya dari pada harus menatap namja di hadapannya yang masih menatapnya lekat sejak 15 menit yang lalu.

"Ehem,"sebuah deheman memaksanya untuk mengangkat kepalanya.

Namja dihadapannya tersenyum kaku. Heechul bertanya-tanya, apa namja ini sudah tidak punya rasa malu? Atau saraf malunya sudah putus sehingga namja itu berani menampakkan diri, muncul secara langsung dihadapannya setelah sekian lama?

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Heenim?"sapa namja itu mencoba ramah untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah keheningan panjang yang baru saja berlalu. Heechul tersenyum. Sinis.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Bahkan lebih baik dari pada yang kau lihat."

Namja itu tersenyum maklum. Mencoba mulai berbicara dengan seseorang yang sempat dicintainya. Sempat? Apa itu berarti namja itu sudah tidak mencintainya?

"Baguslah."

Hening kembali merajai. Keduanya sama-sama sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka. Bahkan steak di hadapan mereka sama sekali belum tersentuh sejak dua piring itu menyentuh meja yang membatasi mereka.

"Ada apa tiba-tiba kau menemuiku, Kim Hyunjoong?"

Namja itu, Hyungjoong, menoleh pada Heechul. Matanya menatap yeoja itu dalam. Apa yang dipikirkannya saat itu?

"Aku ingin membicarakan soal kita."

Heechul terkekeh sarkatis.

"Persoalan kita yang mana lagi? Aku sudah mengurus semuanya. Percaraian kita, sudah resmi. Kau akan mendapatkan akta cerai kita nanti. Atau kau ingin melihatnya sekarang?"

Hyunjoong menatap Heechul sebentar sebelum menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengambilnya besok."

"Kau bisa mengambilnya nanti di kantorku. Bukankah kau juga sudah tau?"

"Aku mengerti."

Keheningan lagi-lagi mengurung keduanya. Ini masih pagi. Jam 10:34. Restoran tempat mereka bertemu masih sepi. Jam sarapan sudah lewat, sementara jam makan siang masih harus menunggu satu jam lebih. Tapi mereka bertemu disana. Katakan itu hanya acara makan biasa. Hyunjoong, entah mendapatkan nomor ponsel Heechul dari mana, menelponnya jam 9 pagi tadi. Meminta untuk bertemu. Membicarakan masalah mereka yang sudah jelas sudah selesai, menurut Heechul. Dan tentu saja dengan keterpaksaan yang sangat, Heechul berangkat menuju restoran elit yang cukup makan waktu dari kantornya.

"Aku sudah menikah lagi."

"Aku tahu,"jawab Heechul ringan lalu memasukkan sepotong steak ke dalam mulutnya.

Hyunjoong menatapnya. Bagaimana bisa tahu? Pikirnya.

"Aku juga tahu kau mengatakan masih lajang pada gadis muda itu. Dan sekarang kau sudah memiliki 2 orang anak. Siapa nama mereka? Ah, kudengar mereka juga sudah pindah kesini bersamamu beberapa waktu lalu ya?"

Hyunjoong terdiam.

"Siapa yang memberitahumu?"

"Tentu saja Youngsaeng. Kau pikir siapa? Astaga, Demi Tuhan, Kim Hyunjoong, apa kau tidak ingat kau punya anak saat itu?"Tanya Heechul dengan emosi teredam.

Entah kenapa dirinya merasa begitu emosi mengingat hal itu. Tidak, dirinya tidak marah. Silahkan namja itu mau menikah dengan siapa saja. Tapi tidak dengan mengatakan dia masih lajang. Dimana perasaannya sebagai seorang ayah? Tidakkah dia memikirkan sedikit saja perasaan putranya yang dia tinggal?

"Bagaimana denganmu? Bukankah itu hakku untuk mengatakan aku masih lajang atau duda. Apa urusannya denganmu?"balas Hyunjoong sengit. Emosinya mulai terpancing.

"Aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Hankyung. Dan dia menerimaku apa adanya. Ah, atau kau mungkin takut tidak ada yang mau menikah denganmu kalau mereka tahu kau sudah menduda? Well, meskipun saat itu peceraian kita belum resmi bahkan sama sekali belum diurus."

Hyunjoong menarik nafas dalam. Mencoba meminimalkan emosinya yang sudah hampir sampai di ubun-ubun.

"Tentu saja dia menerimamu. Apa yang kau gunakan untuk menjerat namja bodoh itu huh? Tubuhmu? Che, menggelikan."

Heechul merasakan nafasnya panjang pendek karena emosi. Matanya memerah menahan amarah sementara wajahnya sudah merah padam. Hyunjoong menatapnya lalu membuang muka.

"Silahkan mengambil akta ceraimu setelah jam makan siang. Permisi,"

Heechul bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Hyunjoong dengan amarah yang siap meluap. Heechul menarik nafas dalam setelah masuk ke mobilnya. Disandarkannya kepalanya pada stir mobilnya dan menghela nafas berkali-kali. Dilajukannya mobil menuju boutique-nya yang cukup jauh dari tempatnya bertemu Hyungjoong tadi. Sementara Hyunjoong, namja itu masih diam di tempatnya. Menatap kursi Heechul yang sudah kosong di depannya.

.

.

.

Ryeowook baru saja akan keluar dari kamarnya ketika ponselnya berdering nyaring. Satu minggu yang lalu Ryeowook sudah diizinkan pulang. Dan sudah dua hari ini dirinya menginap di rumah bumonimnya. Ryeowook baru saja akan menemui seorang namja yang begitu dirindukan namun juga dibencinya selama ini. Ryeowook menatap layar ponselnya. Dahinya mengernyit bingung namun jarinya tetap menggeser tombol jawab pada ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo,"

"Ah Ryeowookie, kau dirumah?"Tanya suara di seberang sana. Heechul.

"Ne, wae?"Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya kembali ke ranjang. Tangannya memukul pelan kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"Bisa kau ambilkan akta cerai eomma di laci nakas?"

Ryeowook tersentak. Akta cerai apa? Apa maksud eommanya itu akta cerai dengan appa-nya? Tangan Ryeowook bergetar. Suaranya hilang sementara matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Bagaimana suara itu terdengar begitu ringan ketika Heechul mengucapkannya? Apa orang yang disebutnya eomma itu sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaannya saat ia mengucapkan kata yang paling tidak ingin didengarnya itu?

"Dimana?"suara Ryeowook bergetar. Jelas. Tentu saja. Namun sosok di seberang line sana bahkan tidak menyadarinya.

"Eomma simpan di laci nakas Ryeowookie. Tolong nanti kau antarkan ke kantor eomma di boutique ya. Saat jam makan siang sudah harus sampai. Bisa?"

Sungguh, Ryeowook merasa ingin membenturkan kepalanya sekeras mungkin ke tembok. Jika tidak mengingat Yesung tentunya. Ya, Yesung, Jongwoon-nya. Hyungie-nya. Namja itu benar-benar orang yang dibutuhkan Ryeowook selama ini. Orang yang ditunggunya datang menemputnya dan membawanya pergi dari kenyataan menggelikan ini.

"Arasseo. Aku akan mengantarnya. Saat jam makan siang pasti sudah ada disana."balas Ryeowook berusaha biasa.

Hal seperti itu sudah begitu biasa untuk Ryeowook. Seharusnya. Setelah setiap kata yang diucapkan eomma-nya. Tentang apapun. Appa-nya yang sudah menikah lagi. Appa-nya yang sudah memiliki anak lagi. Appa-nya yang sudah tak mengingatnya lagi. Sampai appa-nya yang eomma-nya bilang sudah meninggal. Seharusnya dirinya bisa biasa saja dengan nada bicara eomma-nya. Tapi kenapa masih terasa sakit disana? Bahkan ketika dirinya juga mulai membenci appa-nya. Kenapa masih terasa begitu sakit?

"Baiklah, terima kasih ne."

Dan sambungan terputus. Menyisakan Ryeowook yang masih menempelkan ponsel pada telinganya juga dengan tatapan mata yang kosong. Namun dengan cepat, Ryeowook melesat menuju kamar eomma-nya di lantai satu. Membuka pintu dengan cepat dan meluncur menuju meja nakas di samping tempat tidur sang eomma dan abeoji-nya, tanpa menutup pintu. Ryeowook mencarinya. Dengan tangan gemetar dan mata nanarnya.

Hingga akhirnya, di dalam sebuah map, Ryeowook melihatnya. Sebuah lembar yang dimaksud eomma-nya. Ryeowook mengambilnya, menatapnya dengan sebutir air matanya yang jatuh pada pahanya karena posisi berlututnya. Ryeowook terus menatapnya dengan bulir air matanya yang semakin banyak. Perlahan meletakkan tangannya di atas ranjang dengan dirinya yang masih duduk berlutut di atas karpet. Menatapnya dari bawah. Menelitinya dengan seksama setiap tulisan yang tertera disana. Isakannya meluncur dengan begitu bebasnya atas setiap kata yang dibacanya.

"Ini baru beberapa hikss bulan yang lalu. Kenapa eomma tidak mengatakannya. Eomma selalu bilang kalau hikss sudah bercerai dengannya. Eomma bilang tidak tahu hikss dimana dia. Kenapa eomma bohong? Hikss…"racau Ryeowook dengan isakannya yang terdengar semakin keras.

Namja itu menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang terasa sesak tanpa meghentikan isakannya sedikitpun. Biarlah dirinya dikira cengeng karena inilah dirinya yang sebenarnya. Ryeowook masih menangis dengan kepala yang kali ini menelungkup di pingiran ranjang eomma dan abeoji-nya. Melupakan fakta bahwa jarum jam sudah ada diantara angka 11 dan 12. Sebentar lagi jam makan siang sementara dirinya masih belum beranjak barang satu inchi pun dari posisinya.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat tapi Ryeowook masih belum mau merubah sedikitpun posisinya. Hanya mengusap kasar air matanya. Seseorang berdiri di ambang pintu. Menatap Ryeowook yang bahunya bergetar dengan datar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"Tanya suara itu mash dengan nada datarnya. Ryeowook menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati sosok dongsaeng yang sama sekali tidak banyak bicara. Bahkan mungkin bisa dihitung dengan jari berapa kali mereka bicara selama ini.

"Kibum-ah,"panggilnya dengan suara serak dan nafas terputus-putus. Kibum hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"ulang Kibum.

"Kau mau kemana? Boleh aku minta tolong?"jawab Ryeowook tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kibum.

"Apa?"

"Kau bisa antarkan ini ke boutique eomma? Maafkan aku. Tapi aku sedikit tidak enak badan. Kau bisa mengantarnya sekarang?" terang Ryeowook sambil menyodorkan kertas yang tadi ditangisinya pada Kibum. Kibum menerimanya dengan bingung tanpa menjawab ucapan Ryeowook.

"Gomawo,"Ryeowook berjalan meninggalkan Kibum yang masih berdiri tidak mengerti di ambang pintu kamar bumonimnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"Tanya Kibum sedikit dengan suara keras karena Ryeowook sudah berada di tengah tangga menuju lantai atas. Kibum bisa melihat tangan Ryeowook yang bergerak cepat sebelum menoleh dan memamerkan senyumnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tolong ne?"ujar Ryeowook dan kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja Ryeowook. Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu?"lirih Kibum menatap tangga yang baru saja dilewati Ryeowook.

Kibum menatap kertas di tangannya. Membacanya sebentar sebelum terkekeh sedih.

"Karena ini eoh?"ucap Kibum lalu mendongakkan kepalanya. Menahan laju bulir bening yang siap keluar dari kelopak matanya.

"Aku dulu juga mengalaminya. Tapi tidak apa-apa karena aku masih kecil saat itu. Tapi rasanya juga sakit. Apa kau merasa sangat sakit sekarang?"lirih Kibum lalu dengan cepat menghapus satu bulir air mata yang berhasil menetes dan membalikkan badannya untuk keluar dan mengantar kertas yang diminta eomma-nya.

.

.

.

"Aku hanya merindukan Hyungie saja. Memang tidak boleh?"sahut suara diseberang sana. Yesung terkekeh kecil namun juga bingung dengan suara yang ada di seberang. Terdengar serak.

"Baiklah. Hyung akan kesana baby. Apa Hyung harus menjemputmu di rumah atau Hyung langsung ke apartemen?"

"Ani. Hyungie langsung ke apartemen saja. Aku sudah disini."

"Baiklah baby Wook. Hati-hati eoh,"

"Arasseo."

Yesung kembali memasukkan ponselnya setelah baru saja menerima telepon dari namjachingu-nya. Ryeowook-nya. Baby-nya. Yesung berjalan menuju meja kasir dimana sang adik, Jongjin, siap disana.

"Aku akan pergi ke tempat Ryeowook. Aku titip Mobbit ne,"ucapnya saat sudah sampai di depan Jongjin.

"Apa Ryeowook sakit lagi?"tanyanya mengingat baru beberapa hari yang lalu –sudah lebih dari satu minggu tepatnya- calon kakak iparnya –kata Yesung- keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Molla. Sudahlah, Hyung titip Mobbit eoh. Telfon Hyung kalau ada apa-apa. Arachi?"

"Arasseo Hyung-ah. Sudah cepat berangkat sana."usir Jongjin. Yesung mendengus.

"Dongsaeng durhaka,"umpat Yesung yang jelas terdengar oleh Jongjin. Jongjin tertawa mendengar umpatan Hyungnya.

Yesung mengendarai mobilnya sambil sesekali melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan. Sekedar menatap jalanan yang tidak pernah sepi di Seoul ini. Mobilnya berhenti ketika tepat di lampu merah untuk beberapa menit sebelum kembali menuju sebuah gedung apartemen elite yang tidak terlalu jauh dari SM High School.

Yesung memencet beberapa tombol sebelum akhirnya pintu di depannya bisa dibuka. Dilepaskannya sepatu dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu di sampingnya setelah menutup kembali pintu di belakangnya. Yesung memakai sebuah sandal rumah berwarna putih dan mulai masuk mencari Baby-nya. Aroma makanan tercium hingga menariknya menuju asal bau harum tersebut. Dan disana, seorang namja yang lebih pendek darinya sedang memasukkan dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam oven. Namja itu berbalik dan sedikit terkejut lantaran kedatangan Yesung yang tidak diketahuinya namun tiba-tiba sudah ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Astaga. Kau mengagetkanku Hyung."seru namja itu dan berjalan menuju meja pantry lalu meletakkan cup cake yang baru saja dibuatnya pada sebuah piring besar.

"Aku tidak mengagetkanmu Baby. Kau saja yang terlalu serius dengan kue-kuemu itu."balas Yesung dengan nada merajuk.

Namja itu, Ryeowook, terkekeh sebelum melepas apron yang menutupi bagian depan tubuhnya dan menggantungnya. Ryeowook menghampiri piring di meja pantry dan membawanya pada Yesung yang sudah duduk di meja makan apartemennya dengan manis.

"Cobalah Hyung."perintah Ryeowook sambil menyodorkan sebuah cup cake coklat pada Yesung.

"Itu pasti manis,"tolak Yesung lembut. Ryeowook tersenyum sambil menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku membuatnya dari dark chocolate. Jadi tidak akan terlalu manis."jawab Ryeowook masih menyodorkan satu cup cake pada Yesung.

"Tetap saja itu akan terasa manis."balas Yesung masih menolak.

"Tidak akan Hyung. Aku tidak menambah banyak gula tadi."jelas Ryeowook masih memaksa Yesung.

"Bagaimana mungkin tidak akan terasa manis sementara kau masih ada disini Baby."keukeuh Yesung menolak. Ryeowook mulai kesal.

"Apa maksudmu Hyung. Kau tidak suka aku disini? Dan sku sudah bilang ini tidak akan terasa manis karena aku membuatnya dari dark chocolate dan aku tidak menambah banyak gula."sungut Ryeowook sambil menggigit cup cake di tangannya.

"Lihat. Bahkan rasanya masih sedikit pahit Hyungie."sambung Ryeowook. Yesung terkekeh.

"Kau bohong. Kalau Hyung yang makan pasti masih akan terasa manis. Bahkan Hyung pernah memintamu membuatkan Hyung kopi pahit dan itu masih terasa manis."terang Yesung menghasil kerutan di dahi Ryeowook. Namja manis itu memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri. Imut sekali.

"Bagaimana mungkin?"tanyanya bingung.

"Mungkin saja. Apapun yang terasa pahit akan selalu terasa manis untuk Hyung selama kau ada bersama Hyung."jelas Yesung membuat Ryeowook merona.

Namja manis itu menundukkan kepalanya. Mencoba untuk menyembunyikan merah wajahnya yang begitu kentara. Sementara tangannya masih memegang cup cake yang sekarang sudah berkurang lagi satu gigitan karena Yesung.

"Lihat. Bahkan apa yang kau katakan tadi bohong karena Hyung masih bisa merasakan ini cukup manis."tambah Yesung. Berniat menggoda kekasihnya yang sungguh menggemaskan dengan wajah merah seperti itu. Yesung menyukainya. Sangat.

Pikiran Yesung tiba-tiba melayang lagi pada saat tiga hari sebelum kepulangan Ryeowook. Yesung menanyakan tentang apa sakit Ryeowook pada Sungmin. Dan kenyataan mengerikan segera terhampar di hadapannya. Apa yang kau pikir akan kau lakukan setelah kau melihat sebuah adegan pengeboman? Mungkin kau hanya bisa terdiam. Terpaku di tempatmu. Kehilangan suaramu dan kehilangan reflekmu. Bahkan mungkin kau akan kehilangan pikiranmu untuk beberapa saat. Sama seperti Yesung saat itu. Namja itu merasa baru saja melihat adegan pembunuhan yang paling mengerikan -atau mungkin lebih mengerikan untuknya- setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sungmin tentang Ryeowook-nya. Baby-nya. Orang yang selama ini dicarinya. Dirindukannya. Dan selalu diharapkannya untuk segera bertemu lalu memulai hidup mereka berdua. Seperti dalam sebuah cerita dongeng. Bahagia. Selamanya. Tapi itu bahkan sudah hancur ketika dirinya baru menemukan orang yang diharapkannya itu.

Kanker Otak.

Stadium tiga. Bahkan ada yang lebih mengerikan dari itu. Tapi Yesung tidak mau tahu. Baginya, kenyataan tentang baby-nya yang menderita penyakit mematikan itu sudah lebih mengerikan dari apapun. Pihak rumah sakit tidak berani melakukan tindakan karena dokter yang menangani Ryeowook bahkan sudah mendapat penolakan berkali-kali dari Ryeowook untuk melakukan operasi. Bukan karena tidak mau. Ryeowook bilang karena namja itu tidak mau kehilangan satupun memory-nya. Bahkan memori dimana sang appa yang akan pergi meninggalkannya-pun tidak mau dia kehilangannya. Katakan Ryeowook egois karena tidak memikirkan orang-orang yang menyayanginya. Tapi Ryeowook hanya tidak ingin memulai semuanya lagi dari awal. Bagaimana kalau operasinya gagal? Terlalu banyak yang dipikirkannya. Dan dokter juga tidak berani melakukannya jika Ryeowook tidak mau dan tidak siap. Karena kesiapan Ryeowook juga akan berpengaruh pada hasilnya nanti.

"YAK HYUNG! KAU MELAMUN!"seruan Ryeowook sontak mengembalikan Yesung pada dunia nyata. Yesung menoleh pada namja yang sudah memasang wajah kesal disertai kerucutan lucu pada bibir tipisnya. Yesung mengecupnya cepat dan mendapat delikan dari si empunya bibir. Yesung terkekeh.

"Hyung tidak melamun baby…"sahut Ryeowook sambil mengelus pelan kepala Ryeowook. Tanganya sedikit bergetar mengingat di dalam kepala yang tengah ia usap ini ada sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya kehilangan namja di hadapannya.

"Benarkah? Tapi kau baru saja melamun lagi Hyung."balas Ryeowoo sambil mengigit cup cake di tangannya.

"Tapi Hyung tidak melamun. Hanya saja, Hyung berpikir. Betapa bahagianya Hyung bisa bertemu lagi dengan baby Hyung yang manis ini."

Ryeowook tersipu. Dadanya terasa sesak mendengar ucapan Yesung. Entah karena apa.

"Aku juga senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan Hyung. Aku sungguh minta maaf karena tidak berpamitan pada Hyung waktu itu."ujarnya sedih.

"Gwaenchanha. Terima kasih karena kau masih menyimpan boneka dari appa-mu sehingga Hyung bisa lebih cepat menyadarinya dan menemukanmu."

"Terima kasih juga Hyung masih mau memakai gantungan itu."tunjuk Ryeowook pada kunci mobil Yesung di meja makan."Meski Hyung menolaknya saat itu."sambungnya sambil mem-pout bibirnya. Yesung tertawa pelan lalu mengacak rambut Ryeowook. Dilahapnya sisa cup cake di tangan Ryeowook sebelum membalas perkataan Ryeowook.

"Kau dulu juga menolak bando kura-kura dari Hyung."

"Itu karena Hyung aneh. Aku kan namja, kenapa diberi bando."sungut Ryeowook kesal.

"Sudah jangan kesal. Cup cake-mu bisa gosong kalau tidak segera kau angkat baby."

Ryeowook menepuk dahinya dan segera melesat menuju oven listrik di dapurnya.

"Hampir saja."ucapnya sambil meletakkan lagi cup cake pada sebuah piring besar lalu meletakkannya di meja makan dan menutupnya dengan tudung makanan."Kenapa Hyung tidak bilang dari tadi."sungutnya setelah duduk di kursi di samping Yesung.

"Karena kau terus mengoceh Baby. Sudah, ayo kita menonton drama."ajak Yesung dan meraih tangan Ryeowook sementara sebelah tangannya meraih piring cup cake.

"Sebentar,"tunda Ryeowook dan mengambil jus dari lemari ppendingin beserta dua buah gelas."Ayo."

"Apa ada drama yang menarik hari ini?"Tanya Yesung yang berjalan sedikit di belakang Ryeowook.

"Molla Hyung. Kita lihat saja."

Ryeowook meletakkan gelas dan botol jus di meja lalu meraih remote televise sementara Yesung langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah sofa panjang yang langsung mengahadap pada televise. Yesung menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya. Mengisyaratkan Ryeowook untuk duduk di sampingnya. Ryeowook menurutinya. Didudukkannya tubuhnya di samping Yesung dan menyamankan dirinya pada rangkulan hangat namja tampan disampingnya.

"Tidak ada acara yang menarik,"ujar Yesung setelah memencet tombol remote mencari tayangan yang menarik. Ryeowoook menyodorkan cup cake ke hadapan Yesung yang segera disambut namja tampan itu. Ryeowook memakan sisi yang lain yang tidak luput dari perhatian Yesung.

"Kenapa tidak di bagian sini?"rajuk Yesung sambil menunjuk bekas gigitannya.

"Eh?"Ryeowook menoleh pada Yesung.

"Bukankah kalau disana itu artinya kita melakukan ciuman tidak langsung?"jelas Yesung mengerti arti tatapan mata Ryeowook yang bertanya.

"Haha… Hyung ada-ada saja. Itu seperti anak SMA Hyung,"kekeh Ryeowook.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"Tanya Yesung."Atau kau lebih suka yang seperti ini?"lanjut Yesung.

Lalu dengan cepat namja itu mengambil satu gigitan cup cake di tangan Ryeowook dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Ryeowook. Mengunyah pelan dengan gigi belakangnya lalu dengan perlahan mendorong cake yang sudah hancur ke dalam mulut Ryeowok yang terbuka setelah lidahnya menjilat bibirnya meminta untuk membukanya. Ryeowook yang kaget sebelumnya tentu hanya diam. Lalu dengan cepat menelan cake yang disodorkan Yesung dengan lidahnya. Matanya terpejam demi menikmati moment yang sangat disukainya. Yesung memiringkan kepalanya ke arah sebaliknya dan melanjutkan ciuman mereka yang lembut penuh kasih sayang. Yesung melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Ryeowook ketika namja itu menekan pergelangan tangan Yesung yang menggenggamnya. Yesung melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Ryeowook yang sudah berwajah merah.

"Kau menyukai yang seperti itu?"Tanya Yesung sambil mengelap sudut bibir Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Lalu apa kau menyukai yang seperti ini?"Tanya Yesung sambil menarik Ryeowook dalam pelukan hangatnya. Mengabaikan bunyi televisi yang terus bersuara. Ryeowook mengangguk dalam pelukan Yesung.

"Aku juga menyukainya baby. Sangat menyukainya. Dan aku tidak mau tidak bisa merasakannya lagi."lirih Yesung.

Ryeowook, sedikit banyak mulai mengerti ke arah mana Yesung akan berbicara. Namun lebih memilih diam dan membiarkan Yesung berbicara.

"Kumohon bertahanlah selama yang kau bisa bersamaku. Aku tidak memaksamu untuk melakukan operasi. Tapi aku memaksamu untuk terus bertahan selamanya bersamaku."suara lirih Yesung mengundang turun air matanya yang sempat dia tahan tadi. Ryeowook bisa merasakan sesuatu menetes di bahunya.

"Aku akan melakukannya untukmu Hyung. Aku akan bertahan untukmu."balas Ryeowook dengan suara yang sedikit teredam dekapan Yesung.

"Kau harus berjanji untuk bertahan baby. Kumohon. Katakan aku jahat. Tapi aku hanya ingin hidup denganmu baby. Kumohon jangan membenciku karena memaksamu bertahan untukku."mohon Yesung lirih.

"Tentu saja aku tidak bisa membencimu Hyung. Jangan menangis. Kenapa Hyung-ku ini jadi cengeng huh?"goda Ryeowook. Namun bukan bantahan atau dengusan atau apapun. Tapi sebuah isakan. Kepala Yesung tersuruk pada bahunya. Menghirup aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh namja mungil yang hanya bisa mengelus pelan bahu Yesung.

"Kumohon Baby. Jangan tinggalkan aku."rengek Yesung.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Hyung."ucap Ryeowook pasti.

'_Mianhae. Mianhae Hyungie. Mianhae membuatmu menangis seperti ini.'_

.

.

.

"Jadi appa-mu berkata seperti itu? Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan hal seperti itu padamu Wookie?"seru Sungmin kesal. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum miris mendengar umpatan dan seruan kesal dari Hyungnya itu. Saat ini mereka sedang ada di ruangan Ryeowook di Bareknuckle. Dan Ryeowook menceritakan apa yang dikatakan Hyunjoong, namja yang dianggap appanya, beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum Ryeowook menggagalkan acara pertemuan mereka dua hari yang lalu.

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin dia berkata dengan begitu mudahnya mengatakan kau bukan anaknya? Bagaimana bisa?"seru Sungmin tidak terima.

"Sudahlah Hyung. Aku akan menemuinya hari minggu nanti."ucap Ryeowook tenang. Berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya yang terasa sesak dan sakit.

"Kau akan menemuinya? Dimana?"

"Ne. Sabtu lalu, dua hari yang lalu, benar? Aku membatalkan pertemuan kami. Yah, seperti yang aku ceritakan padamu Hyung. Karena eomma membohongiku."

"Ryeowookie, mungkin Imo tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Dia pasti tidak ingin kau terluka."ucap Sungmin mencoba menenangkan Ryeowook.

"Bagaimana mungkin. Dia selalu mengatakan hal yang berbeda-beda. Dia pernah mengatakan kalau appa sudah menikah lagi. Pernah mengatakan tidak tahu dimana keberadaan appa. Juga dia bahkan pernah mengatakan kalau appa sudah meninggal. Apa Hyung pikir itu tidak cukup menyakitkan!"seru Ryeowook emosi."Sudahlah Hyung. Lupakan. Bisa tolong ambilkan obatku?"

Sungmin dengan cepat mengambilkan obat Ryeowook dan segelas air. Sungmin menatap Ryeowook sedih.

"Kau harus menjalani operasi Wookie-a."ujar Sungmin sambil menerima gelas yang diulurkan Ryeowook.

"Apa kau bisa menjamin aku akan sembuh dan tidak kehilangan seluruh memoriku?"sahut Ryeowook cuek.

Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah sofa tunggal di samping kaki Ryeowook yang berselonjor di sofa panjang.

"Tapi Wook—"

"Lalu bagaimana kalau operasinya gagal? Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin apa-apa, Hyung."potong Ryeowook cepat dan mulai memejamkan mata."Sudahlah. Lupakan pembicaraan ini."lanjut Ryeowook dengan suara lirih karena sudah diambang batas kesadaran.

"Aku hanya ingin kau sembuh Wookie-a. Yesung Hyung juga pasti sangat menginginkan kesembuhanmu."lirih Sungmin.

Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambil sebuah selimut yang ada di laci Ryeowook. Menyelimuti tubuh kecil sepupunya itu sebelum meninggalkannya untuk melihat keadaan Bareknuckle.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau sudah memberitahu Ryeowook?"Tanya Hankyung pada Heechul yang sedang membolak-balik majalah fashion di tangannya. Heechul menoleh pada Hankyung yang duduk di meja kerjanya.

"Mungkin bisa dikatakan begitu."jawab Heechul tenang lalu kembali menatap majalah ditangannya. Hankyung mengalihkan tatapannya pada Heecul.

"Apa maksudmu Chullie?"

Heechul mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan membalas tatapan Hankyung padanya.

"Aku sudah menyuruhnya membawakan akta cerai-ku dan Hyunjoong. Dan aku yakin Wookie sudah membacanya dan dia pasti mengerti tanpa aku harus menjelaskan."

Hankyung menghela nafas berat sebelum menutup sebuah dokumen yang tadi dibacanya. Lalu beralih menatap Heechul.

"Lalu apa kau tidak berpikir dia mengerti dengan baik maksud dari setiap kata yang tercetak disana? Dia pasti merasa dibohongi Chullie. Kau tidak ingat bagaimana kau selalu berkata yang tidak-tidak jika dia menanyakan Hyunjoong?"

Heechul diam tidak membalas namun masih menatap Hankyung yang sudah membuka mulutnya. Siap bersuara lagi.

"Dia pasti tidak akan lupa bagaimana kau mengatakan Hyunjoong sudah menikah. Kau tidak tahu keberadaan Hyunjoong. Dan dia pasti juga tidak akan pernah melupakan saat kau berkata bahwa Hyunjoong sudah meninggal. Kenapa kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaannya sedikit saja Chullie-a?"ujar Hankyung dengan helaan nafas berat di akhir kalimatnya.

"Kau menyalahkanku?"Tanya Heechul akhirnya. Hankyung tersentak. Bagaimana mungkin istrinya itu berpikir seperti itu?

"Apa yang kau katakan Chullie-ah? Tentu saja tidak."bantah Hankyung. Heechul mendengus.

"Tapi kau berkata seolah disini semua salahku."

"Aku tidak—"

"Sudahlah. Aku mau istirahat. Selamat malam,"potong Heechul dan segera bangkit dari sofa yang didudukinya lalu bergegas menuju pintu ruang kerja suaminya.

Hankyung hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan kelakuan istrinya.

.

.

.

Ryeowook baru saja akan keluar dari rumahnya ketika melihat Kibum yang duduk di sofa sendirian dengan buku tebalnya. Sepulang kuliah tadi Ryeowook memang pulang ke rumahnya. Sekedar membuatkan cake untuk dongsaeng cantiknya, Ren. Dan di hari yang sudah mulai sore ini, Ryeowook akan berangkat menuju Song Zio yang baru dua kali dikunjunginya setelah hampir dua minggu kepulangannya dari rumah sakit. Renovasinya sudah selesai. Dan memang mulai ada beberapa orang yang menggunakan ruang VIP yang Ryeowook siapkan. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Ryeowook tersenyum puas. Dihampirinya sofa tempat Kibum duduk dengan buku dan ternyata juga earphone menyumbat telinganya. Ditatapnya namja berstatus dongsaengnya meskipun dongsaeng tiri. Matanya menelusuri lekuk wajah dongsaengnya yang sering mendapat julukan Ice Prince itu. Tampan tapi juga manis. Dengan manic hitam legam yang bening. Rambut segelap pekat malam. Hidung bangir dan juga bibir merah yang cukup menggoda. Tanpa sadar Ryeowook tersenyum.

'Aku rasa aku akan merindukan wajah ini.'pikirnya dalam hati masih sambil menikmati wajah serius dongsaengnya yang entah membaca buku apa.

"Kenapa menatapku terus?"Tanya Kibum datar dan tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari buku di pangkuannya. Merasa risih juga karena ditatap terus. Ryeowook tersenyum.

"Ani. Hanya ingin menatapmu saja."jawab Ryeowook masih sambil menatap Kibum.

Kibum yang risih akhirnya menutup buku dan mencabut earphone yang menyumbat telinganya. Menatap Ryeowook yang masih menatapnya juga dengan senyumnya yang entah kenapa tidak luntur sama sekali. Kibum memperhatikan wajah Hyung tirinya. Alisnya tebal menaungi kedua mata bermanik coklat bening yang menatapnya teduh. Hidungnya kecil dan bangir. Bibir plum-nya tipis dan tentu saja itu cukup menggoda. Surai coklat madunya tertata menutupi dahinya. Sebuah tahi lalat di pipi kirinya –bawah hampir rahangnya- tampak samar tertutup make up. Jangan tanyakan dari mana Kibum tahu kalau Ryeowook suka memakai make up. Karena pernah tanpa sengaja Kibum melihat kamar Ryeowook yang terbuka dan mengintipnya sedikit yang tentu saja melihat peralatan make up di meja rias Ryeowook.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"Tanya Ryeowook yang juga tahu kalau sedang ditatap Kibum.

"Ani. Baru tahu kalau ternyata kau cukup manis."jawab Kibum yang Ryeowook anggap pujian.

"Terima kasih."balas Ryeowook. Lupakan Ryeowook yang tidak begitu suka dikatakan manis –kecuali oleh Yesung sejak dulu hingga sekarang-. Karena saat ini Ryeowook sedang ingin dekat dengan dongsaengnya yang bahkan bisa dihitung berapa kali mereka saling berbicara.

"Kau ada acara setelah ini?"Tanya Ryeowook akhirnya. Entah kenapa Ryeowook berpikiran untuk mengajak Kibum ke Song Zio.

"Ani. Wae?"jawab Kibum sambil mengotak atik ponselnya. Berbalas pesan dengan Siwon mungkin?

"Mau ikut denganku?"tawar Ryeowook. Kibum menatap Ryeowook tidak mengerti.

"Aku mau ke café. Kau mau ikut?"tawar Ryeowook sekali lagi. Sedikit menjelaskan maksudnya.

"Café?"ulang Kibum. Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Kau tahu Song Zio Café kan? Aku mau kesana. Kau mau ikut?"

Kibum memperhatikannya. Ada yang aneh dengan namja dihadapannya ini. Kibum belum tahu apa. Namun dia yakin kalau sebentar lagi dirinya akan tahu apa yang terjadi dengan sosok yang seharusnya dipanggilnya Hyung.

"Bukan ide yang buruk. Aku akan mengambil jaket dulu. Tunggu sebentar."terima Kibum dan bergegas menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Tak lupa dengan buku dan earphone-nya tadi.

Tak lama Kibum kembali dengan sebuah jaket di tangannya. Matanya menangkap sosok Ryeowook yang duduk membelakanginya dengan kepala tertunduk. Perlahan dihampirinya Ryeowook tanpa bermaksud mengagetkan. Dan bukannya Ryeowook yang kaget, namun malah dirinya sendiri yang kaget melihat warna merah pada tissue tebal yang ada di genggaman Ryeowook yang menutupi hidungnya.

"Ryeowookie…"panggil Kibum lirih.

.

.

.

Yesung masih berada di café-nya sore ini. Hari ini café-nya begitu ramai sampai tidak membiarkan Yesung untuk bisa meninggalkan kasir sedikitpun. Bahkan untuk sekedar ke toilet saja, Yesung harus memaksa Jongjin untuk menggantikannya sebentar. Benar-benar dongsaeng kurang ajar. Yesung baru saja akan bernafas dengan benar sebentar ketika pintu café-nya kembali terbuka. Yesung menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati Kyuhyun dan Sungmin baru saja memasuki café-nya disusul pasangan paling romantic di belakang mereka. Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Hallo Hyung,"sapa Sungmin ketika tepat berada di depan Yesung.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?"balas Yesung tidak menjawab sapaan Sungmin. Sungmin mendengus.

"Kalau aku tahu sambutanmu seperti ini, aku lebih baik pergi ke café Wookie tadi."sungut Sungmin.

"Yah yah. Apa yang kau katakan eoh? Jadi kau menyesal sudah datang kemari?"balas Yesung sensitive.

"Tentu saja aku menyesal datang kemari kalau sambutanmu seperti itu Hyung."sahut Sungmin tidak kalah sensitive. Tiga orang lain hanya geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan ajaib dua namja beda usia di hadapan mereka.

"Sudahlah. Yesung-ah, berikan kami yang seperti biasa eoh?"lerai Yunho. Yesung mengangguk dan memesankan pesanan mereka lalu memanggil Jongjin yang sudah longgar untuk menggantikan posisinya sementara dirinya menghampiri keempat temannya yang sudah duduk tenang di meja pojok.

"Jadi, apa kalian mengadakan acara double date?"Tanya Yesung ketika sudah duduk diantara mereka yang tentu saja menyeret kursi lain karena tempat yang mereka ambil hanya menyediakan empat kursi.

"Tidak. Kita kebetulan bertemu di tempat parkir tadi."jawab Jaejoong. Yesung mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu kalian akan kemana setelah ini?"Tanya Yesung menatap Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Molla. Minimie, setelah ini kau mau kemana?"Tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang sudah kembali pada wajah biasanya. Namja yang pandai beraegyo itu menoleh pada Kyuhyun dan menatap seolah mengatakan apa-kau-bodoh padanya. Kyuhyun mendengus.

"Arasseo. Tentu saja setelah ini kita akan pergi ke Bareknuckle."jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya.

Yesung berbinar mendengarnya.

"Apa Ryeowook akan datang nanti?"Tanya Yesung semangat. Yunho dan Jaejoong saling menatap. Siapa itu Ryeowook? Tanya mereka tanpa suara.

"Mungkin. Hari ini dia ke Song Zio. Mungkin akan sangat larut ketika dia datang nanti."jawab Sungmin kali ini.

"Oh…"

"Tunggu dulu! Yesung-ah, kau berhutang penjelasan padaku dan nae Boojae."sahut Yunho karena merasa baru mendengar nama itu dari Yesung. Yesung menoleh dan menjelaskan siapa itu Ryeowok pada Yunho dan Jaejoong. Dua namja pasangan romantic itu-pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menikmati pesanan mereka yang sudah datang hampir lima menit yang lalu.

.

.

.

Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah bangku di sebuah ruangan VIP restoran mahal di Seoul. Di hadapannya, seorang namja tinggi duduk dengan tenang dan disertai dengan senyumnya yang menawan. Ryeowook hanya menatapnya lalu meneguk air minum yang ada di depannya. Namja dewasa di depannya tidak terlihat ingin membuka suara sama sekali dan hanya menatap Ryeowook lembut. Dan tentu saja itu membuat Ryeowook merasa risih.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan apa maksud ucapanmu di telpon waktu itu, app eh, Tuan Kim?"Tanya Ryeowook memecah keheningan ruang VIP yang ditempatinya. Namja itu menatap sedikit tidak suka pada Ryeowook karena panggilannya namun segera mengubah tatapannya menjadi serius.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sedikit berbasa-basi denganmu, Ryeong-a."ucap namja itu, Hyunjoong."Tapi—"

"Dan aku sama sekali tidak ingin dan tidak membutuhkan apa itu basa basi."potong Ryeowook sebelum namja itu selesai melanjutkan katanya.

"Aku tahu."Hyunjoong menghela nafas panjang sebelum membuka suaranya kembali.

"Seperti yang pernah kukatakan. Aku bukan ayah kandungmu."ujar Hyunjoong tenang.

Ryeowook tersentak sekali lagi. Dirinya sudah pernah mendengar kalimat itu sebelumnya. Tapi mendengarnya secara bertatap muka seperti ini membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Terasa lebih sesak dan menyakitkan. Apa yang dikatakan namja dihadapannya ini?

"Ini adalah rahasia besar tentang dirimu. Dari dulu aku sudah meragukan tentang kehadiranmu. Bila kau ingin tahu sebenarnya siapa aku dan siapa dirimu. Sebenarnya kau terlahir pada tanggal 1 January,dan orang tuamu menikah pada tanggal 8 January. Itu semata-mata aku lakukan hanya karena ingin melindungimu agar layak seperti mereka yang punya ayah dan ibu. Lalu di kantor catatan sipil kuajukan agar ditulis tanggal 21 June itupun karena aku yang melobi orang dalam di kantor tersebut. Jika kau tidak percaya, silahkan kau tanyakan pada ibumu, siapa ayah kandungmu yang sebenarnya, itupun kalau ibumu jujur padamu."jelas Hankyung panjang lebar. Hankyung bisa melihat tatapan Ryeowook yang perlahan berubah kosong. Tapi dirinya merasa perlu untuk menjelaskannya sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

"Tentang tanggal lahirmu kau bisa tanyakan pada dokter yang menangani proses persalinan ibumu di rumah sakit di Daegu. Namanya dokter Han spesialis kandungan. Dari sana kau akan tau siapa sebenarnya kamu, ibumu dan ayahmu. Niatanku menutupi kekuranganmu, tapi apa balasan yang telah kau lakukan padaku. Kau bahkan seperti tidak membutuhkanku."lanjut Hyunjoong panjang lebar.

Ryeowook bisa merasakan cairan bening yang berkumpul di pelupuk matanya berdesakan ingin keluar. Dan jangan lupakan rasa sakit di kepalanya yang berdentum-dentum menyakitkan membuatnya meringis kecil berkali-kali dalam tundukan kepalanya.

"Lagipula ibumu mau menikah denganku karena waktu itu aku masih mempunyai posisi di restoran tempatku bekerja. Tapi setelah aku dipecat dan tinggal di rumah orang tua ibumu dan tidak memiliki pekerjaan tetap ibumu mengenyahkanku begitu saja. Ibumu juga berkali-kali selingku dariku yang sudah menyelamatkan dirinya dan kau dari pandangan tidak mengenakkan dari orang lain. Jika kau tidak percaya, kau bisa tanyakan hal itu pada ahjumma dan harabeoji-mu. Bahkan saat sebelum menikah, dia juga memiliki banyak selingkuhan, atau lebih baik disebut kekasih? Itulah sebenarnya ibumu,aku ini hanya pelengkap agar kau terlahir punya dengan memiliki ayah dan ibu."ucap Hyunjoong panjang lebar. Ryeowook berusaha dengan begitu keras menahan laju air matanya saat ini.

"Tapi mungkin ini akan mengejutkanmu."tambah Hyunjoong. Ryeowook mendongak setelah menhapus cepat air matanya yang hampir keluar.

"Terakhir kali aku melihat Ibumu, dia tidur dengan dongsaengku. Aku memang pernah melakukannya dengan ibumu. tapi aku selalu memakai pengaman. Dan karena alasan itu juga aku mau menikahi ibumu yang sudah ditinggalkan oleh dongsaengku setelah mereka melakukannya. Biarlah dia berpikir aku yang menghamilinya. Aku hanya ingin menjaga perasaannya yang jujur saja saat itu aku tahu kalau dia sangat mencintai dongsaengku. Aku tidak ingin dia terpuruk setelah tahu apa yang terjadi setelah hari itu. Aku juga mencintai ibumu. Mungkin aku terdengar jahat atau memanfaatkan sesuatu. Tapi bukan itu sebenarnya yang aku inginkan. Bahkan ibumu tidak pernah mencintaiku selama kami menikah."jeda sejenak. Hankyung meminum minumannya setelah berbicara begitu panjang tanpa mendapat banyak respon dari namja di hadapannya. Tenggorokannya terasa kering.

"Apa kau bingung dengan ucapanku?"Tanya Hyunjoong disertai senyum lembutnya yang dulu sangat Ryeowook sukai. Namun sekarang? Entahlah. Perasaannya begitu rumit sekarang.

"Akan kujelaskan secara singkat. Aku mencintai ibumu. Tapi ibumu mencintai dongsaengku yang kemungkinan besar adalah ayah kandungmu. Ibumu mau menikah denganku karena dia sempat diusir dari rumah jika tidak membawa ayah dari bayimu dan kebetulan saat itu aku memiliki pekerjaan tetap. Dan juga karena dia kehilangan jejak dongsaengku. Sehingga mungkin dia memanfaatkan cinta dan keadaanku untuk menerimaku."jelasnya lagi.

Ryeowook merasakan dirinya tenggelam dalam suatu dimensi yang tidak dia ketahui keberadaannya. Rasanya sungguh tidak mengenakkan. Sesuatu melilit perutnya lalu kepalanya serasa dihantam berkali-kali. Ryeowook bersiap membuka mulutnya ingin bertanya namun batal karena Hyunjoong sudah memotongnya terlebih dulu.

"Jika kau bertanya dimana dongsaengku itu, anak itu sudah meninggal. Sehari setelah aku menemukannya baru saja meniduri eomma-mu, dia masuk rumah sakit dan tidak bisa diselamatkan. Kanker otak. Penyakit itu membunuhnya. Dan eomma-mu baru tahu ketika kau berumur dua tahun."

Sekarang Ryeowook berani menebak. Mungkin penyakit yang juga dideritanya ini berasal dari ayahnya yang sudah meninggal itu. Atau mungkin juga akibat benturan yang pernah dialaminya dulu? Ryeowook tidak peduli sekarang. Yang dia tahu dirinya merasakan sakit yang teramat sekarang.

"Dia dimakamkan di pemakaman umum di Daegu. Namanya Kim HyungJoon kalau kau ingin menemuinya."ujar Hyunjoong lagi. "Kejujuran itu selalu datang terlambat. Tapi itu pasti, Ryeong."lanjutnya karena Ryeowook tetap terdiam. Namun Hyunjoong yakin namja berbadan kecil itu mendengar setiap ucapannya tadi.

"Apa anda sudah selesai bicara?"Tanya Ryeowook akhirnya. Suaranya sedikit bergetar namun tidak banyak terdengar berubah."Jadi anda ingin menemui saya karena ingin mengatakan hal ini? Terima kasih anda sudah mau reppot-repot memberitahu saya tentang hal ini. Saya harap setelah ini saya tidak akan bertemu dengan anda. Silahkan menghapus nomor ponsel saya dan jangan lagi mucul dihadapan saya. Menghilanglah seperti yang sudah kau lakukan selama ini. Dan selamat atas pernikahanmu. Aku sudah mendengarnya dari eomma. Selamat tinggal."lanjut Ryeowook dan beranjak berdiri untuk segera keluar dari tempat yang semakin membuatnya merasakan sesak yang teramat menghimpitnya.

'Apa yang baru saja kudengar? Apa yang harus kulakukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TeBeCe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yeah! Panjang? Sangat. Astaga. Demi apa Ichi bisa nulis segini banyak eoh? Ckckck~ dan oh! Apa ichi udah bales review-nya readers semua? Ichi lupa sih. Ehehehe~~ yang jelas, Ichi mau ngucappin terima kasih banget banget banget buat kalian yang sudi membaca cerita gag bermutu Ichi ini. Apalagi buat yang mau meluangkan waktunya buat ngasih Ichi review. Ichi ngucapin makasih banyak. Jangan bosen buat ngasih review dan baca ne^^

Gomawo~~~ *bow*


	9. Chapter 8

Memories

Cast: Kim Ryeowook and Others

Disclaimer: semua character punya TYME dan saya Cuma pinjem nama doang

Warning: _**OOC, BL, BxB, YAOI**_, Miss Typo(s) berceceran

Rate: T

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

Ryeowook duduk termenung di depan meja bar bersama Henry yang tampak sibuk mencampur minuman. Ryeowook ingin minum. Tapi tidak. Ryeowook ingin melupakan apa yang didengarnya hari ini. Bisakah? Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri mengingat apa yang didengarnya tadi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"seseorang menepuk pelan bahunya. Sungmin, orang itu, duduk di samping Ryeowook dan meminta red wine pada Henry.

"Aku sama sekali tidak baik, Hyung."jawab Ryeowook pelan.

Sungmin yang sedang menyesap wine-nya segera menoleh pada Ryeowook. Memang, dongsaengnya ini sedang dalam keadaan yang sama sekali tidak baik. Astaga, sekarang apa lagi?

"Apa ada sesuatu yang kulewatkan?"

Ryeowook hanya menepuk pelan kepalanya yang sakit. Sungmin menahan tangan Ryeowook yang akan menepuk kembali kepalanya.

"Jangan dipukuli."ujar Sungmin pelan.

Dirinya merasa begitu sedih melihat Ryeowook seperti ini. Ini tidak seperti dongsaengnya dulu yang selalu ceria sebelum akhirnya umma-nya menikah dan Ryeowook tahu apa artinya. Dongsaengnya itu dulu tidak seperti ini. Dulu, dia namja yang ceria. Bertingkah lucu dan menyebalkan seperti anak seusianya. Tapi, semenjak dirinya lulus dari elementary school dan terhitung beberapa tahun eomma-nya menikah dengan abeoji-nya, Ryeowook berubah. Jika dulu Ryeowook akan bersikap manja padanya, maka tidak setelah saat itu. Ryeowook terlihat tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Terkesan introvert. Bersikap masa bodoh pada sesuatu yang bukan urusannya meski itu menyangkut eomma-nya. Terlihat dingin padahal sebenarnya dirinya pribadi yang hangat.

Betapa Sungmin juga ikut menderita melihat dongsaeng-nya hanya bisa diam melihat kedekatan eomma dengan dongsaeng tirinya.

Ketika eomma-nya terlihat begitu bahagia ketika bersama abeoji-nya. Ketika eomma-nya begitu jahat ketika membiarkan dirinya menjadi orang paling bodoh saat eomma-nya hamil dan dirinya sama sekali tidak tahu jika Sungmin tidak memberitahunya. Ketika dirinya menjadi orang terakhir yang tahu tentang kelahiran dongsaeng barunya. Ketika dirinya bertanya-tanya, pernahkah dulu eomma-nya merasa sebahagia itu dulu ketika dirinya lahir. Ryeowook merasa sakit yang entah kenapa terlalu menyiksanya. Hanya bisa menatap keluarganya dari jauh. Sengaja menjauhkan diri dari keluarganya. Membuat hubungannya dengan sang eomma renggang dan sedikit tidak akur.

"Hey, apa terjadi seuatu?"Tanya Sungmin lagi. Jari telunjuknya memutar pada bibir gelas sementara matanya menatap Ryeowook yang masih setia berdiam diri sambil meringis menahan sakit dengan kedua tangan pada kepalanya.

"Dimana obatmu?"

Ryeowook ingin menjawab. Sungguh. Tapi bahkan untuk bernafas-pun rasanya sulit. Ryeowook hanya diam. Dengan cepat, Sungmin mengangkat Ryeowook pada punggungnya dan berlari menuju ruangan Ryeowook dilantai atas. Dapat Sungmin rasakan nafas Ryeowook yang tidak teratur.

'_Sangat sakitkah Ryeowookie?'_pikir Sungmin dengan air mata yang sudah mengambang.

Sungmin membuka pintu ruangan Ryeowook dengan kasar lalu menutupnya dengan kaki. Dibaringkannya Ryeowook pada sofa dan mengambil obat Ryeowook ditempat biasanya Ryeowook menyimpan obatnya. Sungmin membantu Ryeowook meminum obatnya. Sungmin tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Sehingga Sungmin memutuskan untuk duduk diam menunggu reaksi obat Ryeowook. Beberapa saat Sungmin menunggu hingga akhirnya Ryeowook tertidur dengan nafas yang sudah mulai teratur. Sugmin mengelap keringat dingin Ryeowook yang sempat mengucur lalu meraih ponsel pada saku celananya. Menghubungi seseorang.

.

.

.

Kibum berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya. Sebuah buku tebal ada di tangannya sementara di telinganya tergantung earphone yang mendendangkan sebuah lagu. Kibum sampai di depan pintu kamarnya dan akan meraih kenop pintu ketika sudut matanya menangkap pintu lain di sebelahnya. Bukan. Bukan kamar Minki. Tapi kamar seseorang yang lebih tua dua bulan darinya. Rasa penasaran yang menguasai dirinya memaksanya untuk berjalan menuju pintu lain di sebelahnya. Dengan sedikit ragu, Kibum meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya. Kibum tahu Ryeowook belum pulang –dan mungkin tidak pulang- jadi Kibum berani membuka pintu kamar Hyungnya tersebut. Dengan pelan dibukanya pintu kamar Ryeowook dan memasuki ruangan bercat ungu lembut lalu menutup pintunya perlahan. Matanya menyapu sekeliling ruangan. Kibum berjalan pelan menuju ranjang dengan bed cover biru muda Ryeowook. Rapi. Semua barang diatur sempurna oleh ppemilik kamar. Iseng, Kibum membuka laci meja nakas Ryeowook. Baru laci pertama, kening Kibum sudah berkerut. Ditatapnya cup obat yang ada di laci lalu mengangkatnya. Memutarnya dan memperhatikan tulisan yang ada disana. Kibum menutup mulutnya terkejut. Demi Tuhan. Katakan matanya rabun atau otaknya salah bekerja sekarang.

Klek

Pintu kamar terbuka. Kibum menoleh. Ryeowook berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah datar. Kibum bangkit dari duduknya masih dengan cup yang dipegangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kibum-ssi?"Tanya Ryeowook datar. Posisinya tidak berubah. Sama sekali tidak.

Kibum tidak menjawab. Hanya menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan. Ryeowook tahu apa yang Kibum tanyakan. Dan Ryeowook sama sekali tidak berniat menjawabnya.

"Silahkan keluar dari kamarku. Aku ingin istirahat."ucap Ryeowook dan masuk lalu berdiri di sebelah pintu yang terbuka."Dan kembalikan cup yang kau pegang itu, Kibum."lanjut Ryeowook.

Kibum ingin membantah. Atau setidaknya bertanya langsung. Tapi mendengar nada bicara Ryeowook yang sama sekali tidak enak didengar, Kibum memutuskan untuk menurut. Diletakkannya kembali cup obat itu di ranjang Ryeowook dan berjalan keluar.

"Aku tidak berharap apa yang kumengerti benar, Ryeowook."ucapnya ketika tepat di depan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menutup pintunya dan bersandar pada pintu. Matanya menatap kosong ke depan. Kibum berharap begitu. Ryeowook bahkan lebih berharap banyak bahwa yang pernah di dengarnya itu salah. Dokter itu sedang bercanda atau setidaknya telinganya sedang bermasalah saat itu. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Jadi apa yang Kibum harapkan untuk tidak benar?

Sementara Kibum juga melakukan hal yang sama di depan pintu kamar Ryeowook. Sebelum akhirnya Kibum memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Mengetahui Hyung yang tidak pernah dekat dengannya sakit seperti itu, tentu membuatnya merasa…entahlah. Apa yang dirasakan Kibum sekarang? Kibum membuka pintu kamarnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya pada ranjang King Size dengan bed cover putihnya. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Mencoba mengingat tentang hidupnya dulu. Kibum tertawa miris. Dirinya ingat bagaimana eomma dan appa-nya sering bertengkar di malam hari. Lalu ketika eomma-nya membawa dongsaengnya, Kim Keybum pergi. Lalu appa-nya yang menikahi eomma-nya yang sekarang. Dan Kibum ingat. Bagaimana Ryeowook mulai berubah menjadi orang yang tidak peduli sekitar setelah lulus dari elementary school. Apa yang terjadi dengannya bahkan Kibum tidak tahu. Dan Kibum sebenarnya ingin tahu.

"Apa kau sudah lama menderita penyakit menyebalkan itu?"Tanya Kibum pada angin sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas dan mencoba untuk tidur.

.

.

.

Yesung menghela nafas panjang. Bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya pada kekasihnya yang sangat keras kepala itu. Ditatapnya kekasih mungilnya yang sedang bergelung di dalam selimut tebalnya. Yesung terpikir untuk memaksa Ryeowook menjalani operasi. Tapi melihat usaha Sungmin yang gagal total karena Ryeowook semakin keras kepala karena dipaksa, akhirnya Yesung memutuskan untuk tidak memaksanya menjalani operasi. Hanya memaksanya bertahan disampingnya selamanya. Padahal itu tidak beda jauh dengan tujuannya yang sebenarnya.

Kemarin Sungmin menghubunginya untuk menjaga Ryeowook yang sedang tidur di ruangannya di Bareknuckle. Tapi Ryeowook memintanya untuk mengantarkanya pulang. Dan hari ini, Ryeowook memintanya datang ke apartemennya setelah dari Mobbit café untuk menemaninya karena Ryeowook sedang merindukan namja tampanya itu. Yesung memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar kekasihnya itu dan berjalan menuju sofa sebelum Taemin masuk.

"Eoh Hyeong, kau disini?"Tanya Taemin yang baru saja pulang dari café. Yesung menoleh dan tersenyum padanya.

"Ne. Ryeowookie memintaku kesini tadi."

"Lalu dimana Wookie Hyeong?"Taemin melihat sekitar dan tidak mendapati Heong yang juga merupakan boss-nya itu disana.

"Dia sudah tidur. Mungkin kelelahan."

"Tidak ke Bareknuckle?"Tanya Taemin heran. Tumben? Pikirnya.

"Ani Taeminnie. Aku menyuruhnya istirahat sebelum dia memaksa untuk berangkat kesana. Biar Sungmin yang ke Bareknuckle. Kau juga cepatlah mandi dan istirahat. Kurasa besok kau masih harus sekolah."ujar Yesung.

Taemin menganggukkan kepalanya dan beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan masuk Hyeong. Selamat malam."pamit Taemin.

"Selamat malam, Taemin."

Yesung kembali menghela nafas setelah Taemin pergi. Rasanya sama sekali tidak nyaman ketika orang tercintamu menderita seperti ini. Dan sayangnya, orang itu seperti tidak peduli.

Cklek

Yesung menolehkan kepalanya ketika suara pintu terbuka terdengar.

Bukankah Taemin baru saja masuk? Pikirnya.

"Eh? Kenapa bangun baby?"Tanya Yesung ketika melihat ternyata Ryeowook-lah yang baru saja membuka pintu. Namja mungil itu keluar dengan mata separuh terpejam dan sebelah tangannya tampak mengucek sebelah matanya. Langkahnya terseret menghampiri Yesung dan kemudian berbaring dengan paha Yesung sebagai bantalannya.

"Hyeong bilang tadi akan menemaniku. Tapi kenapa malah disini?"ucap Ryeowook dengan suara seraknya.

Yesug terkekeh dan mengusap kepala Ryeowook yang menghadap padanya dengan sangat pelan.

"Maaf. Taemin baru pulang, jadi Hyeong keluar. Apa kau mau tidur lagi? Ini sudah larut baby."ucap Yesung. Tangannya masih bergerak di kepala Ryeowook.

"Eung~~"jawab Ryeowook tidak jelas. Matanya sudah kembali tertutup. Yesung tertawa kecil melihatnya.

Diangkatnya tubuh kecil Ryeowook dan membawanya kembali ke kamar. Dibaringkannya tubuhnya di samping tubuh kecil kekasihnya dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka dari angin musim dingin. Yesung berbaring menyamping dan mengamati wajah manis kekasihnya yang tampak pucat. Diusapnya lembut kepala kekasihnya itu membuat Ryeowook bergerak pelan. Merubah posisinya hingga kini berbaring menyamping menghadap pada Yesung. Yesung menariknya dalam dekapan hangatnya sebelum melihat bantal putih Ryeowook yang sudah terhias beberapa helai rambut berwarna coklat. Yesung tersenyum miris. Yesung mencoba mengusap kepala Ryeowook dengan beberapa jari yang menelusup dihelaiannya yang kemudian menyangkut di jemarinya. Yesung menatap jemarinya sedih.

"Hey baby, kau orang yang kuat kan? Kenapa tidak mau menjalani operasi? Kau tidak ingin hidup bersama Hyeong?"Tanya Yesug pelan tanpa mengharapkan jawaban apapun.

Air mata Yesung sama sekali tidak bisa ditahannya. Pikiran buruk mulai berkeliaran sebelum akhirnya Yesung memutuskan untuk berhenti dari pikirannya dengan mencoba untuk tidur.

"Kau harus bertahan baby. Kau sudah berjanji pada Hyeong."ucapnya sebelum benar-benar memejamkan matanya. Mencoba untuk tidur.

Sekian menit berlalu dan suasana kamar itu benar-benar hening. Bahkan suara gemericik air karena Taemin mandi sudah sama sekali tidak terdengar. Ryeowook, yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak kembali tidur mulai membuka matanya yang memerah. Tersenyum perih menatap dada bidang di depannya. Perlahan Ryeowook mendongak. Nafas teratur kekasihnya menerpa wajahnya. Ryeowook mendekatkan dirinya dengan Yesung dan menyamankan kepalanya pada dada sang kekasih.

"Mianhae."gumamnya.

.

.

.

Ren mengerucutkan bibir M shape-nya imut. Pipinya menggembung dan matanya menatap kesal ke arah pintu kamar di sebelah kamar Hyeong dinginnya. Ini sudah jam makan malam dan Hyeong-nya yang manis itu sama sekali tidak datang ke rumahnya.

"Huh! Apa Wookie Hyeong lupa ini hari ulang tahunku?"sungutnya kesal. Kakinya melangkah menuju ruang makan dimana disana ada seorang namja yang tidak dikenalnya tapi pernah dilihatnya beberapa waktu lalu. Bibirnya berkomat kamit mengucapkan segala kekesalannya karena Hyeong-nya itu tidak datang di hari special-nya.

Ulang tahun yang ke Sembilan. Hanya dirayakan dengan makan malam sederhana bersama keluarga dan seorang lagi yang entah siapa. Ren melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan dengan hentakan. Raut wajahnya tampak begitu kesal. Didudukkannya tubuh kecilnya dengan bantuan Kibum –as usual- di kursi samping tempat eomma-nya duduk.

"Hey Minki-ya, kenapa dengan mukamu itu?"Tanya Kibum iseng.

Entah kenapa dirinya ingin dengan dekat dongsaeng cantiknya ini. Sama seperti Ryeowook yang dekat dengan dongsaeng cantiknya ini.

"Apa Wookie Hyeong tidak datang?"balas Ren bertanya.

"Molla. Mungkin sebentar lagi."jawab Kibum singkat.

"Hey Ren, menunggu Hyeong?"sapa seseorang di belakang mereka. Ren menoleh dan seketika matanya berbinar.

Disana, berdiri Hyeong manisnya dengan sebuah kotak di tangannya. Namja itu tersenyum melihat dongsaeng cantiknya memekik riang seperti itu. Dilirknya eomma dan abeoji-nya yang baru datang dari dappupr dengan mangkuk besar dan piring besar berisi makanan lalu seorang lagi yang sungguh membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Dengan menjaga rautnya agar tetap datar, Ryeowook melangkah menuju dapur dan melewati ruang makan.

"Hyeong mau kemana? Ayo makan. Ren sudah lapar."Tanya Ren ketika melihat Hyeongnya tidak segera duduk di kursinya.

"Hyeong akan menyimpan ini dulu. Tunggu sebentar ne?"

"Eum~"Ren mengangguk imut.

Ryeowook kembali dan segera mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kibum –yang sebenarnya itu tempat Kibum- dan jadilah dirinya diapit Kibum dan seorang namja setinggi tiang listrik seberang jalan berambut merah berhidung mancung dan tampan namun tetap lebih tampan Yesungie Hyeong-nya. Ck, eomma-nya pasti sengaja mengundang namja tinggi ini untuk ikut makan malam merayakan ulang tahun Ren.

Makan malam dimulai. Tapi Ryeowook sama sekali tidak berminat dalam perbincangan. Merasakan kepalanya sakit sudah cukup membuatnya kehilangan suaranya. Apalagi minatnya. Kibum melihat gelagat aneh Hyeong-nya. Keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisnya. Dan Kibum melihatnya. Ingin menyela makan malam mereka, tapi dengan alasan apa? Hhhh~

"Aku permisi sebentar."pamit Ryeowook dengan suara pelan. Dengan cepat, Ryeowook berjalan menuju toilet yang tidak terlalu jauh dari ruang makan.

Kibum menoleh ke tempat duduk Hyeong-nya. Begitu pula dengan namja tinggi itu, Zhoumi namanya. Mereka melihat satu tetes cairan berwarna merah di samping piring Ryeowook. Nyaris jatuh ke makanannya. Kibum dan Zhoumi saling melirik kemudian menggeleng samar bersamaan.

Sementara di kamar mandi, Ryeowook menghabiskan berlembar-lembar tissue toilet sebelum akhirnya mencuci mukanya. Ryeowook menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Wajah pucatnya sedikit terlihat meskipun Ryeowook selalu memakai make up. Ryeowook meraih painkiller-nya di saku celana dan segera menelannya. Baru setelah itu Ryeowook keluar dengan memasang kembali wajah datarnya.

"Wookie Hyeong, apa Hyeong tidak memberi hadiah untukku?"Tanya Ren ketika Ryeowook baru mendudukkan dirinya di kursi. Ryeowook menatap Ren dan tersenyum.

"Yang Hyeong bawa tadi hadiah untuk Ren. Ren mau sekarang?"tawar Ryeowook.

"Kau baik-baik saja Wookie?"Tanya sang abeoji. Ryeowook menoleh dan tersenyum manis pada abeoji-nya.

"Tentu abeoji."jawabnya singkat. Kembali dialihkanya pandanganya pada Ren."Ren selesaikan makannya dan Hyeong akan menyiapkan hadiah untuk Ren."suruh Ryeowook kemudian beranjak ke dapur. Kibum mengikutinya.

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"Tanya Kibum khawatir.

Ryeowook menoleh pada Kibum yang ada di sampingnya. Menatap dongsaeng tirinya heran

"Tentu. Dan aku akan selalu baik-baik saja. Kau tenang saja, Kibummie."jawab Ryeowook menenangkan dan kembali berkutat dengan cake di depannya.

"Kau tidak ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padaku?"Tanya Kibum penasaran. Berharap Ryeowook akan menjelaskan apa yang dilihatnya kemarin.

"Kau berharap aku menjelaskan sesuatu?"jawab Ryeowook bertanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari cake buatannya.

"Tentang semalam—"

"Kuharap kau tidak bicara apapun dan pada siapaun tentang semalam. Kau boleh menganggapnya benar juga salah. Terserah kau, Kibummie. Nah, selesai."ujar Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengangkat cake ulang tahun dongsaeng cantiknya."Cantik."gumamnya pelan.

Ryeowook berjalan menuju ruang makan dengan cake ulang tahun yang dibalut krim lembut berwarna pink dan lilin berbentuk angka Sembilan di tangan dan meninggalkan Kibum yang masih menatapnya.

"Apa itu berarti benar, Ryeowookie?"tanyanya pada dirinyya sendiri

.

.

.

Ryeowook menatap dua orang namja yang tengah duduk di sudut ruangan café-nya. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari namja berkulit putih yang tampak menikmati cake di depannya. Ryeowook tersenyum melihat namja itu, Kibum, tampak bahagia. Dan Ryeowook berpikir untuk segera membawa Yesung ke rumah supaya eomma-nya tidak terus-terusan mendesaknya untuk mencoba dekat dengan namja tiang listrik berkebangsaan China dengan nama Zhoumi itu. Hell. Apa eomma-nya berpikir kalau dirinya itu sudah tidak laku lagi? Shit.

Ryeowook tersentak kaget dari lamunannya ketika dering ponselnya memecah ketenangan yang disukainya. Ryeowook melirik layar ponsel touchscreen-nya dan menghelaa nafas lelah. Nomor yang berderet rapi itu tidak pernah berhenti menghubunginya. Apa namja tinggi itu tidak lelah? Pikir Ryeowook. Dengan menahan emosinya, Ryeowook akhirnya menjawab panggilan itu untuk yang pertama kali sejak nomor itu menghubunginya entah sudah berapa puluh atau ratus kali.

"Yeoboseyo,"sapa Ryeowook. Ryeowook bisa mendengar helaan nafas lega di seberang sana.

"_Yeoboseyo Ryeowook-ssi. Akhirnya kau menjawab telponku."_balas namja disana dengan lega. Ryeowook mendengus pelan.

"Ada apa Zhoumi-ssi?"Tanya Ryeowook tanpa menanggapi ucapan Zhoumi.

"_Apa kau ada waktu malam ini? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."_

Kening Ryeowook berkerut. Apa ini termasuk rencana eomma-nya? Ck. Eomma-nya itu benar-benar kurang kerjaan.

"Dalam rangka apa, Zhoumi-ssi?"

"_Apa harus ada perayaan dulu baru aku boleh mengajakmu makan malam, Ryeowook-ssi?"_Tanya suara diseberang sana. Terdengar sedikit kesal.

"Aku yang menentukan tempatnya."putus Ryeowook.

"_Baiklah. Terserah Ryeowook-ssi saja. Beritahukan padaku tempatnya dan aku akan disana jam makan malam nanti."_

"Baiklah. Annyeong,"

"_Annyeong."_

Dan setelah sambungan terputus, Ryeowook memutuskan untuk menghubungi Yesung. Hhhh~ namja itu… Ryeowook merasa terlalu jahat karena setelah sekian lama berpisah dan baru bertemu, tapi sudah memberikan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak mengenakkan. Ryeowook mendial nomor ponsel Yesung yang hanya perlu menunggu hingga bunyi 'tuttt' ketiga sampai Yesung menjawab panggilannya.

"Yeoboseyo Hyungie~"sapa Ryeowook cepat.

"_Yeoboseyo baby. Ada apa?"_

Ryeowook mem-pout-kan bibirnya mendengar pertanyaan Yesung. Namun segera merubahnya menjadi senyum meskipun jelas Yesung tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Apa Hyungie sibuk sekarang?"Tanya Ryeowook ingat tujuannya.

"_Eum~ sedikit. Waeyo baby?"_

"Apa aku boleh datang ke café Hyung?"

"_Tentu saja baby. Datanglah. Eomma juga sedang disini sekarang. Bukankah kau ingin bertemu dengannya? Apa kau mau kemari sekarang?"_

"Ne. Benarkah? Tapi apa tidak apa-apa?"

"_Tentu saja tidak. Hyung akan menunggumu."_

"Arasseo. Annyeong,"

Ryeowook tersenyum dan dengan cepat meraih jaket dan kunci AM Virage Dragon-88 miliknya. Ryeowwook keluar dari ruangannya dan menuruni anak tangga satu persatu dengan tenang. Tidak berharap Kibum melihatnya. Ryeowook berjalan dengan pelan menuju meja kasir dimana Taemin berada.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang. Kau jaga café dengan baik eoh?"ucap Ryeowook sambil sesekali melirikkan matanya ke meja Kibum. Taemin yang melihatnya memicingkan matanya curiga.

"Ne. Arasseo. Tapi aku disini Hyung. Bukan di pojokan sana."

Ucapan Taemin membuat perhatian Ryeowook sepenuhnya padanya.

"Jangan bilang kau naksir dengan Siwon Hyung, Hyung. Namja berbadan kekar itu. Hey, namja yang bersamanya itu kekasihnya. Dan aku yakin kau tidak akan bisa merebutnya, Hyung."lanjut Taemin. Ryeowook tergelak mendengar ucapan Taemin. Hey, yang benar saja.

"Lalu mau ku kemanakan Yesung Hyung kalau aku menyukai namja kekar itu? Ck. Sudahlah, aku akan menemui Yesung Hyung. Aku titip café eoh. Bye Taeminnie."Ryeowook melambai singkat pada Taemin yang menganggukkan kepalanya. Taemin kembali menatap meja yang sempat diliriki oleh Hyungnya. Masa bodoh. Pikirnya.

.

.

.

Ryeowook tampak berbincang dengan akrab dengan eomma Yesung. Leeteuk, eomma Yesung, juga tampak begitu –semakin- menyukai Ryeowook. Keduanya mengobrol akrab seperti dulu sementara Yesung beberapa kali harus keluar untuk membantu Jongjin.

"Ne, eomma. Dia ini namja yang dulu pernah merusak dapur cantik eomma karena menumpahkan tepung."seru Yesung. Senang menggoda kekasihnya yang wajahnya kini sudah memerah malu.

"Yah Hyung! Itu kan tidak sengaja. Salahkan saja mejanya yang terlalu tinggi."balas Ryeowook kesal lalu mem-pout bibirnya. Leeteuk yang melihatnya terkekeh pelan dan mencubit pelan pipi Ryeowook.

"Aww eomma, sakit."rintih Ryeowook pelan pada Leeteuk yang kembali seperti dulu, dipanggilnya eomma.

"Kau masih tetap mengemaskan seperti dulu baby."ujar Leeteuk dan mengacak pelan rambut coklat Ryeowook.

Leeteuk menatap kaget tangannya yang baru saja mengacak rambut Ryeowook. Ditatapnya Yesung, Ryeowook dan tangannya bergantian. Wajah Ryeowook dan Yesung sudah sama memucatnya meski wajah Ryeowook tampak lebih pucat.

"Gwaenchanha eomma. Rambutku memang rontok. Mungkin aku perlu beberapa perawatan rambut supaya rambutku tidak kembali rontok."ucap Ryeowook dengan nada mencoba santai namun tetap terdengar nada takut di telinga Yesung dan Leeteuk.

Hey, Leeteuk tahu kalau rambut rontok biasa tidak akan sebanyak itu tersangkut dijarinya ketika diacak pelan seperti tadi. Leeteuk mengamati wajah Ryeowook yang masih pucat. Entahlah, Leeteuk merasa ada yang disembunyikan dari dua namja di depannya ini. Wajah Yesung sudah kembali normal. Tapi kenapa wajah Ryeowook tidak bisa kembali normal dan tetap pucat.

"Aaa~ kau benar baby. Mungkin besok kita harus ke salon untuk perawatan rambutmu itu."ucap Yesung menambahi. Mencoba meyakinkan eomma-nya yang masih terdiam menatap telapak tangannya yang penuh berisi helaian rambut berwarna coklat milik Ryeowook.

"Kalian benar. Hey baby, kau harus merawat rambutmu yang halus itu. Sayang sekali kalau rambut bagus seperti itu harus rusak dan rontok seperti ini."jawab Leeteuk berpura-pura percaya. Meskipun dalam hatinya sama sekali tidak mempercayai ucapan dua namja di depannya ini.

Suasana mendadak hening. Entahlah, mereka bertiga tampak sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya Ryeowook menatap Leeteuk yang masih menatap telapak tangannya yang belum dibersihkan. Ryeowook tersenyum kecil.

"Hey eomma. Apa kau tidak risih dengan rambut-rambut itu?"Tanya Ryeowook sambil duduk di sofa samping Leeteuk. Leeteuk menoleh pada Ryeowook yang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Biar aku bersihkan ne, eomma."lanjut Ryeowook dan mulai menarik helaian rambutnya dari tangan Leeteuk.

Leeteuk melihat tangan Ryeowook yang sedikit bergetar ketika mengambil rambutnya sendiri. Leeteuk menatap Yesung meminta penjelasan. Namun Yesung hanya menggeleng pelan. Memberi isyarat kalau dirinya juga tidak bisa memberitahukan keadaan Ryeowook padanya sekarang.

"Nah, selesai. Eum~ karena sebentar lagi makan malam, bagaimana kalau aku buatkan makan malam untuk eomma?"tawar Ryeowook dan tersenyum polos.

"Kau yakin tidak akan menghancurkan dapur, Ryeowookie?"Tanya Leeteuk menggoda. Melupakan pemikirannya barusan setelah member tatapan jelaskan-padaku-nanti pada Yesung yang dijawab aggukan pelan.

"Tentu saja tidak eomma. Mana mungkin aku menghancurkan dapur."seru Ryeowook kesal dan tak lupa bibirnya mem-pout.

"Jangan mem-pout-kan bibirmu terus baby. Atau akan kucium di depan eomma."sahut Yesung tiba-tiba. Ryeowook mendelik kesal padanya.

"Ahahaha… Sudah, sudah. Kalian ini. Baiklah Baby Wook, kau bisa memakai dapur sekarang. Tapi eomma tidak akan membantu. Eomma ingin tahu seperti apa masakan calon menantu eomma ini."ucap Leeteuk menggoda. Muka Ryeowook memerah dengan sendirinya.

"Arasseo eomma."jawab Ryeowook malu.

Setelah Ryeowook pergi, baru Leeteuk menatap lagi pada putranya.

"Yah babo! Kenapa kau tidak membawanya pada eomma sejak kau menemukannya? Aish!"seru Leeteuk tiba-tiba.

"Eomma selalu tidak ada kalau Baby Wook datang. Dan baru kali ini kalian akhirnya bisa bertemu."jawab Yesung.

"Hhhhh~ eomma pikir tadi kau ingin mengenalkan siapa pada eomma. Ternyata baby kita yang sangat manis itu."

Lalu hening. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan, tapi mereka tidak terlihat berniat memecah keheningan sebelum akhirnya Leeteuk membuka suara lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Ryeowookie? Eomma tahu kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu."Tanya Leeteuk dan menatap Yesung.

Leeteuk bisa melihatnya. Bagaimana tatapan Yesung seketika berubah sedih dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Leeteuk mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Hey Jongwoonie, ada apa heum?"Tanya Leeteuk lembut. Ditariknya Yesung untuk duduk di ruang kosong di sampingnya.

"Ryeowookie sakit eomma."jawab Yesung pelan setelah beberapa menit diam dengan pikirannya. Leeteuk mengusap bahu Yesung pelan.

"Sakit?"ulang Leeteuk. Yesung hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kanker otak stadium tiga, eomma."lanjut Yesung dengan suara bergetar.

Dirinya mulai ingin menangis lagi sekarang. Usapan Leeteuk pada bahunya berhenti. Leeteuk menatap kaget Yesung.

"Hey, ini bukan April Fool sayang."sahut Leeteuk.

Matanya menangkap air mata Yesung yang jatuh perlahan. Dengan cepat ditariknya putra pertamanya itu dalam pelukannya. Demi Tuhan. Yesung tidak pernah menangis lagi sejak Ryeowook menghilang dulu. Hanya satu minggu pertama dirinya menangis karena kehilangan baby manisnya. Dan ini berarti apa yang dikatakan Yesung sama sekali bukan lelucon. Leeteuk merasakan bahu Yesung yang bergetar dalam pelukannya. Leeteuk pun tidak bisa menahan laju air matanya. Dirinya ikut menangis bersama Yesung.

"Ryeowookie sakit eomma. Baby-ku sakit… Apa yang harus kulakukan?"Tanya Yesung lirih.

Leeteuk tidak menjawab. Dirinya masih merasa sangat kaget dengan kenyataan yang baru di dengarnya. Kenapa setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu malah harus mendengar kabar buruk seperti ini? Leeteuk mengusap punggung Yesung. Pelan. Mencoba memberikan ketenangan pada putra tampannya.

"Bagaimana dengan operasi? Atau kemoterapi?"Tanya Leeteuk akhirnya. Dengan harapan besar pada setiap pengucapan katanya.

Yesung menggeleng."Ryeowookie tidak mau eomma. Eomma… Katakan padaku apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak mau kehilangan Baby-ku lagi."rengek Yesung. Benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil namja itu sekarang. Menangis terisak dalam pelukan sang eomma dan juga sebuah rengekan tak luput. Dan Yesung sama sekali tidak peduli hal itu.

.

.

.

"Mianhae eomma, aku tidak bisa ikut makan malam dengan kalian. Aku harus menemui seseorang."ucap Ryeowook sambil bersiap dengan jaketnya. Leeteuk mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kau tidak selingkuh kan Baby?"Tanya Yesung asal.

"Ya! Hyung pikir aku tukang selingkuh seperti Yoochun-ssi?!"balas Ryeowook kesal dituduh selingkuh sambil menyebut teman Yesung yang terkenal playboy. Sama seperti Donghae dulu. Yesung tertawa pelan lalu mengusap lembut pipi kekasihnya. Tidak berani mengusap atau mengacak lagi rambut lembut itu.

"Hyung hanya bercanda Baby. Hyung percaya padamu. Apa kau akan menemui namja yang kau bicarakan itu?"Tanya Yesung dan melepas tangannya dari pipi Ryeowook.

"Namja siapa?"Tanya Leeteuk tiba-tiba.

"Huh? Itu eomma, eomma-ku mengenalkanku pada rekan bisnis abeoji. Dan sekarang orang itu mengajakku makan malam. Mianhae eomma, lain kali aku pasti akan makan malam bersama eomma. Aku janji."jelas Ryeowook.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan eoh. Jangan pulang terlalu malam baby."angguk Leeteuk.

Ryeowook tersenyum dan segera pergi dari sana kemudian menuju restorannya di Bareknuckle.

Ryeowook memasuki restorannya dan segera saja matanya menangkap siluet seorang namja tinggi yang sedang duduk dekat jendela sambil memandang keluar. Ryeowook berjalan mendekati namja itu dan menyapanya.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Sudah lama menunggu?"

Namja itu menolehkan kepalanya segera setelah mendengar suara Ryeowook menyambangi telinganya. Namja itu tersenyum sebelum menjawab ucapan Ryeowook.

"Gwaenchanha. Aku sedang pulang cepat tadi dan tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan di rumah, jadi langsung kemari. Duduklah,"

Ryeowook mengangguk dan mendudukkan dirinya.

"Kau ingin makan apa?"Tanya namja itu, Zhoumi, ketika seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka. Pelayan namja itu menunduk kecil sebagai sapaan pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengangguk kecil membalas.

"Berikan aku yang seperti biasa ne."ujar Ryeowook pada pelayan itu. Zhoumi mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Apa Ryeowook sudah sangat sering datang kemari? Pikirnya.

"Berikan aku menu hari ini saja."

"Baik. Silahkan ditunggu sebentar,"

Pelayan itu menunduk singkat sebelum pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook bersama namja tinggi itu. Suasana hening itu tampak begitu senang menjebak Ryeowook dan Zhoumi. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Ryeowook yang memang acuh pada orang baru. Dan Zhoumi yang bingung harus memulai pembicaraan dari mana. Oh hell. Lihatlah Ryeowook yang sama sekali tidak menatapnya. Atau setidaknya bertanya kenapa tiba-tiba mengajaknya makan malam. Ini konyol.

"Jadi, apa kuliahmu baru selesai, Ryeowook-ssi?"Tanya Zhoumi basa basi. Ryeowook menoleh.

"Ani. Aku baru dari tempat kekasihku."jawab Ryeowook jujur.

Zhoumi tampak sedikit terkejut mendengar pernyataan Ryeowook.

"Maafkan aku, Zhoumi-ssi. Tapi aku memang sudah memiliki kekasih, jika kau memang tidak percaya. Jadi lebih baik jika kau tidak berharap banyak dari apa yang eomma-ku katakan padamu."jelas Ryeowook to the point.

Zhoumi masih diam. Mencoba mencerna dengan baik apa yang Ryeowook katakan padanya. Dan pengertiannya membuatnya merasa dibohongi.

"Aku memang belum pernah membawanya untuk bertemu dengan eomma. Jadi kurasa eomma berpikir aku masih single. Tolong maafkan eomma-ku."jelas Ryeowook sebelum kemudian diam dan menikmati makananya yang baru saja datang.

Suasana hening itu kembali menyergap keduanya dalam atmosfir yang tidak mengenakkan. Ryeowook yang memang tidak begitu peduli sekitar hanya melirik sedikit pada Zhoumi. Sementara Zhoumi yang masih merasa dibohongi eomma Ryeowook, tentu saja kecewa. Sementara dirinya sudah tertarik pada namja di depannya ini sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu. Dan kini Zhoumi sudah harus menelan mentah-mentah kenyataan bahwa namja yang disukainya sudah menjadi milik orang. Ingatkan Zhoumi untuk tidak merebut apa yang bukan miliknya.

"Aku permisi ke toilet sebentar."pamit Ryeowook tiba-tiba.

Zhoumi mungkin terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya hingga hanya menyadari ketika Ryeowook mendorong pelan kursinya dan berjalan cepat menuju sudut lalu masuk ke sebuah lorong yang Zhoumi yakin disana tempat yang Ryeowook tuju. Toilet.

Zhoumi menatap tempat duduk Ryeowook. Lap putih yang ada diletakkan Ryeowook di samping piringnya tidak putih polos seperti miliknya. Tapi ada sebuah bercak berwarna merah disana. Zhoumi mengangkat lap tersebut dan mengamatinya. Bukan cairan dari minuman karena baik Zhoumi maupun Ryeowook tidak ada yang memesan minuman berwarna merah. Tidak mungkin juga noda lama karena itu terlihat masih baru. Zhoumi menyentuhnya. Basah. Masih baru. Zhoumi mencium tangannya, mencoba mencium baunya. Anyir. Seperti bau benda berkarat. Berwarna merah. Pekat. Satu kesimpulan Zhoumi. Darah. Tapi dari mana? Zhoumi meletakkan lap itu kembali dan terpikir pada Ryeowook. Nyaris sepupluh menit dan Ryeowook belum kembali. Zhoumi bangkit dan memutuskan untuk menghampiri Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook-ssi,"panggil Zhoumi pelan.

Zhoumi masih berdiri di depan pintu. Menatap Ryeowook yang ada di depan wastafel dengan segenggam tissue di tangannya yang tidak lagi berwana putih. Bagian bawah hidungnya tampak berbekas merah. Ryeowook menatap Zhoumi dari cermin di depannya. Namja yang ada di sebelah kirinya itu kini berjalan mendekat dengan wajah cemas.

"Gwaenchanha?"

Pertanyaan bodoh.

Ryeowook menoleh dan tersenyum kecil pada Zhoumi lalu kembali membersihkan cairan yang mulai berhenti mengalir. Ryeowook membuang tissue di tangannya ke tempat sampah dan membilas wajahnya.

"Gwaenchanha, Zhoumi-ssi."

Ryeowook kembali menarik beberapa lembar tissue untuk mengeringkan wajahnya.

"Kau udah selesai?"Tanya Ryeowook seteah membuang bekas tissue-nya.

Zhoumi. Namja itu terdiam tidak menanggapi Ryeowook. Namja tinggi itu malah menatap Ryeowook intens. Berharap mendapat penjelasan dari apa yang dilihatnya. Namja itu sudah penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Ryeowook ketikaa acara makan malam mereka utuk merayakan ulang tahun Ren beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dirinya sudah bertanya-tanya ketika melihat setetes darah di sebelah piring Ryeowook waktu itu. Kalau waktu itu Zhoumi berpikir mungkin Ryeowook terlalu lelah, maka tidak untuk kali ini karena Zhoumi melihat sendiri bagaimana cairan pekat itu terus mengalir dan bagaimana wajah Ryeowook memucat perlahan.

"kau ingin menjelaskan sesuatu, Ryeowook-ssi?"

.

.

.

Ryeowook berpikir dirinya sudah mulai gila. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya bercerita begitu saja tentang keadaannya –meski itu butuh paksaan dan rayuan juga tenaga ekstra dari Zhoumi- pada namja yang baru dikenalnya dan ironisnya, namja itu adalah namja yang akan dijodohkan dengannya. Meskipun Ryeowook yakin setelah ini Zhoumi tidak akan berharap terlalu banyak padanya. Tapi tetap saja. Ryeowook bahkan baru melihatnya dua kali dan tiga kali dengan terakhir kali mereka bertemu hari ini. Dan ini gila.

Ryeowook menatap namja yang sedang terlelap di depannya ini. Wajah polosnya. Membuat Ryeowook semakin takut dengan apa yang sudah menunggunya di depan sana. Tangan Ryeowook terjulur dengan perlahan. Tidak ingin membangunkan namja yang sedang terlelap dengan damai itu –sebenarnya-. Diusapnya pelan pipi chubby yang sungguh membuatnya iri. Pipinya tidak se-chubby itu. Tapi kenapa namja tampan ini bisa memilikinya? Mata Ryeowook memanas. Perasaan takut menyelubungi dirinya.

Mungkin Ryeowook terlalu larut dalam pemikirannya hingga tidak menyadari namja di depannya sudah membuka mata dan menatapnya dalam. Perasaan takut itu juga menghantuinya. Ditahannya telapak tangan yang berada di pipinya. Namja pemilik tangan itu menatapnya kaget.

"Selamat pagi, Baby."sapanya dan mengecup pelan bibir manis di depannya.

Ryeowook terkejut karena sapaan Yesung, namja itu.

"Hyung sudah bangun?"balasnya.

Yesung mendecak kecil.

"Kau terlalu banyak melamun baby."dengus Yesung –pura-pura- kesal."Apa yang kau pikirkan baby?"lanjutnya.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum kecil dan bangkit dari tidurannya. Menepuk pelan pipi Yesung dan berdiri.

"Eomma sudah menunggu di bawah. Cepatlah cuci muka atau sekalian mandi, Hyung dan turun, oke?"ujar Ryeowook dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Eomma disini?"Tanya Yesung ketika Ryeowook sudah hampir mencapai pintu.

Ryeowook menoleh dan mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Ne. Entah kapan eomma datang. Waktu aku datang eomma sudah di dapur menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita."jelas Ryeowook.

Yesung mengangguk mengerti dan bangun dari tidurnya.

"Kau mau kemana?"Tanya Yesung ketika Ryeowook menggenggam gagang pintu.

"Membantu eomma, tentu saja."

Yesung mengangguk dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Ryeowook menatap tempat tidur Yesung dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk ke dapur. Dirapikannya ranjang dan selimut Yesung yang sama sekali tidak terbentuk jelas. Dibukanya lemari Yesung dan memilihkan sebuah kaos berwarna merah dan celana jeans hitam untuknya. Diletakkannya pakaian tadi di ranjang Yesung dan pergi ke dapur untuk membantu eomma Yesung.

"Apa Yesungie sudah bangun?"Tanya Leeteuk ketika Ryeowook sudah berdiri di sampingnya dan mengambil mangkuk besar berisi nasi goreng buatan Leeteuk.

"Ne, eomma. Hyung sedang mencuci muka, atau mandi mungkin."jawab Ryeowook dan berjalan menuju meja makan yang tidak jauh dari meja counter di dapur.

Leeteuk mengikutinya dari belakang. Menatap punggung kecil itu dengan tatapan sedih. Hey, bukan ini yang selama ini diharapkannya. Leeteuk memang sejak dulu berharap bisa memiliki menantu manis seperti Ryeowook. Dan dirinya juga tidak merasa keberatan jika itu memang Ryeowook. Aneh memang. Tapi Leeteuk sudah merasakan 'perbedaan' Yesung sejak namja bermata bulan sabit itu begitu protektif pada Ryeowook dulu. Tapi tidak seperti ini yang diharapkannya ketika kembali bertemu dengan Ryeowook. Bukan dalam keadaan yang sungguh membuatnya merasa begitu sakit. Air matanya nyaris menetes, namun segera dihapusnya sebelum namja mungil itu bisa melihatnya.

"Apa Yesung sangat lama kalau mandi?"gerutu Leeteuk tiba-tiba. Ryeowook menoleh dan tersenyum lembut pada Leeteuk.

"Apa eomma sudah sangat lapar? Aku akan panggilkan Yesung Hyung kalau begitu."jawab Ryeowook.

"Tidak usah. Namja itu akan tiba dalam waktu lima detik lagi."ujar Leeteuk dan menatap kebelakang punggung Ryeowook. Ryeowook ikut menoleh dan tersenyum menatap Yesung yang memakai pakaian yang dipilihnya.

"Hyung sudah datang?"sapa Ryeowook sambil tersenyum menatap Yesung yang membalas senyumannya tak kalah manis.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita sarapan sekarang. Eomma sudah lapar,"ajak Leeteuk

.

.

.

Ryeowook memasuki wilayah universitasnya bersama Sungmin. Seperti biasa. Keduanya juga masih diiringi teriakan berisik mengganggu pendengaran. Hell. Tidak bisakah mereka tenang sehari saja? Yeoja-yeoja genit dan para namja mesum itu sudah sering melihat mereka bukan? Setiap hari malah. Apa mereka tidak merasa suara mereka akan serak kalau terus berteriak seperti itu? Astaga~

"Kurasa perbaikan pita suara mereka sangat bagus dan cepat."ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba. Ryeowook menatapnya sekilas sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Ne. Kurasa juga begitu. Atau mungkin mereka memiliki pita suara cadangan di rumah mereka?"balas Ryeowook asal. Sungmin terkekeh dibuatnya.

"Heyoo~ Apa yang membuat kalian terkekeh-kekeh seperti itu heum?"

Seseorang tiba-tiba menginterupsi mereka. Sungmin dan Ryeowook menoleh pada seseorang yang baru saja berdiri di depan mereka. Namja berbadan lentur itu menatap mereka penasaran. Sungmin dan Ryeowook terkekeh pelan sekali lagi. Sementara namja di deppan mereka hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Ani. Tidak ada."jawab Ryeowook singkat.

Namja itu tampak tidak puas dengan jawaban Ryeowook. Dan kemudian dialihkannya pandangannya pada Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum menatap namja yang menatapnya ingin tahu penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Hanya membicarakan orang-orang yang selalu berteriak-teriak tidak jelas itu."jelas Sungmin singkat, tidak padat dan terlebih sama sekali tidak jelas.

Namja di depannya itu menatapnya menuntut penjelasan yang lebih memuaskan. Sungmin menghela nafas kesal sementara Ryeowook hanya tersenyum kecil tanpa berniat untuk menberi penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Kami berpikir apa mereka punya pita suara cadangan atau bagaimana. Aku tidak pernah mendengar suara mereka serak setelah berteriak begitu kencang setiap hari. Dan jangan meminta penjelasan lebih lagi. Pikirkan saja sendiri, Lee Hyukjae."jelas Sungmin kesal.

Saat itu Ryeowook merasa ingin tertawa kencang. Namun urung karena dari sudut matanya bisa dilihat muka Sungmin yang kesal. Dan itu tidak akan baik jika dirinya menertawakan Hyung manisnya itu. Hyukjae, atau Eunhyuk, mem-pout-kan bibirnya sebal. Apa-apaan teman seperjuangannya itu? Menyebalkan sekali. Sungmin hanya menatapnya dengan mata melotot –dibuat- menakutkan. Meski pada kenyataannya itu hanya terlihat sedikit menakutkan.

Dan entah karena mereka yang terlalu sibuk sendiri atau bagaimana, mereka bahkan tidak menyadari cairan merah pekat itu kembali mengalir dari hidung Ryeowook. Ryeowook tentu tahu itu, sehingga dengan cepat diraihnya sapu tangan merah pemberian Yesung dari saku celananya. Mengusap cairan pekat berbau anyir itu dengan cepat sebelum dua Hyung-nya menyadarinya.

"Aku akan ke toilet sebentar. Kalian pergilah ke kelas. Annyeong,"ujar Ryeowook tiba-tiba.

Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari siapapun, Ryeowook berlari cepat menuju toilet terdekat. Sungmin yang melihatnya tentu saja khawatir.

"Kau ke kelaslah dulu, Hyukkie. Aku akan ke toilet sebentar. Annyeong,"

Dengan langkah seribu, Sungmin mengejar Ryeowook yang sudah berada di dalam toilet dengan air yang mengucur dari wastafel. Dibukanya pintu toilet dengan kasar dan mendapati sepupunya itu terduduk dengan kedua tangan di kepala dan menahan sakit. Sungmin panic. Tentu. Dengan ceppat dihampirinya Ryeowook. Melepaskan tas puggung Ryeowook dengan tergesa. Mengobrak-abrik tas punggug berwarna biru muda itu berharap bisa menemukan obat Ryeowook dengan segera. Dan Sungmin mendapatkannya dalam waktu nyaris tiga menit. Diraihnay cup obat yang entah apa saja itu. Menuangkan isinya seperti yang tertera pada cup dan memberikannya pada Ryeowook. Dan beruntungnya, Ryeowook selalu membawa air minum di dalam tasnya. Untuk berjaga-jaga mungkin. Dibantunya Ryeowook menelan semua obat yang ada dalam genggamannya dengan air mineral di sebelah tangannya. Ryeowook menerimanya dan menelan semua obat yang Sungmin berikan padanya. Sungmin menuggu beberapa saat hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengangkat Ryeowook di punggungnya dan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan untuk bisa beristirahat.

.

.

.

"Ryeowookie benar-benar keras kepala Hyeong. Sungguh,"ucap Sungmin putus asa.

Yesung hanya tersenyum samar sementara Kyuhyun mengusap pelan punggungnya. Apartemen Ryeowook sepi. Taemin di Song Zio. Sementara mereka baru saja pulang dengan Kyuhyun yang mengantarkan Yesung ke universitas Ryeowook dan Sungmin untuk membawa mobil Ryeowook beserta pemiliknya. Sungmin tidak membiarkan Ryeowook menyetir setelah kejadian pagi tadi. Dan Sungmin menghubungi Yesung untuk menjempuptp Ryeowook yang akhirnya diantar Kyuhyun. Dan disinilah mereka. Ruang tengah apartemen minimalis namun mewah milik Ryeowook. Saling mencurahkan perasaan dan pemikiran mereka setelah akhirnya Ryeowook tertidur di tengah perjalanan pulang dan membawanya ke kamar.

"Kau sepupunya, Sungmin-ah. Kurasa seharusnya kau tahu seberapa keras kepalanya Ryeowook."jawab Yesung.

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang. Tatapan matanya berubah sedih.

"Kasihan sekali Ryeowookie…"ujarnya pelan dengan tatapan menerawang.

Yesung dan Kyuhyun menatapnya penuh Tanya. Berharap medapatkan kalimat lebih lengkap dari kata-kata Sungmin. Sungmin menghela nafas lagi.

"Dulu, Ryeowook berpikir kalau appa-nya hanya bekerja ketika pergi dari rumah mereka di Daegu. Ryeowook ingin ikut dengannya. Tapi dilarang. Entah apa yang terjadi, yang jelas saat itu tiba-tiba eomma mengajakku pergi ke rumah sakit karena Ryeowook jatuh dari tangga. Dan setelah hari itu, appa Ryeowook pergi entah kemana. Eomma Ryeowook juga mengajak Ryeowook pindah ke Seoul setelah Ryeowook sembuh. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selama mereka disana karena aku baru pindah ke Seoul ketika Ryeowook mulai memasuki elementary school. Saat itu Ryeowook masih sama dengan Ryeowook yang dulu. Ryeowook yang ceria. Bagaimana dia bercerita tentang appa-nya yang menjanjikannya boneka Winnie the Pooh dan jerapah yang banyak. Bagaimana dia bercerita tentang appa-nya yang menjanjikan banyak hal. Tapi—"Sungmin menatap sedih pintu kamar Ryeowook.

"Tapi?"Tanya Yesung penasaran. Dirinya tidak pernah bertanya tentang hal ini karena Ryeowook tidak pernah menyinggung sampai sedalam ini.

"—ketika aku memasuki Junior High School dan Ryeowook di tingkat akhir elementary school, appa-nya tidak pernah lagi menelponnya. Bahkan setelah itu, Imo bertanya pada Ryeowook tentang Hankyung Samchon. Dan dia juga bertanya bagaimana kalau dia menikah dengan Hankyung samchon. Ketika itu Ryeowook bertanya padaku. Dia tampak sangat bingung. Dia ingin eomma-nya bahagia. Tapi Ryeowook hanya ingin Hyunjoong yang jadi appa-nya. Ryeowook tidak ingin menjadi egois denga melarang eomma-nya menikah. Ryeowook tampak sangat bingung ketika itu. Hingga akhirnya Ryeowook menjawab pertanyaan eomma-nya yang kesekian dengan kata 'terserah'"lanjut Sungmin panjang lebar. Tidak ada yang bicara selama Sungmin bercerita.

"Lalu eomma Ryeowook menikah dengan Hankyung ahjussi?"tebak Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk.

"Ne, Imo menikah dengan Samchon. Kurasa Imo tidak memperhatikan bagaimana Ryeowook mengatakan 'terserah' dengan nada terluka. Aku bisa melihat Ryeowook ingin menangis saat menceritakan hal itu. Dan kurasa Imo salah menerima ucapan Ryeowook, atau memang Imo egois? Saat iti Ryeowook berharap eomma-nya mendengar nada getirnya dan membatalkan niatannya. Tapi ternyata tidak. Bahkan Ryeowook sengaja datang terlambat ke acara pemberkatan eomma-nya. Haha~"Sungmin tertawa sedih.

"Ryeowook terlalu banyak menangis ketika hari itu. Aku yang menemaninya di kamarnya ketika dia menangis keras seperti itu. Matanya sampai sembab karena sejak malam menangis dan berlanjut hingga pagi sampai menjelang siang. Ketika itu, Ryeowook menatap eomma-nya yang tampak begitu bahagia di hari pernikahannya. Ryeowook juga mengajakku pulang cepat. Kurasa kami hanya berada disana kurang dari sepuluh menit. Sejak itu Ryeowook berubah menjadi pendiam. Menyimpan masalah dan perasaannya sendiri. Dan jarang bercerita padaku lagi. Ryeowook lebih terlihat terluka ketika aku mengatakan selamat karena eomma-nya sudah hamil tiga bulan."

"Wae?"sela Yesung. Sugmin menatapnya dan tersenyum sedih.

"Eomma Ryeowook tidak memberitahunya. Bahkan seluruh keluarga besar kami tahu kalau eomma-nya hamil. Tapi Ryeowook tidak tahu. Dia menjadi orang terakhir yang tahu."

"Astaga. Kenapa begitu?"seru Kyuhyun heran. Sungmin menggeleng.

"Molla. Ryeowook merasa diperlakukan layaknya orang bodoh. Eomma-nya memberitahukannya ketika kehamilannya berumur lima bulan. Bahkan ketika itu, Imo hanya bertanya Ryeowook ingin adik laki-laki atau perempuan. Hhhh~ bahkan ketika dongsaengnya lahir, Ryeowook kembali jadi orang terakhir yang tahu. Dan sekali lagi aku merasa jadi orang jahat karena bukan eomma-nya yang memberitahunya."

"Tunggu. Kenapa bisa begitu? Bukankah Ryeowook seharusnya tahu kalau eomma-nya akan melahirkan?"

"Tentu. Seharusnya memang begitu. Tapi Ryeowook memang meminta sebuah apartemen ketika dirinya menginjak junior high school. Dan ketika itu Ryeowook tidak pulang selama satu minggu. Haha, bahkan eomma dan appa-ku yang di Jepang tahu berita itu di hari pertama. Tapi Ryeowook yang disini mengetahuinya di hari kedua. Setelah aku mengucapkan selamat padanya.—"

Sungmin menatap dua namja yang masih memperhatikannya. Menunggu cerita selanjutnya.

"—dan ketika itu, dia langsung membanting semua barang di aartemen lamanya. Tidak peduli ada aku disana. Ryeowook menangis keras saat itu. Haha, aku bahkan bisa merasakan bagaimana diperlakukan seperti Ryeowook. Rasanya seperti tidak dianggap. Ryeowook bahkan jadi lebih tertutup setelah itu. Terlebih ketika eomma-nya sering mengatakan hal menyakitkan tentang appa-nya yang tidak pernah kembali. Ryeowook menjaga jarak dengan keluarganya sendiri. Aku bahkan tahu kalau Ryeowook sakit hikss… Ketika penyakit jahat itu sudah parah seperti ini. Aku bukan Hyeong yang baik hikss…"isak Sungmin. Kyuhyun memeluk namja penyuka warna pink tersebut dengan erat.

Yesung ikut menatap sedih kamar Ryeowook. Dirinya juga merasa jahat karena tidak bisa berada disisi Ryeowook ketika saat-saat menyakitkan itu terjadi.

"Memang appa Ryeowook kemana?"Tanya Yesung tiba-tiba. Penasaran dengan keberadaan namja yang berstatus appa Ryeowook.

"Dia sudah menikah lagi. Dan punya dua anak sekarang. Setidaknya itu yang pernah Ryeowook ceritakan."jawab Sugmin. Kyuhyun masih memeluknya.

"Ryeowook tidak ingin bertemu atau mencarinya?"

Sugmin mendongkak dan menatap Yesung.

"Ryeowookie mencarinya. Dan Ryeowookie bilang beberapa waktu lalu dia bertemu dengannya. Tapi Ryeowook tidak menceritakan apapun padaku."

Entah berapa lama mereka duduk dan mendengarkan cerita Sungmin disana. Yang jelas, mereka meoleh pada jam dinding ketika pintu apartemen dibuka oleh penghui lain di apartemen itu. Taemin masuk dengan wajah lelah.

"Eh, Hyeongdeul disini?"Tanya Taemin konyol. Mereka bertiga mengangguk kompak.

"Apa café sangat ramai? Kau terlihat sangat lelah, Minnie."Tanya Sungmin setelah menghapus air matanya.

"Ck, Minnie panggil Minnie."desis Kyuhyun pelan. Taemin terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Ne, Hyeong. Ah~ sepertinya aku harus segera mandi dan tidur."Taemin menguap kecil dan menoleh pada tiga Hyeong-nya."baiklah Hyeongdeul, aku ingin tidur dulu eoh. Selamat malam,"lanjut Taemin.

"Dasar anak itu."

.

.

.

"Hey! Ayolah Kim Kibum. Kau sangat lama, kau tahu. Ck,"sungut Ryeowook kesal.

"Yah! Apa kau tidak bisa bersabar sedikit? Astaga! Ini bahkan baru dua menit berlalu dan kau sudah meneriakiku untuk cepat. Sabarlah sedikit."balas Kibum.

Ryeowook mem-pout bibirnya dan berguling-guling di ranjang King Size Kibum.

"Kita hanya akan ke Song Zio, Kibum-ah. Bukan untu menghadiri jamuan makan bersama member Super Junior."Ryeowook mendengus kesal melihat Kibum yang tampah beggitu bingung memilih baju. Hey, ada apa dengan namja dingin itu?

"Dan aku tidak peduli. Penampilan itu nomor satu, Ryeowook"

Ryeowook berdecak kesal. Diraihnya popnsel touchscreen-nya dan mengirim pesan biasa pada Hyeong-nya yang sudah pasti sedang sibuk membantu Jongjin di café. Ini akhir pecan, pasti café sangat ramai. Ah, kasihan Taemin jika mengingat bagaimana sama ramainya Song Zio disaat seperti ini. Tiba-tiba Ryeowook kembali membuka suara ketika Kibum menata rambutnya di depan cermin.

"Hey Kibum. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku mati hari ini?"Tanya Ryeowook tiba-tiba. Kibum bahkan sampai menghentikan gerakan jemarinya pada rambutnya ketika mendnegar pertanyaan Ryeowook.

"Aku? Kenapa kau bertanya hal konyol seperti itu?"Tanya Kibum. Mencoba menutupi ketakutannya akan pertanyaan Ryeowook.

"Hey, kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Bahkan mungkin aku bisa saja mati ketika aku selesai berbicara sekarang."Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang Kibum dan merapikan sedikit penampilannya.

"Berhenti bicara bodoh dan ayo kita berangkat."ajak Kibum.

Menghindar dari pertanyaan Ryeowook mungkin memang lebih baik. Ryeowook sadar kalau Kibum menghindar dari pertanyaannya. Diikutinya Kibum yang sudah berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Para maid tampak bingung dengan dua orang yang tidak peprnah dekat itu tiba-tiba berjalan bersama. Itu tampak aneh di mata mereka. Dimana Ren? Namja cantik itu mungkin masih bermain dengan teman sebayanya di rumah sebelah.

Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya di bangku kemudi AM Vanuish-nya sementara Kibum harus mengalah dengan duduk di bangku penumpang di samping Ryeowook. Mobil mewah itu melaju pelan membelah angin penghujung musim dingin. Beberapa minggu lagi udara pasti hangat. Musim semi. Musim yang Ryeowook sukai.

"Hey Kibum, musim apa yang kau sukai?"Tanya Ryeowook setelah mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Jalanan tampak ramai namun tidak sampai menyebabkan kemacetan. Kibum menoleh pada Ryeowook yang focus pada stir dan jalan.

"Musim semi. Wae?"

"Oh? Kupikir kau suka musim dingin."balas Ryeowook dan menoleh sekilas pada Kibum yang menatapnya. Kibum mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"tanyanya.

"Karena kau tampak dingin."jawab Ryeowook asal sambil tertawa kecil.

Tawa kecil itu tampak begitu indah di mata Kibum. Dan Kibum ingin sering melihatnya.

"Jadi kau pikir aku menyukainya? Sayangnya aku malah menyukai musim semi."

"Kenapa kau menyukai musim semi?"Ryeowook melirik Kibum yang menatap ke depan.

"Karena eomma-ku dulu menikah di musim semi. Dan appa juga menikah dengan eomma di musim semi."

"Jawaban konyol."balas Ryeowook asal kemudian tertawa. Kibum bahkan ikut tertawa dengannya

"Hey, Kibummie. Tentang pertanyaanku di kamarmu tadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku mati?"Tanya Ryeowook mengulangi pertanyaannya. Kibum terdiam seketika. Ditatapnya Ryeowook yang hanya menoleh atau meiliriknya sekilas sebelum kembali pada mengemudinya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan jangan bicara hal konyol?"

Lampu lalu lintas meghentikan laju kendaraan. Ryeowook menatap Kibum dalam. Mencoba menyampaikan keseriusannya.

"Ini bukan tentang hal konyol Kibum. Semua orang pasti akan mati, semua orang tahu itu. Hanya waktu dan caranya saja yang berbeda. Aku hanya bertanya. Kenapa kau seppertinya sensitive sekali dengan hal itu?"

Kibum ikut menatap Ryeowook. Bisa dilihatnya dari mata Ryeowook. Tentang keseriusan dari pertanyaannya tadi. Kibum bahkan melihat ketakutan juga disana.

"Kurasa kau sedang menyinggung tentang kematianmu sendiri."

Ryeowook tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kibum."Kau benar."

Kibum terkejut mendengar jawaban Ryeowook yang terkesan santai tidak berbeban. Lampup lalu linta sberubah hijau. Mobil Ryeowook kembali bergerak.

"Apa ini berarti apa yang kulihat malam itu benar?"

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya dengan tenang. Namun Kibum tahu. Ryeowook tidak setenang itu. Ryeowook bukan tidak terbebani, namu sangat terbebani. Ryeowook bukan tidak takut, bahkan namja mungil itu sebenarnya sangat takut dengan kematiaannya sendiri.

"Kau tahu. Aku ingin sekali melihat Ren menjadi seorang namja remaja yang cantik dan pintar sepertimu. Aku juga ingin melihat dirinya yang sedang berkutat di dapur untuk membuat cake atau makan malam. Dia terlihat sangat suka memasak, kau tahu?"ujar Ryeowook.

Kibum menatapnya dan mendengarkan semua ucapannya. Ryeowook meliriknya sekilas.

"Mungkin aku akan membuatkan sebuah restoran atau café untuknya kalau dia sudah besar nanti. Aku juga sebenarnya ingin membantu abeoji. Tapi sayangnya aku sama sekali tidak suka berkerja di dalam ruangan luas yang sempit seperti itu. Terkurung disana selama berjam-jam yang pasti membuatku sangat bosan. Aku lebih suka membuka café atau semacamnya. Itu tidak terlalu menguras tenagamu sepeti di kantor. Aku juga ingin melihatmu jadi seorang dokter muda yang tampan dan terkenal di rumah sakit terkenal. Seoul International Hospital mungkin?"Ryeowook tergelak dengan ucapannya sendiri. Sementara Kibum masih diam.

"Ah! aku juga ingin melihat Ren memakai baju rancangan eomma. Dia pasti terlihat sangat indah nanti. Kau juga harus memakainya Bummie. Kau pasti akan terlihat sangat tampan. Kalian memakai stelan jas hitam dengan kemeja putih lalu dengan sebuah dasi kecil yang menggantung di leher kalian. Kalian pasti akan seperti Yoochun Hyeong yang seperti cassanova itu. Hihihi~"Ryeowook tak sadar dengan ucapannya yang mengalir begitu saja. Kibum bahkan sudah menahan tangsinya sekarang.

"Dan ah, Bummie. Ketika kau menikah dengan Siwon Hyeong, kau harus memakai tuxedo berwarna putih. Kau akan tampak bersinar saat itu. Kau harus membuat sebuah pesta kebun juga setelah pemberkatan. Itu tampak sangat romantic." Ryeowook memarkirkan mobilnya dan turun. Diikuti Kibum yang sempat menghapus air matanya yang menggenang.

"Hey Taeminnie. Berikan aku seperti biasa ne. Dia juga sama denganku."Ryeowook menunjuk Kibum di belakangnya. Taemin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung namun tetap mengangguk. Ryeowook berjalan menuju meja di pojok ruangan. Spot favorite Kibum dan juga dirinya.

"Lalu kau punya dua anak yang tampan seperti Siwon Hyeong dan manis seperti kau dan aku. Haha~ bagaimana kalau namanya Kim Joonmyeon dan Kim Baekhyun? Ah~ itu sangat manis."

Ryeowook tidak berhenti bicara. Kibum memilih diam dan mendengarkan. Mencatatnya dalam otak jeniusnya setiap apa yang Ryeowook katakan.

"Pasti sangat indah."ucap Ryeowook pada akhirnya. Tatapannya berubah sendu menatap hamparan salju diluar sana.

"Tentu saja. Jadi kau harus melihatnya."balas Kibum sambil –mencoba- tersenyum."Ah! bagaimana kalau ketika pernikahan Ren, dia memakai gaun buatan eomma. Jangan warna putih. Bagaimana kalau pink? Dia pasti terlihat sangat cantik nanti."timpal Kibum. Nada suaranya dibuat se-semangat mungkin. Mencoba menutupi kegelisahannya sendiri.

"Kau benar."Mata Ryeowook kembali berbinar cerah.

"Ah, terima kasih."ucap Ryeowook dan Kibum bersamaan ketika pesanan mereka datang. Sebuah cake berlumuran coklat tebal dan satu gelas minuman yang Kibum yakin itu sebangsa kopi tapi entah apa. Mereka menyesap minuman mereka sedikit sebelum kembali berbincang.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan rambut Ren? Kau tahu, aku ingin sekali melihat rambut hitam Ren. Warna blonde itu membuatku kesal sendiri."sungut Ryeowook dan memasukkan sepotong cake ke mulutnya diikuti Kibum yang juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kau benar. Lalu bunga yang dibawanya juga harus berwarna pink. Akh! Aku jadi mengkhayal."seru Kibum tiba-tiba. Menanggalkan image dinginya untuk saat ini. Demi dekat dengan Ryeowook yang merupakan keinginan lamanya.

"Ah, mungkin kau juga akan tampak kerena jika menjadi barista."Ryeowook menunjuk seorang namja yang sedang membuat kopi di sisi lain café."Dengan seragam seperti itu. Ceana hitam, kemeja putih yang lengannya kau lipat sampai siku. Lalu penutup pakaian yang juga berwarna hitam. Tapi kurasa Siwon Hyeong akan mengurungmu jika kau melakukan itu. Haha~"

"Kau benar. Bahkan mungkin ketika aku jadi dokter, namja itu akan menelponku setiap lima menit. Ya Tuhan~"desah Kibum.

Keduanya tertawa bersama. Mata mereka bahkan ikut tertawa. Dan Kibum baru pertama kali ini melihat bagaimana indahnya Ryeowook ketika namja itu tertawa. Bagaimana manisnya ketika namja itu tersenyum. Dan bagaimana tenornya mengalun. Dan Kibum terpikir sesuatu.

"Hey Ryeowook, bagaimana kalau kau menyanyi?"Tanya Kibum sambil menunjuk panggung kecil tidak jauh dari tempat pembuatan kopi. Ada sebuah grand piano hitam disana. Sebuah biola putih tergeletak diatas penutupnya. Miliknya dan Henry.

"Kurasa suaramu akan sangat indah jika kau menyanyi,"imbuhnya. Ryeowook menatapnya dan tersenyum.

'Mungkin ini kesempatan pertama dan terakhirku bernyanyi untukmu, Kibummie.'

"Tidak masalah."

Ryeowook berjalan menuju papnggung kecil itu. Beberapa pengunjung tampak menatapnya. Ryeowook menyiapkan dirinya di bangku kecil di depan piano. Bersiap dengan jarinya sebelum kemudian menekan beberapa tuts hingga membentuk alunan nada awal dari sebuah lagu milik boy group rookie yang sedang naik daun.

Dentingan lembut piano memenuhi ruangan café. Menghipnotis papra pengunjung untuk memusatkan peprphatian mereka pada namja manis yang sedang menyendandungkan lagu Only Tears milik Infinite.

Kibum merasakan air matanya sudah menggenang. Ketakutannya semakin menjadi. Dilihatnya Ryeowook yang tampak begitu menghayati permainannya sendiri. Suara tenornya itu mengalun lembut mengiringi salju yang mulai turun lagi. Kibum menundukkan kepalanya, begitu pula dengan Ryeowook. Taemin bahkan juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dirinya tahu apap yang sembunyikann Hyeon manisnya itu. Ketakutan memaksa mereka untuk terus tunduk dalam ketakutan.

_It's because i'm a man who has nothing but his own heart…_

Suara riuh tepuk tangan menggema di ruangan yang tidak kecil itu. Ryeowook menunduk singkat dan kembali ke mejanya. Bahkan ketika dirinya kembali menyuapkan cake-nya suara tepukan tangan itu masih terdengar meski samar.

"Suaramu sangat indah, Wook-ah. Kurasa seharusnya kau menjadi penyanyi."canda Kibum. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Baby?"Tanya Yesung ketika melihat Ryeowook hanya diam di ruangannya.

"Ne, aku baik Hyeong."jawab Ryeowook dan kembali terdiam.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan heum?"Yesung berjalan mendekat dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Ryeowook lalu merangkulkan lengannya pada bahu rapuh Ryeowook.

"Aku ingin mengajak Ren piknik tapi ini masih musim dingin."ujarnya pelan dan menatap Yesung. Yesung tersenyum dan mengeratkan rangkulannya hingga tubuh mereka menempel.

"Itu berarti kau harus menunggu musim semi. Ini sudah penghujung, sayang. Sebentar lagi musim semi."

Ryeowook mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

"Eum~ Hyeong benar. Akh! Sepertinya aku juga harus mencoba menjadi orang kantoran seperti abeoji. Apa itu menyenangkan, Hyeong?"Ryeowook menatap Yesung dengan matanya yang berbinar lucu.

Yesung merasa dirinya sekarang jadi namja cengeng. Bahkan saat ini dirinya sudah ingin dan nyaris menangis.

"Mungkin. Hyeong belum pernah mencobanya. Kau mungkin memang harus mencobanya Baby."balas Yesung dan mengecup puncak kepala namja manisnya itu.

"Kenapa Hyeong tidak menccoba di kantor appa?"

"Mungkin nanti."

Hening ketika Ryeowook tidak membalas ucappan Yesung.

"Hyeong…"panggil Ryeowook pelan.

"Ne?"

"Bagaimana kalau Hyeong coba besok? Hyeong pasti terlihat sangat tamppan dengan stelan jas seperti appa. Lalu aku akan datang dan membawakan Hyeong bekal makan siang lalu kita akan makan siang bersama di taman. Bagaimana?"usul Ryeowook.p yesung tampapkp berpikir.

"Hyeong mungkin akan memakai jas besok. Tapi Hyeong tidak mungkin datang ke kantor hanya satu hari untuk main-main sayang. Jadi bagaimana kalau besok kita sama-sama memakai stelan jas lalu makan siang bersama di taman?"

"Bukan ide buruk, Hyeong!"seru Ryeowook senang.

'_Kumohon jangan membuatku takut dengan semua tingkah lakumu sayang…'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TiBiCi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichi heran. Ini apaan? Oh Gosh! Apa inis angat panjang? Hehehe~ kesadarannya ngilang sebentar pas nulis. Tau tau udah sepanjang gini. Hohoho~

Soal review, ada beberapa yang udah Ichi bales dan ada beberapa yang belum. Mianhae~ *bow*

Untuk yang Tanya kenapa part yewook ketemu dan jadian kok missing atau gimana, itu memang disengaja. Hehehe~ yang request flashback itu, Ichi belum bisa kasih sekarang. Ichi juga gag janji bisa kasih. Bingung mau ditaruh di part mana. Hehehe~ untuk typo kemarin, bener ada yang salah. Harusnya Hyunjoong tapi Ichi tulis Hankyung. Dan itu belum sempet Ichi edit. Hehehe~

Kiwook udah Ichi akurin. Yewook moment, Ichi gag tau udah banyak atau belum disini. Hehehe~ sebenernya eomma Ryeo bukan cuek juga sih. Mereka Cuma terlalu berjarak. Ngerti kan maksud Ichi? Udah Ichi tulis juga diatas tadi. Kalo untuk sakitnya Ryeo, sebenernya kan itu memang bisa keturunan tapi juga bukan. Lingkungan dan makanan juga ada pengaruhnya ya. Gitu yang Ichi pernah baca.

Dan yang berharap ini bukan sad ending, silahkan telan harapan kalian mentah mentah *buset, kejam* hehehe~ maksudnya, silahkan sediakan tissue sebanyak banyaknya untuk chaptper terakhir nanti. Karena Ichi gag bisa janjiin itu. Hehehe~ sekali lagi. Ichi sebenernya penggila cerita angst. Haha~ #digetok.

Dan Ichi lupa apa aja yang belum Ichi jawab. Yang jelas Ichi berterima kasih banget sama readers Ichi tersayang dan tercinta karena masih sudi membaca cerita abal nan gag bermutu Ichi. Dan juga, sudah bersedia kasi review. Owh~ Ichi terharu #digeplak. Hehehe~

Well, gag pake banyak ngomong *telat #nyengir, Jangan lupa review ne^^

Gomawo~ *bow*


	10. Chapter 9

**Memories**

Cast: Kim Ryeowook

Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

Others

Disclaimer: all characters belong to GOD. But this story is mine. And forever mine^^. Jika ada kesamaan nama itu memang disengaja –tapi Cuma minjem kok^^-.

Genre: family, hurt/comfort (mungkin)

Rate: T

Warning: _**YAOI, Sho-ai, B x B, BoysLove**_, OOC, typo(s) bertebaran, ide pasaran –setidaknya jalan ceritanya 'sedikit' berbeda- dan gaje. Cerita mungkin gak sesuai judul dan plotnya gak jelas ada atau gak.

DLDR! No bash!

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook menatap namja cantik yang sedang duduk di sofa dengan sebungkus snack berukuran jumbo di tangannya. Seeokor kucing yang tengah mengejar tikus kecil terpampang di layar datar besar yang menyala di depannya. Rambut blondienya diikat satu agak ke atas, menampilkan tengkuknya. Namja itu bahkan sangat berkonsentrasi sampai tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Ryeowook melangkah pelan dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping namja itu setelah merebut snack kentang itu dari tangannya. Namja cantik itu menoleh dengan mata melotot. Namun ketika melihat senyum manis Ryeowook, matanya kembali normal dan lengkingannya-lah yang kemudian terdengar menggelegar memenuhi sudut ruangan itu.

"WOOKIE HYUNG~~~~"

Ryeowook terpaksa menutup telinganya dan meringis. Astaga! Sejak kapan anak ini jadi begini heboh ketika dirinya datang? Oh, oke, ini sudah nyaris dua minggu dirinya tidak pulang ke rumah. Mungkin ini wajar? Anggap saja seperti itu.

"Yah Ren. Kau ingin membuat Hyeong tuli muda eoh?"sungut Ryeowook bercanda.

Namja cantik itu, Ren, tersenyum lebar sebelum kemudian menyambar tubuh Hyung-nya untuk segera mendekapnya dalam pelukannya yang hangat.

"Hyeong kenapa lama sekali baru datang? Ren kan kangen Hyeong…"adu Ren dengan manja.

Ryeowook terkekeh pelan dan membalas pelukan adiknya dengan hangat. Seperti biasa. Tangannya mengusap kepala bersurai blondie itu lembut.

"Mianhae… Tugas Hyeong sangat banyak dari kampus, jadi Hyeong baru bisa datang hari ini karena kebetulan Hyeong juga sedang free."jelas Ryeowook.

Memang, selama nyaris dua minggu terakhir ini, Ryeowook begitu sibuk. Dan ini tidak bohong. Kecuali tugas dari kampus yang sebenarnya selesai lebih dari satu minggu yang lalu. Jangan tanyakan kemana Ryeeowook pergi setelah satu minggu itu. Yesung atau Sungmin juga tidak tahu. Taemin-pun sama. Ryeowook selalu pulang ketika dirinya sudah tidur dan berangkat ketika Taemin belum berangkat ke sekolah.

"Sebagai gantinya, Hyeong harus membuatkan Ren cheese cake sekarang."

Ryeowook tertawa mendengar ucapan Ren.

"Baiklah. Tapi bagaimana kalau Ren juga ikut bantu Hyeong? Enak sekali Ren selalu tinggal makan tapi tidak mau buat?"

Ren mem-pout-kan M shape lips-nya mendengar ucapan Ryeowook. Namun kemudian mengangguk semangat. Setidaknya itu akan lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan melihat kucing yang mengejar tikus kecil dan berakhir mengenaskan.

"Tidak masalah. Ayo kita buat!"seru Ren semangat dan melepas pelukan Ryeowook segera.

"Hey, kau mau kemana?"Tanya Ryeowook ketika melihat Ren berlari menuju dapur.

Ren menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada Ryeowook dengan alis bertaut bingung.

"Bukankah kita akan membuat chees cake, Hyeong?"

"Kita harus belanja dulu, sayang. Kajja, kita ke supermarket."ajak Ryeowook sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Pakai jaketmu, baby."ingat Ryeowook karena Ren langsung berlari –lagi- ke arahnya dengan pakaiannya tadi. Celana jeans putih selutut dan kaos berlengan panjang berwarna pink.

"Diluar masih cukup dingin. Ambil jaketmu dan Hyeong tunggu di mobil, arachi?"

Ren mengangguk dan segera meluncur menuju kamarnya secepat yang dia bisa. Tidak ingin melewatkan barang satu detikpun untuk bisa bersama Ryeowook. Hyeong manisnya itu sangatlah sibuk, katanya. Mungkin Hyeong-nya yang tidak sejenius Hyeong-nya yang satu lagi itu dibuat pusing dengan segala tetek bengek kuliah ekonomi dan bisnis-nya. Sebisa mungkin Ren tidak akan merengek pada Hyeong-nya itu untuk datang setiap hari ke rumah. Dan Ren sudah mencobanya sampai sekarang. Meskipun itu menyebalkan. Sangat.

"Hyeong~~"

Ryeowook tersenyum melihat Ren yang memakai jaket tebalnya. Tubuhnya yang kecil itu tenggelam dalam tebalnya jaket. Ini sudah penghujung musim dingin. Udara masih cukup untuk sekedar membuat orang menggigil. Dan itu berarti sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim semi.

"Ayo." Ryeowook membukakan pintu AM Vanquish-nya untuk Ren sebelum menduduki kursi kemudi.

.

.

.

Yesung terus merutuk pelan sementara jari-jari mungilnya itu terus mengetuk meja atau cangkir di depannya. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menatapnya bosan. Nyaris satu jam Hyeong mereka seperti itu. Dan itu terlihat sangat membosankan. Lebih baik mereka adu mulut dari pada melihat Yesung mengetuk meja atau cangkir itu tidak jelas.

"Kau yakin tidak tahu, Min-ah?"

Dan untuk ke sekian kalinya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memutar bola mata mereka jengah.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya nyaris seratus kali, Hyeong. Jangan bertanya itu lagi." Jawab Sungmin –lagi- kesal. Yesung mendengus pelan.

"Kenapa tidak di telpon saja , Hyeong?"

Yesung melotot pada Kyuhyun. Astaga! Bukankah Kyuhyun itu pintar, pandai dan jenius?

"Kau pikir sudah berapa kali aku menelponnya sejak dia tidak menghubungiku satu minggu yang lalu? Kurasa sudah lebih dari seratus kali aku menghubunginya. Hhhh~~"desah Yesung. Diteguknya sisa mocca yang ada di cangkirnya sampai habis.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melakukan hal yang sama. Meneguk sisa minuman mereka sampai habis. Mereka kembali terdiam. Tidak ada yang berniat mengusik keheningan yang mengurung mereka saat ini. Mungkin dalam keadaan seperti ini, mereka bisa berikir sedikit lebih realistis dengan kepala dingin. Memikirkan kemungkinan yang lebih positif akan membuat mereka lebih tenang bukan? Dan untuk kali pertama sejak mereka duduk disana lebih dari satu jam yang lalu, ketiganya menghela nafas panjang bersamaan.

"Apa Taemin tidak tahu?"tanya Yesung berharap mendapat sedikit pencerahan.

Ingin rasanya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun membenturkan kepala mereka ke tembok. Atau meja yang tidak sekeras tembok. Sungguh, mereka merutuki Yesung dengan sumpah serapah dalam hati. Tidak menyangka kebodohan Hyung kepala besar mereka bisa sampai kelewat batas seperti ini.

"Kurasa aku akan mengaalami penuaan dini."gumam Kyuhyun sambil memijit pelipisnya pelan.

"Jadi Hyeong belum bertanya pada Taemin?"akhirnya Sungmin yang melontarkan pertanyaan dengan nada suara dibuat setenang mungkin meskipun sebenarnya dirinya ingin sekali membenturkan kepala Yesung ke meja di depannya.

"Belum. Aku tidak kepikiran dia karena terlalu panic."

Sungmin ikut memijit pelipisnya. Hyeong-nya Kyuhyun ini benar benar bodoh. Rutuknya dalam hati.

Sungmin diam memperhatikan Yesung yang mungkin akan menelpon Taemin. Dalam diamnya, Sungmin memikirkan banyak hal. Apa yang dilakukan Ryeowook selama itu tanpa memberi kabar pada Yesung atau setidaknya padanya? Baiklah. Sebenarnya pikiran Sungmin sudah melalang buana entah kemana. Berbagai pemikiran muncul di kepalanya. Apa mungkin terjadi sesuatu pada Ryeowook mengingat pertemuan terakhir mereka, Ryeowook pingsan tepat sebelum membuka pintu mobilnya ketika hendak pulang dari Bareknuckle. Bahkan dokter sudah mengatakan kalau lebih baik jika Ryeowook mendapatkan perawatan di rumah sakit menlihat kondisinya yang jauh lebih buruk dari terakhir kali masuk rumah sakit lebih dari satu bulan yang lalu.

"Hhhh~~~ sebenarnya kemaana Ryeowook itu?" gumaman Yesung menyadarkannya dari pemikiran-pemikiran yang jujur saja itu membuatnya takut.

Sungmin menatap Yesung yang kali ini melempar pandangannya keluar jendela. Menatap kesibukan kota sepertinya lebih menarik untuknya saat ini. Sungmin beralih menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bertanya yang hanya dibalas dengan gelengan pelan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Waeyo, Hyeong?"Tanya Sungmin akhirnya.

Yesung menolehkan kepalanya pada Sungmin dengan tatapan putus asa. Putus asa karena tidak juga mendapatkan kabar dari kekasihnya. Putus asa karena kekhawatirannya benar benar memuncak. Dan putus asa karena rasa rindunya seakan mencekik dirinya.

Sungmin menghela napas pelan. Seolah mengerti arti tatapan mata Yesung.

"Mungkin aku akan coba mencarinya dirumah orang tuanya nanti, Hyeong. Kau tenang saja."ucap Sungmin mencoba menenangkan sambil dalam hatinya berharap Ryeowook memang ada di rumahnya.

Yesung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Rumah orang tua Ryeowook adalah kemungkinan terakhir karena hubungannya yang sama sekali tidak dekat dengan mereka itu. Baik Yesung maupun Sungmin berharap sama. Bisa menemukan Ryeowook disana.

.

.

.

"Yak Hyeong! Kenapa lama sekali?"

Seruan Ren hanya disambut dengan diam oleh Ryeowook. Dongsaeng cantiknya itu begitu cerewet. Bukannya membantu membuat kuenya, namja cantik itu hanya malah merusak dapur. Ck, sejak pulang berbelanja tadi memang Ren tampak sama sekali tidak sabar. Namja yang masih duduk di bangku elementary school itu bahkan menyeret Ryeowook ke dapur begitu mereka sampai di rumah.

"Hyeongie~~~"

"Sabarlah sedikit Ren-ah. cake-nya tidak akan selesai kalau ka uterus berisik seperti itu." Jawab Ryeowook sambil membersihkan kekacauan yang dibuat Ren selagi menunggu cake yang dibuatnya siap makan.

"Berapa lama lagi?"rengekan Ren masih terdengar setelah Ren diam selama tidak lebih dari tiga menit.

Ryeowook melirik jam tangan putih yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya yang kecil.

"Lima menit lagi, okay?"Ryeowook menatap Ren dengan senyum manisnya yang tidak hanya disukai Ren tapi juga Yesung.

"Bersihkan dulu tubuhmu. Kau penuh tepung, Ren."suruh Ryeowook ketika dirinya menyadari kalau Ren sangatlah berantakan.

Rambutnya yang berwarna blondie itu kini nyaris seluruhnya tertutup tepung. Bajunya yang berwarna pink itu juga banyak ternoda. Entah apa saja yang Ren tumpah dan tempelkan ke bajunya itu. Ren menatap bajunya dan meraba rambutnya sebelum tersenyum lebar dan melarikan kaki mungilnya menuju kamarnya untuk membersihkan dirinya secepat yang dia bisa. Ryeowook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan kembali melanjutkan acara membersekan dapurnya.

"Ryeowook-ah,"

Suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya terpaksa membuatnya menghentikan kegiatannya merapikan dapurnya. Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati saudaranya yang selalu bersifat dingin –kecuali pada kekasihnya, meskipun itu hanya sedikit- kepada semua orang berdiri di ambang pintu dapur. Ryeowook tersenyum melihat saudaranya itu.

"Hai Kibum-ah. Kau sudah pulang?"balas Ryeowook sebelum kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Kibum melangkah masuk ke dalam dapur dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di depan counter yang sebelumnya ditempati Ren.

"Kau sedang membuat apa?"

Ryeowook mencuci tangannya dan mengeringkannya sebelum berjalan menuju oven yang sudah berdenting menandakan cake yang ada di dalamnya sudah bisa dimakan.

"Ren merengek ingin makan cheese cake dan memaksaku untuk membuatkannya."

Ryeowook membawa cheese cake yang sudah matang itu ke meja counter, tepat di depan Kibum dia meletakkannya. Kibum bisa menghirup aroma lezat cheese cake itu dari asap yang masih mengepul. Harum. Dan itu terlihat sangat enak. Tanpa sadar bahkan Kibum meneguk ludahnya sedikit sulit. Ryeowook terkekeh pelan melihatnya. Kibum seolah lemah terhadap cheese cake.

"Tunggu Ren sebentar. Dia sedang mandi."

Kibum mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Ryeowook penuh Tanya. Tapi hanya senyuman yang di dapatnya.

'Apa aku ketahuan? Memalukan.' Batinnya kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

"Eoh, Kibum Hyeong?"

Ren masuk ke dapur dengan kaos v-neck yang kali ini berwarna putih. Celana kain selutut yang juga berwarna putih. Rambut blondie-nya basah.

"Whoaa~~ sudah jadi Hyeong? Hmmmm… Baunya harum sekali..." sambungnya sambil melangkah menuju Kibum yang segera mengangkatnya ke pangkuannya.

"Kau benar. Baunya harum."setuju Kibum yang sama tergodanya dengan cake di depannya. Masih panas. Akan sedikit lebih enak kalau sudah lebih dingin. Hangat mungkin.

"Hyueong mau?"

Kibum menatap Ren yang juga tengah menatapnya sementara Ryeowook hanya menatap keduanya dalam diam. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya ketika memperhatikan dua dongsaengnya yang seingatnya dulu tidak pernah sedekat ini kini menjadi cukup dekat. Bahkan Kibum tadi langsung mengangkat Ren dalam pangkuannya ketika namja berwajah cantik itu berjalan ke arahnya. Seingatnya dulu mereka tidak seperti itu.

"Silahkan, Tuan Muda."

Belum sempat Kibum menjawab pertanyaan Ren, suara seorang maid terdengar dari depan pintu dapur. Ketiganya menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja manis tengah memicingkan kedua matanya dan menatam tajam salah satu dari mereka.

"Kim Ryeowook."

Bahkan suara desisannya terdengar jelas di telinga ketiganya. Kibum dan Ren melirik ke arah Ryeowook bersamaan. Namun namja manis itu hanya menunjukkan ekspresi kebingungan yang kental.

"Sungmin Hyeong? Ada apa? Tumben sekali kau datang."sambut Ryeowook tanpa menyadari kalau Sungmin sudah nyaris menangis.

Sungmin menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan yang entah apa artinya. Setelah selesai acara mari-memicingkan-mata-ke-Ryeowook, namja berparas manis itu malah diam dan menatap Ryeowook dengan pandangan yang membuat tiga orang lainnya bingung.

"Eh?"

Ketiganya menatap kaget bercampur bingung pada Sungmin yang kini malah meneteskan bulir beningnya.

'Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?'pikir Kibum dan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook berjalan pelan ke arah dimana Sungmin masih berdiri di tempat yang sama.

"Hyeong? Gwaenchanha?"Ryeowook menyentuh bahu Sungmin pelan. Membalas tatapan mata Sungmin yang masih terarah padanya.

"Dari mana saja kau hah!"seru Sungmin tepat di depan muka Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang terkejut reflex memundurkan kakinya satu langkah.

"Hyeong, waeyo?"tanyanya pelan. Berharap Sungmin tidak lagi berteriak padanya.

Ryeowook terkaget ketika detik berikutnya Sungmin malah memeluknya. Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya bingung ke arah dua dongsaengnya yang juga menatap Sungmin dan dirinya dengan bingung.

"Hyeong-ah…"

"Kau dari mana saja heum? Kemana saja? Kami bingung mencarimu babo."bisik Sungmin.

Ah! ternyata karena ini. Ryeowook mengerti sekarang. Dirinya memang salah dalam hal ini. Tapi Ryeowook sudah tidak bisa mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi. Apapun bisa terjadi bahkan satu detik ke depan, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Ryeowook terkekeh pelan.

"Gwaenchanha Hyeong... Aku baik-baik saja. Kau lihat kan."

Sungmin melepas pelukannya dan menatap Ryeowook menuntut penjelasan.

"Akan kujelaskan nanti. Sekarang, bergabunglah dengan kami."ucap Ryeowook sembari tangannya menghapus air mata Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya menurut ketika Ryeowook menariknya menuju counter dan mendudukkannya di kursi di sebelah Kibum.

"Annyeong Sungminnie Hyeong~"sapa Ren dengan senyum cantiknya.

"Annyeong, Sungmin Hyeong."sapa Kibum dan menatap pada Sungmin yang membalas sapan keduanya dengan senyum.

"Annyeong Minki-a, Kibum."

.

.

.

Yesung merebahkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman di atas kasur empuknya. Masih memikirkan tentang dimana kekasih mungilnya itu berada.

"Ahhhh~~~ aku merindukannya…"serunya.

Dengan malas, Yesung meraih ponselnya yang bergetar. Sebuah pesan masuk. Yesung mengerutkan keningnya. Sungmin? Yesung tersentak dan kemudian membukanya dengan cepat. Membaca secepat yang ia bisa isi dari pesan yang dikirim oleh Sungmin. Dan senyumnya mengembang begitu selesai membaca pesan itu. Pesan yang megatakan kalau Ryeowook memang berada di rumah orang tuanya dan Sungmin sedang bersamanya. Menuntut penjelasan atas apa yang sudah dilakukan Ryeowook nyaris dua minggu ini –dan satu minggu tidak menghubungi Yesung. Tidak memberi kabar sama sekali karena sesuatu yang rahasia yang harus dilakukannya sesegera mungkin. Lalu dengan cepat dan tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Yesung menekan speed dial nomor 9 agar terhubung dengan kekasihnya.

Dua kali nada sambung membuat Yesung bosan. Dan setelah nada sambung ketiga, barulah tenor yang dirindukannya itu terdengar. Ah~ akhirnya, dirinya bisa juga mendengar suara manis ini lagi setelah nyaris seminggu lebih tidak bisa mendengarnya. Hanya sebuah pesan singkat yang kadang didapatnya satu minggu terakhir ini. Dan kini, telinganya bisa kembali menangkap tenor manis itu menyambangi pendengarannya.

"Yeoboseyo, Hyeong-ie~"

Yesung begitu lega ketika suara itu terdengar lagi olehnya.

"Yeoboseyo baby-ah~ kau dimana eoh? Tidak memberitahu Hyung sama sekali? Tega sekali…"rajuk Yesung setelah menjawab sapaan Ryeowook.

Yesung bisa mendengar suara kekehan pelan di seberang line. Ah~ Yesung merasa ada sesuatu yang menjadikan dirinya merasa begitu ringan saat ini. Yesung tersenyum ketika kekehan sang kekasih masih bisa di dengarnya.

"Baby-ah~~~"rajuknya lagi. Dan kali ini malah menghasilkan tawa yang sudah sangat dirindukannya.

"Arra… Mianhae Hyeong-ie~ aku tidak bermaksud begitu. hanya saja ini sangat penting dan harus kuselesaikan secepatnya. Aku akan mengganti waktu kita yang sudah dua minggu ini terbuang, Hyeongie~ tenang saja."

Yesung merasa ada sesuatu yang menggelitiknya hingga dia ingin berteriak girang saat ini. Namun disela kegirangannya itu, entah kenapa terselip rasa takut dan khawatir yang tidak kalah besar dengan rasa senangnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita makan malam besok. Bagaimana?"usul Yesung.

Terdengar dengungan pelan disana.

"Besok? Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak Hyeong-ie makan malam di rumah besok."

Yesung melebarkan manic sipitnya. Ya? Oh Tuhan Kim Ryeowook! Apa namja itu serius dengan ucapannya? Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Ah Ryeowook sayang… Aku begitu menantikan saat ini... Ingin Yesung rasanya meneriakkan kata itu. Tapi tentu saja tidak dilakukannya. Image-nya image itu tentu akan berubah. Dan well, untuk apa Yesung masih memikirkan tentang image sementara Ryeowook sudah menunggu jawabannya di seberang sana.

"Besok? Apa itu berarti bertemu orang tuamu, Baby?"Tanya Yesung mencoba memastikan.

Dadanya berdebar sekarang ini.

"Tentu saja."

Dan setelah mendengar jawaban itu, Yesung merasa begitu bahagia. Akhirnya Ryeowook membawanya untuk bertemu dengan orang tuanya yang sejak kecil belum pernah ditemuinya. Yea, meskipun kali ini pasti akan berbeda dengan dulu.

"Baiklah, Hyeong akan datang baby. Istirahatlah."

"Arasseo. Selamat malam Hyeong-ie~ saranghae,"

"Selamat malam Baby. Nado saranghae,"

.

.

.

Seperti yang dikatakan Ryeowook kemarin malam di telepon, hari ini Yesung datang berkunjung ke rumah Ryeowook yang well, belum pernah dikunjunginya. Tidak kalah besar dengan rumahnya. Jam 7 malam Yesung sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah Ryeowook yang berdaun dua itu. Setelah mengetuk pintu tiga kali, sosok manis Ryeowook-lah yang pertama kali dilihatnya. Namja manis itu tersenyum dengan begitu lebarnya. Wajah manisnya tampak berseri. Terlihat begitu bahagia. Yesung balas tersenyum sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya diterjang oleh makhluk manis di depannya ini. Yesung balas memeluk namja yang sudah dirindukannya hingga putus asa itu.

"Ekhem,"

Suara deheman itu memutuskan pelukan Ryeowook pada Yesung. Ryeowook menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Kibum tengah memutar bola matanya malas. Ryeowook hanya menatap malas padanya. Kibum terkekeh.

"Masuklah Hyeong."

Yesung memasuki rumah besar Ryeowook dengan Ryeowook di sampingnya. Yesung mengerutkan keningnya ketika menemukan seorang namja kecil yang tengah menatap layar televise besar dengan seorang yeoja cantik yang sedang memangku sebuah majalah.

"Eomma,"panggil Ryeowook.

Yeoja yang Ryeowook panggil eomma itu menoleh dan mendapati Ryeowook berdiri di samping seorang namja tampan dengan kepala yang tampak lebih menonjol, ehm, besar dan Kibum di belakangnya.

Ryeowook menarik Yesung untuk duduk di samping eomma-nya di sebuah single sofa.

"Eomma, ini Yesung Hyung. Dan Yesung Hyeong, ini eomma-ku."ucap Ryeowook memperkenalkan.

Ren yang sedang asik menonton tv menolehkan kepalanya pada namja yang dibawa Ryeowook.

'Tampan.'pikirnya.

'Tapi masih lebih tampan Minhyun.'

Ck. Dasar anak kecil. Plin plan.

"Annyeonghaseyo ahjumma. Kim Jongwoon imnida. Ahjumma bisa memanggilku Yesung."sapa Yesung ramah dengan senyum tampannya beserta tundukan dalam kepalanya.

Heechul tersenyum. Sopan. Pikirnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo Yesung-ah."balasnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo Yesung Hyeong. Kim Minki imnida. Wookie Hyeong sering memanggilku Ren."sahut Ren tiba-tiba. Yesung mengalihkan tatapannya pada namja berwajah cantik itu. Senyumnya terkembang.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Ren-ah."balas Yesung dan Ren tersenyum lebar. Ck.

"Eomma, jam berapa appa pulang?"Tanya Ryeowook setelah sesi mari berkenalan selesai.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menyiapkan makanannya. Hyeong-ie, aku ke dapur dulu ne. Mengobrol-lah dengan eomma. Kibum-ah, bantu aku."

Kibum memutar bola matanya malas. Nyatanya juga tetap meminta bantuannya. Tapi kenapa cara bicaranya seperti itu? Ckckck…

"Jadi, kenapa kau tiba-tiba membawa Yesung Hyeong ke rumah?"Tanya Kibum saat mereka tengah menata makanan di meja makan panjang itu.

"Tidak ada. Hanya melakukan apa yang ahrus segera kulakukan. Wae? Kau tidak suka?"

"Che, sempit sekali pikiranmu Kim Ryeowook."

Ryeowook hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kira-kira apa yang akan eomma obrolkan dengan Yesung Hyeong?"

Ryeowook tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Semoga bukan yang aneh-aneh."

Kibum terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi Ryeowook. Namja ini tampaknya takut jika eomma-nya menanyakan yang macam macam.

"Hahaha~ jangan tegang begitu, Ryeowook-ah."

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Kibum. Akan dirindukannya tawa ini nanti. Benaknya.

.

.

.

"Jadi? Hyeong benar sudah bertemu dengan bumonim Ryeowookie?"

Kyuhyun bertanya antusias. Saat ini dirinya tengah dalam acara mari-menginterogasi-Yesung-Hyeong. Kyuhyun sudah mendengarnya dari Sungmin semalam. Dan jujur saja, dirinya merasa penasaran dengan cerita langsung dari Yesung. Well, sebenarnya Sungmin juga sama sekali tidak menceritakan apa yang dibicarakan bumonim Ryeowook dengan Yesung. Karena Ryeowook sendiri bahkan tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Sungmin menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk bertanya langsung pada Yesung. Dan saat inilah, ketika Yesung hanya membaca di kamarnya di apartemennya, Kyuhyun melancarkan aksinya menginterogasi seorang Kim Jongwoon.

"Apanya yang jadi?"

Dan Yesung hanya membalas pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan pertanyaan yang lain.

Ck.

Kyuhyun mendecak kesal.

"Aku tahu kau tahu maksudku, Hyeong. Ceritakan padaku…"rengek Kyuhyun yang sialnya rengekan itu sama sekali tidak terdengar cute atau sekedar menyentuh seujung perasaan Yesung untuk iba.

"Kurasa Sungmin sudah menceritakannya padamu."

"Tsk, bagaimana Sungmin Hyeong mau menceritakan sesuatu sementara dirinya tidak tahu apapun. Ayolah Hyung~ apa yang kau bicarakan dengan bumonim Ryeowookie?"desak Kyuhyun.

Yesung menghela nafas. Ditutupnya buku yang tengah dia baca dan menatap Kyuhyun yang menatapnya antusias. Yesung memutar bola matanya malas. Kyuhyun terlihat aneh dengan senyum lebarnya yang menggelikan itu.

"Baiklah. Sebenarnya tidak banyak yang kami bicarakan. Mereka pikir aku hanya teman Ryeowookie. Tapi tentu saja aku menjelaskannya dengan detail. Heechul ahjumma bertanya tentang kelanjutan hubungan kami nanti. Apa yang akan kulakukan jika aku tidak mendapatkan restu darinya. Dan hal-hal semacam itu. Tak lupa dengan pekerjaan. Dan ternyata, Heechul ahjumma itu mengenal eomma-ku. Aku jadi berpikir betapa sempitnya dunia yang luas ini."cerita Yesung singkat.

Tidak banyak memang yang Yesung bicarakan dengan kedua orang tua Ryeowook. Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tidak puas dengan cerita Yesung yang menurutnya sama sekali tidak menarik.

"Lalu, bagaimana tanggapan mereka? Eomma Ryeowook misalnya?"

Yesung diam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Yeah, sebenarnya memang tanggapan awal Heechul sedikit tidak mengenakkan. Sedikit sinis memang. Tapi ketika tahu kalau dirinya putra dari serang Park Leeteuk –temannya semasa High School-, istri Kim Youngwoon, berubahlah sudah sikap yang ditunjukkan. Ck, seperti manusia bertopeng bukan?

"Sedikit tidak menyenangkan awalnya. Tapi yeah, kau tahu kan? Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan jejak tidak mengenakkan untuk orang lain apalagi di pertemuan pertama. Dan sepertinya Heechul ahjumma cukup menerimaku, meski kelihatannya sedikit tidak suka dengan hubunganku dengan Ryeowookie, sepertinya. Dan adik terakhir Ryeowook juga menyambutku baik. Hankyung ahjussi juga."

"Dan itu terdengar sangat berlebihan, Kim Jongwoon."

Yesung terbahak mendengar komentar Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali, terdengar suara yang sedikit ribut dari arah dapur di kediaman keluarga Kim. Di dapur itu, seorang namja tengah berkutat dengan entah apa itu karena ada begitu banyak barang tercecer di counter dapur dan juga beberapa di dekat wastafel cuci piring. Beberapa makanan siap santap juga sudah tampak menghiasi meja makan panjang rumah mewah itu.

Waktu menunujukkan pukuol 6 lebih 30 menit ketika memasuki dapur. Diamatinya putra pertamanya yang tampak sibuk sendirian itu. Ini hari minggu, dan sudah mendengar acara yang diadakan putra-putranya itu.

"Kau sedang membuat apa?"

Namja itu, Ryeowook, menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Kim Heechul, eomma-nya, berdiri dengan gelas di tangannya yang berisi air putih yang tinggal separuh. Ryeowook tersenyum menatap eomma-nya dan mengangkat apa yang tengah dipegangnya.

"Selamat pagi, eomma. Aku sedang membuat sushi untuk piknik nanti."jawabnya dengan senyum manis yang sejak beberapa hari lalu tidak pernah lepas dari plum tipisnya.

Tentu saja. Setelah acara makan malam bersama Jongwoon dan kedua orang tuanya, Ryeowook banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama kekasih tercintanya itu. Beberapa kali berkunjung untuk bertemu dengan Leeteuk, lalu makan malam bersama dengan keluarga Yesung. Berjalan-jalan berdua. Pergi ke rumah Ryeowook dan mengunjungi panti asuhan yang tidak jauh dari rumah Ryeowook di daerah perbukitan itu. Banyak waktu yang dilaluinya bersama Yesung di jam bebasnya. Mengunjungi Song Zio dan harus rela mendengar omelan Taemin yang memang belum sempat marah-marah padanya. Mendatangi Bareknuckle dan sekali lagi harus merelakan telinganya mendengar gerutuan dari Henry. Ke taman bermain bersama Ren di hari libur dan bahkan double date dengan Kibum dan Siwon. Bertanding game bersama Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Keluar bersama dengan teman-teman kuliahnya. Menjahili Eunhyuk atau memasak bersama Jaejoong, mencoba beberapa resep baru juga. Banyak kebahagiaan yang dilaluinya hingga pertengahan musim semi yang paling ditunggunya ini. Dan itu cukup untuk membuat senyumnya tak pernah terhapus dari bibir tipisnya.

Eomma Ryeowook mengangguk dan menghabiskan air mineralnya sebelum kemudian meletakkannya di bak cuci piring. Wanita anggun itu mendekati Ryeowook dan mencomot satu sushi yang sudah selesai dibuat Ryeowook. Ryeowook memperhatikan eomma-nya. Senyumnya terus tersungging terlebih ketika sang eomma berkomentar, senyumnya semakin lebar hingga telinga.

"Ini enak, Ryeong"

Namun pujian itu membuat gerakan tangan Ryeowook berhenti. Panggilan itu… panggilan yang hanya didapat dari sanga appa dulu. Appanya dulu selalu memanggilnya begitu. Eomma-nya tidak setiap saat memanggilnya begitu. Dan juga Jongwoon Hyung-nya yang sekarang sama sekali tidak pernah memnaggilnya begitu. Hanya baby. Ah~ Ryeowook merasa dirinya terlihat begitu dimanja dengan panggilannya itu. Ryeowook tersenyum diam-diam.

"Kau kenapa?"Tanya eomma Ryeowook ketika melihat gerakan tangan Ryeowook terhenti ketika dirinya berkomentar.

"Ah, ani. Gwaenchanhayo eomma. Benarkan itu enak?"

Eomma Ryeowook mengangguk dan mencomot satu sushi lagi.

"Eomma~ mandilah dulu baru makan sushi ini sampai eomma puas."suruhnya pada eomma-nya yang kini malah mendudukkan dirinya di meja makan.

"Ryeowook-ah,"panggil eomma Ryeowook, Heechul.

Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap eommanya yang juga tengah menatapnya dari meja makan yang well, sebenarnya cukup berjarak dari tempat Ryeowook. Tatapannya terlihat seirius.

"Ne, eomma?"

"Apa kau serius dengan Yesung?"

Ryeowook yang baru akan melanjutkan pekerjaannya sontak berhenti dan menatap eomma-nya yang masih menatapnya dari meja makan sana. Ryeowook menghela nafas dalam. Berusaha untuk tidak terlalu terlihat eomma-nya kalau dirinya sedang menghela nafasnya.

"Tentu saja. Wae, eomma?"jawabnya mencoba tenang.

"Sebenarnya eomma sedikit tidak suka dengannya."

Jawaban eomma-nya tentu saja mengundang kerutan bingung dari Ryeowook. Tidak suka? Kenapa? Apa yang salah dengan Yesung?

"Wae?"Tanya Ryeowook singkat. Tangannya yang terkepal bersembunyi di bawah hingga tertutupi oleh meja counter.

"Eomma hanya tidak suka. Ah, ani. Hanya sedikit tidak suka. Eomma sudah menyiapkan seseorang untukmu."

"Tidak akan ada orang lain, eomma. Hanya akan ada Yesung Hyeong. Selamanya."

Setelah berucap demikian, Ryeowook berjalan menuju wastafel, mencuci tangannya, dan membereskan sisa pekerjaannya yang berserakan. Tidak menghiraukan eomma-nya yang masih setia menatapnya dengan pandangan yang Ryeowook sendiri tidak tahu apa maksud dan artinya.

Suasana dapur yang mendadak hening itu kemudian terpecahkan oleh suara Kibum dan Hankyung yang memasuki dapur.

"Selamat pagi, Ryeo. Apa yang kau buat untuk piknik hari ini?"sapa Kibum. Mengabaikan suasana hening yang sebelumnya melanda dapur.

"Selamat pagi Kibum. Kau bisa lihat di counter. Aku sudah menyiapkannya. Kita hanya perlu bersiap kemudian berangkat."jawab Ryeowook dengan tangan yang masih sibuk bekerja.

"Apa ini kopi untuk appa, Wookie-a?"suara berat yang lain membuat Ryeowook menoleh dan menarik senyumnya.

"Selamat pagi, abeoji. Ne, itu kopi untuk abeoji."

"Ah, terima kasih, Wookie."

"Cheonmanneyo, abeoji."

Dan dapur itu kembali hening untuk beberapa menit sebelum suara nyaring Ren kembali memecah hening pagi yang kembali mengungkung dapur.

.

.

.

Musim semi. Musim yang ditunggu oleh Kim Ryeowook demi mengajak dongsaeng cantiknya berpiknik bersama. Musim yang sudah ditunggunya selama satu minggu lebih. Namun baru dipertengahan musim semi inilah niatnya terlaksana. Memikirkan bagaimana indahnya taman dengan banyak bunga yang bermekaran sudah membuat Ryeowook begitu bersemangat menyiapkan bekal piknik mereka tadi pagi. Dan disinilah Kim bersaudara ditambah dengan Kim Jongwoon dan Choi Siwon serta seorang lagi tetangga sekaligus teman dekat Minki, Hwang Minhyun namanya.

"Hyeong~~~ ini enak sekali…"Ren berseru senang dengan satu sushi ditangan putihnya.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Tangannya dengan cekatan memisah semua kotak bekal yang dibawanya tadi. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di sebuah taman yang memang banyak dipakai untuk piknik bersama. Ren yang baru saja bermain berama Minhyun -teman sekolahnya yang dipaksa ikut- lalu Yesung dan juga Siwon –yang sama dipaksanya oleh Kibum- segera mencomot satu sushi buatan Hyeong-nya yang paling manis dan berseru jika makanan itu sangatlah enak.

"Jja, mari kita makan~"seru Ryeowook ketika semua kotak bekal sudah terpisah dan tertata rapi di alas kota-kotak merah yang mereka duduki.

Keenam orang itu sudah duduk melingkari makanan yang jujur saja, itu memang menggoda selera. Ren menatap lapar semua makanan yang ada di depannya. Minhyun hanya bisa menatap kagum dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Sementara ketiga namja dewasa lain hanya tersenyum menatap ekspresi dua namja cilik yang ada di depan mereka. Ryeowook merekam dengan baik reaksi dongsaeng cantiknya yang kini matanya berbinar dengan cerahnya.

"Yak Hwang Minhyun! Tutup mulutmu itu. Kau menjijikkan! Lihat air liurmu yang sudah diujung bibir itu! Aish!"

Minhyun segera menutup mulutnya dan mengelap liurnya yang nyaris menetes tak lupa dengan cengirannya yang dihadiahi satu pukulan kecil di jidatnya membuatnya meringis dan mengusap jidatnya. Ke empat namja lainnya hanya terkekeh melihat adegan di depan mereka.

"Kau yang membuat ini semua, baby?'"Tanya Yesung yang mengikuti jejak Ren untuk mencomot satu sushi yang seolah tengah melambai pada mereka dan mengatakan 'Ayo makan aku~~~' dengan nada menggoda.

"Ne. Hyeong suka?"jawab Ryeowook dan ikut mengambil makanan yang dibuatnya.

Kibum hanya diam dengan tangan yang ikut bergerak menyuapkan makanan pada mulut Siwon yang sepertinya juga cukup menyukai masakan Ryeowook. Kibum tidak sepandai Ryeowook dalam hal memasak, kalau kalian ingin tahu.

"Tidak ada yang tidak kusuka darimu, baby."

Jawaban Yesung mengundang rona merah muda pada pipi tirus Ryeowook. Melupakan fakta bahwa mereka disini tidak hanya berdua. Masih ada satu pasangan lain dan juga dua anak kecil belum cukup umur yang tidak seharusnya mendengar kalimat gombalan dari Yesung seperti itu.

"Hyeong, ingatlah masih ada Ren yang masih dibawah umur disini."tegur Siwon main-main yang ditanggapi dengusan oleh Yesung.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan celotehan Ren tentang betapa enaknya sushi buatan Hyeong-nya. Atau teriakannya karena Minhyun begitu bersemangat menyantap nasi kepal buatan Ryeowook. Sebelum kemudian teriakan Minhyun menghentikan semburan Ren untuk Minhyun.

"Hyeong, hidungmu berdarah!"seru Minhyun tiba-tiba.

Semua mata sontak menoleh pada Ryeowook kecuali Ren yang bingung dengan Hyeong mana yang dimaksud oleh Minhyun. Namun matanya membulat seketika saat matanya menangkap bahwa Hyeong yang dimaksud oleh Minhyun ada Ryeowook. Matanya sudah berkaca kaca sementara Yesung sudah mendongakkan kepalanya agar darahnya berhenti.

"Hyeong-ie kenapa?"Tanya Ren dengan suaranya yang sudah mulai bergetar.

Kibum menarik Ren yang mendekati Ryeowook ke pangkuannya. Tidak ada ekspresi berlebihan yang ditunjukkan Kibum. Namun matanya jelas menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang sangat. Tangannya mengelus punggung kecil Ren dengan pelan. Bahu kecilnya mulai bergetar. Sementara Siwon mematung, Minhyun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sehingga dirinya hanya diam melihat Yesung yang masih menekan pangkal hidung Ryeowook berharap darahnya segera berhenti mengalir.

"Sudah?"Tanya Siwon ketika Yesung dan Ryeowook sudah kembali ke posisi awalnya.

Yesung mengangguk dengan tangan gemetar. Ryeowook hanya diam dan menyeka bawah hidungnya yang masih berbekas merah dengan sapu tangan yang sudah tidak lagi berwarna biru muda.

"Wookie Hyeong kenapa? Hyeong sakit?"Tanya Ren dengan air mata yang sudah menggantung.

Ren bukan namja yang mudah menangis meski wajahnya sangat cantik untuk seorang namja. Ren orang yang tegar. Bahkan ketika salah seorang temannya menarik rambutnya, Ren hanya menepis tangannya dan balas menarik rambut temannya itu. Tapi kali ini tidak. Hidung Ryeowook mengeluarkan darah dan itu cukup untuk membuatnya merasa sangat panic. Ryeowook itu Hyeong kesayangannya. Tentu saja dirinya tidak mau terjadi apa-apa pada Hyeong kesayangannya itu.

"Gwaenchanha Ren-ah. Hyeong hanya kelelahan. Jangan khawatir, ne."ujar Ryeowook menenangkan. Senyumnya terkembang di wajahnya yang sedikit lebih pucat dari pada sebelumnya. Tangannya mengusap helai blondie Ren lembut.

Kibum menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan bertanya. Ryeowook membalasnya dengan senyum. Dan menggerakkan bibirnya mengucapkan kata 'gwaenchanha' tanpa suara. Suasana mendadak hening hingga ketiganya menyadari bahwa hari sudah semakin sore. Ke-enamnya memutuskan untuk pulang dengan Ren dan Minhyun ikut mobil Yesung dan Ryeowook. Karena tadi berangkat dengan mobil Kibum, jadilah kini Ryeowook bersama Yesung.

"Mianhae Ren-a, Hyeong tidak bisa tidur di rumah malam ini. Besok saja ne?"bujuk Ryeowook pada Ren yang tengah merajuk.

Mereka baru saja mengantarkan Minhyun pulang. Dan saat ini, mereka -Yesung, Ryeowook dan Ren- sudah berada di depan rumah besar keluarga Kim. Dan Ren memaksa Ryeowook untuk tidur di rumah hari ini. Ren berkata bahwa dirinya khawatir pada Hyung-nya satu itu. Namun Ryeowook menolak.

"Hey Ren, bukankah dua hari kemari Hyeong sudah menginap disini? Besok lusa, Hyeong akan menginap disini. Maka dari itu, sekarang izinkan Hyeong untuk tidur di apartemen Hyeong ne? Hyeong janji besok lusa Hyeong akan menginap disini."

Sebenarnya, Ren ingin menolak permintaan Hyeong-nya itu. Tapi melihat bagaimana ekspresi memelas Ryeowook, tidak tega juga Ren melihatnya. Ren menghela nafas panjang. Mencoba mendramatisir keadaan agar terlihat betapa dirinya terpaksa menuruti keinginan Hyeong-nya itu.

"Baiklah. Tapi Hyeong harus janji kalau besok lusa Hyeong akan menginap disini. Awas kalau tidak!"putus Ren akhirnya.

"Ne, Hyeong janji."

Dan Ryeowook mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya untuk membuat pinky promise yang disambut semangat oleh Ren. Dan akhirnya Ren turun dengan senyum di wajah cantiknya.

.

.

.

Mobil yang ditumpangi Ryeowook dengan Yesung berada di belakang kemudi itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang membelah jalanan kota Seoul menjelang malam ini. Tidak ada percakapan diantara keduanya. Bahkan sejak mereka dalam perjalanan pulang dari taman tadi, Yesung sama sekali tidak membuka suaranya.

"Eh? Kita mau kemana, Hyeong.?"Tanya Ryeowook ketika sadar jalanan yang mereka lalui kini bukan menuju ke apartemennya.

"Ke apartemen Hyeong. Waeyo?"balas Yesung tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari lalu lalang kota.

Sebenarnya, Ryeowook juga tahu kalau jalanan ini adalah jalanan menuju apartemen Yesung. Hanya ingin memancing Yesung supaya namja bermata sipit menawan itu bersedia menyuarakan baritone lembutnya yang menenangkan.

Dan setelahnya, suasana kembali hening. Namun anehnya, keheningan ini terasa begitu nyaman mengungkung keduanya. Tak ada yang terganggu dengan keheningan ini. Terasa begitu nyaman seolah keheningan seperti inilah yang mereka butuhkan untuk beberapa lama.

Mobil berbelok dan memasuki basement sebuah gedung apartemen mewah berlantai dua puluh. Yesung mematikan mesin mobil namun tidak keluar. Begitu pula dengan Ryeowook. Seolah masih ingin menikmati suasana hening itu.

"Tidak bisakah kau berubah pikiran?"

Akhirnya baritone itu bersuara lebih dulu dibanding tenor lembut yang lain.

Ryeowook menatap Yesung yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon. Memohon untuk berubah pikiran. Memohon untuk mengerti ketakutannya. Memohon untuk kelanjutan hubungan mereka.

"Mianhae,"jawab Ryeowook dengan kepala menunduk. Menyesal tidak bisa menuruti keinginan seseorang yang begitu dicintainya ini.

"Mianhae, Hyeong-ie… Aku… aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Kumohon, biarkan saja semuanya seperti ini. Aku tidak akan meminta apapun lagi. Tapi kumohon biarkan semuanya mengalir seperti ini. Jangan perlakukan aku seperti orang sakit, Hyungie-ya."mohon Ryeowook.

Yesung menghela nafas panjang. Sebenarnya, Yesung juga tahu jawaban seperti inilah yang akan Ryeowook berikan atas permohonannya. Tapi Yesung juga berharap Ryeowook bisa berubah pikiran. Yesung sudah berjanji bahwa ini adalah kali terakhir dirinya memohon untuk Ryeowook berubah pikiran. Dan ini juga kali terakhir Yesung akan memohon pada Ryeowook untuk berubah pikiran. Namun ternyata apa? Ryeowook bahkan sama sekali tidak goyah mendengar nada memohonnya. Bahkan, sekian menit yang lalu –memang sudah lebih dari satu jam yang lalu sebenarnya- Ryeowook melihat betapa panic dongsaeng cantik yang begitu disayanginya melihat Ryeowook mengeluarkan darah dari dua lubang hidungnya. Tapi tetap saja, Ryeowook tidak berubah pikiran. Dan tetap pada keputusannya sejak awal. Membiarkan semuanya mengalir tanpa harus bersusah payah melakukan operasi atau semacamnya. Toh pada akhirnya nanti akan pergi juga, ucapnya ketika Yesung bertanya saat itu.

"Kau harus berjanji untuk terus bertahan dan tetap berada di sampingku, Baby. Percayalah, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dariku dengan mudah. Ayo kita masuk."ajak Yesung dengan suara lembut di kalimat terakhirnya setelah suaranya tegas sebelumnya.

Yesung membuka pintu bersamaan dengan Ryeowook kemudian meraih tangan berjari nyaris sama dengan miliknya itu dan menggenggamnya erat namun hangat dan lembut bersamaan.

"Aku berjanji sekuat tenagaku, Hyeong-ie~"

"Aku percaya padamu baby."

Dan setelahnya kembali hening hingga Yesung menyuruh Ryeowook untuk membersihkan dirinya seblum keduanya berbaring berdampingan di tempat tidur King Size milik Yesung. Yesung mengecup bibir tipis Ryeowook dan keningnya dalam sebelum memeluk tubuh mungil itu untuk segera menjemput lelapnya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Let's go to next chap~~~~ :D**


	11. Chapter 10

**Memories**

Cast: Kim Ryeowook

Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

Others

Disclaimer: all characters belong to GOD. But this story is mine. And forever mine^^. Jika ada kesamaan nama itu memang disengaja –tapi Cuma minjem kok^^-.

Genre: family, hurt/comfort (mungkin)

Rate: T

Warning: _**YAOI, Sho-ai, B x B, BoysLove**_, OOC, typo(s) bertebaran, ide pasaran –setidaknya jalan ceritanya 'sedikit' berbeda- dan gaje. Cerita mungkin gak sesuai judul dan plotnya gak jelas ada atau gak.

DLDR! No bash!

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cukup cerah di pertengahan musim semi tahun ini. Matahari bersinar terang namun tidak terik pagi itu. Beberapa burung tampak terbang melintasi langit cerah kota Seoul pagi ini. Dan di pagi yang cukup cerah ini, Ryeowook terbangun dalam pelukan namja tampan yang begitu dicintainya. Dekapan hangat yang membuatnya tidak rela untuk bangkit dari ranjangnya pagi ini. Tapi teringat dengan pesan yang disampaikan Kibum pagi-pagi buta tadi, Ryeowook harus merelakan dekapan hangat pada tubuhnya ini terlepas.

_Selamat pagi Kim Ryeowook (Hyeong),_

_Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan dari uri Minki yang sangat manja padamu itu. 'Hyeong, tolong katakan pada Ryeowookie Hyeong untuk membuatkanku bekal makan siang untuk besok. Aku akan menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah besok pagi. Terima kasih, Kibummie Hyeong.' Begitu pesannya tadi malam yang dia tulis di sebuah memo yang tertempel di depan pintu kamarku. Maafkan aku mengganggu pagi hangatmu (Hyeong)._

_Aku menyayangimu. Semoga harimu menyenangkan._

_Ps: aku juga mau kalau kau bersedia membuatkannya untukku sekalian :D_

Setidaknya begitulah pesan panjang yang cukup membuatnya terbangun pagi ini karena bunyi ponselnya yang cukup untuk membuatmu menutup telinga ketika tidak ingin tidurmu tergangu. Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya ketika membaca pesan itu tadi. Ada-ada saja mau Ren itu.

"Hyeong-ie~"panggil Ryeowook pelan. Jujur saja, dia sangat tidak rela melepaskan pagi ini begitu saja. Tapi apa daya?

"Ennghhh…"lenguhan dari Yesung jadi jawaban.

"Hyeong-ie~ aku harus bangun dan membuat sarapan untuk kita."

"Sebentar lagi baby~"

Ck.

"Ayolah Hyeong…"

"…"

"Hyeong-ie~"

"…"

"Yak Kim Jongwoon! Cepat lepaskan pelukanmu sekarang juga!"

Dan akhirnya pekikan tenor Ryeowook membuahkan hasil karena Yesung dengan cepat melepas pelukannya pada tubuh Ryeowook demi menyelamatkan telinganya yang serasa berdengung karena Ryeowook berteriak cukup keras. Berterima kasihlah karena kamar ini sudah dibuat kedap suara oleh Yesung. Yakinlah tidak akan ada tetangga yang mampu mendengar teriakan nyaring Ryeowook yang nyaris menghancurkan kaca jendela kamarnya ini. Baiklah, ini berlebihan.

"Arasseo. Arasseo, baby. Tidak perlu berteriak senyaring itu, baby."sahut Yesung dengan mata setengah terbuka dan setengah tertutup.

Huh.

Ryeowook mendengus dan bangkit dari tidurnya. Berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi. Mencuci muka dan menggososk gigi sebelum kemudian meluncur ke dapur demi membuatkan bekal makan siang untuk dua dongsaengnya yang kini malah mulai bermanja padanya –meski sebenarnya Ren sudah sejak lama bermanja padanya.

Ryeowook mengacak isi kulkas Yesung yang sungguh memprihatinkan.

Kosong.

Hanya terisa beberapa sosis di dalam sana. Memang berapa hari dirinya tidak kemari dan memeriksa isi kulkas Yesung? Dan lagi pula, kenapa pemalas sekali namja itu sampai tidak sempat mengisi kulkasnya sendiri. Jadilah Ryeowook hanya membuat nasi goreng biasa dengan irisan sosis.

"Sedang buat apa, baby?"seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Heum? Nasi goreng. Hyeong sudah mandi?"balas Ryeowook sambil tangannya mengaduk isi wajannya.

"Kenapa banyak sekali?"Tanya Yesung yang mengintip dari balik bahu Ryeowook yang tidak begitu lebar.

"Iya. Ren ingin dibuatkan bekal. Dan Kibum juga. Jadi, bisakah Hyeong mandi sekarang sebelum sarapan?"

"Kenapa kita tidak mandi bersama saja baby? Bukankah itu menghemat waktu?"tanya Yesung yang kemudian mendapat pukulan kecil pada lengannya yang masih melingkari perut Ryeowook.

"Jangan aneh-aneh."seru Ryeowook. Antara kesal bercampur malu.

"Oh ayolah baby. Hyeong akan menggosokkan punggungmu sayang. Hyeong janji tidak akan macam-macam. Kau bisa menendang Hyeong kalau sampai Hyeong berbuat yang lain padamu nanti."rengek Yesung.

Ryeowook merasa mendadak pusing. Kenapa semua orang jadi suka bermanja padanya?

"Baiklah. Tunggu aku memindahkan makanan ini ke mangkuk, Hyeong."

Dan akhirnya, setelah rengekkan panjang dari Yesung dan helaan nafas panjang dari Ryeowook, luluslah sudah permintaan aneh Yesung pagi ini.

.

.

.

"Apa Ren sudah berangkat?"

Tanya Yesung ketika suasana dalam mobilnya kembali hening. Dilirknya Ryeowook yang memangku dua kotak bekal di sebelahnya, di kursi penumpang. Yesung benar-benar tidak macam-macam ketika mandi bersama tadi dan hanya menggosokkan punggung Ryeowook yang sekali lagi tidak begitu lebar.

"Ne. kibum baru saja mengantarnya."

"Lalu dimana Kibum akan menunggu bekalnya itu?"Tanya Yesung lagi setelah kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalanan di depannya.

"Kibum juga akan menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah Ren."

"Baiklah."

Untuk beberapa saat kembali hening sampai Yesung menghentikan mobilnya di tempat yang cukup pas –tidak jauh dari gerbang elementary school Ren- untuk memarkirkan mobilnya dan menunggu dua dongsaeng Ryeowook mengambil bekalnya. Ryeowook keluar dari mobil diikuti Yesung. Tidak menunggu lebih dari dua menit karena kemudian Ren dan Kibum berjalan –atau Ren berlari- menghampirinya dengan senyum –meskipun hanya senyum kecil dari Kibum.

"Cha, ini bekal pesananmu, Ren baby. Dan ini milikmu Kibum-ah."

Ryeowook menyodorkan kotak bekal berwarna biru untuk Ren dan putih untuk Kibum.

"Terima kasih, Wookie Hyeong. Kalau begitu, aku akan masuk dulu ne. Pay pay."ucap Ren kemudian mengecup pipi Ryeowook dan melambai pada ketiga namja dewasa yang mengawasinya hingga menghilang di balik gerbang sekolahnya.

"Ah, terima kasih bekalnya. Padahal aku tadi hanya bercanda menulisnya."ujar Kibum dengan senyum kikuknya. Telunjuk sebelah tangannya menggaruk pelipisnya pelan. Merasa tidak enak karena cukup membuat Ryeowook repot dengan menyiapkan bekal untuknya juga.

"Gwaenchanha Kibum-ah. aku tadi juga membuat sekalian untuk empat porsi. Cha, berangkatlah. Kurasa ini sudah cukup siang untukmu berangkat."sahut Ryeowook dengan nada menggoda di akhir kalimat – mengingat Kibum selalu berangkat pagi demi membaca semua bukunya yang entah apa itu.

"Ne. Terima kasih bekalnya. Aku berangkat dulu. Jja, Yesung Hyeong."

"Hati-hati di jalan, Bummie-a."seru Ryeowook ketika Kibum nyaris membuka pintu mobilnya.

Gerakan tangan Kibum yang akan membuka pintu mobilnya terhenti. Kepalanya menoleh ke tempat dimana Ryeowook dan Yesung masih berdiri di tempat yang sama dan posisi yang sama –kecuali Ryeowook yang kini melambaikan tangannya. Kedua namja itu tersenyum manis pada Kibum. Dan entah ini mata Kibum yang salah atau Kibum yang berlebihan atau apa, Kibum merasa dua namja itu begitu bersinar hari ini. Mengalahkan sinar matahari pagi yang hangat.

"Bummie-a…"gumam Kibum.

Kibum tersenyum dan ikut melambaikan tangannya sebelum benar-benar masuk dan melajukan mobilnya.

"Huh, dasar Kim Ryeowook. Kau membuatku takut bodoh!"gerutu Kibum sambil sesekali melirik kotak bekal yang ada di dashboard mobilnya. Kibum tersenyum.

"Aku akan mengingat panggilan pertamamu tadi, Kim Ryeowook."ucapnya pelan sebelum menambah kecepatan mobilnya membelah jalanan Seoul.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin Hyeong antar?"Tanya Yesung sekali lagi.

Ck.

Ryeowook berdecak kesal karena tadi Yesung tidak berhenti menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama. Ini sudah nyaris pertanyaan yang kesepuluh yang ditanyakan oleh Yesung. Dan sayangnya, itu pertanyaan yang sama dengan yang pertama, kedua, ketiga dan sampai yang terakhir.

"Iya Hyeong-ie~ aku yakin. Aku akan pergi dengan Sungmin Hyeong. Kau tenang saja. Hyeong bantu Jongjin saja. Dan sampaikan salamku untuk Teukie eomma dan Kangin appa. Dan juga calon adik iparku."

Ryeowook tersenyum lebar dengan ucapannya sendiri. Sementara Yesung sudah dibuat tergelak karenanya.

"Arasseo, arasseo. Hati-hati menyetir, okay. Kabari Hyeong kalau ada apa-apa, arachi?"pesan Yesung akhirnya.

"Arasseo Jongwoonie Hyeong~"balas Ryeowook dengan nada manja.

Yesung tertawa karenanya. Saat ini mereka masih berada di dalam mobil di basement apartemen Ryeowook. Yesung tersenyum dan menatap Ryeowook lembut nan dalam. Ryeowook juga diam dan balas menatap Yesung sama lembut. Tangan Yesung terulur untuk mengusap pelan pipi tirus Ryeowook sementara Ryeowook memejamkan matanya sambil ikut menggenggam tangan Yesung. Berusaha meresapi rasa hangat yang begitu nyaman dirasakannya.

"Kau tahu baby, Hyeong bahkan tidak pernah berpacaran dengan siapapun selama ini."

Ryeowook membuka matanya dan menatap Yesung yang kini tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Hyeong tahu kalau nanti, suatu saat, Hyeong akan kembali menemukan Ryeong Hyeong yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Jadi Hyeong memutuskan untuk menunggu dan mencari. Dan kau lihat? Hyeong sudah mendapatkan hasil dari penantian dan pencarian Hyeong selama ini."

Sebelah tangan Yesung meraih tangan Ryeowook yang lain dan mengecupnya pelan.

"Mianhae,"balas Ryeowook. Karena memang hanya kata itu yang mampu keluar dari mulutnya kini. Yesung menggeleng.

"Aniya. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu, Ryeong baby."bantah Yesung pasti.

"Aniyo~ kalau aku pamit dulu, Hyeong pasti tidak perlu mencari atau menungguku. Karena Hyeong pasti bisa dengan mudah menemukanku."

"Kalau seperti itu, ceritanya akan berbeda baby. Yang penting, dan yang harus kau tahu baby hanya satu. Saranghae. Hyeong mencintaimu Ryeong-a. Sangat."ungkap Yesung.

Mata Ryeowook berkaca-kaca. Entah karena apa. Hanya saja, ini semua terasa berbeda untuknya.

"Nado, Hyeong-ie. Nado saranghae, Jongwoonie Hyeong."balas Ryeowook dengan suara yang nyaris tercekat karena menahan tangis.

Yesung tersenyum kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ryeowook.

"Hanya Hyeong yang boleh memberikan kecupan selamat malam disini."

Yesung mengecup dalam kening Ryeowook yang memejamkan matanya dengan tetes air mata yang mulai menganak sungai.

"Hanya Hyeong yang benar-benar boleh menatap binar indah caramel ini."

Kecupannya beralih apda kedua mata Ryeowook yang masih terpejam.

"Sebenarnya, Hyeong tidak rela jika harus membagimu dengan yang lain, Ryeong-a. Tapi Hyeong yakin, Sungmin juga pernah menciummu disini. Bahkan Ren melakukannya di depanku tadi."

Bibir Yesung mengerucut. Ryeowook yang sudah membuka matanya terkekeh pelan. Senang Yesung menunjukkan rasa cemburunya secara terang-terangan meski nyatanya Yesung cemburu pada dongsaeng cantiknya. Lalu Yesung mengecup kedua pipi tirus Ryeowook bergantian.

"Tapi Hyeong tidak akan rela selamanya untuk berbagi yang satu ini. Karena ini milik Hyeong. Selamanya hanya milik Hyeong."

Yesung mengecup lama bibir plum tipis Ryeowook. Hanya mengecup di sepuluh detik pertama. Dan selanjutnya yang dilakukan Yesung adalah mengulum lembut bibir manis Ryeowook. Menyesapnya lembut dan merasakannya dalam-dalam. Dan Ryeowook hanya mampu membalas semua yang dilakukan Yesung pada bibirnya. Memangnya apa lagi? Tapi tentu saja mereka bukan makhluk immortal yang tidak membutuhkan oksigen. Dan berakhirlah ciuman lembut itu karena tuntutan paru-paru yang berteriak kehabisan oksigen.

Yesung menatap Ryeowook dan mengecup plum Ryeowook sekali lagi dan menyuguhkan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae, Ryeonggu-ya."ungkapnya lagi.

"Nado saranghae. Nado saranghae, Jongwonnie Hyeong."balas Ryeowook.

"Jja, pergilah. Hati-hati di jalan okay. Minta Sungmin untuk menyetir kalau bisa. Dan harus bisa. Arachi?"

"Hmm… Kau sungguh cerewet Kim Jongwoon."balas Ryeowook dan mengecup kilat bibir Yesung sebelum membuka pintu dan kabur dari Yesung yang sempat melihat rona kemerahan pada pipi tirusnya. Yesung terkekeh pelan lalu memandang sekali lagi punggung Ryeowook yang kemudian menghilang di balik pilar dan melajukan mobilnya menuju café-nya. Kuliahnya hanya ada jadwal nanti siang. Jadilah dirinya bisa bersantai kali ini.

.

.

.

"Ayolah Cho~ tidak akan lama. Kau bisa menjemputya nanti malam atau besok pagi. Aku sangat membutuhkan bantuan Sungmin Hyeong kali ini."rengek Ryeowook yang tak lupa menyuguhkan kitty eyes andalannya untuk merayu Sungmin atau Yesung.

Terlihat Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya panjang. Melirik Sungmin yang juga menatapnya dengan puppy eyes-nya. Tidak ada pilihan lain kan? Tentu saja. Memang pilihan seperti apa yang kau harapkan, Tuan Cho?

"Hhhhh~ baiklah. Hubungi akau kalau sudah selesai. Aku mungkin akan menjemput Sungmin Hyeong nanti sore."

"Arasseo. Lagi pula aku juga akan menginap nanti malam." Sahut Ryeowook senang.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lagi. Membuat Sungmin terkekeh melihatnya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dan melafalkan 'terima kasih' tanpa suara yang dibalas senyum tampan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun juga ikut melihat Ryeowook yang masih tersenyum girang dengan celotehan yang meluncur lancar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang, Wook-ah. supaya kita tidak terlalu sore sampai sana dan bisa membereskan rumamu lebih cepat."ajak Sungmin.

"Dan kau bisa lebih cepat pulang dan bermesraan dengan Kyuhyun."sambung Ryeowook yang disambut smirk ala Kyuhyun dan semburat merah di pipi chubby Sungmin.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang."seru Ryeowook semangat dan keluar dari apartemen Kyuhyun menuju lobby gedung mewah itu.

Sebenarnya, apartemen Kyuhyun itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah tetangga Yesung. Mereka satu gedung apartemen. Tapi sayangnya, ketika Ryeowook menelpon Sungmin tadi, namja aegyo itu berkata bahwa dirinya ada di apartemen Kyuhyun. Jadilah Ryeowook kembali lagi ke gedung apartemen Yesung.

"Biarkan aku yang menyetir untukmu kali ini, Wookie baby."

Sungmin merebut kunci AM Virage Dragon 88 golden milik Ryeowook. Mengundang kerucutan pada bibir tipis Ryeowook.

"Tidak ada bantahan sayang."lanjut Sungmin ketika melihat mulut Ryeowook terbuka. Menandakan jika namja mungil itu akan mengeluarkan suara protesnya.

"Cepatlah, Wookie."seru Sungmin dari dalam mobil karena Ryeowook tak juga memasuki mobilnya. Bukankah mereka harus cepat supaya tidak terlalu sore sampai di rumah Ryeowook yang di daerah peerbukitan itu? Dan mereka bisa makan malam berdua.

"Kita berhenti di supermarket dulu, Hyeong. Kita harus membeli beberapa bahan makanan uuntuk makan siang dan mungkin makan malam juga."

"Arasseo."

.

.

.

"Ne, eomma. Ryeowook bilang akan pulang besok."

Leeteuk menghela nafasnya dan menatap Yesung tajam. Sementara Yesung hanya diam ditatap seperti itu oleh eomma cantiknya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, eomma."seru Yesung kesal karena eomma-nya tidak berhenti menatapnya seolah dirinya adalah tersangka kejahatan.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih Kim Jongwoon!"seru Leeteuk akhirnya.

"Eomma, eomma tahu seberapa keras kepalanya Ryeowook. Memang eomma pikir eomma bisa apa kalau Ryeowook sudah mulai mengeluarkan kekeras kepalaannya itu? Aku juga sebenarnya tidak tega membiarkannya pergi. Tapi karena dia bilang akan pergi dengan Sungmin, tentu saja aku juga akan mengizinkannya setelah tidak memenangkan perdebatan sebelumnya."jelas Yesung panjang lebar.

"Kalau begitu kau susul dia di rumahnya itu."

Yesung menghela nafas. Eomma-nya juga keras kepala.

"Eomma, Ryeowook bahkan melarangku ikut dengannya. Tentu saja dia akan marah jika aku menyusulnya ke rumahnya. Lagi pula, dia bilang tidak ingin diperlakukan seperti orang sakit. Kalau aku menyusulnya, dia pasti akan berpikir aku memperlakukannya seperti orang sakit."

"Tapi dia memang sakit, Yesungie."keukeuh Leeteuk.

"Eomma, ini permintaan Ryeowook. Setidaknya, kita juga harus menghargai keputusannya bukan?"

Baiklah. Jika sudah berhubungan dengan menghargai keputusan orang lain, Leeteuk akan diam. Dia sendiri yang mengajarkan dua putranya untuk menghargai keputusan orang lain meskipun kita tidak terima dengan keputusan yang orang lain itu ambil.

"Hhhh~ kau benar."

"Sudahlah eomma. Jangan terlalu negative thinking. Itu hanya akan membuat eomma stress dan takut sendiri dengan pemikiran eomma."

Yesung mengusap punggung eomma-nya dengan lembut. Mencoba menyalurkan ketenangan yang sebenarnya Yesung sendiri ragu kalau itu benar-benar ketenangan yang dimilikinya atau ketenangan yang sengaja diciptakannya untuk melindungi kekhawatirannya?

.

.

.

"Makan malam siap!"seru Ryeowook riang.

Dua penghuni lain, Kyuhyun –yang sudah datang sejak sore tadi dan membantu menyelesaikan urusan terakhir- dan Sungmin yang berada di ruang santai segera melesat ke dapur. Duduk manis di meja makan Ryeowook yang hanya untuk empat orang. Menyiapkan piring mereka dan mulai mengisinya dengan beberapa makanan yang Ryeowook buat.

"Kalian akan pulang setelah makan malam?"Tanya Ryeowook disela kegiatan makannya sambil menatap pasangan di depannya.

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir kami mau tidur dimana kalau kami menginap?"jawab Kyuhyun setelah menelan makanannya.

"Kau bisa tidur di sofa dan Sungmin Hyeong akan tidur denganku."balas Ryeowook ringan.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Shireo!"tolak Kyuhyun cepat.

Mimpi buruk dirinya tidur di sofa. Benak Kyuhyun.

"Atau kau mau kita bertiga tidur di karpet di ruang santai?"tawar Ryeowook.

Sebenarnya, Ryeowook tidak ingin berpisah dengan Sungmin Hyeong-nya sekarang setelah beberapa waktu lalu sama sekali tidak memiliki waktu untuk sekedar bertemu dengan Hyeong manisnya itu. Ryeowook menatap Sungmin lagi-lagi dengan kitty eyes-nya.

"Aku tidak masalah kita tidur di karpet bertiga."sahut Sungmin tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya cepat. Matanya melebar menatap Sungmin sementara yang ditatap hanya melanjutkan makannya dan Ryeowook tersenyum lebar. Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang sekali lagi untuk hari ini. Kalau sudah begini, dia tidak akan bisa melawan Sungmin.

"Baiklah. Terserah Hyeong saja."ujar Kyuhyun pasrah.

Terlihat Ryeowook menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya tanpa berusaha untuk menutupinya sedikitpun. Sungmin terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ayolah Kyu. Kita kan jarang, bahkan tidak pernah melakukan yang seperti ini. Seharusnya ada Yesung Hyeong juga tadi. Jadi kita bisa mengadakan pajama party."ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Ck, bicaramu mulai kemana-mana, Hyung."sahut Ryeowook malas.

Sungmin berdecak kesal karenanya.

Akhirnya mereka menyelesaikan makan malam hari itu dengan hangat. Beberapa kali Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun mendengus hingga membuat Sungmin tertawa pelan karenanya. Dan setelahnya, mereka berkumpul di depan televise Ryeowook, menyingkirkan meja yang yang berada di tengah –memisahkan sofa dengan televise yang berjarak setengah meter lebih- dan sedikit menggeser letak sofa lalu berbaring disana dengan Sungmin berada di tengah. Selimut tebal –yang beruntungnya Ryeowook menyimpan beberapa di rumanya yang ini- juga membungkus ketiganya. Menciptakan kehangatan yang terasa sedikit berbeda. Ruangan yang sudah hangat itu menjadi terasa lebih hangat dengan pemandangan di lantai berkarpet tebal itu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun bisa bernafas lega pagi ini. Senyumnya bahkan tidak pernah luntur sejak selesai sarapan beberapa menit yang lalu. Ryeowook menunjukkan senyum miringnya melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun. Sementara Sungmin memutar bola matanya jengah.

Berlebihan. Pikir Sungmin.

"Kau yakin akan ke Daegu?"Tanya Sungmin sekali lagi.

Saat ini, dua namja berwajah manis itu sedang mencuci piring bekas mereka sarapan bersama tadi. Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang sudah kembali ke tempatnya beserta dengan meja yang sempat tergeser tadi malam. Duduk dengan tenang bersama PSP kesayangannya di tangan.

"Tentu saja. Waeyo?"Tanya Ryeowook sembari mengeringkan tangannya yang basah.

Sungmin berjalan menuju meja counter dan menuangkan jus jeruk ke dalam gelas berkaki panjang yang diambilnya dari gantungan gelas di tengah bagian atas meja counter kecil tersebut.

"Tidakkah kau ingin ditemani Yesung Hyeong?"Sungmin menatap Ryeowook yang juga berjalan ke arahnya.

Ryeowook menggeleng pelan. Mengembangkan senyumnya untuk meyakinkan Sungmin bahwa dirinya bisa sendiri mengemudi dari Seoul ke Daegu dan kembali lagi ke Seoul. Jarak 238km kali dua itu pasti bisa ditempuhnya dengan selamat, pikir Ryeowook.

"Kurasa akan lebih baik kalau kau ditemani Yesung Hyeong, Wookie-ah."

Sungmin masih mencoba untuk meyakinkan Ryeowook kalau bersama Yesung itu akan lebih baik untuknya. Meski sedikit banyak Sungmin sudah bisa menebak respon dan jawaban seperti apa yang akan diberikan oleh Ryeowook.

"Jangan memperlakukanku seperti orang yang tidak mampu apa-apa, Hyeong."balas Ryeowook dengan nada datar. Menunjukkan bahwa dirinya tidak akan pernah berubah pikiran atas keputusannya.

Sungmin menghela nafas pasrah. Yakin sudah kalau segala ucapannya sebelum dan setelah ini hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh sepupu manisnya ini.

"Terserah kau saja. Asal kau hati-hati dan tidak memaksaka diri, Hyeong sebenarnya tidak masalah. Dan bukan maksud Hyeong untuk membuatmu merasa seperti itu. Hyeong hanya khawatir padamu."

Kyuhyun bukannya tidak mendengar atau apa. Dirinya memang sengaja memilih diam dan tidak mencampuri urusan dua saudara sepupu itu. Hanya melihat dari jauh. Mungkin memang hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya. Kyuhyun sendiri merasa dirinya tidak memiliki hak untuk membela siapapun disini.

"Arasseo. Mianhae, Sungmin Hyeong."

"Gwaenchanha. Cha, Hyeong harus segera pulang sekarang. Hati-hati mengemudi. Kau ini suka sekali mengebut dengan mobilmu itu."Sungmin menyentil jidat Ryeowook hingga menghasilkan ringisan dari Ryeowook.

"Awh~ yak Hyeong!"seru Ryeowook kesal dengan tangan mengusap pelan keningnya.

"Haha~ Mianhae,"Sungmin ikut mengusap pelan kening Ryeowook yang kali ini poninya sudah dijepit kebelakang."Nah, Hyeong akan berangkat sekarang. Ingat pesan Hyeong, okay."Sungmin mengecup pelan kening Ryeowook dan beranjak menghampiri Kyuhyun yang hanya jadi penonton sejak tadi.

"Kita berangkat sekarang."

"Itu bukan pertanyaan kan?"balas Kyuhyun dan memasukkan PSP-nya ke dalam saku celananya lalu menghampiri Ryeowook yang berdiri di belakang Sungmin.

"Ya, ingat pesan BunnyMin-ku, arachi? Awas kalau kau tidak mengingatnya."Kyuhyun ikut menyentil pelan kening Ryeowook yang disambut kerucutan pada bibir tipis merah muda itu.

"Kau tidak akan tahu aku mengingatnya atau tidak."balas Ryeowook kesal.

"Sayang sekali karena aku yakin kau tidak akan melupakannya, Kim Ryeowook."balas Kyuhyun disertai juluran lidahnya. Membuat Ryeowook mendengus kesal.

Ketiganya lalu berjalan beriringan menuju mobil Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook melambai pada Sungmin yang duduk di kursi penumpang.

.

.

.

"Kau akan pulang jam berapa baby?"

Suara Yesung menyapa pendengaran Ryeowook ketika namja itu tengah mengendarai mobilnya menuju pemakaman umum di Daegu. Tempat yang dia ketahui sebagai kampung halaman appa-nya. Anggap saja dua orang itu memang appa-nya –meski Ryeowook juga tidak tahu siapa ayah kandungnya. Berterima kasihlah pada earphone yang selalu siap sedia untuk Ryeowook disaat apapun.

"Mungkin agak sore, Hyeong. Waeyo?"Tanya Ryeowook dengan memelankan laju mobilnya.

Dirinya sudah sampai di sekitar tempat pemakaman umum –setelah Ryeowook menyuruh seseorang untuk membantunya mencari alamat ini. Ryeowook memperhatikan jalanan yang dilewatinya. Jalanan dengan dua jalur tanpa pembatas di bagian tengahnya. Cukup lebar untuk dilalui dua mobil atau truk sekaligus dengan arah berbeda. Jalanan ini sudah dilewatinya sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Cukup lama sebenarnya.

"Aniya. Hyeong hanya merindukanmu."Yesung terkekeh di seberang sana.

"Yak Hyeong-ie!"Ryeowook mengrucutkan bibirnya sebal."Aku sedang ada di tempat makam appa."ucap Ryeowook dengan suara lirih.

Ryeowook menghentikan mobilnya ketika tempat yang ditujunya sudah berada di sampingnya. Ryeowook turun dari mobilnya dan menyusuri jalan setapak yang dibuat di beberapa bagian. Matanya mencari nama Kim Hyungjoon yang berada di kaki bukit pemakaman ini. Di bawah sebuah pohon berdaun lebat. Entah pohon apa itu, Ryeowook juga tidak tahu. Hanya ada satu pohon berdaun lebat disini. Yang jelas begitulah informasi yang didapatnya.

"Ye?"

Ryeowook terkekeh pelan masih dengan ponsel ditelinganya –yang tadi sudah dilepasnya earphone-nya ketika turun dari mobilnya. Kakinya masih melangkah menuju tempat yang ditujunya. Tidak cukup dekat dari tempatnya memasuki wilayah ini tadi. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam buket lili putih. Ryeowook yakin dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa mengira-ngira bunga apa yang disukai appa-nya itu.

"Ne, appa biologis-ku. Aku di Daegu sekarang."

"APA?!"

Ryeowook terpaksa menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya demi menyelamatkan telinganya dari penulian dini dan mendengus sebal.

"Tidak perlu berteriak, Jongwoon Hyeong."

"Kau pergi ke Daegu tanpa mengatakannya padaku? Dengan siapa kau kesana? Mana Sungmin?"tanpa menjawab kekesalan Ryeowook, Yesung melempar pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

"Aku menyuruh Sungmin Hyeong pulang bersama Kyuhyun tadi. Jadi aku sendirian kemari. Sudah ya Hyeong. Aku akan menelpomu nanti kalau aku sudah akan pulang. Aku tidak akan lama. Pay pay,"

Dan Ryeowook segera memutuskan sambungan sementara Yesung sudah menggerutu dan mengumpat di Seoul sana. Ryeowook berjalan menuju sebuah makam bertuliskan Kim Hyungjoon yang memang benar berada di bawah sebuah pohon berdaun lebat.

"Annyeonghasimnikka, Kim Hyungjoon-ssi."sapa Ryeowook sedikit kaku. Ryeowook belum pernah mengunjungi makam, asal kalian tahu.

"Jeoneun, Kim Ryeowook imnida. Hyunjoong appa sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Aku tidak tahu itu semua benar atau tidak. Tapi tidak ada salahnya bukan, jika aku datang mengunjungimu, Hyungjoon abeonim? Mianhae karena baru menemuimu sekarang."Ryeowook membungkukkan badannya dalam kemudian berjongkok di samping makam yang berada di bawah pohon itu. Tangannya bergerak meletakkan buket bungta yang dibawanya tadi dan membersihkan daun-daun yang menutupi beberapa bagian dari makam itu.

"Aku… Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dulu. Aku ingin tahu, tapi aku harus bertanya pada siapa? Bertanya pada eomma hanya sebuah kesia-siaan. Bertanya pada appa, aku bahkan sudah tidak sanggup untuk sekedar melihatnya. Halbeoji juga tidak akan menceritakan apapun, sama seperti ahjumma. Mereka terlalu pintar menjaga rahasia. Aku juga tidak mungkin bertanya padamu kan, abeonim?" Ryeowook menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya ketika mengambil jeda.

"Ada banyak yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Tapi yang paling kuinginkan hanyalah bertemu denganmu lalu kita akan mengobrol bersama. Tidak peduli kau ayah biologisku atau bukan, aku malah merasa beruntung karena memiliki tiga ayah. Bukankah ini hebat, abeonim?"kekehan Ryeowook terdengar bersamaan dengan satu tetes air matanya yang jatuh membasahi lengannya.

"Kau tahu, abeonim? Sebenarnya, aku sangat ingin bercerita tentang hariku pada eomma atau appa. Tapi sepertinya eomma terlalu sakit ketika melihatku. Kenapa? Apa aku begitu mirip denganmu hingga membuatnya begitu sakit saat menatap wajahku? Aku bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa wajahmu. Jangankan wajahmu, wajah appa saja aku tidak mengingatnya sebelum aku bertemu dengannya waktu itu. Apa aku anak yang jahat? Mianhae,"

Satu jam Ryeowook menghabiskan waktunya di depan makam abeonim-nya. Bercerita banyak hal dan mengeluarkan semua keluh kesahnya yang sudah pasti tidak mendapat tanggapan apapun. Bahkan menceritakan bagaimana seorang Kim Jongwoon ternyata masih menunggunya setelah sekian tahun berlalu. Dan akhirnya, setelah melirik jam tangan putihnya, Ryeowook berpamitan untuk pulang karena tidak ingin membuat Yesung cemas.

"Aku dalam perjalanan pulang sekarang. Hyeong-ie dimana?"Tanya Ryeowook ketika dirinya sudah memasuki mobilnya.

"Hyeong ada di café, baby. Jangan terlalu ngebut mengemudi, baby."ingat Yesung di seberang line.

"Ne, arasseo Hyeong-ie. Jangan kemana-mana. Aku akan langsung kesana setelah sampai Seoul nanti. Bye Hyeong-ie~ saranghae,"

"Ne, Bye baby-a. Nado saranghae,"

Ryeowook melajukan AM Virage Dragon 88 golden-nya menjauh dari area pemakaman. Matanya sesekali melirik jalanan yang dilewatinya. Mobilnya juga tidak melaju kencang. Dengan kecepatan sedang, Ryeowook berada diantara banyak mobil yang satu arah dan berbeda arah dengannya. Jalanan itu tidak terlalu ramai sebenarnya. Jadi Ryeowook mengemudi dengan santai dan kecepatan sedang sama seperti mobil di depan dan di belakangnya.

Tapi entah sial atau apa, di depan, sebuah tikungan yang tidak terlalu tajam yang sempat dilewatinya tadi ketika berangkat, ada sebuah truk pengangkut barang melaju dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi ketika Ryeowook sampai di tikungan. Ryeowook berusaha meminggirkan mobilnya sampai tepi jalanan itu. Namun tetap saja, waktu yang dimilikinya tidak cukup untuk membuatnya cukup menghindar dari terjangan badan truk. Badan mobil sebelah kanannya tertabrak cukup keras lalu terdorong ke belakang sebelum akhirnya menabrak beberapa mobil lain yang berada di belakangnya. Terseret beberapa meter dari tikungan, berputar beberapa kali setelah sopir truk berhasil menghentikan mobilnya di tengah jalan yang langsung hening setelah terdengar suara benturan keras itu. Lalu membentur mobil lain dan terbalik beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya berhenti setelah menabrak sebuah tiang listrik setelah sebelumnya menghantam trotoar.

.

.

.

Siang itu, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sedang menikmati makan siang mereka di sebuah rumah makan sederhana ketika berita yang ditayangkan oleh televise besar di rumah makan itu disiarkan. Sungmin ikut melihat berita itu sambil menyuapkan makan siangnya.

'_Terjadi kecelakaan beruntun tidak jauh dari area pemakaman umum di daerah Daegu. Beberapa mobil mengalami kerusakan parah. Sopir truk yang diduga sebagai tersangka mengalami luka parah sementara beberapa pengendara yang juga menjadi korban mengalami luka berat dan luka ringan. Namun sebuah mobil yang diduga menjadi korban utama keecelakaan ini remuk. Mobil limited edition produksi Aston Martin ini hancur. Sedangkan pemilik mobil Aston Martin jenis Virage Dragon 88 berwarna gold ini segera dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit karena keadaannya yang –'_

Sendok yang dipegang Sungmin jatuh seketika. Mobil itu, Sungmin sangat kenal mobil itu. Hanya Ryeowook yang memiliki mobil jenis dan warna itu di Korea Selatan ini. Bukan apa, Sungmin tahu jelas itu. Ditambah lagi, Sungmin juga hapal dengan nomor polisi mobil itu. Sungmin sudah tidak lagi mendengar apa yang dikatakan reporter wanita itu. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada dongsaengnya. Sungmin bahkan seolah tuli akan panggilan Kyuhyun yang mengkhawatirkannya.

"K-kyu…"Sungmin mengeluarkan suaranya yang bergetar. Seluruh tubuhya juga bergetar hebat. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca menatap kosong pada Kyuhyun yang juga sama kagetnya.

"Minnie Hyeong…"Kyuhyun menyahut dan kemudian beralih duduk disamping Sungmin untuk meraih namja itu dalam pelukannya.

"Wookie… Kyu… Wookie…"ucapan Sungmin sama sekali tidak beraturan. Pikirannya sungguh kacau.

"Kita kesana sekarang. Tenanglah. Kita akan menemui Wookie sekarang. Oke. Tenanglah," Kyuhyun tidak tahu bagaimana cara menenangkan Sungmin yang sudah tampak sekacau ini. Sungmin tidak pernah sekacau ini sebelumnya.

Sementara Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan Sungmin, Yesung yang tengah makan siang bersama di café-nya bersama bumonim dan dongsaengnya, langsung tersedak. Matanya menatap tajam televise di ruangan pribadi yang sengaja dibuatnya di sudut lain café-nya. Berharap apa yang ditayangkan oleh televise itu salah atau matanya bermasalah atau itu hanya halusinasinya karena rasa cemas berlebihan. Tapi nyatanya semua itu tidak berubah selama apapun Yesung mengamatinya.

"Hyeong…"panggil Jongjin pelan.

Kedua orang tuanya menatap Jongjin bingung. Kenapa Jongjin memandang Yesung seperti itu. Kekhawatiran jelas terpancar di mata Jongjin sementara Yesung terdiam kalut.

"Jongwoon Hyeong,"panggil Jongjin sekali lagi.

"Aniya. Berita itu pasti salah. Itu pasti bukan mobil Ryeong. Aku harus memastikannya. Iya, itu pasti bukan mobil Ryeong."racau Yesung. Matanya bergerak gelisah sementara bulir bening mulai menetes membasahi pipi chubby-nya.

Bumonim-nya menatap Yesung bingung. Kenapa Yesung bicara seperti itu? Bukannya mobil Ryeowook AM Vanquish dan bukan Virage Dragon? Setahu mereka memang seperti itu. Jongjin hanya menatap cemas Hyungnya yang detik berikutnya menyambar jaket dan kunci mobilnya. Jongjin sendiri tahu jelas mobil milik siapa itu karena Jongjin pernah beberapa kali melihat Ryeowook membawa mobil limited edition itu ke café.

"Aku pergi. Aku harus memastikan kalau itu bukan mobil Ryeowook."Yesung berujar cepat sebelum melesat pergi. Jongjin yang akan menahannya malah ditahan eomma dan appa-nya.

Yesung keluar dari ruangan tempatnya makan, menyeberangi ruangan café lalu keluar dan memasuki mobilnya sebelum melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Jongjin yang sudah menjelaskan dengan kilat, yang masih harus diproses orang tuanya, mengejar Yesung hingga di pinggir jalan sebelum satu menit setelah dia berdiri di pinggir jalan sebuah benturan keras menghampiri telinganya.

Jongjin melihatnya. Bagaimana tadinya Yesung berusaha menghindari sebuah motor yang nyaris ditabraknya, membanting stir ke kiri lalu membantingnya lagi ke kanan karena nyaris menabrak sebuah mobil dan berhenti satu detik lalu dihantam sebuah truk dari arah depan. Mobil Yesung yang sebelumnya berhenti itu terseret tidak jauh sebelum menghantam trotoar dengan keadaan peyok karena truk melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

Jongjin terpaku di tempatnya. Tidak mampu beranjak barang satu inchi. Beruntung jalanan itu sedang tidak ramai karena letak café-nya bukan dipinggir jalan besar. Jalanan depan café-nya juga hanya jalan dua jalur tanpa pembatas di tengahnya. Beberapa orang berlari panic menghampiri mobil Yesung. Beberapa orang berusaha dengan hati-hati mengeluarkan tubuh Yesung yang sudah bersimbah darah dengan mata terpejam. Dan ada juga yang sibuk menghubungi ambulance.

Leeteuk dan Kangin berlari tergopoh-gopoh setelah mendengar suara benturan yang cukup keras itu. Mereka bisa melihat bagaimana Jongjin hanya terpaku di tempatnya. Kedua orang tua itu menghampiri Jongjin. Leeteuk menatapnya sementara Kangin menatap kerumunan. Dan Kangin mengenal jelas mobil itu. Mobil putra pertamanya, Kim Jongwoon. Kangin merasa oksigen disekitarnya tiba-tiba menipis.

"Ada apa Jongjin-ah?"Tanya Leeteuk lembut. Berusaha menyadarkan Jongjin.

"Jongwoon Hyung,"

"Jongwoon-ah,"

Ucapan dua orang yang dicintai Leeteuk secara bersamaan itu membuatnya mengalihkan perhatian. Dan Leeteuk mengenali mobil yang peyok itu. Kakinya melemas. Tangisnya yang belum sempat terhenti karena sempat ditahannya kini kembali mengalir.

Kenapa? Ada apa ini? Kenapa harus bersamaan seperti ini? Leeteuk menangis tersedu sementara Kangin dan Jongjin masih menatap kerumunan dimana ambulance sudah tiba. Jongjin segera melesat ke dalam café, mengambil kunci mobilnya dan berhenti di depan bumonim-nya. Mengajak mereka untuk ccepat mengikuti Jongwoon.

Dan hari ini, di dua rumah sakit besar di kota berbeda itu, para dokter yang berada di ruang operasi itu berusaha sekuat tenaga mereka, semampu mereka, untuk menyelamatkan hidup dua orang yang pastilah sangat berharga untuk orang yang menyayangi dan mencintai mereka.

.

.

.

Bukankah waktu selalu beralu tanpa kita sadari. Tak perlu menunggu hari berganti. Tak perlu menanti jarum jam berpindah karena tanpa kita sadari-pun, waktu akan terus berlalu.

Sembilan tahun. Ya, Sembilan tahun sudah berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Hari dimana Ryeowook dan Jongwoon sama-sama mengalami kecelakaan. Hari dimana ketika Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tiba di rumah sakit, Ryeowook sudah tidak bisa di selamatkan. Ryeowook memilih pergi untuk selamanya. Membiarkan eomma-nya menangis diam-diam dalam penyesalan. Membiarkan dongsaeng cantiknya mengurung diri berhari-hari demi menangisi dirinya hingga akhirnya dengan segala bujuk rayu dan usaha keras dari Minhyun, namja cantik itu mau kembali bersekolah. Membiarkan Sungmin merasa bersalah karena merasa tak mampu menjaganya. Kibum menangis. Hankyung menangis. Jongjin juga menangis. Semua yang mengenalnya menangis akan kepergiannya. Leeteuk bahkan sempat drop ditambah dengan berita Jongwoon yang mengalami koma hari itu setelah beberapa jam melewati tahap operasi. Lalu tiga hari setelahnya, berita duka kembali datang. Jongwoon, dengan segala usaha yang sudah dilakukan pihak rumah sakit dan doa yang dipanjatkan untuknya, memilih menyusul kekasihnya. Meninggalkan dunia fana yang sering kali bertindak tidak adil menurut sebagian orang yang tidak beruntung.

Ren, dengan celana jeans putih dan kemeja biru lengan panjang, berdiri di depan makam Ryeowook yang berdampingan dengan Yesung. Membawa bunga mawar putih kesukaan Ryeowook dan juga untuk Yesung. Berjongkok diantara dua makam itu seorang diri. Rambut hitamnya yang sepanjang bahu tertiup angin lembut. Musim semi. Hari ini, tanggal dimana mereka berpiknik bersama. Hari terakhir Ren berkumpul dengan Ryeowook. Ren datang. Kembali mencurahkan isi hatinya. Jika dulu Ren biasa diantar Kibum, maka kali ini Ren pergi sendiri, atau terkadang diantar kekasihnya, Minhyun.

"Hyeong-deul, aku datang lagi. Apa kabar?"sapa Ren lalu menatap langit yang sama cerahnya dengan hari itu."Baekhyun hari ini menempel sekali padaku. Aku bahkan tidak dizinkan pergi oleh namja imut satu itu. Tsk,"cerita Ren sambil berpura-pura kesal.

"Aku akan menceritakan sebuah rahasia untuk kalian. Kibum Hyeong benar-benar tidak mau mengaku. Padahal di buku hariannya tertulis jelas seperti itu. Tapi kalian jangan salah paham. Aku tidak sengaja meihat buku itu di meja belajarnya terbuka ketika dia menginap di rumah bersama Siwon Hyeong. Aku baru tahu, kalau ternyata nama Joonmyeon dan Baekhyun itu atas ucapanmu dulu. Dan kau tahu, dia benar-benar menggunakan nama itu untuk dua anaknya itu. Sayang sekali dia tidak pernah mau mengaku kalau itu nama yang sempat kau ucapkan asal dulu."

Jeda dengan kehangata sinar mentari yang bersinar tidak terlalu terik. Choi Joonmyeon, namja tampan yang mirip Siwon itu, sebentar lagi akan memasuki taman kanak-kanak. Nyaris satu tahun lagi memang. Sementara si imut Choi Baekyun masih aktifnya berlari-lari kesana kemari. Bermain, atau menempel pada Ren. Dua putra Kibum itu benar-benar diberi nama atas ucapan asal Ryeowook dulu.

"Apa kalian senang? Harusnya kau bisa bercanda dengan keponakanmu itu. Tapi kau malah pergi. Jahat sekali."Ren mengerucutkan bibir M shape-nya.

"Kau tahu, Song Zio-mu sudah sangat terkenal dan besar sekarang. Kibum Hyeong benar-benar hebat mengurusnya. Tapi kenapa kau begitu tega menyerahkan Bareknuckle padaku? Kau tidak tahu apa aku cukup kesusahan mengurusnya. Belum lagi dengan sekolahku. Huh! Tapi terima kasih rumahnya. Rumah kecil itu sangat nyaman. Aku bahkan betah berlama-lama disana."cerita Ren lagi.

"Aku merindukanmu, Wookie Hyeong. Tentu kau juga, Yesung Hyeong."gumam Ren kemudian membiarkan keadaan hening lagi. Ren tidak menangis. Sudah cukup dirinya menangisi Ryeowook dulu. Mungkin jika dirinya merasa begitu lelah atau sedang terluka, Ren akan menangis di depan makam Ryeowook.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Bunyi sepatu yang beradu lembut dengan rumput itu mengusik Ren yang memejamkan matanya. Namun matanya tetap tidak terbuka sampai Ren merasakan orang lain di belakangnya.

"Ternyata benar kau disini, Ren baby."ujar suara itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Wookie Hyeong, Yesung Hyeong."sapa suara itu pada dua pusara yang ada di samping kiri dan kanan Ren."Maafkan aku yang mengganggu kalian. Aku hanya ingin menjemput Ren untuk acara makan malam bersama eomma dan appa. Kalian tidak keberatan kan?"lanjutnya.

Ren berdecak dan membalik tubuhnya. Menatap sepatu berwana hitam dengan tanda check berwarna merah itu lalu naik pada celana jeans hitam yang membalut kaki jenjang sang pemilik, lalu kaos v-neck hitam dan jaket leather merah yang tidak tertutup lalu naik menatap wajah tampan namja yang dicintainya. Lalu Ren mendengus melihat namja itu menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Apa kau begitu terpesona padaku sampai memandangiku dan menelusuri tubuhku dengan pelan seperti itu, Ren baby?"goda orang itu, Minhyun.

"Berhenti menggodaku di depan Wookie Hyeong dan Yesung Hyeong. Huh,"

Minhyun terkekeh lalu membantu Ren berdiri dan menepuk pelan celananya.

"Cha Hyeong-deul, aku harus pergi sekarang. Atau calon mertuaku itu akan membatalkan pertunangan kami setelah lulus senior high. Bahkan eomma juga sudah membuat rancangan gaun berwarna pink untukku. Padahal aku masih ingin kuliah."Pamit Ren dengan gerutuannya diakhir kalimat yang kemudian diiringi kekehannya dan Minhyun.

"Kajja,"

Ren menggenggam tangan Minhyun yang menyeretnya pelan. Menjauh dari pusara dua orang yang saling mencintai itu. Bahkan sampai akhir hidup mereka, mereka masih memilih untuk bersama. Dengan candaan dan godaan dari Minhyun untuk Ren. Tawa juga terdengar semakin lirih seiring dengan semakin jauhnya dua insan yang saling mencintai itu.

.

.

.

"Ryeong-ah…"

"Ya?"jawab Ryeowook spontan.

Ryeowook menoleh cepat dari yang sebelumnya menatap langit-langit rumah sakit kini beralih menatap Yesung sama lekatnya. Eksprei kaget tak bisa tersembunyikan dari wajah keduanya.

"Hyeong memanggilku apa tadi?"Tanya Ryeowook memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah dengan kata yang diucapkan Yesung.

"Ryeong-ah,"ulang Yesung.

Kini tatapan Yesung menjadi penuh rindu sementara Ryeowook menatap kaget namja di depannya. Hanya dua orang yang sering memanggilnya begitu. Sang appa, pemberi boneka yang masih dalam genggaman Yesung. Dan namja kecil yang menjadi teman pertamanya di Incheon, Jongwoon. Eomma-nya tidak selalu memanggilnya begitu. Hanya dua namja itu yang selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan Ryeong.

"J-jongwoon…Hyeong?"

Yesung tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan senyumnya. Dulu, teman temannya memang memanggilnya begitu. Tapi semuanya beralih memanggilnya Yesung ketika dirinya memasuki junior high school. Hanya orang tua dan dongsaengnya yang memanggilnya begitu karena semua temannya memanggilnya Yesung. Yesung juga masih ingat dengan jelas kalau dirinya memperkenalkan diri sebagai Yesung saat bertemu Ryeowook. Dan Ryeowook tidak tahu nama aslinya kan?

Yesung sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan dirinya. Diletakkannya boneka Ryeowook di ranjang lalu meraih Ryeowook dalam pelukann hangatnya. Ryeowook yang masih kaget tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tapi merasakan kehangatan berbeda yang begitu dirindukannya, Ryeowook membalas pelukan Yesung yang kemudian mengerat.

"Aku menemukanmu, Ryeong-ah. Akhirnya aku menemukanmu,"ucap Yesunng pelan masih memeluk Ryeowook.

"K-kau… Kau, J-Jongwoon, Hyeong?"Tanya Ryeowook memastikan. Yesung hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan pelan namun masih bisa dirasakan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menangis. Bukan, air mata itu turun seenaknya menelusuri pipi Ryeowook. Bukan maunya juga menangis seperti gadis seperti ini.

"Ne, baby. Aku Jongwoon. Jongwoon Hyeongmu, Ryeonggu-ya."bisik Yesung membuat air mata Ryeowook semakin deras mengaliri pipi tirusnya.

"Jongwoon Hyeong… Jongwoonnie Hyeong…"lirih Ryeowook dalam pelukan Yesung.

Mereka masih berpelukan untuk beberapa menit kemudian dan barulah Yesung melepas pelukannya. Menatap Ryeowook lembut penuh kerinduan. Tangan berjari mungil miliknya bergerak mengusap pelan air mata Ryeowook yang masih belum berhenti. Pancaran kebahagiaan, lega dan rindu itu jelas terlihat dari caramel-nya. Yesung mengecup kedua mata Ryeowook yang otomatis terpejam dengan lembut.

"Berhentilah menangis. Kau tahu, Hyeong tidak pernah suka kalau kau menangis."bisik Yesung tepat di depan muka Ryeowook. Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya dan menyunggingkan senyum yang begitu Yesung rindukan selama bertahun-tahun ini.

Yesung menyerahkan boneka yang diminta Ryeowook yang kemudian didekap pemiliknya erat.

"Dari mana Hyeong tahu ini milik Ryeong?"Tanya Ryeowook pelan setelah dua menit saling menatap.

Yesung tersenyum lembut.

"Tentu saja Hyeong ingat. Kau dulu suka membawanya dan memamerkannya pada Hyeong. Kau lihat tanggal di baju itu? Hyeong masih mengingatnya dengan baik, baby."jelas Yesung.

Namun panggilan yang Yesung tujukan untuk Ryeowook itu membuat Ryeowook itu mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Yesung yang melihat itu bermaksud menjelaskannya.

"Hehehe… Tapi apa benar kau masih menyimpan bando dari Hyeong itu?"Tanya Yesung lagi. Ingin memastikan sesuatu lagi.

Ryeowook berdecak lalu mengambil ponselnya di meja samping tampatnya tidur sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Mengutak atiknya sebentar lalu menunjukkan sebuah potret pada Yesung. Photo Sungmin yang tersenyum lebar sambil menyentuh bando motif kura-kura yang terpasang di kepalanya.

"Huh! Sungmin Hyeong semangat sekali waktu melihatnya. Lalu memakainya dan memintaku mengambil gambarnya. Dasar."

Yesung tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Ryeowook kemudian.

"Ehem,"Yesung berdehem pelan setelah melepas pelukannya pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya tapi Yesung hanya membalasnya dengan senyum.

Yesung yang duduk di tepi ranjang Ryeowook kini menatap Ryeowook lembut dan dalam dengan seulas senyum terpatri di bibirnya.

"Ryeong-ah, Hyeong tahu ini sangatlah cepat. Tapi Hyeong tidak mungkin mengulur waktu ebih lama lagi. Berapa lama kita terpisah?"

Ryeowook yang tidak mengerti maksud Yesung hanya menjawab saja, "Yang jelas lebih dari lima dan lebih juga dari enam tahun."

Yesung tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Selama kita terpisah, selama itulah Hyeong menjaga dan memelihara perasaan Hyeong dengan sebaik mungkin untukmu. Hyeong menyayangimu, kau tahu kan?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. Masih dengan wajah bingungnya. Dan sekali lagi Yesung hanya memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

"Tapi sayangnya, perasaan itu kini berubah."

Yesung bisa melihat perubahan raut Ryeowook meski sedikit banyak berhasil disembunyikan namja manis itu dengan baik.

"Bukan lagi rasa sayang Hyeong seperti yang dulu. Rasa sayang ini berbeda. Lebih dari rasa sayang Hyeong pada Ryeong dulu yang sekedar ingin melindungi. Tapi sekarang sudah berubah menjadi rasa cinta dimana Hyeong ingin memilikimu. Seutuhnya. Semua yang ada pada dirimu. Tidak hanya membuat Hyeong ingin melindungi dan memilikimu, tapi rasa itu membuat Hyeong ingin selalu menjagamu dan di sampingmu. Lalu membuat Hyeong begitu kuat bertahan selama ini demi menemukanmu lalu kita bisa bersatu dan bersama selamanya. Jadi Kim Ryeowook, bersediakah kau menjadi kekasih Kim Jongwoon ini? Mengganti semua waktu yang kita lalui secara terpisah bersama-sama mulai sekarang? Membuat cerita baru tentang kita yang lebih indah dari masa kecil kita dulu?"

Ryeowook begitu bingung untuk mencerna kalimat panjang yang Yesung ucapkan. Otak cerdasnya mendadak mengalami penurunan fungsi untuk berpikir cepat. Yang ditangkapnya hanyalah Yesung memintanya menjadi kekasihnya lalu mengganti semua waktu mereka yang terbuang selama bertahun-tahun dengan percuma bersama-sama mulai sekarang.

Ryeowook menatap Yesung tak percaya sementara Yesung hanya menggenggam jemarinya sendiri dengan gugup. Itu kalimat terpanjang yang pernah diucapkannya dalam dua kali tarikan nafas.

"Memangnya jawaban seperti apa yang Hyeong harapkan?"Tanya Ryeowook dengan suara –yang dibuat se- datar –mungkin. Yesung tersenyum.

"Tentu saja jawaban yang menyenangkan, baby. Dan Hyeong yakin kau tidak akan mengeluarkan jawaban yang tidak menyenangkan."

Ryeowook tersenyum lembut dan memeluk tubuh Yesung yang masih berada di posisinya di tepi ranjang.

"Bukankah itu berarti aku tidak punya jawaban lain selain _ya_?"gumam Ryeowook dalam pelukan Yesung.

"Tentu saja. Karena Hyeong tidak akan mengizinkan jawaban selain itu keluar dari mulutmu, Ryeong Baby."jawab Yesung dengan pelukannya yang mengerat.

Keduanya tersenyum senang. Penantian dan usaha mereka selama ini tidak sia-sia. Karena memang tidak aka nada yang percuma.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***tarik nafas dalam* Akhirnya selesei juga ini fict kagak jelas. Apa-apaan ini sama endingnya? sebenernya, Ichi gak tega waktu bikin mobil baby Ryeo keseret macam itu. Bayanginnya ngeri sendiri gitu. Itu sebenernya juga gegara Ichi pas lewat jalan kaya gitu ada truk yang lajunya kenceng banget. Untung Ichi bawa motor. Udah panas dingin Ichi setelah itu *curcol. Untuk yang part mas Yesung, pernah lihat Time Sip ? itu part yang Yoo Mi Na kecelakaan. Maaf kalo deskripsinya gagal.**

**Iya~~~ Ichi tahu udah nyaris seabad juga nih cerita jelek baru dilanjut. Palingan juga udah banyak yang pada lupa sama ceritanya terus atau gak gitu malas baca. Hukss~ maafkan Ichi yang mengulur waktu. Bukan maksud hati sebenernya. Tapi Ichi bisa apa memang kalo feel-nya udah gak dapet? Hehehe!~ Jadi sebagai gantinya, Ichi langsung post dua chapter terakhir.p tadinya mau dibikin satu chap. Eh tapi ternyata jadinya sepanjang rel kereta api yang Ichi gak tau ujung dan akhirnya dimana. Jadilah Ichi putus buat dijadikan dua chap.**

**Aiyyaaa~~~ Ichi mau berterima kasih lah, sama yang udah nagih dan nungguin *ada gak?* lanjutan cerita ini. Huhuhu~ Ichi seneng banget kalo memang ada. Hukss~ *terharu #lapingus *jorok. Kkeke~ Cha, Ichi gak mau banyak omong lagi, pokonya Ichi mau berterima kasi sama yang udah ngikutin cerita Ichi ini. TERIMA KASIH ^^ *tebar mawar merah***

**Pay pay~~~**


End file.
